Café suspendu
by Pouna
Summary: Dean Winchester vit au Canada depuis 1 mois et découvre un café qu'il va fréquenté pour une petite serveuse et finalement pour "le jeune homme avec des yeux a rendre homo tous les hétéros de cette putain de planète". [Destiel progressif, scènes très explicites, Dean est bisexuel, Castiel un peu plus confus, Sabriel (?)]
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, ma première fanfiction qui sera autour de Destiel principalement, bien qu'il y ait à côté d'autres petites aventures.

Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas de bêta.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

je me suis créée un compte instagram pour poster des photos et l'avancée de la fiction : caffeinedestiel

Autant Dean Winchester avait connu des hivers rudes et glacials, autant celui-ci était pire que tout. Malgré son gros pull, surplombé d'une veste en cuir, une écharpe, un bonnet et des gants, il ne cessait d'avoir froid. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son petit appartement. Le chauffage ne marchait certes pas mais il avait au moins des couvertures. Des tonnes de couvertures. Et il aurait pu ramener une petite minette, une petite canadienne dans son nouvel appartement. Dean remonta ses mains à ses lèvres et souffla doucement dans ses gants dans l'espoir de se réchauffer avant de les frictionner entre elles. Il soupira, cela ne lui apportait que quelques secondes de chaleur qui repartaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable. 8:10. Il avait encore 20 minutes devant lui avant de devoir se rendre à son boulot. Avec toutes les rues qui surplombaient cette ville, il ne pouvait que se perdre. Heureusement, il connaissait son trajet par cœur, cela faisait un mois déjà qu'il faisait des aller-retour mais il n'avait encore jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter dans une boulangerie, une pizzeria ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ayant du temps devant lui, Dean décida de s'arrêter sur son trajet. Il avait envie de sentir une tasse chaude entre ses mains ainsi que l'odeur du café du coin chatouiller son nez.

Sans prêter grandement attention au nom du café dans lequel il se dirigeait, il ouvrit la porte et une petite cloche tinta. Il la regarda, pouffant intérieurement. Qui en 2016, utilise encore des cloches pour prévenir l'arrivée de quelqu'un ? Ignorant ce détail, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui préparait des cafés à emporter. Il observait attentivement ses traits, elle était typiquement le genre de filles qui pourrait plaire à Dean. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux viennoiseries exposées fièrement derrière la vitrine, pour se focaliser sur son visage. La jeune femme, elle, ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de Dean. A quoi bon foutre une putain de cloche si personne ne regarde qui rentre ? Il soupira intérieurement avant de s'avancer jusqu'à arriver au comptoir. La encore, elle ne fit pas attention à lui et continua à préparer les cafés dans des gobelets transportables.

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça dommage, vous ?"

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête vers Dean en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il put l'observer un peu mieux, confirmant ce qu'il avait remarqué en rentrant. Oui, elle était typiquement le genre de filles que Dean pouvait faire atterrir dans son lit. Il lui adressa un large sourire, lui montrant sa dentition parfaite, des dents extrêmement blanches dont il était plutôt fier.

"Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Et bien... commença Dean. Maintenant, tout le monde est tellement pressé que plus personne ne prend réellement le temps de s'arrêter dans un vrai café, se poser sur des chaises plus ou moins confortable pour apprécier un café bien chaud.

-Oh..."

Elle continuait à s'occuper des cafés à emporter sans pour autant s'attarder sur Dean, comme si elle s'en contre-fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter. Il fut légèrement frustré et posa son avant bras sur le comptoir et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la serveuse. Elle releva la tête, visiblement agacée.

"Oui ?

\- Et bien, j'aimerai un café. Et votre numéro, éventuellement ?

\- ça marche, habituellement ?

\- Tellement que les filles oublient de me filer mon café.

\- Et bien, je ne vais pas oublier de vous donner votre café mais je vais oublier de vous donner mon numéro. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Dean pinça les lèvres, légèrement gêné d'avoir été rembarré aussi violemment. D'habitude, Dean faisait tomber toutes les filles, il les considérait comme des trophées, c'était certes bâtard mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la place aux sentiments. Les trois choses qui comptaient pour lui dans ce monde étaient : son frère, son boulot et les filles ou les mecs. Pas les sentiments. Mais en ce moment, il n'avait plus trop la cote avec elles. Était-ce l'âge ? Ou peut-être était-ce seulement les méthodes de Dean qui était de moins en moins bonnes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se laisserai pas abattre par cette fille, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire montant jusqu'au oreille, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ratait quelque chose.

"Un café macchiato s'il vous plait."

La jeune femme se retourna et commença à préparer le café de son client. En attendant, Dean regarda autour de lui, il y avait quelques clients installés dans la salle. Seulement un couple de jeunes et un homme à une table qui sirotait tranquillement son café en lisant un livre. Il attrapa de nouveau son portable. 8:15. Il lui restait encore 15 minutes avant de commencer le boulot. La serveuse lui donna son café dans une tasse parfaitement blanche, il la remercia d'un sourire et lui tendit les billets. Elle lui rendit la monnaie et il s'assit confortablement à une table, retirant ses gants, son écharpe, son bonnet et sa veste. Il soupira, se sentant bien de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres savourant le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge, une petite moustache de blanc se dessina au dessus de ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue dessus pour retirer la mousse avant de relever la tête et de scruter à nouveau la salle. Les lumières tamissées donnaient une dimension cosy à ce lieu. Il y avait très peu de bruits, ce qui changeait de d'habitude, avec tout ce monde qui était dans cette fichue ville. Dean soupira plongeant son regard dans son café, se remémorant la ville qu'il avait quitté.

Il était parti de Lawrence au Kansas pour s'installer à Vancouver, dans le Canada. Son frère y habitait depuis pas mal de temps, 2 ans, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Sam Winchester, le cadet de la famille ou plutôt la fierté des Winchester, était devenu avocat après avoir fait des études de droit à Stanford. Etudes que, John Winchester, leur père, avait catégoriquement refusé, voulant que son fils reprenne les affaires familiales, à savoir, le garage Winchester.

En faite, Dean parlait de la fierté de la famille, mais uniquement de son point de vue. Celui de John était bien différent, il était même complètement opposé à celui de Dean mais il n'en avait que faire. Toute sa vie, Dean avait voulu suivre les pas de son père qu'il considérait comme un modèle. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son géniteur n'était en fait qu'un trou du cul insensible au bonheur de ses enfants.

Certes John n'avait pas eu une enfance et une vie très commune mais Dean s'était toujours dit : pourquoi avoir des enfants, si la personne est incapable de s'occuper d'eux ? La seule personne capable de s'occuper des frères Winchester avait été leur mère disparu, malheureusement, trop tôt. En pensant à ce souvenir triste, Dean avala une gorgée de café, comme pour faire passer ses tristes pensées par le goût amer du café. Quoi que... Ce café est quand même plutôt doux. Pour en revenir à son frère, Sam avait tenu tête à son père et était devenu la personne qu'il est et qui faisait la fierté de Dean. Il l'admirait pour ça. Il avait reussi à tenir tête à son père. John Winchester. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Dean ne voulait pas que son père monopolise ses pensées, alors il continua de se retracer entièrement le chemin que Sam avait parcourut, loin de lui. Il avait rencontré l'amour à l'université... Pour ne pas se mentir, Dean s'est pris une énorme claque quand Sam avait fait son coming-out. Il était resté bouche bée durant de longues minutes alors que son père, le regardait avec dédain avant de balancer une phrase qui restera toujours dans la mémoire des frères : et on ose t'appeler la fierté de la famille ?

En enttendant les mots de son père, Dean s'était prit une énorme claque dans la figure. Le manque d'ouverture d'esprit de son père n'en fallu pas plus à Sam qui quitta les Etats-Unis pour s'installer loin de tout, au Canada, avec son amant. Quant à Dean, il était resté avec son père, car après tout, c'était son père, aussi connard soit-il.

Dean avait toujours été très proche de son frère et son manque se faisait de plus en plus ressentir alors, quand il eut ramassé assez d'argent, il quitta sa vie pour emmenager lui aussi au Canada. Il resta un mois chez Sam et son amant, Gabriel, avant de trouver un appartemment. Certe, il peinait à payer son loyer mais au moins il avait son indépendance. Et puis il ne voulait pas déranger Sam et son amant plus longtemps.

Dean sourit quand il repensa aux soirées qu'ils avaient passé à rire tous les trois. Il secoua faiblement la tête, se sortant de ses pensées. Il observa le jeune couple qui s'embrassait langoureusement à quelques tables de lui, il detourna les yeux, un sourire en coin. Il continua son observation, il vit le jeune homme qu'il avait vu en commandant son café.

Il portait une chemise blanche, merveilleusement bien repassée et une cravate bleu. Mais malgré les vêtements parfaitement propres et bien assortis, il ne pouvait pas dire de même avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens. Il était plongé dans sa lecture et Dean n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pouvait bien lire.

Il regarda de nouveau son portable. 8:20. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise, sentant la non envie de travailler reprendre le dessus. Autant boire un café l'avait rechauffé, autant s'avachir sur cette chaise lui avait donné envie de larver toute la jounée devant Docteur Sexy ou un bon porno.

Il portait son café à ses lèvres lorsque l'homme qu'il observait plus tôt, referma son livre et leva les yeux vers Dean. Déstabilisé, sans raison apparente, il avala sa gorgée de travers, s'étouffant à moitié dans son café. Il cracha sa gorgée un peu partout sur la table, sentant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes, il rougit. Il se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise et releva la tête vers l'homme qui le regardait toujours, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Dean leva les sourcils en souriant, toujours aussi gêné de sa maladresse. Il attrapa deux serviettes et épongea du mieux qu'il put le café sur la table.

En relevant la tête, l'homme avait disparu. Il sentit une petite pointe de déception mais aussi de soulagement, ne voulant pas non plus sentir de nouveau son sourire, presque moqueur et ses yeux. Ses yeux. Voilà ce qui l'avait troublé à l'origine. C'était une évidence à présent. Dean s'était noyé dans les yeux de cet inconnu autant qu'il s'était noyé dans son café. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil. Ca l'avait frapper dès qu'il avait plonger son regard dans le sien. Son cerveau avait bloquer sur cet homme, analysant avant d'envoyer une information capitale : CE MEC A UN PUTAIN DE CHARME.

Dean songea encore un instant à cet homme et le charme qu'il dégageait, un sourire bête se scotcha à ses lèvres. Il termina d'une traite son café avant de quitter les lieux et retourner dans le froid. Il était blasé par ces températures glaçantes. Pourtant, Sammy l'avait prévenu mais Dean ne s'en était pas formalisé... au départ. Ca en devenait presque insupportable à la longue. Il frissonna, la jeune serveuse courut dehors pour le rattraper, Dean avait oublié son écharpe.

"Vous avez oublié ça.

\- Oh, merci."

Il récupéra son écharpe et sentit une bout de papier dans son main. La jeune femme retourna dans le shop et Dean attrapa le retourna en souriant, elle lui avait laissé son numéro. Il la regarda un dernière fois, elle n'osait presque pas le regarder et il devinait les rougeurs sur ses joues.

"Ca marche, hein."

Requinqué, Dean marcha jusqu'à son boulot en souriant fièrement. Son charme n'avait pas diminué, au contraire, et puis il parraissait que les filles aimaient les hommes plus âgés. Il secoua la tête, se moquant de sa prétention. Il arriva enfin devant le garage où il bossait, les mains gelées et le bout du nez rouge. Le froid avait anésthésié son visage, il n'avait plus aucune sensation sur sa peau glacée.

"T'es en retard Dean.

\- Quoi ? De même pas une minute !

\- Heureusement que j'en pince pour toi."

Benny se leva, adressant un clin d'oeil à Dean qui ria face aux avances de son employeur. Il ne savait pas si c'était nerveux ou flatteur. En fait, le courant passait particulièrement bien entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient une relation très ambigue. Les regards et les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient en disait plutôt longs, même si Dean n'allait pas plus loin. Après tout... Ce n'est peut-être qu'un jeu entre nous, pas vrai ?

Depuis le coming-out de Sam, Dean avait petit à petit accepté sa bisexualité. Quand il était adolescent, il avait ressenti une attirance pour les garçons, mais cela avait été déroutant pour lui car il avait également ressenti une attirance pour les filles. Au fil du temps, ces coups de cœur s'était transformé en sentiments parfois mais il n'allait pas plus loin, que ce soit pour une femme ou un homme. Dean n'aimait pas les relations amoureuses, les relations longues car il les jugeait trop prise de tête.

Avant d'accepter son orientation sexuelle, il ne se permettait que de simples regards et même quelques fantasmes sur les hommes qu'il trouvait attirant. Mais depuis qu'il s'assumait, il pouvait et voulait avoir des relations physiques avec eux. Même si ça n'allait jamais plus loin que les préliminaires. Dean n'était pas encore prêt pour passer au niveau supérieur, il était encore un peu effrayé par ça.

Sam et Gabriel étaient les seuls au courant et son frère avait même dû donner de l'argent à son amant, sous les yeux médusé de Dean. Ils avaient visiblement fait un pari concernant son orientation sexuelle et Sam l'avait perdu. Dean avait eu énormément de mal à dire à son frère qu'il était bi mais avec l'aide de Gabriel, il y était parvenu. Dean avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à sortir les mots de sa bouche et c'était Gabriel qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à Sam avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, heureux de connaitre la vérité.

"Je sais, Benny, je sais...

\- Comment va ton frère ?

\- Bien apparemment. Gab et Sammy m'invitent à boire un verre à la maison ce soir.

\- Et moi, c'est quand que tu m'invites ?

\- Chez moi ?

\- Ou chez moi, ça m'est égal.

\- Non, je sais où je vais t'emmener.

\- Oh, c'est un rendez vous ?

\- Les rendez vous c'est pour les mauviettes.

\- Dommage. Tu m'emmènes où et quand alors ?

\- Dans un café sympa que j'ai découvert ce matin et quand, j'en sais rien.

\- Super ! J'adore le café. Bon assez papoté, mets-toi au boulot maintenant."

Dean sourit à Benny et se changea pour se mettre au boulot. Profitant du fait que son patron avait le dos tourné pour attraper son portable et entrer le numéro de la jeune serveuse de ce matin. Dean bossa sur plusieurs voitures, cette journée s'annonçait visiblement pénible.

A la pause déjeuner, il mangea en face de Benny et deux autres de ses collègues dont il avait du mal à se souvenir de leurs prénoms. Dean s'arrêta sur le visage de Benny. Il était plutôt beau garçon, quand il y pensait. Il se souvint alors des yeux saphirs de l'homme... C'est possible d'avoir des yeux comme ça ? Il regarda son sandwich qu'il dévorait avec envie et tout d'un coup, son goût parut moins envoûtant que celui des yeux de cet inconnu. Il soupira avant de se redresser pour se remettre au boulot.

Il sentait souvent le regard de Benny sur sa nuque et ils s'échangeaient des petits sourires. Il jeta un regard à son portable, la petite serveuse lui avait répondu mais il s'enthousiasmait plus en regardant l'heure plutôt qu'en voyant le message de la jeune femme. Il sortit du dessous de la voiture en souriant et commença à remettre la couche de vêtements qui le protégeait partiellement du froid. Il se préparait même psychologiquement à ce froid. Dean, tu as vécu pire que le froid du Canada. Il s'avança, fièrement et virilement devant Benny qui était plongé dans la paperasse avant que celui-ci n'entende les chaussures de son employé sur le sol. Il le scruta en levant les yeux.

"C'est l'heure, Ben.

\- Pas si vite, Deanno ! T'es arrivé en retard ce matin.

\- De même pas deux minutes !

\- Ca te fera deux minutes de plus ici, avec moi. Ca va pas te tuer!"

Dean essayait de voir dans le visage de Benny, s'il plaisantait ou pas et il secoua la tête en soupirant faiblement. Quand Benny vit que Dean cédait, il sourit, presque discrètement. Les gars qui bossaient ici quittèrent les lieux, laissant Dean et Benny seuls, tous les deux. L'ambiance était tendue, il était assis à coté de son patron et regardait ses mains puissantes qui tenait un stylo. Il se racla la gorge et Benny le regarda dans les yeux. Oh le con, il a des beaux yeux lui aussi... Pas autant que l'inconnu mais...

"Dean ?

\- Euh ouais ? Ouais ouais ouais ?

\- Tu me fixais.

\- J'étais en train de... De rêvasser un peu."

Dean ria nerveusement en se grattant la nuque. Il baissa légèrement les yeux et quand il se sentit prêt à les relever, Benny l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le regardait avec ce sourire et ce n'est pas la première fois que il n'était pas... Indifférent à son charme. Dean releva les yeux de ses lèvres... tentatrices ? Merde. Il trouva le regard bleu de son patron posé sur lui, se rappelant celui de l'homme au livre.

A cet instant précis, il avait su que s'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, Benny ne le rejetterait pas. Et il en avait... Vraiment, vraiment envie. La tension était particulière entre les deux hommes et Dean serra nerveusement ses poings sur sa cuisse, essayant de se calmer. Le téléphone de Dean sonna, indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. La tension se relâcha soudainement, soulageant la nervosité de Dean.

Benny se racla la gorge et Dean quitta son lieu de travail en toute hâte, non pas car il avait honte mais surtout à cause de la frustration de ne pas avoir pu goûter aux lèvres de son patron. Sur le chemin du retour, Il garda le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe, marmonnant dans sa barbe les pensées sur ce qu'il venait de se passer au garage. Ok Dean,tu veux te taper ton patron maintenant ? C'est vraiment tentant mais c'est aussi mauvais plan.

Il secoua vivement la tête pour se reprendre, il passa devant le café, s'arrêtant devant la vitrine pour regarder à travers. La serveuse ne semblait pas l'avoir vu car elle était penchée sur... Oh, le jeune homme avec des yeux a rendre homo tous les hétéros de cette putain de planète. Dean pouffa intérieurement... de toute façon, on sait très bien que la petite voix qui parle dans notre tête et celle d'un démon qui nous possède*. Il regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme, se surprenant même à ne pas regarder les petites fesses de la serveuse et s'éloigna du shop.

Il rentra chez lui rapidement pour récupérer les clés de l'impala. Avant de partir, il avait réussi à s'enfuir avec sa voiture d'amour quand il avait décidé de venir vivre au Canada. Le trajet avait été long. Très long. Et aussi très peu confortable. Dean avait préféré dormir dans sa voiture pour se payer un bon repas bien chaud le soir plutôt qu'un motel. Enfin, un bon repas bien chaud... pour lui, cela signifiait un bon hamburger supplément oignon, alias le truc bien fat, le truc bien gras dont Sammy ne pourrait pas avaler une miette sans faire 666 pompes et 1 an de régime, pensant qu'il prendrait un petit pet de gras.

Dean savait que Sam avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'il mangeait et l'avait toujours charrié quand lui dévorait son hamburger. Quand il avait rencontré Gabriel et avait constaté qu'il pouvait bouffer tant de sucrerie sans une remarque de son frère, Dean s'était sentit injustement traité. Par son sang. Son propre frère. Ils avaient bien ri après coup mais maintenant Sam n'avait plus aucune remarque à lui faire sur ce qu'il mangeait car il n'avait plus qu'à désigner son petit ami se goinfrer de gâteaux.

Dean se gara devant l'appartement de son frère et sortit en regardant la lumière allumée. Il grimpa les marches et sonna. Gabriel ouvrit et accueilli Dean d'un large sourire.

"Dean ! On t'attendait !

\- Emploi du temps de ministre, vous savez...

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Ton frère est sous la douche, entre. Je te sors une bière."

Dean se dirigea vers le vaste salon extrêmement bien rangé. Il ragea intérieurement en se souvenant de son petit appartement tout en désordre et s'installa sur le canapé hyper confortable de son frère. Il pourrait être jaloux, mais Sam avait bien bossé et méritait tout ça et puis, il était tellement fier que la jalousie n'avait pas sa place ici. Gabriel arriva en lui tendant une bière et s'installa à côté de lui.

"Passé une bonne journée, Dean ?

\- Comme d'habitude, longue et dure.

\- Grâce à ton patron ?

\- Sérieusement ?"

Dean pouffa et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sam apparut à ce moment-là dans la pièce et salua son frère. Ils se serrèrent un instant dans les bras avant que Dean ne se réinstalle sur le canapé. Sam vola un baiser à Gabriel, faisant soulever les sourcils à Dean qui les regardait. Il repensait au baiser qu'il avait voulu et failli offrir à Benny et il baissa la tête, comme si Sam et Gabriel pouvaient lire sur son visage : LES GARS, J'AI FAILLI EMBRASSER MON PATRON AUJOURD'HUI. Comme si ça les dérangeait vraiment.

"Ne me faites pas tenir la chandelle, s'il vous plait."

Sam sourit et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son frère. Le téléphone de Dean sonna et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, c'était la nana du shop qui lui répondait. Ils avaient échangé des SMS toute la journée, plus ou moins provocateurs et chauds et Dean s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne rendez-vous dans peu de temps. Sam se racla la gorge et Dean brandit fièrement son portable.

"Ce soir, j'ai un after.

\- Sérieusement ? Pouffa Sam.

\- Mec ou nana ? Demanda Gabriel.

\- Une nana, je l'ai rencontré dans un café. Elle a un petit boule pas mal !

\- Attends mais quand j'y pense... En parlant de boule ! T'es encore vierge à ce niveau-là, toi!

\- On est pas obligé de parler de mes relations sexuelles avec les hommes, Gab. Okay ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut, on entre gay!

\- Non, je suis aussi devant mon frère, ça me gêne.

\- Mais ça ne te gêne pas de parler de femme.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit jaloux des hommes que je ramène à la maison."

Dean pouffa et vida sa bière d'une traite. Il passa un moment agréable avec son frère ainsi que son amant. Au moment de quitter l'appartement, Dean regarda son portable, se disant que ce soir, il avait définitivement un after. Souriant comme jamais, il monta au volant de l'impala et s'arrêta dans un parc où il récupéra la jeune femme au passage, elle semblait frigorifiée. Dans l'impala, il en profita pour caresser sa cuisse, essayant de la réchauffer. Depuis qu'il était adolescent, sa titine avait eu le droit à de nombreux... Allées et venues de nanas... Différentes chaque semaines. Le trajet fut de courte durée. Il l'emmena chez lui et avant même d'être rentrés à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ils se dévoraient déjà les lèvres. Elle gémissait entre celle de Dean et il la fit basculer sur son lit. Il grinça mais peu importait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, pouvoir être en elle.

"Au fait moi, c'est Dean, si jamais tu veux le savoir quand tu crieras mon nom..."

Elle sourit entre les lèvres de Dean.

"Et moi je suis Lisa."

Les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce avant qu'il ne s'enfonce doucement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en souriant.

"J'ai des voisins pas très compréhensifs..."

Lisa sourit en hochant la tête, il enleva doucement sa main avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il lui exprima en un quart de seconde le désir sauvage qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Sans dire le moindre mot, il plongea son visage dans son décolleté et enfoui sa bouche entre ses seins. Il commença alors à lécher, embrasser, caresser sans ménagement la poitrine réceptive devant lui.

Tout en se délectant de la douceur de sa poitrine, une de ses mains glissa le long de ses jambes prenant le soin de caresser chaques parcelles de sa peau. Il prit le visage de la jeune Lisa entre ses mains, l'approcha du sien et déposa un baiser d'une intensité érotique inouï. Sa langue s'immisça entre ses lèvres douces avant de rencontrer la sienne et de la malmener sans répit. Il se retira un instant, pour voir sa réaction et tout son corps trembla de frustration alors qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

Il n'eut aucun mal à s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son sexe débordant d'humidité brûlante. L'intégralité de son sexe la pénétra avec force et intensité jusqu'à ce que ses testicules viennent buter contre ses fesses. Il se mordit les lèvres. Elle jouit presque instantanément après qu'il ait fait deux ou trois allers-retours lentement dans son corps, elle se libéra d'un seul coup, lui procurant un orgasme puissant irradiant tout son être. Dean ne mit pas longtemps à jouir non plus et il ne fallut que quelques secondes également pour que le sperme jaillisse avec force dans le corps de la femme qu'il étreignait rageusement.

"Wow..."

Dean sourit et s'écrasa mollement à côté de Lisa qui le regardait en souriant.

"Avec ça, demain, je t'offre le café."

Dean ria, secouant la tête. Lisa se blottit contre son torse et caressa le tatouage qu'il avait sur sa poitrine. Il embrassa son front avant de fermer les yeux. Il soupira un coup et tomba rapidement de sommeil.

(à suivre)

* : c'est en référence a un post que j'avais vu sur tumblr (?) qui disait : et si la petite voix dans notre tête était celle du démon qui nous possédait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, le chapitre 2 de Café suspendu. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai trouvé une bêta ! En effet, Megane49 c'est gentiment proposée pour corriger mes chapitres et je la remercie sincèrement !

J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et des personnes ont suivis/ajouter en favori mon histoire et ça me fait plaisir. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes !:D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis une semaine, Dean Winchester fréquentait ce fameux café ou son... _plan cul ?_ Il avait appris à connaître un peu mieux Lisa, enfin, le stricte nécessaire. Il allait souvent boire un café avant d'aller bosser, il échangeait des petits sourires et des clins d'œil avec la jeune femme qui rougissait en baissant la tête la plus part du temps. Dean ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, ce n'était pas un gars bien.

Au boulot, la tension sexuelle entre Benny et Dean était redescendue d'un cran. Ils s'étaient tous les deux calmés même s'il y avait toujours ces petits regards entre eux qui en disent longs. Et puis Dean était encore énormément frustré par ce baiser manqué.

Et il voyait toujours l'homme aux yeux bleus. Mais Dean ne pensait pas que lui remarque qu'un homme aux yeux verts le fixait. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en lui parlant et il ne voulait pas non plus que Lisa comprenne son penchant pour les hommes, bien qu'il se fichait de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. Le problème restait pourtant le même, cet homme l'obsédait, surement à cause de ces yeux d'un bleus profond, ou peut-être sa manière d'être... _et merde._ Dean voulait l'aborder mais il ne savait toujours pas comment faire.

D'habitude, il avait toujours sa technique de drague, complimenter le joli t-shirt d'une jeune fille dans un bar, commander un café et le numéro de la serveuse... Mais cette fois, Dean ne trouvait rien pour cet inconnu. Il aurait pu aller le voir et lui balancer une phrase dans le genre : _Hey, sympa le livre !_ Seulement, Dean ne lisait pas et ne voulait pas se ramasser à cause de sa culture littéraire bien trop maigre. _Pourquoi il ne regarde pas un western, j'aurais pu lui parler là._ Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'observait de loin sans jamais prendre son courage à deux mains. Il était toujours attablé au même endroit, en train de lire. Et toujours aucun moyen d'aller lui parler.

Aujourd'hui, Dean était en congé et il avait quand même décidé de se réveiller tôt, histoire d'être productif. _Productif ? Ou plutôt histoire de larver encore plus devant Docteur Sexy._ Mais en réalité, Dean n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il était resté une heure de plus au lit avant finalement de se lever et s'habiller pour aller, comme à son habitude, au café, la présence de l'homme aux yeux bleus ayant motiver sa dé secoua la tête en descendant rapidement les escaliers et sortit dans la rue où il manqua de tomber sur les fesses à cause du verglas. Vérifiant à droite et à gauche que personne ne l'avait vu, Dean pris la direction du café tranquillement. Avant d'entrer, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table où l'homme était habituellement attablé mais il ne trouva que des livres. En reportant son regard devant lui, il le vit entrain de parler avec Lisa. Il ouvrit la porte, la stupide cloche sonna, et il s'avança vers le comptoir, la jeune lui adressa un sourire Dean.

« Je voudrais un café long s'il vous plait et... Tenez, c'est pour un café suspendu.

-Vous offrez beaucoup de café suspendu !

-Oui, je sais. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de la conversation, l'homme se retourna pour s'asseoir à sa table mais il percuta le torse de Dean.

Il releva doucement les yeux vers lui et Dean figea ses lèvres en un d'un demi sourire. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de voir l'homme rougir face à cette proximité, d'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à se sentir légèrement intimidé. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, de manière intense. _Est-ce que mon radar bisexuel va sonner ? Non mais attends, ça existe un radar bisexuel ?_

D'une voix à peine audible mais qui permit à Dean d'entendre qu'elle était assez rauque, il s'excusa et repartit la tête baissée dans ses livres. Mal à l'aise, Dean soupira doucement, serrant les lèvres pour se reprendre. Cette proximité l'avait intimidé et au lieu de lui offrir son sourire de dragueur, Il l'avait regardé dans le plus profond des yeux. Il avait sentit une boule de feu se former dans son ventre et un frisson avait parcouru son échine.

L'obsession qu'il avait développé sur les yeux de cet inconnu s'était encore plus profondement encré en lui quand il avait plongé dans son regard si proche. Il le fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers Lisa.

« Un café suspendu ?

-Oui, il fait souvent ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Nope, aucune idée.

-Va lui demander, il en sait plus que moi !

-Ouais, ouais, je vais aller lui demander... Hey, tu veux passer à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Dean en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me proposer ! »

Lisa sourit à Dean et il fondit presque. Elle était vraiment adorable quand elle souriait et c'est ce que Dean préférait chez elle. Il aurait voulu lui dire mais il avait peur qu'elle s'emballe. Et il ne voulait pas de ça... Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres, pour les humidifier.

« Vas t'asseoir, je t'apporte ton café, comme d'habitude ! »

Dean hocha simplement la tête en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'avancer jusqu'à sa table habituelle. Il tira sa chaise avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour regarder l'inconnu plongé dans sa lecture. _Il est déjà beau en temps normal mais alors quand il est concentré sur quelque chose, il l'est d'autant plus._ Il n'osait même pas le déranger dans sa lecture. Il ne cessait de le fixer et pourtant, c'était comme si l'homme ne le sentait pas. Ce qui prouve bien qu'il ne se laisse pas facilement déconcentré et qu'il est vraiment plongé dans son monde. _Je suis ridicule a être debout comme ça, à le regarder..._

Dean prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Ne relevant toujours pas la tête, Dean se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. L'homme releva les yeux vers lui et il se sentit -de nouveau- transpercé, un peu comme la première fois, quoi que plus intensément car il avait maintenant conscience de sa beauté. Son regard plongé dans le sien, son cœur s'emballa et Dean perdit ses moyens. Il sourit nerveusement à cet inconnu avant de tirer la chaise et de s'asseoir en face de lui, sans même lui demander son avis et en faisant un boucan incroyable en tirant la chaise.

« C'est quoi, un café suspendu ? »

Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait envie de se foutre des baffes, le fait qu'il soit autant perturbé lui avait fait oublier toutes les bases d'une conversation normale. Il n'avait même pas demandé pour s'asseoir et à la manière dont l'inconnu le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux plissés... _oh bordel_ , il semblait confus et Dean ne saurait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

«C'est... une tradition italienne, un geste de solidarité envers les plus démunis. Je commande et paye deux cafés, un pour moi et un autre pour un client démuni qui pourrait en faire la demande. C'est un petit cadeau que nous pouvons offrir à un inconnu, qui nous le rendra quand nous en aurons besoin. Pour être honnête, nous avons tous connu des moments où nous ne pouvions pas nous payer un café. Enfin, j'ai connu ça... »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point l'homme en face de lui était si solidaire et humaniste. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé du concept alors il n'avait jamais pu y participer mais il trouvait ça, formidable. Son sourire s'était effacé quand il entendit que lui avait connu les difficultés, entre autre, le fait de ne pas pouvoir se payer un misérable café. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il interpretait mal cette phrase, pourtant c'était bien une lueur de...tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses Dean était nul pour exprimer les sentiments qu'il ressentait, autant il savait discerner ce que les autres ressentaient dans leurs regards. L'homme replongea son regard dans celui de Dean, celui-ci comprit qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Oh c'est... Cool. »

Lisa arriva, tout sourire, coupant les deux hommes dans leur introspection, pour déposer leurs cafés devant eux. Dean baissa la tête sur le sien avant de gratifier Lisa d'un sourire. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes. Dean ne savait pas si c'était de la gêne ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence.

« Je suis Dean. Dean Winchester.

\- Et moi Castiel Novak.

\- Castiel ? Désolé, on a sûrement du te le demander souvent mais... Ça vient d'où ? Très peu de gens s'appellent Castiel.

\- Et très peu de gens s'appellent Dean.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé ! Répondit Castiel rapidement, comme s'il voulait s'excuser et ne pas laisser à Dean une mauvaise impression. Castiel, c'est... un prénom d'origine suédoise. Ou espagnole. ça signifit petit château-fort. Mais c'est aussi le prénom d'un ange, il me semble.

-Tu es suédois ?

-Non.

-Espagnol ?

-Non plus. »

Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet homme soit aussi froid dans ses réponses. Et pourtant, malgré la froideur et le ton plat de ses paroles, Dean était toujours aussi fasciné par lui. Et ses yeux... Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, il n'y arrivait pas et surtout, il ne le voulait pas.

« Mon prénom signifie "homme de cœur". Mais mon père l'a choisi parce qu'il avait une sonorité angélique. Et comme il a développé une obsession étrange pour les anges, mes frères et moi avons tous des noms d'anges.

\- C'est pas dégueulasse comme prénom non plus. T'aurais pu t'appeler... Hum, en faite je sais pas, je ne connais pas de prénoms d'anges moches !

\- Pas moche mais extrême. Mon frère aîné devait s'appeler Lucifer. Évidemment, ils ont refusé alors mon père l'a appelé Luci. Mais quand on a appris la raison, on a commencé à l'appeler Lucifer. »

Dean sourit. Peut-être n'était-il pas si froid que ça finalement. Il parlait beaucoup et les anecdotes qu'il évoquait étaient assez... drôle ? Ou peut-être que les yeux de Castiel influençaient sur son sourire. Il n'en savait rien. Mais Dean savait une chose, c'était que s'il restait bloquer sur son visage avec cet air niais sur le visage, il allait se ridiculiser. Il soupira en secouant la tête et porta son café aux lèvres. Il sentait toujours le regard de Castiel sur lui et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était heureux de mettre un nom à la personne qui possédait le plus beau des regards de toutes cette terre. Le bleu Klein n'est rien comparé à la beauté des siens. _Une véritable obsession, c'est flippant là_. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean avait envie de continuer à lui parler. Apprendre à le connaître. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à engager la conversation alors il but son café avec Castiel, silencieusement. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son livre. _Edgar Allen Poe._

« Tu aimes lire à ce que je vois ?

-Oui. Enormément. Je passe mon temps à faire ça. Et toi ?

-Moi ? »

Dean ricana nerveusement. Il n'osait pas dire que lui, n'avait presque aucune culture littéraire et qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un seul bouquin depuis des années. _Ca compte les revues érotiques ?_ Il se gratta la nuque en souriant, comme si son sourire allait faire oublier la question que Castiel venait de poser, ou le charmer pour qu'il se montre un peu plus indulgent.

« Nah, pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas un grand lecteur !

-Oh... »

 _Décidément, j'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'il essaye de faire passer avec les intonations de ses phrases._ Dean suivit des yeux les longues mains de Castiel qui caressaient la couverture du livre. Il l'attrapa et le tendit à Dean. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment au départ son intention mais fini par sourire en prenant le livre.

« Et toi alors ?

\- J'ai une tonne de livres à lire, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

\- En tout cas... Merci hein. Je... Comme tu es souvent ici, j'essaierai de te le ramener. Et... eh... Je vais essayer de le lire aussi. La lecture et moi, ça fait deux.

\- Oh, ce ne sont que des nouvelles de quelques pages, tu peux lire... Le Chat noir, si tu veux, pour commencer. C'est ma nouvelle de Edgar Allan Poe favorite. »

Dean hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant réellement quoi répondre à ça. _De toute façon, tu as toujours été nul avec les conversations._ Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire. Dean n'en revenait pas. Il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment... charmant. _Et ses yeux. LES YEUX DE CASTIEL._ _Merde alors._ Perturbé par le petit sourire en coin de Castiel, Dean se redressa maladroitement, se cognant la cuisse contre le table, manquant de renverser le café de Castiel sur sa veste. Heureusement, le café ne tâcha que légèrement la table et Castiel attrapa des serviettes pour essuyer les dégâts.

« Je suis vraiment un boulet...

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu dans ce lieu, tu t'es étouffé avec ton café. Le karma ne doit pas être de ton côté. »

Dean était mitigé. D'un côté, il avait « marqué » Castiel car il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a une semaine. Mais se souvenait-il de lui comme étant « le boulet qui s'étouffe avec son café et qui le crache partout comme un gros dégueulasse ».

« Je devais être un sacré personnage dans une autre vie. A bientôt, Castiel. »

Dean quitta le café, sentant toujours le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il tourna au coin de la rue et souffla, se sentant encore un tantinet nerveux. _Une adolescente, Dean, tu es une adolescente._

Il secoua la tête et attrapa son portable.

Sammy 09:00

Pas dispo ce soir, une prochaine fois, Deanno :/

Dean 09:36

Pas de problème, Sammy, profite de Gaby ou de je-ne-sais-quoi, je-ne-sais-qui. J'ai de la lecture, en tout cas.

Sammy 09:36

De la lecture ? Toi ? Qu'as-tu fais de mon frère ?

Dean 09:37

Haha, très drôle Sammy.

Sur le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, il continua d'envoyer des messages à son frère et c'est surpris qu'il constata en relevant la tête qu'il était déjà arrivé. Il rentra dans son appartement, se débarrassa de sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet et regarda un instant la couverture du livre que Castiel lui avait passé. _Docteur Sexy ou bien la lecture de Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour les beaux yeux de ce mec... Ca a intérêt à valoir le coup !_

Dean s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit les premières pages. Il se plongea difficilement dans la lecture, il se laissait facilement déconcentrer par ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il faisait ça pour Castiel, pas pour son plaisir personnel. Et, cette mouche qui se frotte délicatement les mains près de Dean retient plus son attention* que le chat de l'histoire. _Le chat._ Il dut relire plusieurs fois la même page, il fredonnait une musique dans sa tête en même temps, ce qui l'empêchait de comprendre un traitre mot de l'histoire. Il acheva finalement la nouvelle au bout d'une heure en soupirant.

« Donc... Le chat dénonce le mec qui est devenu complètement barge... A cause d'un chat ? C'est quoi ce truc... »

Dean posa le livre sur le côté et passa sa main sur son visage. Il regarda son portable, il était seulement 10h40. Il allait vraiment s'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Son frère n'était pas là, Lisa bossait...

Puis il pensa à Benny. Il se leva de son canapé et attrapa des vêtements chauds qu'il enfila en toute hâte avant de quitter son appartement pour le garage. Il était fermé mais Benny lui avait filé les clés. Il entra, il faisait noir.

« Benny ? Benny, tu es là ? »

Il tourna sur lui-même avant de grimper les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Benny. Il frappa à la porte, presque timidement et une minute après, Benny ouvrit, les cheveux trempés, des gouttes d'eau perlant sur son torse. Dean le mata, il était un peu musclé mais on voyait également des poignée d'amour débordant de sa serviette, Dean trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis de longues minutes alors il releva la tête vers ses yeux bleus. _Ils ne sont définitivement pas aussi beaux que ceux de Castiel..._ Il adressa un large sourire à Benny qui le lui rendit. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus mais Benny se recula, en tenant fermement sa serviette. Dean pria pour que celle-ci tombe, de manière intentionnel ou pas, il s'en fichait, il avait seulement envie d'assouvir une pulsion sexuelle qui le frustrait depuis un moment, trop longtemps mise de côté. Il entra dans l'appartement et Benny partit enfiler des vêtements dans sa chambre. Dean jetait des coups d'œils dans le couloir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il débarque sans vêtement. A la plus grande déception de celui-ci, il revint habillé et souriant.

« C'est ton jour de congé et tu décides de le passer avec ton patron ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je t'inviterai dans ce café mais ça ne peut pas se faire.

\- Parce que ton plan cul est là-bas

\- ça n'a rien à voir ! Et comment tu sais que j'ai un plan cul ? »

Benny posa délicatement son doigt sur le cou de Dean et le caressa doucement. C'était léger mais tellement agréable que Dean se mordit les lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de Benny qui souriait.

« Disons qu'avec les marques que cette sauvage te laisse, ça ne passes pas inaperçu. »

Benny retira son doigt et Dean avait envie de le prendre pour le porter à ses lèvres et le sucer de manière inapproprié. Il voulait aller plus loin avec lui, commencer des préliminaires, il était frustré.

Autant la frustration pouvait énerver Dean, autant elle pouvait le rendre complètement fou d'euphorie érotique. Il s'attarda sur les lèvres de Benny et celui-ci le remarqua car il souriait. Il s'approcha alors de son visage, comprenant exactement ce que Dean voulait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et une boule de feu se forma dans le bas ventre de Dean.

Il combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de son patron. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles durs de Benny. _Enfin._

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas embrassé un homme. Il y avait une large différence entre le baiser de Benny et celui de Lisa. Son baiser était plus viril, torride alors que Lisa était douce et passionnée.

Les mains de Benny agrippèrent les hanches de Dean et il fut soulever sur lui. Dean colla son front contre celui de son patron, interrompant un instant leurs baisers. Dean respirait aussi fort que Benny, il soupira de soulagement, comme s'il attendait ça depuis des années. Dean recommença à dévorer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il frottait son membre durci à travers son pantalon contre son ventre. Il pouvait sentir l'effet qu'il lui faisait, le membre gonflé de son patron se frottait contre ses fesses.

Il ne savait pas comment les choses en étaient venues aussi vite entre eux mais il en profita. La frustration accumulée décuplait leurs sens, leurs mouvements étaient maladroits par leur besoin d'assouvir cette tension sexuelle et c'est sans douceur qu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller sauvagement.

Benny retira en toute hâte le pull de Dean découvrant en dessous un sous pull. Il poussa un petit grognement de frustration qui fit sourire Dean contre ses lèvres.

« On est pressé, Boss ?

\- Petit con, t'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. Mon radar gay ne disait pas de conneries alors... »

Malgré le sous pull, Benny déposa des baisers sur le torse de Dean qui jeta sa tête en arrière, l'excitation montant crescendo. Il mordit son téton et il sentit une décharge de désir se répendre dans son corps. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de frustration, il attrapa la nuque de Benny, qu'il tira vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils crevaient tellement l'un pour l'autre qu'ils s'embrassaient sauvagement. Les dents se cognaient, leurs nez se frollaient, Benny souleva Dean sans grande difficulté et sans douceur sur le canapé pour s'allonger sur lui.

Dean retira son sous pull, ne pouvant plus attendre et Benny en profita pour retirer le sien, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Dean se mordit les lèvres et fit parcourir ses mains sur le torse de Benny avant de tirer doucement sur son pantalon. Un grognement sortit de la bouche de son patron. Benny sourit et Dean vit dans ses yeux tout un tas de pensées perverses.

Il s'empressa de déboutonner et de faire descendre sa braguette pour le plus grand plaisir de son employé. Impatient, Dean attrapa le membre durci dans sa main et exerça une pression. Le visage faiblement tordu de plaisir de Benny lui apporta une satisfaction sans nom. Puis tout s'enchaîna, les vêtements volaient à travers la pièce principale de la maison et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Dean n'avait aucune pudeur et il sourit avant de plonger son visage vers l'entrejambe de Benny.

Il embrassa langoureusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter vers ses bourses qu'il lécha avidement. Benny cambra le dos, Dean se mordit les lèvres avant de déposer des petits baisers sur son gland. Il se recula doucement et regarda un petite goutte du plaisir de Benny perler de son membre. Cette vision le ravit et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour avaler le sexe de Benny qui poussa un râle de plaisir sous les attention de Dean. Il s'occupait de lui sans ménagement, _comme un mort de faim_ , tellement la sensation et la plaisir de le faire avec un homme lui avait manqué.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu attendais ça comme un dingue toi aussi... »

Dean ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il donnait à Benny. Il sentait le membre tressauter dans sa bouche, il était au bords de la jouissance, il le sentait. Dean se recula et se rassit de nouveau sur Benny pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Tu m'attends ? Je vais chercher des capotes.

\- Euh... »

Dean serra les lèvres, mal à l'aise. _Comment je vais lui dire que je suis encore vierge et que ce chemin n'a encore jamais été emprunté ?_ Benny comprit que quelque chose clochait et il sourit tendrement à Dean pour le mettre en confiance. Dean sentit les mains puissantes de son patron parcourir son dos pour le caresser.

« Tu ne l'as encore jamais fait, c'est ça ?

\- Te moque pas.

-Je ne me moque pas ! Au contraire. Et je comprendrais si tu veux attendre. Quoi que, c'est bien frustrant.

-Ouais. Je ne suis pas prêt à me prendre ton monstre dans les fesses.

-Un jour, tu me supplieras pour que je continue à mettre « mon monstre » dans tes fesses. »

Benny claqua les fesses de Dean et il sentit son membre tressauter. Il se mordit les lèvres et prolongea son baiser avec Benny. Il sentait son membre sur ses fesses. Benny inversa leur position et se rallongea sur Dean, il descendit sur son torse en déposant des baisers, ses mains caressait ses flans. Dean passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Benny tandis qu'il s'occupait de sa virilité gorgé de sang. Il sentit l'orgasme arrivé, il tira les cheveux de son patron pour le prévenir mais Benny continua sa douce torture. Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il jouit dans la bouche de son tortionnaire. Il releva la tête pour regarder Benny, il y avait encore un petit filet de bave le reliant encore à son gland. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, la frustration s'était enfin envolé et les deux hommes étaient repus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient habillés, Benny embrassa langoureusement Dean avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de sa porte Dean sortit du garage et reparti vers chez lui. Le froid le calma un peu, il souriait comme un imbécile heureux en marchant dans la rue.

Une fois chez lui, il se jeta sur son lit, qui encore une fois, grinça et jeta un regard vers la salle principale où le livre de Castiel était posé. Il avait envie de continuer sa lecture, pour montrer à Castiel qu'il avait lu plus qu'une nouvelle mais l'épuisement s'empara de lui et il s'endormit.

* : petite référence à une amie de classe qui disait qu'une mouche était bien plus intéressante que les révisions.

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, il jeta un regard à côté de lui pour trouver Lisa, étendue dans le lit, nue, couverte d'une couverture épaisse. Il passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, il souleva la couverture qu'il réajusta sur le corps de Lisa. Elle l'avait rejoint après sa sieste et ils avaient tous les deux passés une soirée sympathique devant la télé.

Il se leva doucement et frissonna quand son corps nu entra en contact avec le froid de l'appartement. _Putain de chauffage de merde._ Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo. Il y avait encore des bouteilles de bière et bien qu'elles soient tentantes, il sortit la bouteille d'eau et s'en versa dans un verre qu'il trouva dans le lavabo. Il jeta un coup d'śil vers son salon éteint mais légèrement éclairé par la lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur.

Son śil se porta vers son livre et il pensa à Castiel.

 _J'ai rêvé de lui._

Dean se souvint alors qu'il avait rêvé de Castiel, l'homme généreux et amateur de bouquin du café. Il essayait de retrouver une suite cohérente dans son rêve, sans succès, la seule chose dont il se souvenait parfaitement, c 'était sa présence. Il ne se souvenait même pas le sujet principal, peut-être la lecture, le café ou même un rêve érotique. Il ressentait cette sensation étrange qu'on avait après un rêve et qu'on n'arrivait pas à assimiler les images et ce qu'il s'était passé réellement. Un peu frustré mais loin d'être déstabilisé, il fixa un point devant lui.

Dean savait qu'il n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil de sitôt alors il se dirigea vers la chambre, enfila un pull et un jogging histoire de ne pas se retrouver nu dans son appartement et ne pas mourir de froid, il attrapa également un plaid blanc. Il le posa sur ses genoux après s'être assis sur le canapé devant la télé.

Il caressa le plaid doux et soupira en se remémorait des quelques souvenirs qu'il avait avec sa mère. Ce plaid était celui que Dean avait eu dès son plus jeune âge. Il se souvenait de la beauté de sa mère sans pour autant se rappeler exactement de ses traits. Il avait la gorge serrée. Quand il avait appris sa mort, la chose qui l'avait le plus effrayé avait été l'oubli. Les souvenirs qui concernait Mary perduraient mais son visage devenait de plus en plus flou au fils des années.

Les photos avaient immortalisé sa beauté mais voir une personne en vrai et en voir une photo n'étaient pas comparable. La beauté était différente. Et regarder le visage de sa mère en photo lui rappelait que ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il parvenait à s'en souvenir. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux en essayant de voir le visage de sa mère, il ne distingait aucun détail de son visage. La photographie, surtout avec les appareils photos de l'époque, captaient une généralité mais aucun détail.

Les yeux de Dean commencèrent à lui piquer. La mort de sa mère avait toujours été un sujet extrêmement sensible au sein de la famille. Dean avait enfouit au plus profond de lui le mal être de cette perte et n'en parlait que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Sam lui avait posé des questions quand ils étaient enfants. Il avait eu du mal à lui répondre car il sentait qu'il pouvait éclater en sanglots à chaque fois qu'il entendait le mot «maman». Mais pour Dean, parler de sa mère était toujours un plaisir car il rendait hommage à la merveilleuse personne qu'elle était et ainsi, il créait pour Sam un portrait de la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Dean espérait lui donner des souvenirs réalistes et parfaits d'une mère formidable.

Et puis, Sam devait savoir. Il n'avait pas à rester dans l'ignorance et ce n'était pas avec son ivrogne de père que Sam aurait pu apprendre quelque chose sur sa mère. Autant, parler de Mary était un déchirement pour Dean mais pour John, s'était comme revivre sa mort, encore et encore.

Il souffla un bon coup pour se détendre et ferma les yeux un instant, il entrouvrit un śil pour observer le livre de Castiel. Il l'attrapa et le caressa doucement avant de l'ouvrir. Il s'était arrêté à la nouvelle Le Chat noir mais il pouvait encore continuer. Il se disait même que ça allait faire plaisir à Castiel et qu'ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir en parler s'ils se voyaient demain matin.

Il sourit à cette idée, se voyant alors replonger ses yeux dans les siens. _Bordel les yeux qu'il a... C'est pas humain, quand son père l'a nommé Castiel c'était pas à cause d'une obsession pour les anges mais plutôt à cause de sa beauté. Et je deviens niais..._ Dean soupira et se concentra sur la lecture de la nouvelle Hop-Frog et comme d'habitude, il se déconcentrait pour un oui et pour un non, relisant plusieurs fois la même pagepour comprendre l'histoire. Comment il fait pour se concentrer autant sur des livres... Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne le vois pas sans un bouquin dans les mains. Dean passa presque toute la fin de nuit à lire quand il entendit au loin le réveil sonner et Lisa se réveiller en grognant. Il se redressa et s'approcha de la chambre.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Hum...

\- Il faut que tu ailles faire l'ouverture pour que j'aille me prendre mon café habituel.

\- Oui, pour ton café, pas pour moi. »

Dean sourit et embrassa l'épaule nu de Lisa avant de repartir dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien chaude et en sortant, il vit que Lisa se préparait pour sortir. Elle s'approcha de lui et effleura son cou.

« Je t'ai encore laissé une marque hier... Tes copains de travail ne disent rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me disent ? »

Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur le nez de Lisa avant de s'habiller chaudement et de quitter l'appartement avec elle. Au passage, il prit le livre, Lisa fronça les sourcils en regardant un instant la couverture de celui-ci. Dean l'interrogea alors du regard.

« Castiel t'a donné un livre ?

\- Oui, on parlait de ça hier, c'est un grand lecteur apparemment. Mais tu le connais ?

\- C'est un client régulier. Et avant ça, il venait chercher des cafés suspendus.

-Comment ça, il venait en chercher ?

\- Ouais, il était un peu démuni avant, je ne connais pas trop son histoire mais je sais qu'il passait, et une nana lui payait toujours son café suspendu et un jour, la fille n'est plus venue et Castiel pouvait enfin se payer des cafés lui-même. Et il en suspend même. Je trouve ça vraiment honorable de sa part. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dean ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je ne connaissais pas le concept avant. C'est cette fille qui me l'a appris. Je pense qu'elle avait vu ça sur Internet pour lancer ça. Ca redonne foi en l'humanité. Quand je vois ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ça me rassure presque un peu. »

Lisa prit la main de Dean, face à ce geste, il se raidit un peu. Il ne resserra pas sa main dans la sienne, autant à cause du froid qui l'avait carrément congelé mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il commençait à se demander si Lisa ne développait pas des sentiments pour lui. Il allait devoir lui parler, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne. Il aimait être clair dans une relation, aussi éphémère soit-elle. Il préférait être honnête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se berce d'illusions qu'il devra briser tôt ou tard.

Lisa lâcha la main de Dean et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Il attendit devant en se frottant les mains entre elles pour essayer de se réchauffer ses doigts congelés.

Petit à petit, les commerces qui étaient dans la rue s'ouvraient et le café de Lisa aussi. Elle lui ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire et Dean entra. Il s'installa à la table de Castiel et regarda Lisa préparer ce qu'il fallait pour accueillir les clients.

Dean était nerveux en attendent Castiel, comme s'il avait un rendez vous avec lui. Et puis, il s'était assis à sa place habituelle sans savoir s'il serait d'accord. On n'est plus au lycée, il ne va rien dire ce n'est pas un caïd qui va me casser la gueule comme à cette époque où les petits jeunes harcelaient et martyrisaient celui qui osait ce mettre au fond du bus.

La porte s'ouvrit, la cloche sonna et Castiel entra. Il eut un pincement au cśur en le voyant, le regard de Castiel se porta directement sur Dean, assis à sa table. Il le gratifia d'un sourire avant de s'approcher du comptoir, de saluer Lisa et de commander comme à son habitude. Il avait fait ça en moins d'une minute, comme si Castiel avait hâte de retrouver Dean. Il s'assit en face de lui, un sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour Dean.

\- Salut Castiel ! J'ai lu deux nouvelles hier. Bon, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me remettre dans le bain parce que ça doit faire depuis le collège que je n'ai pas lu un livre mais... Voilà.

\- Tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Edgar Allan Poe est vraiment bizarre mais ouais, c'est sympa.

\- J'aime énormément Edgar Allan Poe. Mais aussi Baudelaire, d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a traduit le livre en français.

\- Baudelaire ?

\- Le poète français ! Baudelaire ! »

Dean se pinça les lèvres, légèrement mal à l'aise face à son ignorance mais le sourire de Castiel était rassurant, bien qu'il parlait de Baudelaire comme d'une référence.

« C'est pas grave, je ne vais pas te blâmer. Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de Baudelaire, ça n'a aucun rapport. C'est un poète français, tu n'es... Pas canadien, je l'entendrais. »

Dean sourit. Castiel faisait attention aux détails. _Ou bien c'est moi qui souhaite tellement qu'il s'y intéresse que je m'imagine qu'il remarque des choses alors que c'est ÉVIDENT, je n'ai en aucun cas un accent canadien étant donné que je viens de ETATS UNIS._

« C'est parce que tu es passionné ! C'était sympa de ta part de me prêter ton livre, d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est rien, si tu veux, j'en ai des tas d'autres. Peut-être as-tu envie de découvrir Baudelaire ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Il parle de trucs niais dans ses poèmes ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même. Je t'apporte le livre demain. »

Lisa apporta les cafés à Dean et Castiel en souriant. Elle repartit aussitôt mais Dean ne lui prêta pas du tout attention, bien trop subjugué par la beauté de Castiel. Il savait que fixer les gens comme ça n'était pas une chose qui se faisait mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux. Castiel porta son café à ses lèvres, ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Et toi, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Dean à cette question était son bébé. Il savait qu'il allait partir sur un long monologue et il avait peur d'ennuyer Castiel avec cela. Peut-être qu'il ferait un effort, comme Dean l'avait fait par rapport à la lecture. _T'es con Dean. Pourquoi ferait-il des efforts avec toi ? C'est ridicule._ Mais il se lança quand même.

« Ma voiture. Ca fait un peu cliché pour un mec, mais je t'assure que ma voiture, c'est ce que j'aime. Mon père l'a acheté quand il s'est mis avec ma mère. Il avait failli acheter une autre merde mais, wow, ça doit être le destin car il a choisi l'impala 67. Et depuis, je la chéri de tout mon cśur. Un peu comme toi et les livres. »

Castiel souriait en buvant son breuvage, ce qui donnait à Dean l'envie de continuer son monologue. Et puis, merde, avec les yeux qui le scrutaient comme ça, il aurait pu déballer tout ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il était envoûté d'une manière... assez violente.

« En faite, je t'ai dit, ma voiture mais j'aime travailler sur les voitures en général, même si j'ai une préférance pour les vieux modèles. C'est fascinant. Je bosse dans un garage à côté, malheureusement, j'ai pas souvent de vieilles voitures à retaper mais qu'importe, j'aime ce que je fais. Et ce que j'aime encore plus c'est mon petit frère.

-Pour toi, la famille, c'est important ?

-Je n'ai que ça dans ma vie. Mon petit frère. Et toi ? Ta famille ? »

Dean ne savait pas s'il fallait réellement s'aventurer sur cette voie. Ils avaient eu un rapide aperçu hier sur le père de Castiel. Dean s'était alors fait une image d'un père fou allié qui s'imagine que des anges lui parlent, à force de s'être bien trop tourné vers l'église. Dean observait les longs doigts de Castiel autour de la tasse blanche, il la déposa avant de joindre ses mains entre elles. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean et pendant l'espace d'un instant, son cśur manqua un battement. Brusqué par l'effet que l'homme aux yeux bleus lui faisait, il entre-ouvrit doucement la bouche et continua de le regarder, subjugué par sa beauté.

« Je suis parti de chez moi il y a des années et je suis resté en contact avec seulement deux de mes frères. Luci est parti vivre en France malheureusement mais on s'échange de temps en temps des mails et Gab est ici, au Canada.

\- Ca me perturbe vraiment cette histoire de Luci, Lucifer. »

Le visage de Castiel s'illumina d'un sourire, Dean n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard de ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur les siennes, les humidifiant, il avait la bouche sèche. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Il ne savait définitivement pas engager des conversations, ni même les tenir.

Dean Winchester était nul avec les mots, et il le restera. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour combler le manque de paroles. Avec Lisa, et la plus part des nanas et des mecs que je me tape, c'était avec le sexe. Et là, il s'imaginait en train de le faire avec Castiel... C'était à la fois excitant et... _sonofabitch, j'ai encore pas les mots. Ce n'est pas tordu, ça ne me dérangerai en aucun cas de le faire avec lui mais..._

Il ne le connaissait pas. _Tu l'as fait avec des gens que tu connais encore moins._ Mais, aux yeux de Dean, Castiel était différent. Il avait ce regard, ce sourire et ce visage si pur... Et encore une fois, même dans son esprit, il buttait sur les mots. Il était un peu jaloux de son frère dans ces moments là. Sam n'avait aucune difficulté avec les mots et encore moins pour exprimer ses sentiments. La preuve, il avait été le premier à crier haut et fort qu'il aimait Gabriel alors que Dean avait mit des années avant d'accepter qu'il avait aussi des pensées, des fantasmes surtout dirigées vers les hommes. C'est peut-être parce que Sam sait parler qu'il a si bien réussi dans la vie. _Il est avocat et toi t'es mécano._

« Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, Luci est adorable. »

Il était tellement concentré dans ses pensées que cette phrase semblait sortir de nul part. Dean sourit bêtement incitant Castiel à continuer de parler, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. _Merde, il a dû penser que je faisais un lien avec le diable ? En même temps, c'est le prénom du diable._

« En faite, quand tout le monde a découvert que Luci venait de Lucifer, beaucoup de gens se sont moqués de lui. C'est étonnant comme parfois, certaines personnes ne sont pas du tout ouvert d'esprit. Souvent, ils lui lançaient des blagues un peu débiles, en référence avec le diable. Je pense que même s'il ne le dit pas forcément, il en a un peu souffert et qu'il en a voulu à mon père pour ça. Il se disait souvent, comment un père peut nommer son fils par le prénom du diable ?

\- C'est vachement étonnant quand même.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

Dean savait qu'il allait arriver en retard s'il ne partait pas maintenant mais il avait une forte envie de rester auprès de Castiel. Même si la discussion tournait autour de Luci, le frère de Castiel, il s'en fichait car il ne s'occupait que du timbre de sa voix et de la profondeur de ses yeux. Dean termina son café d'une traite avant de se lever à contre cśur et de remettre son écharpe.

« Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard au boulot.

\- Bonne journée Dean.

\- Et n'oublie pas le Baudelaire ! »

Dean adressa un large sourire à Castiel avant de quitter le café. La petite cloche sonna et il respira un coup avant de regarder Castiel une dernière fois. _Il me regarde aussi._ Il sourit avant de prendre la direction du garage dans les rues glacés de la ville. Il s'attendait à ce que l'ambiance soit étrange après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Benny mais, rien du tout. Il y avait encore les regards et les sourires qui en disaient longs mais ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé, ce qui était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement.

Alors qu'il avait la tête dans le capot d'une voiture, Dean se posait des questions sur Castiel. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il bosse ? Où est-ce qu'il vit ?Quel âge a-t-il ? Toutes les petites choses banales qu'il voulait savoir, sans pouvoir les demander quand il se trouvait face au regard bleu du jeune homme. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. _Sérieux, qu'est-ce que je me prends la tête. J'ai même pas son numéro..._

Dean travaillait. Essayant plus ou moins de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait, plutôt que ce qu'il imaginait avec Castiel. Avant de quitter le boulot, il s'approcha de Benny pour lui dire au revoir. Celui-ci regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se lever de sa chaise, d'agripper fermement la nuque de Dean et l'approcher de ses lèvres. Le contact fut violent et ce geste surpris Dean qui resta les yeux ouverts durant de longues minutes. Benny se recula finalement, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que Dean était figé, son corps toujours penché en avant, réclamant un autre baisé ou tout simplement le choc dû à l'initiative de son patron. Il ne s'y attendait pas et encore une fois, il était à court de mots alors il préféra s'enfuir. Comme un voleur. _Ou comme un lâche ?_

Dean n'avait plus envie d'être seul face à des questions auxquels il n'avait pas de réponses. Il était perdu dans sa vie, il passait de Lisa à Benny et était carrément obsédé par les yeux de Castiel. Il soupira, fatigué de son combat intérieur. Heureusement, ce soir il n'avait rien de prévu et resterait seul. Il aurait aimé passé la soirée en compagnie de Sam, mais en ce moment ils n'arrivaient pas à se trouver un créneau pour ça, repoussant toujours les soirées qu'ils fixaient. Peut-être qu'il était mal en ce moment ? Que sa relation avec Gabriel n'allait plus ?

C'est la tête lourde de questions qu'il passa devant le café où Lisa bossait encore. Il priait pour qu'elle ne lève pas la tête au moment où il passait devant la vitrine, il voulait être seul ce soir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'śil dans l'espoir de voir Castiel mais il n'était pas là. Dommage. Il pressa le pas pour rentrer chez lui. En arrivant dans son appartement, il alluma les lumières en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre devant la télé alors il préféra se jeter dans le lit et s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Son téléphone vibra à ce moment, il grogna. Il l'attrapa, la lumière l'aveugla l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Il ouvrit le message, Lisa lui demandait comment sa journée s'était passée.

 _C'est vrai, comment ma journée s'est passée ? J'ai pas vraiment dormi de la nuit, je pense que tu te berces d'illusions, que Benny également et je me retrouve comme un con, au Canada, avec mon petit frère qui s'éloigne de moi pour je-ne-sais-quel-raison. Donc je pense que globalement, j'ai pas eu une journée trop merdique, c'est seulement que mon cerveau s'embrouille avec toutes les questions que je me pose._

Dean reposa son portable sur le côté et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas prit le temps de fermer les volets. Il soupira et regarda un instant la lune. Sans le réaliser, il s'endormit lentement.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla une dizaine de minutes avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Il grogna, se retourna en se couvrant encore plus, son lit était totalement en vrac. _J'ai pas envie aujourd'hui. Trouve une motivation pour te lever._ Il jeta sa couverture violemment au sol pour sentir le froid de l'appartement sur lui. Il fit mine de pleurer car sa journée s'annonçait plutôt catastrophique. _Ou peut-être que c'est juste moi qui pense qu'elle va commencer comme ça._

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude le long de son corps et sur son visage appréciant cet instant. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, il serait bien retourner sous la couette. _Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas me chercher de café. Aujourd'hui, je ne regarde pas Benny. Aujourd'hui je ne pense pas à Castiel._

Ce que se disait Dean lui semblait complètement débile. D'une part, parce que pour aller travailler, il passerait, FORCEMENT devant le café où Lisa travaillait. Il ne pouvait seulement qu'espérer pour ne pas qu'elle lève la tête au moment où il passerait. Mais le plus gros problème, c'était Benny. Il bossait avec lui, il était donc bien plus compliqué pour lui de l'ignorer. Et puis, pourquoi il ferait ça? C'est vrai, Benny ne montrait aucun signe d'attachement, contrairement à Lisa. Ce n'était seulement qu'une tension sexuelle qui planait au dessus d'eux et qui avait besoin d'éclater de temps à autre...

Et pour le «cas» Castiel, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Pourquoi il se priverait d'avoir des pensées à son égard ? Après tout, si ça pouvait lui faire du bien, autant se remémorer ce que sa voix provoque en lui et ce qu'il ressent quand Castiel plonge son regard dans le sien. _Est-ce que me donner un livre de Baudelaire pour aujourd'hui, signifie que j'ai un rendez-vous avec lui ? Parce que je suis désolé Cas mais avec les événements qui se produisent, ou que je dramatise, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te voir aujourd'hui._

Dean enfila des vêtements chauds, comme toujours et il refit le même trajet, bien qu'il se raidit en passant à côté du café. De un, parce que Lisa pouvait parfaitement l'avoir vu et comprendre qu'il passait sans s'arrêter, sans prononcer un seul mot, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Mais SURTOUT, parce que Dean savait pertinemment que Castiel était là. Il était sûrement concentré dans sa lecture, mais il était là. Parce que c'était une habitude chez Castiel et que Dean commençait petit à petit a prendre la même.

Evidemment, il arriva plus tôt que prévu devant le garage. Ce qui signifiait que Benny pouvait être dehors en train de fumer une clope après avoir été acheté un truc à manger ou être déjà à l'intérieur à bosser. Et c'est toujours quand on ne veut pas forcement voir une personne qu'on la voit... Évidemment, Benny était dehors, fumant une clope. Il s'approcha de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire, presque timide.

« Oh tu as une sacrée tronche aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, je sais, j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

\- Tu étais avec ta tigresse cette nuit ?

\- Non.

-T'as pensé à moi ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Dommage, moi j'ai pensé à toi hier. »

Dean allait rougir. _Heureusement qu'il fait froid, j'ai déjà le nez rouge et les joues aussi. Sinon il aurait vu._ D'un côté, il aimait que les pensées de Benny soient dirigées vers lui, il avait des images assez plaisantes qui lui passait par la tête. Mais d'un autre, il se sentait un peu brusqué. _Peut-être que je me prends bien trop la tête en ce moment._ Benny fumait toujours et il lui tendit une cigarette qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. Après de longues minutes dans le froid, a éviter de croiser le regard de Benny, celui-ci ouvrit enfin le garage. Dean s'installa rapidement sous une voiture, se concentrant uniquement sur son boulot et rien d'autre.

Et quand il finit de bosser, il partit directement, sans dire au revoir. Il pouvait maintenant souffler. Et encore une fois, il se trouva à marcher dans le froid. Il avançait sans regarder devant lui, préférant de loin poser son regard sur le sol, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva finalement la tête pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait devant le café. La cloche tinta et il vit Castiel sortir. Il regarda dans sa direction sans vraiment le reconnaître. Il fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul quand il comprit que c'était Dean. Et encore une fois, Dean eu le cśur qui manqua un battement en le voyant. Il était resté planté devant lui, comme une statue de sel.

« Dean ?

\- Hey Castiel... Comment ça va ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. »

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?_

« Ouais, j'allais être en retard si je m'arrêtais prendre un café.

\- Je t'avais apporté mon livre de Baudelaire. Mais du coup, je l'ai ramené chez moi.

\- Oh.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas revenir demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Si tu veux vraiment le livre, tu peux passer à la maison. »

Le corps de Dean se raidit. _Passer à la maison. Passer à la maison._ Il fixait Castiel sans parvenir à s'arrêter ou lui répondre. _Il va me prendre pour un mec vraiment bizarre si je continue._ Et encore une fois, l'information avait encore du mal à monter jusqu'au cerveau. C'est qu'une demande innocente, après tout. Dean allait ouvrir la bouche pour accepter la requête quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Lisa sortit en se frottant les épaules.

« Dean ? Tu n'étais pas là ce matin...

\- Oh je eh... Ouais, j'étais pas mal en retard ce matin. »

Lisa lança un petit regard à Castiel qui semblait légèrement gêné. Dean serra les lèvres, lui aussi mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était particulière. Il y avait son plan cul et le gars qu'il... _Que je quoi ?_ Dean brisa le silence, n'oubliant toujours pas qu'il devait donner une réponse à Castiel.

« Je te suis Cas.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Lisa. »

Deuxième fois dans la journée que Dean était brusqué. Elle lui avait balancé cette phrase, sur le coup, sûrement sans réfléchir. Dean avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Castiel dut remarquer que Dean était mal à l'aise car il répondit à sa place. Dean n'écoutait même pas. Il était seulement pressé de quitter ce lieu, de prendre le livre chez Castiel et... _Chez Castiel. Je vais chez Castiel. C'est confirmé, je réagis comme une adolescente, mais merde à la fin, c'est qu'un mec comme les autres. Quoi qu'avec les yeux qu'il a..._

« Dean ? Tu me suis ? »

La voix de Castiel sortit Dean de ses pensées et il hocha simplement la tête avant de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lança un petit regard à Lisa avant de se remettre à marcher silencieusement aux côtés de Castiel. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue. Dean entendait au loin un chien qui aboyait mais rien d'autre ne vint troubler leur avancée. Ce n'était pas un silence désagréable, au contraire, ils étaient plutôt à l'aise. Dean aurait voulu lui parler, profiter de ce moment avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais apparemment, Castiel était dans la même situation que lui.

« Alors, ta journée ? »

Dean avait lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir car il n'en pouvait plus. Sa voix était grave, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui témoignait bien du fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

Dean regardait Castiel, depuis qu'ils étaient partis du café, il ne pouvait détaché son regard de lui maintenant qu'il essayait de lui parler. Il remarqua que malgré la nuit et le faible éclairage, Castiel était toujours aussi attirant peut-être même plus. La douce ambiance qui les entourait le rendait presque euphorique. Son cśur battait plus rapidement dans sa cage thoracique et il arrivait même à faire abstraction du froid. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans son corps. _B.O.R.D.E.L. Il fait rien et il me rends déjà barge. Il doit me droguer. Le café. Doit. Me droguer._

« Très bien et toi?

\- Euh ouais... J'ai passé une bonne journée aussi.

\- On est arrivé. »

Dean leva la tête vers l'appartement de Castiel. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce n'était qu'une façade mais il essayait de garder en mémoire l'endroit où vivait Castiel, de la rue, du quartier. _Stalkeur._ Dean suivit Castiel qui montait les escaliers. Il fouilla dans son trench-coat beige, pour trouver les clés. Dean se retourna un instant pour jeter un śil au quartier, en se retournant, Castiel avait déjà ouvert la porte de l'appartement.

« Reste pas là, entre. »

Dean le suivit à l'intérieur. Castiel marcha dans le couloir alors que Dean resta dans l'entrée, n'osant pas avancer plus, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été invité à continuer. Il était tendu, n'osant pas bouger, comme s'il allait casser quelque chose ou que ses mouvements pouvaient traduire son attirance pour lui. Castiel revint, il ne portait plus sa veste. Dean réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à Castiel debout, devant lui. Il le scruta de la tête aux pieds avant qu'il ne lui tende un petit livre.

« Tiens, Dean. »

Dean prit le livre et sourit à Castiel. _Dis un truc, dis un truc, reste pas comme un con, dis un truc, dis un truc..._ Et encore ce silence. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Castiel alors qu'il sentait deux yeux le fixer.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... Merci beaucoup hein...

\- Est-ce que je vais te voir demain ? »

Dean osa enfin planter son regard dans celui bleu de Castiel. La sensation qu'il ressentit fut si violente qu'il en eut peur. D'accord il avait échangé de long regard avec lui mais ça ne l'avait jamais autant perturbé que maintenant. Il avait les membres cotonneux, il recula pour prendre les jambes à son cou. Il toucha la poignet, et même la froideur de celle-ci ne parvenait pas à le ramener à la réalité. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, déstabilisant encore plus Dean.

« Oui. Oui je suis là demain. »

Dean ouvrit la porte, salua Castiel et ferma derrière lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il sut comment respirer de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, attendant que le froid l'envahisse à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il redescende.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive... chuchota Dean. »

En le regardant dans les yeux, il avait ressentit un choc violent qui provoquait alors en lui une sensation de pur bonheur. Rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel, il se souvenait des merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécu. Dean se remémora du doux parfum de sa mère et des temps joyeux avec sa famille, de son insouciance et les moments où John n'était pas encore tombé dans l'alcool. Mais il ressentait aussi une profonde souffrance. Les flammes de la maison et l'angoisse d'oublier le visage de sa mère.

Il nageait en pleine euphorie, autant exquise qu'effrayante. Il était vraiment troublé. Tellement que Dean n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait d'arriver chez lui.

* * *

(à suivre)

Olalala j'ai du mal avec les dialogues, je suis un peu comme Dean ._. J'espère que ça va aller pour plus tard. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci encore à Megane49 pour la correction !


	4. Chapter 4

Dean n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, et ressentir surtout. Est-ce que c'était ça le coup de foudre? Ce n'était pas au premier regard? C'était effrayant. Dean était effrayé. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense auparavant _. Je ne connais même pas ce type et je pourrais me jeter devant lui pour jouer son gilet pare balles. Même si ce mec est un connard fini, doublé d'un psychopathe, je le ferais._ Il était perdu, il voyait en lui tous les espoirs que l'humanité aurait pu perdre. _En plus de ça, je me la joue poète. Il m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau._

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil pour vérifier l'heure. Il devait se préparer. _Il avait... un rendez vous ?Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'un rendez vous ?_ Dean resta planter devant sa penderie durant de longues minutes. Il observait ses vêtements, estimant n'avoir rien à se mettre. Évidemment ce n'était pas le cas, il ne trouvait juste rien d'assez bien pour son "rendez-vous". Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa des vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant, QUI pouvait bien venir chez lui à une heure pareille. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte, Gabriel entra en furie dans la pièce.

« Sam ne va pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Il se prend bien trop la tête depuis un moment, il se couche comme une petite vieille, fait semblant de dormir alors que je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir avant trois heures du matin... Tu crois qu'il me trompe ?

\- Qu... Quoi ? Non ! Sam ne te ferait jamais ça ! »

Gabriel se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Dean le scrutait encore, tenant sa serviette dans sa main. Gabriel poussa un grognement de frustration avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« T'as des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Non, il annule toujours nos soirées.

\- Ça prouve bien qu'il est vraiment dans le mal ! Il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Ce soir ! Viens à la maison. On mangera un bout. Et si tu veux pas, j'ai un moyen de pression !

\- J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas.

\- Certes mais si tu hésites, je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas si je te dis que je vais acheter une tarte aux pommes. La meilleure du Canada.

\- Calme-toi Gabriel ! Je viens. Tarte ou non. Même si avec une tarte, c'est bien mieux. Mais je ne te promet pas que Sam va me parler de ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Le regard de Gabriel s'était stoppé sur le livre de Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu lis toi maintenant ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant dans la salle de bain. Il reposa sa serviette, il n'allait pas pouvoir se préparer de sitôt. En retournant dans la pièce principale, Gabriel était en train de servir un café pour tout les deux.

« Donc c'est bon, ce soir, tu viens à la maison ?

\- Oui ce soir je suis chez vous, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

\- Tu viens à quelle heure ?

-Gab ! »

Dean était légèrement exaspéré.

« Après le boulot ?

\- Ouais enfin, je rentre chez moi, je prends mon bébé et je viens.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'Impala pour aller à ton garage ?

\- Parce que je fais deux pas et j'y suis. Mais raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Sammy ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il bosse énormément, et puis...

\- Vous vous disputez ?

\- Un peu. Parce qu'il ne me parle pas donc, alors forcément on s'engueule.

\- Et quand tu me demandais si Sam pouvait te tromper, tu le pensais ?

\- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. Avec qui il pourrait me tromper ? »

Gabriel parlait vite. Beaucoup trop vite, Dean ne suivait presque plus, il ne pensait plus qu'à deux choses, voir son frère et rejoindre Castiel. D'ailleurs s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, il devait se dépêcher à se préparer mais il ne voulait pas non plus virer Gabriel. Car il était son ami. Même si les choses ne s'étaient pas forcément bien passées au départ, il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un de bien qui rendait Sam heureux et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Même s'il est insupportable. Avec un humour lourd. Sans gêne. Mais quand il faut être sérieux, il l'est. Avec la situation dans laquelle est Sam, il est sérieux.

Gabriel avait finalement quitté l'appartement, juste après. Dean avait pu se préparer, précipitamment pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de finir de se couvrir, enfilant sa veste dans la rue malgré le froid qu'il faisait. Il s'en fichait, il ne voulait simplement pas arriver en retard. En arrivant, Castiel n'était toujours pas arrivé. Lisa préparait des cafés à emporter et Dean s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« T'avais pas oublié un truc hier ? »

La voix de Lisa était pleine de reproche. Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se maudissant d'avoir une mémoire aussi merdique. Il fouilla dans le recoin de son esprit ce qu'il pouvait avoir pu oublier...

« Tu devais venir chez moi. Je t'avais invité à venir à la maison.

\- Ca m'ait complètement sorti de la tête, je suis...

\- Désolé ? J'espère sincèrement que tu l'es. »

Dean détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Pardon Dean, j'étais seulement contente à l'idée qu'on passe une soirée ensemble et j'ai été déçue. J'aurais dû te le rappeler, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Je saurais me faire pardonner. J'ai suivi Castiel en oubliant notre rendez vous et je m'en excuse. Surtout que je ne suis pas resté une éternité chez lui, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir.

\- Tu te rattrapes ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? Pas possible, je suis chez mon frère.

\- Ton frère hein... Je ne connais rien de toi Dean. Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas...

\- Si ! Si bien sûr que je veux ! Ecoute... »

Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir. Il appréciait sa présence, ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine et il devait se rattraper. Mais il était toujours dans une impasse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache et tombe amoureuse de lui. Dean pourrait agir en parfait connard et ce dire que c'était son problème. Après tout, il n'avait montré aucun signe concernant son désir de nouer une relation sérieuse. _Mais t'es con, bien sûr que si ! Tu passes une soirée avec elle à regarder la télé sans lui faire sauvagement l'amour._ Il souffla. Son cerveau était vraiment en bordel en ce moment. La cloche sonna, Lisa regardait toujours Dean, attendant sa réponse.

« Demain je suis disponible. Demain je me rattrape. Ca te va ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et Dean sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel. Il passa son regard de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Il lui souriait faiblement et Dean fondait intérieurement.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

 _Panique pas. Panique pas. Panique pas._

Lisa fixait Dean. Il sourit à Castiel.

« Bonjour Castiel. »

Lisa se racla la gorge et Dean commanda comme à son habitude. Il attendit Castiel juste à côté de lui, les mains moites... Ils n'étaient même pas collés, il y avait une distance raisonnable entre eux mais ça suffisait pour qu'il soit déjà dans tout ses états. Les deux hommes attrapèrent leurs cafés et s'installèrent à une table. Dean resta silencieux, autant que Castiel, il s'empressa d'attraper son café et de le boire. Castiel fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec insistance. Dean craqua le premier, il déposa son café dans la petite assiette et se racla la gorge.

« J'ai pas commencé à lire Baudelaire, j'étais un peu crevé hier, du coup je suis rentré et j'ai dormi.

\- Tu sembles fatigué pourtant.

\- Ouais... J'ai essayé de dormir pour être plus exact, si tu préfères.

\- Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je lis ou j'envoie des mails à mon frère.

\- Tu parles beaucoup de ton frère, tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

\- Je parle beaucoup de lui mais toi tu parles très peu du tien.

\- Oh euh ouais... Sammy est quelqu'un de très gentil. Je le vois ce soir. Il ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment, je suis son grand frère, je me suis promis de veiller sur lui alors c'est mon devoir de l'aider.

-C'est vraiment honorable de ta part, Dean.

-Non, c'est normal. »

Dean jouait avec la mousse blanche qui nappait son café pour ne pas croiser le regard de Castiel et de fondre immédiatement.

« Toi, ce que tu fais, c'est honorable. Peu de gens donne de leur personne ou même ne songe à aider quelqu'un. Mais toi, tu le fais. Tu offres un café tout les jours pour les plus démunis.

\- A mes yeux, c'est normal de le faire. C'est comme aider un frère pour moi. On m'a aidé dans la vie et je veux rendre ce qu'on m'a donné. »

Castiel apporta son café à ses lèvres, Dean ne savait plus quoi dire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là..._ Castiel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres roses pour faire disparaître le café qu'il y avait dessus, geste qui n'échappa pas à Dean qui observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il en fut tout émoustillé. Il souffla un coup, essayant d'être discret, pour se calmer. Un déferlement de pensées érotiques traversèrent son esprit, faisant monter le rouge à ses joues.

« Dean, tu te sens bien ? »

 _Il m'a vu. Il m'a vu. Et il a probablement lu dans mes pensées. Voilà, après le boulet qui s'étouffe avec son café, tu deviens le gros pervers qui fantasme sur un inconnu._

« Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?

\- Tu es tout rouge.

\- Il fait chaud.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Non. Enfin si ! Je sais pas ! J'ai chaud, j'ai froid !

\- Tu dois être malade. »

Castiel tendit la paume de sa main vers Dean mais il se recula vivement. Comme si ce contact allait le brûler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Dean ne voulait pas se montrer agressif. Non pas qu'il l'était en ce moment même mais il était seulement surpris. Castiel voulait le toucher. _Calme toi Dean, il veut juste te toucher le front pas la qu..._ Et d'un coup, Dean sentit une main froide se poser sur son front. Il leva les yeux vers celle-ci. Il en eut des frissons. D'une part, parce que sa main était vraiment froide alors que cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il tenait sa tasse de café chaude dans sa main mais aussi parce que c'était Castiel.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. »

Castiel retira sa main. Dean avait envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il vérifit une nouvelle fois, uniquement pour sentir la douceur de sa main et avoir de nouveau cet décharge électrique dans son corps. Sincèrement, Dean n'avait jamais ressenti avec si peu. Il l'avait parfois ressenti alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme avec une personne qu'il avait pu aimer mais pas au simple contact d'une main sur son front. Il réalisa que maintenant, il devait être encore plus rouge.

« Changeons de sujet ! S'empressa de balancer Dean. Même si je ne connais pas parce que je n'ai pas pu lire, quel est ton poème préféré de Baudelaire ?

\- Alchimie de la douleur.

\- C'est pas la joie.

\- Seulement... Il y a une chose qu'il dit qui est vraiment magnifique, « Par toi je change l'or en fer. Et le paradis en enfer »

\- Oh. Mais c'est... C'est un peu glauque, non ?»

Castiel releva ses yeux profonds et envoûteur vers Dean. Il fixait son café depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et Dean lui adressa un petit sourire. Il détourna un instant le regard pour regarder le pendule au mur d'en face et Castiel poussa un petit soupir.

« C'est de la poésie. »

 _Est-ce qu'il vient de me juger ?_ Castiel reporta son attention sur Dean et lui rendit son sourire.

« Je te donnerai des cours sur les poèmes.

\- Ah ?! Tu es prof de français ou une connerie dans le genre ?!

\- Non ! Non, je suis... Seulement passionné. »

Castiel ne facilitait pas la tâche à Dean pour tenir une conversation. Il aurait pu lui dire où il bossait, ce qu'il faisait mais rien, il ne comprenait pas le sens ouvert de sa question qui aurait pu lui permettre de parler un peu de lui. Et Dean ne voulait surtout pas insister de peur de paraître un peu lourd en répétant la même chose. Il aurait davantage préféré un cours sur comment tenir une conversation, même si un cours de poème avec Castiel n'aurait pas été non plus de trop...

C'était fou comme tout était différent avec Castiel. Les réactions qu'il avait. Son cerveau était aux abonnés absent, son corps réagissait de manière incontrolable le grillant auprès de son interlocuteur, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent. Castiel avait un effet étrange sur lui et c'était fascinant.

« Dean, tu ne risques pas d'être en retard ? Demanda Castiel, sincèrement concerné.

\- Probablement... Eh bien... On...

\- Oui ?

\- On se voit demain ? »

Castiel hocha simplement la tête et termina son café. Dean serra sa main. Il eut la soudaine envie de le tirer contre lui à son contact. _Mais vraiment, une putain d'envie._ Nicher son visage dans son cou, respirer son odeur. Puis remonter lentement vers son visage et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de le savourer, de le goûter et de faire danser sa langue sur la sienne. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et son regard se porta à ses yeux, ils se dévisagèrent, longuement... _Je me sens comme un abruti à rester là sans rien faire. Sans rien dire. A fantasmer sur cet inconnu. En lui tenant encore la main. Ça fait quoi, 10 minutes ?_

Dean lui lâcha finalement la main et quitta le café en soufflant un bon coup. C'était presque devenu une habitude maintenant. Comme un cercle vicieux. Rougir en voyant Castiel, ne pas savoir quoi dire, bloquer pour lui dire au revoir, sortir presque en courant pour enfin reprendre son souffle.

Et marcher encore.

Jusqu'au garage. Jusqu'à son patron. Jusqu'à Benny.

Heureusement, il ne le vit pas énormément. Benny resta dans son bureau, à croire que c'était lui qui évitait Dean maintenant. Du coup, le Winchester du s'occuper des dépannages avec le remorqueur lorsqu'on les appelait. Il y eut de nombreux coup de fils, ne lui laissant aucun repis. Il arriva finalement devant une camaro noir après l'appel désespéré d'une jeune femme qui attendait désormais près de sa voiture en panne.

« Elle est à vous la camaro ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, elle est à mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à cette jolie ? »

Dean passa ses doigts dessus.

« Elle ne veut plus démarrer, j'ai pourtant fait le plein hier.

-On va l'emmener au garage, que je regarde ce qu'elle a. Mettez-vous dans le remorqueur le temps que je la monte sur le plateau. »

Le garage ne se trouvait pas loin, et heureusement, Dean ne supportait plus de conduire la remorque. Elle était difficile à manoeuvrer et il avait l'impression d'être infidèle à sa babygirl, sa VRAIE babygirl, l'impala.

« Oh putain une camaro de soixante-neuf ! Où l'as tu dégoté Deanno ? S'écria Benny alors qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de rentrer.

\- Elle appartient à cette jeune femme. Lui expliqua Dean avant de reprendre. Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Anna.

\- Bien, Anna, je peux m'occuper de votre voiture si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Ca prendra combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, on va allez remplir les papiers pour la mise en garage du véhicule et pour que je puisse prendre vos coordonnées. Suivez-moi dans le bureau et mon collègue s'en occupe juste après.

\- D'accord. »

La jeune femme suivit Benny et Dean attendit devant la voiture. Il attrapa son portable et vit que Gabriel n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages pour s'assurer qu'il serait toujours présent ce soir. Évidemment qu'il serait là. Il avait toujours été là pour son frère.

Hormis cette période terrible où Sam était parti vivre au Canada, loin de sa famille, loin de Dean. Pendant cette période, Dean s'était senti mal, il avait eut cette impression d'abandonner son frère, de manquer à son devoir de le protéger. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas soutenu face à leur père, il avait délaissé son petit frère, le seul à qui il s'était promis de protéger envers et contre tout. Et pourtant, il avait accepté son frère, orientation sexuelle comprise, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté sa bisexualité. Et même si il avait eu dû mal à l'annoncé, d'ailleurs c'était Gabriel qui s'en était chargé, il était soulagé que son frère sache la vérité à son sujet car il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était lui mentir.

La rouquine quitta les lieux et Dean la suivit du regard avant que Benny ne lui ordonne sèchement de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il s'exécuta immédiatement, surpris du ton que son patron venait d'employer. Benny ferma la porte derrière lui, la claquant presque, une fois que Dean fut entrer.

« Tu dragues les clientes maintenant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai vu !

\- Ça pose un problème ?

\- Tu veux savoir le problème qu'il y a en ce moment ? Tu m'évites ! Et je sais comment tu es Dean, tu n'arrives pas à engager des conversations et tu ne sais pas les tenir.

\- Et...

\- Non, laisse moi parler. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Mais rien ! Je... Ok j'étais un peu distant parce que...

\- Parce que ?

\- Laisse tomber, ok? J'aurais pas dû. Et je ne regrette pas non plus ce qu'on a fait. »

Benny fixa longuement Dean, comme pour essayer de décrypter ses paroles, si oui ou non, elles étaient sincères. Évidemment, il l'était mais il ne voulait pas lui dire le pourquoi de sa distance avec lui. Benny soupira et sourit doucement à Dean.

« Super. »

Benny lui tendit une tasse de café. Le Winchester s'assit sur une chaise, en soupirant. Il observa son patron, détaillant sa carrure parfaitement dessinée à travers son t-shirt. Il se mordit les lèvres, il fantasmait de nouveau sur son patron. Benny posa sa main sur son bureau, son regard sur Dean, la tension sexuelle s'installait de nouveau entre les deux hommes.

Dean bu son café, cette scène lui rappela son habitude de s'installer en face de Castiel pour boire un café. Bien que le goût de celui-ci n'est rein à voir avec le café de Lisa, et les yeux de Benny, bien que bleus, n'étaient pas aussi attirant que ceux de Castiel. Dean ferma les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement de penser à lui dans des moments comme ça. Il essayait de chasser Castiel de ses pensées, son stupide trench coat et ses yeux bleu mais rien n'y faisait.

Il entendit Benny reposer sa tasse sur le bureau, il se redressa aussitôt et se colla contre son patron. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il n'y avait aucune douceur dans son geste. C'était brutal. Ils eurent tous les deux des frissons et durent arrêter un instant pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre mais ils avaient besoin de ce contact autant l'un que l'autre. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs langues dansant un ballet avec vivacité. Dean passa ses bras autour du cou de son patron. Benny lui attrapa le t-shirt pour lui enlever, le contact de ses main sur sa peau fit gémir Dean.

« Winchester, t'es la pire de toutes les tentations. »

Dean pouffa. Benny sourit entre ses lèvres et recommença à l'embrasser. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses côtes pour atterrir sur son torse. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que Dean poussait des gémissements. Les mains se faufilèrent entre leurs deux corps pour se poser sur son pantalon. Benny le fit descendre lentement le long de ses jambes. Dean regarda instinctivement vers la porte ce qui n'échappa pas à son employeur.

« Tu veux que j'aille fermer à clé?

\- C'est mieux, non ?

\- Je pensais que tu aimais vivre dangereusement. Que tu ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on pratique une activité chaude, sachant que quelqu'un peut nous trouver ici, nu, se faisant plaisir... »

Dean déglutit. Benny avait raison. Il prit alors les devants et plongea sa main dans son caleçon et caressa son membre tendu. Ses lèvres pulpeuses remontèrent à son cou. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Benny ne lui tire les cheveux pour le faire remonter vers ses lèvres tentatrices.

« Prends-moi Dean... »

Dean se mordit les lèvres, son érection était en train de le faire souffrir. Il le voulait. Il aurait pu, d'un coup de reins habile s'enfoncer en lui. Benny se recula, souriant malicieusement avant de remonter le pantalon de Dean. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, perdu.

« Non en faite, tu auras le droit de me prendre que lorsqu'on aura un vrai rendez vous.

\- Attends... Quoi ?!

\- T'es mignon quand tu es frustré.

\- C'est pas drôle Ben.

\- Je ne rigole pas. »

Dean balança sa tête en arrière en soufflant. _Il lui prend quoi à me frustrer comme ça._ Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il comprit qu'il était l'heure de partir pour lui. Il se recula, adressant le même sourire que Benny lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

« Très bien. Je te donne un rendez vous. Mais je veux qu'on mette les choses au clair. Je ne veux rien de sérieux. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu me vires parce que tu pourrais être susceptible de tomber amoureux de moi, parce que moi je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux. Je n'offre rien à personne. Parce que je ne peux pas. Et que je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Dean ? Là tu viens de m'offrir une confession. Mais je le sais déjà. J'observe très bien. Et je ne suis pas un connard. Parce que sinon, ça aurait fait un moment que tu serais hors de mon garage.

\- Je... Attends quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

\- Je pense que tu t'en doutes, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'accepte cette situation. Mais t'as intérêt à me prendre la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

\- C'est toi qui me frustre et c'est moi qui ait intérêt à le faire ? S'offusca Dean.

\- Va t'en, avant que je ne souhaite réellement te virer.

\- Ben ? T'es le meilleur. »

Dean aurait voulu donner un baiser à Benny avant de partir mais il ne voulait pas que son geste soit mal interprété, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Mais après tout, il avait été clair et Benny semblait accepté la situation. Il se serait mis des claques pour lui avoir sorti son petit discours, mais au moins, Benny ne se ferait pas d'illusions, il avait même très bien réagit.

Ce fut Benny qui fit le premier pas. Il attrapa Dean par le col et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dean recommença à se frotter à lui en sentant l'excitation monter mais Benny se recula en souriant.

« T'es un chaud lapin toi.

\- T'as pas idée mon grand. »

« Alors Sammy, tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Sam souffla. Il était définitivement énervé et à bout de nerf. Le repas s'était bien passé... Si on mettait de côté le fait que Sam avait fait la gueule du début à la fin, Gabriel était resté crispé, ne pouvant garder son inquiétude pour lui. Il s'était comporté de manière totalement niaise avec son amant. Sam posa ses deux mains sur la table, serrant les bords en essayant de se calmer. Dean le connaissait par cœur, son frère allait s'énerver, contre lui ou Gabriel.

« Tu sais que Gabriel a tendance à exagérer les choses. J'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment. Ce n'est pas facile d'être avocat.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Mais tu vois, je ne pense vraiment pas que Gabriel a exagéré cette fois. T'as des cernes jusqu'au genoux et t'es pâle comme un cul. Tu vas me parler de ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sam fit le tour de la table et attrapa la coupelle de champagne que Gabriel n'avait pas fini de boire. Il la bu d'une traite, Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard, il savait qu'il allait finir par parler.

« Je t'ai dit, je suis seulement crevé par le boulot.

\- Tu oses mentir à ton propre sang.

\- Je pense que Gabriel a omis de te parler d'un détail important.

\- Oh tu sais, il a déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et tu me connais, je me suis arrêté à... Dean se racla la gorge, se préparant à caricaturer Gabriel. TU CROIS QUE SAM ME TROMPE ?

\- Sérieusement ? Il pense que je le trompe ?

\- Oui mais sans vraiment y croire. »

Sam se retourna vers son compagnon et le regarda intensément, Gabriel semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à subir une scène des plus romantiques entre le couple. Il se mit un peu plus en arrière et s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Sam argumentait sur le fait que jamais il ne pouvait le tromper. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, Dean bailla en regardant ce qu'il se passait dehors. Rien d'intéressant.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je te trompe avec nos projets qui sont en train de se concrétiser ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas Sam, c'est seulement... J'en sais rien ! Oh et puis merde, je t'en pose des questions moi ?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que MÔSIEUR est avocat qu'il peut se permettre de me juger.

-Gabriel, souffla Dean. Je savais que tu étais con mais je m'attendais à un peu plus de répondant. Je suis désolé de vous déranger durant vos chamailleries de couple mais quelqu'un peut-il me dire c'est quoi ces projets ? »

Sam et Gabriel s'échangèrent un long regard. Dean avait le ventre noué d'anticipation. Son frère soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe montrant qu'il était agacé. _Oh merde, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire là, arrête de garder le suspens comme ça, on est pas dans un putain de film alors crache le morceau !_

« Gabriel et moi, nous voulons adopter. »


	5. Chapter 5

Dans ce chapitre, je parle de signification des fleurs, malheureusement, malgré maintes et maintes recherches dessus, je tombe souvent sur des résultats différents donc désolée si cela ne signifie pas exactement ce que la fleur représente réellement. Mais je fais de mon mieux, et j'essaye d'accorder les fleurs et leurs significations aux personnages.

Ce chapitre sera probablement bien plus court que les autres (6 pages au lieu de 9) mais je me rattrape pour le prochain, car... Il y a une grande avancée pour Dean ! ENFIN. Bon, je ne vous spoil pas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean était sous le choc. Partagé entre la joie et la surprise. C'était un sentiment étrange, il ne savait pas s'il devait exploser de rire ou pleurer. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire ni même comment le dire. Il aurait pu faire une blague pourris ou continuer à rester béat, la bouche ouverte. Mais Sam coupa court au silence, exaspéré par le comportement de Dean.

« Tu veux adopter... Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pas possible ? Adopter un petit chiot ? »

 _Oh non, la bitch face de Sam._ Gabriel serra les lèvres, probablement pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour. La situation était assez embarrassante comme ça, ils venaient de faire une scène devant Dean et maintenant, ils avouaient une chose importante que Dean prenait à la rigolade.

« Je veux adopter un enfant Dean.

\- J'ai compris mais je ne sais juste pas quoi te dire ! Comment il va faire pour dire papa, comme vous êtes deux ?

-Dean sérieusement, j'espère qu'un jour, tu tomberas amoureux d'un mec et que tu souhaiteras avoir un enfant ou te marier avec lui pour te poser des questions typiques du genre... »

Sam mima des crochets, sa bitch face toujours collée à son visage.

« C'est qui qui porte la robe pour le mariage ? Comment il va dire papa s'il y en a deux ? »

Mais Dean avait décroché. _Quand tu tomberas amoureux d'un mec. Et merde._ Il fallait forcément qu'il pense à Castiel. C'était inévitable. Sam fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Dean pour le ramener à la raison.

« Mais... Non mais Sammy c'est une bonne idée mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu...

\- Pourquoi je suis si stressé ? Probablement parce que je ne suis pas marié à Gabriel donc on ne m'autorise pas à adopter !

\- Quoi ? Mais des célibataires peuvent adopter ! Lança Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils peuvent. Mais ils doivent le prouver aux services sociaux d'autant plus qu'un couple marié. Et puis c'est possible que par voie internationale et encore, peu de pays acceptent car ils font passer les couples mariés en priorité.

\- Pacsez vous !

\- C'est encore plus complexe, ça apparaît sur notre acte de naissance et on ne sera ni considéré comme célibataires, ni comme étant mariés ! Les couples pacsés ne peuvent pas adopter, ils sont dans la même situation que les couples concubins.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas un chien ? »

Dean se massa les tempes. C'était bien trop d'informations et il savait que Sam se prenait la tête avec des recherches. Il souffla un bon coup, pour se reprendre. Il voulait sincèrement aider son frère mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'y connaissait rien.

« Comme nous sommes homosexuels, on doit adopter ici. Mais pour adopter ici il faut être marié.

\- Alors mariez-vous ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas attendre ? Mais sérieux Sam, arrête de te prendre la tête alors que la solution est simple et juste sous ton nez ! Demande Gabriel en mariage. »

Les deux amoureux se raidirent en entendant ça. Dean pouffa.

« Ne me dites pas que je viens de vous donner l'idée? C'est simple comme bonjour ! Tu trouves une bague, tu achètes une robe pour Gabriel, un petit costard pour toi, tu emmènes ta princesse à la marie et basta, vous êtes mariés et vous pouvez adopter !

\- Dean a raison. Lança Gabriel. Sauf pour la robe. Je ne veux pas porter de robe.

\- Non mais sérieux Sam, c'est toi la tête de la famille et c'est moi qui trouve une solution aussi simple à tes problèmes ? Tu te poses vraiment trop de questions !

\- D'autant plus que, si on est mariés depuis moins de deux ans, mais qu'on est âgés de plus de 28 ans, on peut adopter. Et il me semble, Samamour, que nous avons plus de 28 ans.

\- Samamour... Pouffa Dean. Bordel, voilà, résoudre les problèmes de tout le monde, je sais faire, de manière simple et rapide.

\- A moins que Sam ne veuille pas se marier avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'arrête de dire des conneries ! C'est seulement que... Je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'optique du mariage et que...

\- Pas dans l'optique du mariage hein ?! S'emporta Gabriel. Et ta Jessica ça t'a pas empêché de lui acheter une bague !

\- Je ne savais même pas que j'étais gay à l'époque !

\- Bon, je vous laisse moi, vos petites querelles de couple me donnent la migraine. »

Dean attrapa sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet et se dirigea vers la porte, Sam et Gabriel ne semblaient même pas y prêter attention. Sam était bien trop occupé à se foutre royalement de Gabriel, il le savait car son petit sourire en coin ne le trompait jamais, Gabriel était rouge. Dean balança son écharpe autour de son cou et sourit.

« Et Sam, ne te prends pas la tête pour la bague ! Une petite émeraude fera l'affaire. Le vert va bien à Gabriel.

-Et après c'est lui qui devrait porter une robe ? Pouffa Sam.

-Et si Sam ne m'achète pas une bague à sucer, je n'accepte pas !

-Réécoute l'ambiguité de ta phrase.

-Non mais une bague à sucer dans le sens bonbon ! Tu sais là... »

Dean quitta l'appartement et grimpa dans l'impala qu'il démarra aussitôt. Il ne rentra pas directement chez lui et il passa par le quartier de Castiel. La lumière de son appartement était allumée et Dean détourna le regard, se mordant les lèvres, à la limite de se faire saigner.

« Je vais pas bien de faire ça... »

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour se calmer. Il voulait juste ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui pinçait constamment le cśur et que le seul moyen de retrouver cete sensation agréable, c'était de voir Castiel. Les lumières s'éteignirent, il soupira et redémarra la voiture. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Pas maintenant. Alors il préféra conduire encore un moment, traversant les rues de la ville, sans jamais trop s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas envie de se perdre et mettre trois plombes à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Dean ouvrit son frigo et grogna de frustration quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Il jeta un rapide coup d'śil à sa montre. Il ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez vous avec Lisa mais il avait besoin de faire des courses aussi, il devait bien avoir à manger pour le lendemain. Et en plus, il n'avait même plus de bières, un sacrilège selon lui.

Il attrapa rapidement son portefeuille et quitta son appartement rapidement pour pouvoir acheter deux trois trucs pour la semaine. Dean détestait faire des courses, c'était une vrai corvée. Depuis qu'il était gosse, se rendre dans un supermarché était vraiment un supplice, se terminant toujours par un véritable mal de crâne. Dean aurait pu faire une liste, pour aller au plus vite et surtout à l'essentiel mais il ne prenait jamais le temps de la faire et achetait au feeling. La priorité, c'était les bières, pour le reste, il improvisait.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean s'arrêta devant le stand de fleurs. Il aurait voulu les offrir à une autre personne que Lisa mais, c'est comme ça que les gens arrivent à se faire pardonner... _enfin je crois_. Dean hésita longuement, il y avait des couleurs, des sortes et des tailles en tout genre et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi prendre. Le jaune n'était pas assez beau, le rose trop girly, le rouge pas assez rouge... Évidement, il aurait très bien pu prendre le premier bouquet qui lui passait sous la main. Il n'en n'avait que faire puisqu'il était destiné à Lisa mais il ne voulait pas non plus la blessée plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Après tout, c'était une jeune femme adorable et il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

« Dean? »

Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix parmi toutes celles de la planète, même entre les cris des enfers, il frissonnait au son de cette voix profonde. Son timbre était tellement grave et aguicheur que Dean fondait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il fit volt face et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi proche l'un de l'autre. _Est-ce que je me suis retourné trop vite ou est-ce qu'il ne connait pas l'espace privée d'une personne ? Oh et puis merde, j'en n'ai que faire il est... en face de moi à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres._ Dean loucha sur ses lèvres, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'il aurait presque pu sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Une boule de feu se logea au creux de son ventre et une légère pression dans son bas ventre annonça un début d'érection. Il serra les cuisse espérant caché son état et se recula légèrement de son interlocuteur.

« Ca... Castiel ? »

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance. Dean ne supportait plus de jouer la petite vierge, lui qui était si sûr de lui en face des hommes et des femmes d'habitude, Castiel ne devait pas échapper à ça. Et il n'avait plus à jouer le timide, il devait jouer l'homme fort, qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui n'a pas peur de le lui montrer.

« Hey Castiel. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais très bien. Et toi Dean ? Tu me sembles un peu perturbé. Tu n'es pas malade comme la dernière fois j'espère ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il cru voir Castiel sourire faiblement et Dean se demandait bien ce que ce sourire pouvait signifier. Peut-être que Castiel n'était pas si naïf que ça, peut-être avait-il deviné que s'il eut d'un coup chaud c'était parce qu'il avait imaginé des scènes plaisantes et érotiques avec lui alors qu'il était en face de lui. Mais Dean n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser pour autant.

« J'ai juste eu un peu chaud... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qui me paraissent évidentes quand on... »

Castiel tourna la tête et avança doucement son chariot pour laisser passer une vieille dame. Sale grand-mère. Maintenant Dean était déstabilisé. A cause de la grand-mère ou des yeux de Castiel ? Il releva la tête vers Dean.

« Tu disais ?

-Quand un café est trop chaud. »

Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi c'était si compliqué pour lui de dire à Castiel ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui dire. Qu'il avait eu chaud à cause de lui. Qu'il le voulait. Lui. Et personne d'autre.

« Tu aimes les plantes ? »

Castiel se pencha pour sentir une fleur et Dean sourit doucement.

« Je... Je passais juste.

\- Ou tu essayes de trouver un bouquet pour l'heureuse élue ?

\- Qui te parle d'une heureuse élue ?»

Castiel le regarda en souriant. Les mots étaient sortis de manière spontanée, comme pour signifier à Castiel qu'il n'était pas forcément attiré que par les filles mais aussi par les garçons. Il se mit à toucher des fleurs avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lui dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?

\- Les fleurs. Elles ont chacune une signification. C'est un vrai langage.

\- C'est vrai que tu sembles doué avec les langues... »

Ça y est. Dean était lancé et il commençait sérieusement à flirter avec lui. Il était temps qu'il arrête de se la jouer petite fille et qu'il s'y mette. Il ne se reconnaissait plus dans son comportement timide et voir Castiel sourire face à cette phrase le faisait fondre intérieurement et probablement extérieurement avec le regard niais qu'il lui accordait.

« La littérature et les fleurs sont mon fort.

\- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ?

\- J'aime beaucoup les freesias.

\- Elles ont une signification particulière ?

\- C'est... Une demande de pardon mais elle véhicule un message positif. Elle clame que l'amour est toujours là et ne demande qu'à être de nouveau cultivé. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu peux utiliser celle-là.

\- Elle est où ? »

Castiel la pointa du doigt en souriant. Dean s'approcha d'elle et caressa doucement les pétales qui s'offraient à lui. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel, ils étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Dean avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui voler un baiser langoureux, de le mordre... Castiel détourna le regard et pointa du doigt une fleur mauve.

« Regarde. C'est un lilas. Ca signifie, mon cśur t'appartient.

\- Si seulement. Souffla Dean sans que Castiel ne l'entende. Non. Lança-t-il plus fort. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aimerai lui dire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lui dire ?

\- J'en sais rien... C'est une relation libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers lui ?

\- J'en... J'en sais rien. Je l'apprécie.

\- Le rose évoque la douceur et la tendresse. On envoie des fleurs roses pour exprimer son amitié ou son amour tendre. »

Castiel attrapa un bouquet de rose et le tendit à Dean. Il le récupéra, profitant, comme une adolescente de cette occasion pour toucher les mains de Castiel. Elles étaient douces et il aurait aimer les sentir sur son cou, sa nuque, ses cheveux... Castiel se recula en souriant.

« Des roses rose feront l'affaire.

-Merci, Castiel.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on m'offre des fleurs. »

Le cśur de Dean manqua un battement, ses paroles résonnaient comme une demande. Il réalisa que c'était le moment ou jamais de l'inviter, il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

« Je t'offre un verre et je t'apporterai des fleurs.

\- Un verre ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire un café ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas la bière ?

\- Pas énormément...

\- Alors, tu prendras un sirop de grenadine. Mais je t'invite.

\- On en parle demain, d'accord ? Il faut que je termine mes courses. »

Dean voulait insister pour savoir si c'était un oui mais il ne voulait pas paraître lourd et encore moins accro à lui. Il préféra lui sourire et recula son chariot pour reprendre ses courses. Il regarda une dernière fois Castiel avant de prendre la direction des caisses.

* * *

Dean dînait avec Lisa. Elle lui avait fait visiter la maison et était vraiment contente d'avoir reçu des fleurs. Mais Dean était ailleurs. Il pensait à son frère, à l'adoption, se demandant s'il y avait réellement que ça qui le dérangeait. Peut-être que le fait qu'ils aient enfin trouvé une solution l'aidera à aller mieux mais il garderait tout de même un śil sur Sammy. Lisa posa sa main sur celle de Dean et il sursauta doucement avant de la regarder.

« Désolé.

-Tu semblais dans tes pensées.

-Ouais je... »

Il passa une main sur son visage pour se frotter les yeux et se réveiller un peu plus.

« Lisa il faut que... Il faut que je te parle... »

Le visage de Lisa parut moins bien éclatant. Dean allait foirer le repas. Évidemment. Elle passait une agréable soirée et il allait briser cela. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à être clair avec elle dès le début. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant atrocement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai probablement mal agis avec toi. »

Elle détourna son regard. C'était probablement plus simple ainsi mais elle ratait l'occasion de voir combien il était sincère avec elle quant à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi Lisa mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'attaches. Parce que je ne t'apporterai que de la souffrance. Il te faudra du temps à guérir si tu décides de tomber amoureuse.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un de super et...

\- C'est une blague, rassure-moi Dean ? Tu acceptes un rendez vous avec moi, tu m'offres des fleurs et après tu viens me dire que je ne dois pas m'attacher à toi ? Pour ta gouverne Dean, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se contrôlent. Si tu as déjà ressenti de l'amour pour quelqu'un, tu le saurais. Et ensuite, je suis assez grande et indépendante pour gérer ce que mon cerveau provoque quand je te vois. Mais ça, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'ont dit au dernier moment Dean. J'apprécie ta sincérité.

\- Mais ?

\- Tu aimerais qu'il y ait un mais ?

\- Je préfère l'éviter. »

Lisa passa sa main sur son visage avant de se lever. Dean voulut se lever à son tour, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui demande de quitter les lieux mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et appuya, l'obligeant à rester assis. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda s'asseoir sur lui.

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? C'est ça ? »

Elle caressa la nuque de Dean et colla son front contre le sien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle d'une quelconque personne dans sa vie car il allait penser à Castiel. Parce qu'il était dans sa vie, même si, aux yeux de Castiel, il n'était qu'un inconnu mais Dean voulait bien plus que cela. Il ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant. Il espérait que Lisa ne comprenne pas, il espérait qu'elle ne dise rien de plus.

« Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Dean. Il y répondit faiblement avant de se reculer alors qu'elle cherchait toujours à caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Dean était perdu. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à être mal ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris que Dean la mettait en garde ?

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit retard sur la publication mais je remercie encore ma bêta, mes lecteurs et les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! J'y réponds généralement en message direct, donc n'hésiter pas. J'ai également d'autre projet à côté de Café Suspendu mais... Je ne vais rien spoiler ;) bonne lecture !

* * *

Un gémissement retentit des lèvres de Dean quand il sentit une bouche s'enrobait autour de son membre dur. C'était chaud et doux. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils car il était à peine réveiller mais déjà satisfait. Il serra les lèvres et installa sa tête pour se sentir un peu mieux. Il ouvrit un seul œil, presque difficilement à cause de la fatigue, pour observer ce qu'il se passait et il ne pouvait que voir le drap blanc se soulever et se rabaisser. Il se mordit les lèvres et replongea sa tête en arrière, contre les coussins qui dégagèrent alors une forte odeur féminine. Lisa. Il était encore chez Lisa et des flashs de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit son membre d'autant plus au chaud dans les lèvres de Lisa et il voulut soulever la couverture pour la voir mais elle la bloqua et un rire coquin retentit. Ce rire se fit contre sa virilité, la faisant alors vibrer, de manière presque minime mais Dean le ressentit. Car, avec le langage du corps, il était le meilleur. C'était ainsi qu'il arrivait à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. L'amour avec le sexe, _quoi que, je ne suis pas nécessairement amoureux des gens avec qui je fais l'amour mais disons plus... Du respect. Car j'ai toujours respecté une fille ou un garçon quand je couchais avec._ Et la haine avec les poings.

C'était probablement la marque Winchester. Sauf pour Sam.

Dean ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Très peu de mots, seulement des gestes. Alors que Sam pouvait parler. Il y arrivait parfaitement.

Quand Dean se sentit divaguer, il se concentra de nouveau sur le mouvement et la douceur des lèvres de Lisa contre son membre. Il tressauta quand il sentit qu'elle descendit doucement sa langue jusqu'à ses joyeuses. Il serra les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir et il toucha doucement les cheveux de Lisa.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle descende plus bas mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire ça et il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était bisexuel et que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le dire. _Quoi que, ce n'est seulement que le signifier..._

Dean était satisfait de sentir la langue de Lisa happer sa virilité gorgée de sang. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant. Elle continua un long moment avant de commencer à le masturber en même temps. Cette fois-ci, il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Il la sentit sourire et il reposa son regard sur le drap qui se soulevait à chaque mouvement de tête qu'elle produisait. Cette image l'excitait au plus au point et elle se redressa doucement, il serra la mâchoire à cause de la frustration et elle s'assit sur lui. Elle était entièrement nue et il sourit, passant sa main sur ses hanches.

 **« J'aime bien ce genre de réveil... »**

Lisa colla son front à celui de Dean et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les caresser doucement. Dean se sentait mieux de lui avoir parler, car il appréciait sincèrement Lisa, probablement pas comme elle le voudrait mais au moins, les choses étaient au clair quant à leur relation.

 **« Tu as les lèvres douces... »**

Dean avala doucement les doigts de Lisa et elle sourit en essayant de les retirer.

 **« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Si. Mais je sais que tu n'ai pas du matin alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'offrir un super réveil.**

 **-Tu sais... En ce moment ma vie se porte très bien alors j'ai un peu des raisons de me réveiller.**

 **-J'espère que j'en suis une ! »**

Lisa s'enroula dans le drap et se leva, laissant alors Dean complètement nu dans le lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et il se tint doucement les cheveux en arrière en pensant au fait que aujourd'hui, il allait voir Castiel et lui parler de ce fameux rendez-vous. C'était décisif.

Dean se disait que ce que Castiel lui faisait ressentir avait pu le bloquer, car il avait été grandement déstabilisé. En y repensant, son ventre était rempli de papillons et une déperlance de bien être le submergea.

Il se reprit.

Castiel était une beauté rare et Dean en était conscient. Mais il était aussi conscient qu'il plaisait aux femmes ET aux hommes. Et même si Dean ne se basait pas sur des stéréotypes pour reconnaître un homosexuel, il se rendit compte qu'il avait énormément de mal à définir l'orientation sexuelle de cet homme.

D'un côté, qui aurait cru que Dean pouvait être bisexuel ? Ce n'est pas une chose qui peut se lire sur le visage de Dean. Notons aussi que Dean détestait quand quelqu'un se nourrissait d'un cliché pour désigner l'orientation sexuelle d'une personne. Un garçon totalement efféminé pouvait très bien être hétéro, un homme viril peut être gay, les filles aux cheveux courts ne sont pas toutes homosexuelles...

Mais pour Castiel, il aurait aimé avoir un signe qui pourrait montrer son attirance envers les hommes. Ou même les femmes. Mais Dean ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard qui en disait long. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop déstabilisé pour le remarquer ou bien parce qu'il n'en n'avait jamais échangé... Il était stoïque la plus part du temps et pourtant, Dean ne se lassait jamais de voir son visage. Son bleu si... _Si quoi ?_

Dean baissa la tête sur son érection qui était toujours présente. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser et penser à Castiel l'avait encore plus rendu dans un état intense, presque douloureux, d'excitation. Il le voulait. Sincèrement. Et si Castiel lui donnait une chance pour un rendez-vous, il allait saisir sa chance.

Quand est-ce la dernière fois que Dean eut ressenti autant d'espoir ?

Dean l'avait perdu le jour où son père avait déposé Sam dans ses bras, lui hurlant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans jamais se retourner quand l'incendie s'était propagé dans la maison. Il a perdu espoir quand il a vu son père s'écroulait devant celle-ci, recouvert de noir et de cendre quand il s'était rendu compte que pour Mary, il était bien trop tard.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il avait une touche d'espoir qui pouvait continuer de le faire avancer, il se prenait une grande claque dans la gueule, le karma le stoppait rapidement. Dean Winchester n'a pas le droit d'espérer.

Mais Dean l'a ressenti de nouveau quand il a vu le sourire de Sam sur ses lèvres, quand il regardait Gabriel. Quand son frère avait enfin trouvé le réel amour.

Il l'avait retrouvé quand la porte de l'appartement de Sammy s'était ouvert, pour lui dire : _Je suis heureux de t'avoir à la maison.*_

Dean n'avait aucune estime de soi et de ce fait, l'espoir et la joie ne se trouvaient pas. Et Sam avait beau le blamer, cela ne changerait rien et Dean n'en n'avait que faire car le peu qu'il lui restait revenait à Sam.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant qu'il avait vu Castiel, c'est comme s'il pouvait se permettre de rêver.

Lui qui disait que les rêves étaient sources de destructions, dorénavant, il en veut.

Il en désire.

Il le désire.

Lis semblait s'attarder sur la douche qu'elle prenait et l'érection de Dean se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps et il allait exploser, et le plus gênant serait d'exploser quand il verra Castiel. Il fit rouler ses doigts sur son torse tandis que son autre main empoigna sa virilité tendu. Il se mordit les lèvres et passa sa main sur son téton, qui le fit alors frissonner. Il fit des vas et viens avec son poignet pour se procurer du plaisir, en imaginant le visage de Castiel, ses lèvres rose et charnues, ses yeux qui transpercent Dean...

L'imagination de Dean pouvait se montrer débordante quand il s'agissait de fantasme.

Il parvenait à crypter le visage que Castiel pouvait avoir lorsqu'il prends du plaisir.

Un plaisir que Dean, égoïstement, ne veut partager. Il veut être celui qui lui en procure.

Sa peau s'enroulait autour de son gland et il appuyait bien sur cet endroit là. Il se mordit les lèvres, fermant un peu plus les yeux pour pouvoir mieux fantasmer les traits de Castiel. Il ne savait pas s'il était passif, actif ou bien les deux. Mais il voulait essayer avec Castiel. Les deux.

Dean apporta doucement sa main droite un peu plus bas que la base de son membre pour...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il retira précipitamment ses deux mains et Lisa apparut alors, en souriant, déjà habillée et faiblement maquillée.

Dean se sentait atrocement ridicule dans cette situation. Il était étendu dans les draps blancs de Lisa, le membre fièrement dressé et un sourire signifiant tout le contraire de « ce n'est pas moi ». Elle pouffa simplement de rire et balança sur Dean un cousin pour qu'il se cache.

* * *

Castiel était assis seul à la table et il ne releva pas la tête vers la porte quand la cloche sonna. Dean se dirigea directement vers lui, sachant que Lisa allait lui apporter un café. Il s'assit et à ce moment-là, Castiel redressa la tête vers Dean.

 **« Bonjour Dean.**

 **-Castiel... Alors, est-ce que tu es toujours partant pour que je t'invite boire un verre ? »**

Il ferma son livre, presque lentement, trop doucement aux yeux de Dean, s'attendant alors à ce qu'il refuse. Il planta son regard dans le sien, et sourit discrètement. Dean aimait tellement voir les lèvres de Castiel se arquait dans un sourire, il était discret mais tellement attirant.

 **« Tu peux venir me chercher à vingt chez moi. Je te laisse choisir le bar où tu m'emmènes. »**

Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, satisfait de voir qu'il allait enfin sortir avec Castiel ce soir. Il fit jouer sa mâchoire en le scrutant avant de se lever. Il passa son doigt sur la main de Castiel qui semblait se raidir à ce contact et Dean n'en pouvait plus de voir que dorénavant, les choses s'inversaient. Il était celui qui déstabilisé Castiel et non pas l'inverse. Lisa allait débarqué avec son café mais il s'arrêta devant elle.

 **« Je vais arriver en retard. J'y vais. »**

Dean s'en alla et Lisa le suivit du regard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Castiel qui souleva les épaules. Elle soupira et Dean vit à travers la fenêtre qu'elle s'était installée en face de Castiel. Il s'en fichait. Il avait son rendez vous avec Castiel, il allait travailler, lui acheter des fleurs et probablement lui faire l'amour ce soir.

* * *

 **« Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. »**

Castiel regarda Lisa droit dans les yeux et elle fut la première à lâcher et à baisser les siens. Elle jeta ensuite un regard circulaire à la pièce, s'assurant qu'aucun client ne souhaitait commander quelques choses. Elle regarda de nouveau Castiel.

 **« Et puis je ne le comprends pas. Un coup il est... Il est avec moi, un véritable amour et un autre coup, il est distant et... »**

Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, prête à craquer, prête à exploser et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Castiel posa sa main sur son poignet pour la calmer et il sourit doucement, presque tristement et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il espérait que ainsi, elle se sentirait bien mieux. C'est dans un soupir qu'elle redressa la tête vers Castiel avant qu'il ne se penche pour embrasser son front.

 **« Tu trouveras le moyen de lui dire. Dean n'est pas un connard, il est assez ouvert d'esprit. Il ne va pas te blâmer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

 **-Il va me détester... C'est obligé !**

 **-Alors cela signifierait que la considération que j'ai pour lui... S'envolerait et je ne veux pas cela. J'ai de l'espoir en cet homme, même si je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi et comment, étant donné que je ne le connais pas forcément mais... J'ai énormément d'espoir pour lui.**

 **-Merci Castiel. »**

* * *

Au boulot, Dean avait imaginé toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire à Castiel ce soir. Il voulait le surprendre, il voulait être le meilleur de tous les rencarts qu'il ait pu avoir dans sa vie. Il était donc de bonne humeur, et tout le monde l'avait remarqué, notamment Benny.

Dean le sentait à la fois souriant et distant. C'était assez paradoxal mais il s'en fichait pas mal, étant donné que la seule chose qui comptait été son rendez-vous de ce soir.

Dean avait l'impression que le temps passait si lentement, même sa nuit avait semblait longue.

 **« Dean, tu peux venir une seconde ? »**

Il se redressa précipitamment en entendant la voix de Benny. Sa tête cogna la voiture qu'il était en train de réparer et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Benny s'approcha de lui et toucha son front en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Hey, ça va ?**

 **-Un peu distrait mais ça va.**

 **-Je ne vais pas te bouffer. Quoi que... »**

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Dean sourit, presque gêné. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Castiel, il ne pensait qu'à ça et il ne pouvait pas s'égarer avec Benny. Il le suivit et à peine Benny avait-il fermé la porte derrière eux, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Durant l'espace d'un instant, Dean y répondit, sentant son erection naissante mais il le bouscula doucement.

 **« Attends Benny...**

 **-J'attends mon rendez-vous. Je ne l'ai toujours pas eu. Mais je ne peux plus attendre. Il faut que tu me prennes maintenant. »**

Il semblait essoufflé et il commença à retirer son t-shirt. Dean secoua doucement la tête, ne pouvant tout de même pas détacher ses yeux du corps de Benny. Il était attirant, Dean était attiré par lui mais il avait l'impression de trahir Castiel s'il faisait ça. Et il devait se préparer pour lui, il ne voulait pas ça avec Benny mais il le voulait avec Castiel. Quand Benny voulut s'approcher de nouveau de Dean, celui-ci se recula, presque brusquement.

 **« Benny, on ne peut pas.**

 **-On peut. Parce qu'on le veut. Qu'on crève l'un pour l'autre.**

 **-J'ai un rendez-vous. Avec un garçon qui me plaît et je ne peux pas lui faire ça.**

 **-Depuis quand Winchester ne peut pas faire ça ? Tu trompes ta tigresse avec moi et tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi avant ton rendez-vous ? Tu ne disais pas que les rendez-vous étaient pour des lopettes ? »**

Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas le comportement de Benny. Il se recula doucement, touchant alors la table. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, voyant très bien que Benny n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se massa les tempes un instant pour trouver les bons mots. Benny se passa la main sur son visage et durant l'espace d'un instant, Dean pensait le voir pleurer.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Benny mais... Il faut que tu te calmes. Je t'avais dit. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas avoir d'espoirs en moi.**

 **-Explique moi... Explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas !**

 **-Je... Je crois que... Enfin tu sais quoi ! Je ne peux pas le dire !**

 **-Quoi ? Que tu aimes un autre ? Dis-le si tu le penses sincèrement parce que la seule chose que je vois en ce moment même, c'est juste un gars paumé qui pense être amoureux du premier venu !"**

Dean se sentit frustré. Les mots que Benny était dur. Il détourna le regard, se persuadant qu'il était soit bourré, soit qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée, car le Benny qu'il connait ne pourrer jamais lui parler comme ça. Une fois qu'il eut la force nécessaire, il le regarda de nouveau et Benny pouffa de rie. Il avait les yeux rouges.

 **"C'est des conneries cette histoire d'amour ou je sais quoi ! La seule chose vraie dans la vie c'est, la musique, les voitures et..."**

Il se redressa encore, faisant face à Dean et le regarda droit dans les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

 **"Le sexe."**

Dean avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Parce qu'il pouvait éviter de craquer mais son corps ne réagissait pas de la même manière. Il pouvait aimer et désirer en même temps. Il détourna le regard.

 **"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais non c'est non.**

 **-Je ne parle pas de sexe avec toi."**

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Dean et ils brûlaient tous les deux d'envie. Il ne cessait de la fixer comme si c'était une histoire de quelques secondes avant qu'il se jette sur ses lèvres. Dean voulait se reculer mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se demandait constamment ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie en ce moment.

Dean n'avait jamais autant manqué de respect à tant de personne.

Lisa.

Benny.

Castiel.

Il avait une relation avec Lisa, avait des préliminaires avec Benny et désirait Castiel. Il était le seul avec qui il voulait une relation et pourtant, il laissait toujous une ouverture à Lisa et Benny. Et si ce que disais Benny était la vérité ? Peut-être cherchait-il seulement à être amoureux.

" **Dean."**

Il releva la tête vers Benny. Il voulait lui sauter dessus mais il ne pensait qu'à Castiel.

" **Ressentir passe par le corps."**

Il passa sa main sur son avant bras et Dean frissonna en fermant ses yeux. Le visage de Castiel s'affichait alors derrière ses paupières.

" **En présence de celui que l'on aime, on subit de nombreuses manifestations corporel, des sensations..."**

Au fur et à mesure des mots, ses doigts caressaient le corps de Dean. Il s'approcha de son oreille et l'embrassa, faisant gémir Dean qui sentait le souffle chaud de Benny contre lui. Il se recula encore plus sur le bureau et il s'assit sur le bureau, ne pouvant plus faire demi-tour tellement l'excitation était forte. Benny se cala entre ses jambes et Dean fit rouler ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme.

" **Attirance, désir, boule de feu dans le bas ventre ou les putains petits papillons qui volettent partout. C'est niais mais c'est la vérité. C'est fou cette manie qu'on a de donné une expression avec les insectes ou les animaux pour les sensations... Une faim de loup, des fourmis dans les jambes, des papillons dans le ventre...**

 **-Des vers au cul."**

Benny pouffa et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Il tourna la tête et embrassa sa joue.

" **J'ai perdu toute chance d'érection.**

 **-De toute façon, c'était quoi ce discours de petite vierge ?**

 **-Tout ce que tu ressens passe par le corps et c'est très puissant, je te l'accorde ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux."**

Le bleu de Benny se plongea dans le vert de Dean. Il le regarda et Dean comprit entièrement ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le transmettre. Ils se ressemblaient probablement sur ça, ils communiquaient par le corps.

" **On se sent heureux, vivant, tout nous parait possible. Mais c'est une chose que l'on subit. Une sorte de malédiction, tu comprends ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?**

 **-Tu n'aimeras pas éternellement ton rendez-vous."**

Dean souffla. Il détourna le regard car il voulait y croire. Il n'allait pas laisser ses envies de faire briser par la jalousie de Benny.

" **Tu ne m'aimeras pas éternellement alors. Tu aimeras d'autre gens. D'autre homme ! Qui te rendront heureux parce que tu le mérites.**

 **-Si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en fous des autres mecs...**

 **-Tu en as regardé d'autre. Tu en as probablement aimé d'autre !**

 **-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la manière dont je te regarde..."**

Benny pressa son erection contre Dean et il jeta sa tête en arrière. Il commençait à devenir haletant, il avait du mal à se gérer. Toute sorte d'émotions et d'envies le traversaient. Benny posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean avant de le tirer vers lui. Il le serra contre son torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux en ne cessant de caresser sa hanche de l'autre.

" **Je ne suis pas du tout désolé, pour ce que je vais faire et encore moins pour ton rendez-vous."**

Benny passa sa langue sur les commissures de Dean avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il poussa un long gémissement. Il entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de Benny et se laissa aller, ne pouvant plus reprendre le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche et goûta à sa langue qui se maria parfaitement avec la sienne. Dean se recula d'un coup.

S'il voulait échangé un baiser avec Castiel ce soir, il fallait qu'il soit sincère et ce n'est pas en embrassant Benny plus tôt qu'il le serra. Ce n'est pas en fréquentant Lisa aussi.

" **Il faut que j'y aille Benny."**

Il le regarda encore un long moment avant de se reculer. Dean souffla un coup, se sentant encore ridicule avec son erection. Il resta de dos à Benny un instant avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **« J'ai fais des recherches sur ton prénom »**

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Dean voyait les joues de Castiel rosir ce qui accentua son envie de lui sauter dessus à ce moment même. Cela faisait une bonne petite minute qu'ils étaient tous les deux attablés au comptoir de ce bar. La lumière était rouge, ce qui déranger Dean car il ne pouvait pas voir aussi bien les yeux de Castiel qu'il le voulait. Dean apporta ses lèvres à sa bière avant de continuer. Castiel jouait avec les glaçons dans son verre avec sa paille en souriant.

 **« Je ne sais pas, ça m'a intrigué. »**

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Castiel et cela ne sembler pas le gêner. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit à Dean, il sentit que lui aussi s'approcher de lui.

 **« Castiel est l'ange du jeudi, des nouveaux changements et du voyage. Parfois il est décrit comme l'ange de la solitude et des pleurs. En priant cet ange, il aidera les personnes qui sont nés un jeudi et il l'aidera pour des changements ainsi que des voyages... J'ai une anecdote sympa. »**

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel et s'approcha encore plus de lui.

 **« Je suis né un jeudi et je pense que tu es mon ange et que tu apportes beaucoup de changements dans ma vie.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

 **-Je pense que tu l'as rapidement deviné.**

 **-Je pense surtout que tu es bourré.**

 **-Avec deux bières ? Tu plaisantes ! Il en faut plus pour me faire tomber. »**

Castiel sourit en secouant la tête et Dean aimait le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir sourire. Pas souvent qu'il pouvait le voir en dehors du café de Lisa. Dean se mordit les lèvres en regardant encore son visage, des tonnes d'envie le traversaient.

 **« Pour avancer que je suis ton ange, tu devrais apprendre à me connaître.**

 **-Tu es Castiel. Tu as un frère qui s'appelle Luci. L'autre Gabriel. Tu portes toujours ce trenchcoat beige et... Tu l'enlèves parfois ?**

 **-Ca dépends des occasions. »**

Dean suivit les doigts de Castiel. Il attrapa la paille qu'il y avait dans son verre et il l'apporta à ses lèvres, la mordillant doucement. Son cœur manqua un battement et son corps se rechauffa en un rien de temps. Castiel lui envoyait enfin des signes, il flirtait avec lui.

 **« Je sais aussi que tu es un vrai littéraire et que tu as les plus beaux yeux qui puissent exister dans ce putain de monde. La couleur qui rendrait tous les hommes hétéros dans cette putain de planète homosexuels. J'ai jamais vu ça. Si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma bisexualité avec Aaron Bass, j'aurais compris en posant mon regard dans le tien. »**

Il baissa la tête, probablement mal à l'aise mais Dean remarqua un faible sourire de sa part. Dean tourna un instant la tête en remarquant qu'il y avait bien trop de monde. Il s'approcha de Castiel et lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il le suive. Ce qu'il fit. Dean déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir pour Castiel et lui et ils marchèrent dans la rue. Castiel semblait un peu perdu, le regard dans le vague et Dean marcha jusqu'à l'impala. Il leva la tête en voyant que la neige tombait. Il sourit.

 **« C'est bientôt Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ce jour de fête ? »**

Castiel s'appuya contre l'impala et Dean se mit en face de lui.

 **« Pour le moment je n'ai rien prévu.**

 **-Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à passer cette soirée avec moi ?**

 **-Et Lisa ? Tu ne veux pas l'inviter ?**

 **-Tu connais Lisa ?**

 **-Ca fait des années que je fréquente son café. »**

Il vit Castiel frissonner. Il retira son écharpe et s'approcha de lui avant de l'enrouler autour de lui. Il le regarda un instant. C'était le moment. Son corps lui disait autant que son cœur. Il caressa avec son pouce les lèvres de Castiel comme pour pouvoir les dessiner mentalement. Il se mordit les lèvres en s'imaginant les goûter puis il soupira doucement, ne voulant plus s'arrêter à une simple image psychique. Il entre-ouvrit légèrement la bouche et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes

* * *

* : Dans une musique de Ben Howard, Keep Your Head Up, il dit _and it feel so good to see his face, or the confort invested in my soul, of to feel the warmth of a smile, when he said « I'm happy to have you home »_ et ce sont des paroles qui m'ont sincèrement touché et quand j'imagine Sam accueillir Dean, j'imaginais toujours les paroles de ce chanteur. Je vous conseille d'écouter, sincèrement, ça en vaut la peine !


	7. Chapter 7

Je crois que j'en ai frustré plus d'un avec ma fin et j'en suis désolée mais au moins, vous êtes pressés d'avoir la suite et ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer ainsi qu'un merci à ma beta qui m'offre toujours de superbes corrections !

\+ Vous n'avez pas idée comme j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Parce que je me suis blessée à la main et c'était vraiment DUR d'écrire.

Dean avait plus ou moins essayé de passer outre ce que lui avait dit Benny. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel était réel et il allait bien le prouver ce soir.

Il s'imaginait les unes et milles manières qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour draguer Castiel. Mais avant de penser à ça, il devait lui plaire. Bon, d'ordinaire, Dean s'habillait principalement pour lui mais il était confient, avec tous les vêtements qu'il avait, il était sûr de trouver quelque chose de potable pour plaire à Castiel.

Il se regarda dans le miroir s'assurant que tout était parfait. Son t-shirt dessinait bien les courbes de son corps, ses muscles y ressortaient parfaitement et peu importe qu'il ait froid, il porterait sa veste en cuir avec une écharpe, il devait mettre ce t-shirt pour impressionner Castiel. Il était bien trop souvent couvert à cause du froid et il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas se mettre en valeur du tout.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, se rendant compte qu'il avait encore du temps avant de partir chercher Castiel. Il décida de profiter de ces quelques minutes pour appeler son frère. Sam décrocha rapidement au grand plaisir de Dean. Ils ne passaient plus autant de temps qu'avant ensemble mais si Sam était débordé, il pouvait le comprendre. Il fallait qu'ils arrangent quelque chose pour Noël. La fête approchait à grand pas et Dean n'avait encore rien prévu et retourner au Kansas pour le fêter avec son père ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

« Sammy ! Comment tu te sens?

\- Particulièrement épuisé. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. Non mais sérieux, tu peux pas faire un truc, te poser un instant, par exemple ?

\- Je ne travaille pas dans un garage Dean. »

Dean arrêta de faire les cents pas. Sam venait de le prendre de haut et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse réagir ou lui parler de cette manière. Dean se racla la gorge, attendant des excuses de la part de son frère, qu'il fit aussitôt en bafouillant.

« C'est compliqué en ce moment.

\- Tu l'organises ce mariage ?

\- On va déjà organisé Noël. Gabriel veut inviter sa famille sauf que... Il n'a pas des relations particulièrement bonnes avec. Donc il essaye de voir. Mais tu es évidemment le bienvenu hein !

\- Ouais. Ouais ça me va. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux ramener un ami ?

\- Un ami ?

\- Si ca te dérange, tu peux me le dire, ça ne me fera rien.

\- Non non ! Au contraire mais... Un ami ami ou ami ami ?

-Plus euh... Un potentiel petit ami. Enfin j'en sais rien ! »

Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Comment avait-il dire une chose pareil à son frère ? Il n'avait même pas eu son rendez-vous, il ne pouvait pas se baser sur un simple oui pour une sortie dans un bar et prétendre ensuite que Castiel était un potentiel petit-ami pour le moment. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il savait pertinemment que Sam était actuellement en train de se réjouir.

« C'est ton patron ?

\- Benny ? Nan ! C'est un gars que j'ai rencontré au café de Lisa.

\- Lisa ?

\- Ah ouais je t'ai pas trop tenu au courant. Disons que j'ai un plan cul, Lisa, qui tient un café et à ce café j'ai rencontré ce mec aux yeux bleus.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire son prénom ? Non non tu sais quoi, tu me le donneras que si tu conclues avec lui ! A quoi il ressemble ?

\- Yeux bleus...

\- Déjà dit.

\- Laisse-moi parler ! »

Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour voir le visage de Castiel apparaître parfaitement. Il avait réussi à mémoriser tellement de détail de son visage.

« Il... Il a des lèvres roses et... Un peu gercés mais ça doit être à cause du froid.

\- Hum, hum...

\- Il est mal rasé. Cheveux noir. Il a des poches sous les yeux !

\- Ouais mais je connais ton adoration des cernes et des poches. Faudra que tu m'expliques.

\- J'en sais rien, je trouve ça beau !

\- Et donc tu as flashé sur ce mec ?

\- No shit Sherlock ? Tu es aussi obvious quand tu es en procès ?

\- Ton radar gay a sonné ?

\- Mon radar bisexuel, s'il te plait.

\- Oui enfin, on sait tous très bien que tu préfères largement les mecs.

\- Et alors, ça n'empêche que les filles me plaisent aussi. Bref, j'en sais rien, il est plutôt réservé... Après, Benny est gay mais son radar n'a pas forcément sonné en ce qui me concerne. Puis c'est quoi cette manière de parler d'abord, je sais parfaitement que je vais lui plaire ! »

Dean vérifia l'heure, il refusait d'arriver en retard chez Castiel. Il entendit son frère parler avec Gabriel avant de soupirer.

« Ça ne va toujours pas avec Gabriel ?

\- A la base, je voulais adopter et maintenant, c'est devenu son obsession ! Il ne lâche pas une seconde. Encore tout à l'heure, on était devant un magasin et il voulait déjà acheter des affaires pour l'enfant.

\- Sam, écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui cloche. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? »

Dean entendit son frère soupirer et s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il trouve une excuse minable pour raccrocher. Si c'était le cas, il essayerait de lui en parler plus tard.

« Je te rappelle.

-C'est ça, bitch.

-Jerk. »

Sam raccrocha et Dean soupira. Les fleurs. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher ces fameuses fleurs pour Castiel avant d'aller le chercher. Il décida donc de partir un peu plus tôt, histoire de passer chez le fleuriste avant.

« Quel type de fleurs recherchez-vous ? Une couleur particulière peut-être?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux plutôt les choisir selon les significations ? J'y connais rien mais... »

Dean enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait chez un fleuriste, la décoration annoncé l'imminente arrivé de Noël, mais il savait qu'il trouverait forcément le bouquet parfait pour Castiel. Et s'il ne trouvait pas les fleurs qui pouvaient lui transmettre le message qu'il voulait, il achèterait les préférées de Castiel.

« Ca dépend ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous pouvez développer ?

\- J'ai un rendez vous.

\- C'est le premier ?

\- Ouais.

\- D'accord. Pour un premier rendez-vous, le rouge est bien trop fort en signification. Il vous faut une petite fleur, une couleur légère. Est-ce que... Eh... Vous portez cette personne dans votre cśur ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas invité à dîner sinon. »

Dean avait opté pour des violettes. Ces fleurs signifiaient un amour secret. Elles étaient discrètes, et dégageaient un parfum exquis.

Il les plaça à l'arrière de l'impala et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Castiel.

Il se sentit d'un coup assez nerveux, il était devant la porte, il devait sonner mais son bras était lourd, le stress lui donnait l'impression d'être devant l'échafaud à attendre sa mort. Comme s'il allait tout droit vers les portes de l'enfer. Ou du paradis ? Castiel est un ange quand même.

Et il fut soufflé quand il ouvrit la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait surement essayé de mettre du gel pour discipliner ses cheveux, mais il était toujours vêtu de la même manière. Peut-être que l'euphorie du premier rendez-vous donnait cette impression de beauté divine mais... Wow. Voyant Dean le fixer exagérément, Castiel sourit, de légères rougeurs aux joues montrant son malaise.

« Tu es prêt pour... Pour notre rendez-vous, alors ?

\- Tu as oublié les fleurs. »

Dean se tapa le front. Quand on offre des fleurs, on le fait à la première minute, pas à la dernière. Castiel riait faiblement et Dean se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête, prêt à s'excuser. Il les avait laissé dans l'impala, il était monté sans les violettes. Mais si sa maladresse faisait rire Castiel, s'était tout de même un bon signe pour lui.

« Elles sont dans la voiture. Je t'avais promis des fleurs, je n'oublie pas. »

Dean fit un petit signe de tête à Castiel pour lui signifier de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, descendant les marches. Le Winchester en profita pour regarder les fesses de Castiel... En vain étant donné la longueur de son manteau.

Leur rendez-vous s'était bien passé, Dean avait vu des signes plutôt positif et maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur le trottoir, face à Castiel, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres.

Il vit Castiel frissonner. Il retira son écharpe et s'approcha de lui avant pour l'enrouler autour de son cou. Il le regarda un instant. C'était le moment. Son corps le voulait autant que son cśur. Il caressa avec son pouce les lèvres de Castiel comme pour pouvoir les dessiner mentalement. Il se mordit les lèvres en s'imaginant les goûter puis il soupira doucement, ne voulant plus s'arrêter à une simple image psychique. Il entre-ouvrit légèrement la bouche et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes.

Il ressentit alors comme une effervescence de bien être, une émotion vive qui le subjugua.

Dean poussa un petit gémissement et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Castiel en pressant davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel apaisement, comme si un simple baiser de Castiel lui permettait d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Ce baiser était écrit et il le savourait ne voulant plus décrocher ses lèvres des siennes.

"D...Dean..."

Il continuait de l'embrasser, des millions de sensation se passant dans son ventre et dans son coeur. Castiel posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Dean pour le faire reculer et il hocha la tête.

"Ramène moi chez moi.

\- Castiel, ça ne va pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Le sang de Dean se glaça alors, s'attendant au pire. L'avait-il brusqué en l'embrassant ? Il voulait peut-être attendre. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop entreprenant et que Castiel ne voulait pas être embrassé, voir plus pour ce soir... Tout un tas de questions déferlaient dans l'esprit de Dean.

"C'est à cause de Lisa, c'est ça ?"

Il secoua doucement la tête et se redressa pour partir mais Dean le retint alors. Il avait le cśur qui battait la chamade, plus à cause de la douceur du baiser mais à cause des révélations qui allaient suivre. Il était nerveux, ses mains tremblaient et c'était bien la première fois que son corps réagissait ainsi à force de nervosité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castiel ?

\- Je le savais. Je le savais que je t'attirais ! Et pourtant je ne t'ai rien dit. Je me déteste. Vraiment. Ce rendez-vous... Les fleurs qui signifient ton amour secret pour moi ! J'aurais du faire plus attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay, Dean."

Dean se sentit idiot.

Idiot, confus et brisé.

Il était attiré par un hétéro.

Sa seule réaction fut d'ouvrir la bouche. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir et il se recula, comme si être prêt de Castiel allait le tuer. Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et Castiel s'approcha de lui.

"J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt Dean.

\- Alors... Pourquoi ? T'as vu comment tu me regardes ?! Tu vas me dire que... Que tu regardes tout le monde comme ça ? Tu m'as envoyé des signaux Cas ! T'as accepté un putain de rendez-vous alors, soit t'es une putain de tarlouze refoulée, soit t'as vraiment un soucis à faire espérer les gens comme ça !

\- Non, je ne suis pas une tarlouze refoulée, et si tu veux mon avis, ce terme n'est pas très correct et tu ne devrais pas l'employer.

\- Oh ferme-là Castiel ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Bordel mais... Pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baiser alors ?!

\- Quoi ? Non je n'ai pas...

\- Oh, je t'assure que si Castiel. Je suis persuadé que tu es gay et que tu ne veux pas l'admettre ! J'étais comme toi avant, impossible de le dire, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme mais les choses ont changé maintenant et c'est probablement débile et niais ce que je vais te dire mais ouais, j'veux être avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est quoi qui te fait peur ?

\- Avoir une relation ne me fait pas peur ! Je ne suis tout simplement pas gay, il faut que tu comprennes ça ! J'aime les femmes, Dean. Dont une, en particulier. Je te vois comme un ami, je pensais que tu allais me faire oublier cette fille parce que tu es mon ami. Mais tu as raison, j'ai mal agis, j'aurais dû te parler. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent à des inconnus, non ?

\- Un coup je suis ton ami, et l'instant d'après je suis un inconnu... ne cherche plus d'excuse, j'ai bien compris.

\- Dean...

\- Je te ramène.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir idiot ou quoi, c'est à moi de...

\- Je ne me sens pas idiot. Par contre toi, ouais, tu l'es sérieusement. Non en fait, je me sens idiot d'avoir cru une seconde que toi et moi ça pouvait mener à quelque part ! J'aurais du écouter Benny.

-Tu as bu, je vais conduire.

-Laisse tomber Cas."

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. Dean resta concentrer sur la route, même s'il sentait le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il était tellement en colère, l'alcool en plus n'arrangeait rien, qu'il su qu'il n'aurait jamais du prendre la route mais il n'avait pas eu envie de laisser le volant à Castiel. Déjà parce que personne ne touche son bébé et parce que Castiel était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir maintenant, il devait se depêcher de conduire.

Castiel avait envie de s'expliquer avec Dean, mais le Winchester ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il roulait vite pour arriver plus rapidement devant chez lui. Une fois devant l'immeuble, il freina un coup sec. Castiel soupira, en fermant les yeux, probablement soulagé d'être arrivé avant d'avoir un accident. Toujours tendu, Dean serrait son volant si fort que cela faisant ressortir les veines de ses mains. Il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir quitter le véhicule et il n'avait pas non plus le courage de regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'aimait pas les hommes. Seulement, il aurait du mettre les choses au clair avec lui très rapidement. C'était flatteur de se savoir aimé mais jamais il n'aurait du se foutre de la gueule d'un Winchester.

"Je sais que tu vas l'ouvrir pour me parler mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre Castiel. Tu n'es pas gay, je le conçois mais te foutre autant de moi, c'était dégueulasse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais, probablement me punir pour les conneries que j'ai pu faire, te venger de Lisa parce que j'ai pas toujours été au top avec elle mais..."

Dean soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait envie de fondre en larmes. Il était fatigué, en colère et surement bourré.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer comme ça chez toi. Si jamais quelque chose t'arrive sur la route, je m'en voudrait.

\- Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de t'en vouloir pour autre chose. Descends.

\- Dean..."

Dean n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard. Il regarda un instant ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de sa vitre en priant intérieurement pour que Castiel s'en aille. Il sentit l'odeur des violettes dans sa voiture et se sentit atrocement stupide. Il serra la mâchoire, s'empêchant de craquer. Il sentit de l'air frais se faufiler dans la voiture et en tournant la tête, Castiel n'était plus là. Il soupira, presque soulagé.

Tout vola en éclat dans son petit appartemment.

Il faisait du bruit, mais il s'en fichait car il voulait que toute sa colère sorte. Il enfonça son poing dans un mur, il se fissura et Dean avait les phalanges en sang. Il bougea sa main en faisant jouer ses doigts. Il s'assit ensuite sur son canapé, regardant autour de lui les dégats qu'il avait causé avant de hurler et d'enfonçer son visage dans ses mains.

Silence.

Il n'entendait que sa respiration forte et sacadée.

"Comment j'ai pu être aussi con..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous ?"

Dean se raidit en entendant la voix de Benny. Allait-il se moquer de lui après le violent rejet qu'il avait subi. Il soupira et quitta le dessous de la voiture pour le regarder. D'en bas, il semblait bien plus imposant. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le fait qu'il porte un tshirt malgré le froid faisait ressortir considérablement ses muscles.

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

Dean voulait oublier cette soirée. Il ne voulait plus croiser le regard de Castiel. Car il se sentait débile de s'être attaché aussi rapidement, sans se douter une seconde que cela ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Encore une fois, ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée. Il se redressa, attrapa un chiffon derrière Benny et commença à nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait ses mains sales.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais... Je peux te changer les idées. Tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ?

\- Alors qu'hier je t'ai envoyé balader ?

\- Tu es un ami bien avant d'être un béguin, Dean."

Sur ses mots, Benny s'en alla.

Dean avait envie de tout fracasser encore. Il avait peu dormi car il avait pensé toute la nuit à Castiel. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Castiel avait répondu à son baiser, durant un quart de seconde mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Parce que peu importe ce que dirait Castiel, Dean savait reconnaître un homme qui était dans le déni, car lui même l'avait connu.

Malheureusement, il était bien trop en colère et triste pour retourner voir Castiel tout de suite.

Dean allait attendre la fin des fêtes de Noel pour aller lui parler.

Il tourna la tête vers Benny, se disant qu'il avait finalement besoin d'un ami à qui se confier.


	8. Chapter 8

L'odeur de tabac froid prédominait sur celle du whisky que Dean tenait en main. Il y avait un bruit de fond et une musique faible. Probablement du vieux rock, Dean n'y faisait même pas attention, bien qu'il soit fan. Benny sortit une cigarette et tendit son paquet à Dean. Il secoua la tête et avala d'une seule traite son whisky. Le breuvage était fort mais Dean en raffolait. Il aimait le goût mais surtout la brûlure du liquide qui coulait le long de sa gorge après son ingurgitation.

« Tu ne fumes pas ?

-Non. Peut-être que je devrais.

-Nan, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Benny alluma sa cigarette et Dean suivit du regard la trajectoire du feu qui se déposa sur le bout de sa cigarette. Il la regarda se consumer doucement et plus rapidement quand Benny tira dessus pour avaler une grande bouffée de fumé.

« Alors, tu comptes me raconter ton rendez-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je me suis fait beau, j'ai acheté des fleurs pour me rendre compte que ce mec était hétéro.

\- Ton radar n'a pas sonné ?

\- Il doit être défaillant.

\- Ou peut-être que ce mec est refoulé.

\- Tu l'as été toi ?

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! On est au Canada mec ! Ici, les gens sont super ouverts d'esprits. Il reste des cons partout mais merde quoi, tu parles du Canada. Toi, tu l'as été hein ?

\- Des années. »

Il leva sa main en direction de la serveuse qui lui apporta alors une bouteille de whisky. Elle le servit et il la remercia d'un clin d'śil. Dean attrapa son verre et fit jouer le liquide brun au fond de son verre. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici, surtout à Castiel. Ça avait été une grosse déception, très dure à avaler pour Dean. Mais il devait se relever. Et même s'il ne croyait pas en son hétérosexualité, il devait avancer et ne rien forcer. Car il respectait Castiel ainsi que ses choix, aussi difficiles soient-ils.

« C'était pas forcément facile avec mon père. »

Et encore une fois, il avala son verre d'une traite. Plus il en prenait, moins le goût était fort et sa gorge le brûlait de moins en moins. C'était délicieux. Il se tourna vers Benny qui ne cessait de le regarder.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Nan. C'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on aime aborder. Autant pour moi que pour toi. Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens et peu importe que tu me dises que tu n'auras pas pitié, je connais leur réaction quand ils apprennent que j'ai eu un père abusif et alcoolique.

-Mon père n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Il battait ma mère. »

Dean regarda Benny. Il ne savait presque rien de sa vie et pourtant, il aurait du. Car ils étaient amis après tout. Benny but dans sa bouteille de bière avant de demander un alcool plus fort. Dean sourit.

« On passe aux choses sérieuses.

-Les choses sérieuses se passeront à l'after, chez moi.

-T'es plutôt direct.

-C'est ce qu'il te faut. »

Dean pouffa en secouant la tête. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui fallait réellement. Il pensait que tout irait bien dans sa vie et pourtant, tout s'est écroulé, l'espace d'un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Noël ?

\- Je vais chez mon frère. Son copain veut organiser un truc avec sa famille mais apparemment, c'est pas la joie chez eux non plus. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je le passe avec ma mère et mon beau-père. Ça va être étrange mais que veux-tu. Noël est une fête de famille, hein? »

Dean soupira et regarda le paquet de cigarette de Benny.

« Oh et puis merde. »

Il en attrapa une entre ses deux doigts et Benny l'alluma.

« Tu connais le proverbe: qui t'allumes, t'encules ?

\- Qui peux dire ça, sérieusement ?

\- Apparemment, je peux.

\- Tu profites de ma tristesse pour me mettre dans ton lit, tu es fourbe Benny. »

Il pouffa.

« Tu es celui qui le pense, je n'ai rien dit moi ! »

Dean se massa doucement les tempes.

« Je me demande qui est la fameuse fille qu'il aime.

\- Et si cette fille était ton plan cul ?

\- Ça va pas la tête.

\- Bah quoi ? Peut-être hein ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu vas toujours dans ce café, c'est pour lui, mais qui te dis que lui n'y va pas pour elle. »

Dean se raidit. Tout s'expliquait. Castiel était amoureux de Lisa. Il se retrouvait coincer dans un cercle amoureux digne des films à l'eau de rose ou des livres d'amour pour adolescentes. Il détestait cette situation. Non seulement parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Castiel parce qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lisa, mais aussi parce que c'était ridicule. Benny se mit à rire doucement et Dean le fusilla du regard, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû, après tout, il n'y pouvait rien.

« Ne me dis pas que ça te fait rire ?!

\- Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! T'es coincé dans un cercle amoureux mec, ça, c'est pas bon.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu imagines le malaise ? »

Dean sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche avant de sa veste. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler à cette heure-ci.

« Lisa... »

Il ouvrit le message.

« Salut Dean, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de passer à la maison, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Dean eut un pincement au cśur. Il se mit à penser à toutes les choses probables et inimaginables. Et si Castiel lui avait parlé? Elle aurait peut-être appris grâce à Castiel qu'il avait essayé quelque chose avec lui, sans que Dean ait forcement envie qu'elle soit au courant.

« Le karma est une sacrée pute avec moi en ce moment...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'en sais rien mais ça ne sent pas bon. »

Il leva sa main en direction de la serveuse pour demander un autre verre. Il le but aussitôt qu'il fut servi. Il se leva et tapa doucement l'épaule de Benny en déposant de l'argent sur le comptoir.

« Merci Benny.

\- Tiens moi au courant. Et passe si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. »

* * *

Dean attendait dans l'impala en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts sur le volant. Il n'osait pas sortir, il n'osait pas la rejoindre pour lui demander quelle était la chose qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa soirée avec Castiel qu'il allait forcément se prendre une seconde claque. Le karma s'acharnait sur lui en même pas 24 heures.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se disant qu'il avait vécu pire. La mort de sa mère, son père alcoolique, le départ de Sammy, le froid du Canada, Castiel hétéro.

Il toqua.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il y avait car le nśud qu'il avait dans le ventre et qui lui prenait la poitrine ne cessait de grandir à chaque instant. Il jeta un petit coup d'śil aux plantes mortes qui étaient posées devant la maison de Lisa. C'était l'hiver, elles étaient mortes et cela était bien représentatif de l'état de Dean en ce moment même. Les fleurs et le café le ramenait à Castiel.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle avait les yeux bouffis.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je pense que le mieux serait que tu rentres. »

Il ne voulait pas mentir. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était pressé, qu'il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. Il hocha simplement la tête et entra quand elle se recula. Le salon était parfaitement rangé et il y faisait chaud, pourtant, Dean n'enleva pas sa veste, il ne voulait pas rester plus de temps que nécessaire. Il était en plein combat dans sa tête, il voulait autant fuir la maison de Lisa que d'y rester pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, se traitant intérieurement de connard égoïste.

« Tu veux un café ?

\- Non merci. »

Il voulait la secouer. Lui hurler au visage de lui avouer ce qu'il se passait. Mais rien ne se passait. Il restait face à elle, le regard insistant. Elle était nerveuse, triste même et Dean savait que c'était à cause de lui.

« J'ai peur que tu me juges, Dean.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te juger ?

\- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

\- Je vais exploser si tu ne me dis pas maintenant ce qu'il y a. »

Elle détourna le regard en soupirant.

Il fallait qu'il la rassure pour qu'elle parle et même s'il n'en n'avait pas forcément envie, il s'exécuta. Il s'approcha d'elle et frotta ses épaules avec la paume de ses mains.

« Calme-toi...

\- Je suis enceinte Dean. »

Dean se raidit. Tout son monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui. C'était l'apocalypse dans sa tête et il aurait aimé s'effondrer pour ne pas à réentendre la voix de Lisa qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Dean avait toujours été très vigilant au niveau de la contraception, ce n'était pas maintenant que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il entre ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne pouvait rien dire, car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ni comment réagir. Dean adorait les enfants, sincèrement. Depuis tout petit il gardait son petit frère Sam, dans la rue, il faisait des grimaces aux enfants pour les faire rire... mais il n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'être papa.

"Comment... comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est la même question que je me suis posée. Le préservatif a peut-être été déchiré pendant qu'on faisait l'amour.

\- Ca fait combien de temps ?

\- Je l'ai su il y a même pas une semaine.

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas la force d'avorter.

\- Je n'ai pas la force de garder cet enfant.

\- Dean...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des attentes. Je veux que tu n'aies aucun espoir vis à vis de moi, je t'avais prévenu.

\- Il ne s'agit plus de mes sentiments Dean mais de notre enfant !"

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait mal à la tête et il s'assit, pensant qu'il allait s'évanouir vraiment. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains, ne sachant même pas comment argumenter pour se sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas cette enfant car il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas non plus que Lisa soit la mère de ses enfants. Il utilisa le peu de courage qu'il avait en lui pour la regarder dans les yeux, un regard presque menaçant.

"Avorte.

\- C'est mon corps, mon choix !

\- Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête à me le dire ?! J'ai passé une semaine de merde et tu en rajoutes une couche ! Tu me vois sincèrement comme père de famille ? J'arrive même pas à me gérer moi même !"

Lisa en eut les larmes aux yeux mais Dean était bien trop hors de lui pour ressentir la moindre compassion. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il explosait de colère. S'il avait été chez lui, il aurait tout détruit sur son passage mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans la maison de Lisa.

"Parce que je t'aime Dean et que je pense sincèrement que nous deux, ça peut marcher.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Lisa. Pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime et ça n'arrivera jamais ! Alors il vaut mieux que tu... que tu aies un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Rien que pour son bonheur personnel. Rien que pour TON bonheur."

Elle secoua la tête, s'approcha de lui et lui envoya une gifle. Il avait la trace de sa main et la douleur était aigu mais Dean retint les larmes qu'il avait aux bords des yeux. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est le moment du discours minable digne des films ?

\- Ferme - la ! T'en n'as pas marre d'avoir une si mauvaise opinion de toi même ? Si tu avais un peu plus confiance en toi, les gens ne te prendraient pas pour un minable ! T'as pas idée de l'aura que tu dégages, tu n'en n'as aucune connaissance ! Mais c'est ça, amuse toi à faire ton minable tout le long de ta vie, un jour tu te retrouveras complètement seul !"

Il encaissait les mots sans rien dire. Il avait agi comme un connard avec elle mais c'était pour qu'elle comprenne. Il devait être dur avec elle. Il devait la dégoûter pour qu'elle lâche prise. Mais jusqu'où serait il capable d'aller ? Il pourrait lui balancer des horreurs. Lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Castiel. Il ne savait que faire. Il était figé par la colère et par l'accumulation de mauvaises nouvelles depuis cette semaine. Il était à bout de force.

Il ne voyait presque plus son petit frère alors qu'il représentait tout pour lui. Pourtant la seule raison de sa présence au Canada était Sam.

Il avait eu le cśur brisé en l'espace d'un quart de seconde car il s'était permis d'espérer.

Et maintenant, Lisa lui annonçait qu'elle allait avoir un enfant de lui.

"Tout ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feront pas changer d'avis Lisa."

Dean se mit dos à elle mais il sentit qu'elle agrippait son bras. Il sentait qu'elle était désespérée car elle l'agrippait avec toutes les forces qu'elle avait en elle. Ses petites mains autour de son poignets lui fendirent le cśur. Il continua à lui tourner le dos.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Il l'entendit renifler, elle pleurait, il le savait. Qui n'allait pas pleurer après ces paroles. Et les hormones devaient y être pour quelque chose aussi.

"T'as pas intérêt à partir ! Je t'en prie. Dean. Reste avec moi. On trouvera une solution... pour nous deux et pour l'enfant.

\- Tu es désespérée à ce point ?

\- Arrête de me traiter de désespérée ! Je suis seulement... amoureuse de toi Dean. Et aussi niais que ça sonne, c'est la vérité."

Il secoua la tête.

"Peu importe les mots... mes sentiments ne changeront pas.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas en retour ?!

\- Tu es jolie. Tu es adorable. Tu es un super bon coup mais...

\- Mais ?!"

Il soupira. Il allait lui dire. Il allait craquer. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la bouche en se reculant, comme si elle venait de comprendre.

"Tu es gay ?"

Il sourit. Parce que la formulation était marrante.

"Ça m'étonnerais qu'un gay puisse avoir une érection avec une femme. Je suis bi."

Elle hocha la tête. Comme si elle était soulagée, que rien n'était encore perdue. Elle s'accrochait encore et Dean aurait très bien pu lui mentir pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun espoir.

"Et... tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Dean regarda ses chaussures et joua nerveusement avec.

"Ouais... Ouais je crois bien.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est... C'est Castiel.

\- Tu es amoureux de Castiel ?!

\- J'ai pas contrôlé je t'assure ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était hétéro.

\- Je pensais qu'il était gay.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?"

Et maintenant, c'était à Dean d'avoir de l'espoir.

Castiel l'avait clairement ensorcelé.

"Non il ne m'a rien dit. Je trouvais seulement qu'il te regardait étrangement. Je me suis peut être trompée alors. Tu es... sur que ça va ?"

Il souleva les épaules et elle s'approcha de lui en pleurant.

"Je t'ai foutu une pression monstre Dean, je m'en excuse mais je suis tellement stressée par rapport à ma grossesse que je suis perdue.

\- Ecoute. Dans une semaine, les fêtes de Noël commencent. Profite avec ta famille et on en reparlera calmement. On a tous les deux besoin de repos et surtout de recule par rapport à tous ça."

Dean embrassa son front en signe de pardon. Il resta un long moment, ses lèvres pulpeuses et chaudes contre son front avant de se reculer.

« Dean ! Je t'aime et je ne suis pas égoïste alors... Je vais te dire ce que je sais... »

Elle baissa la tête sur ses chaussures et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

Le silence prédominait dans l'appartement de Dean. Il pourrait allumer la télévision ou même écouter de la musique, quitte à faire hurler les voisins mais il ne le fit pas. Il passa sa main sur son visage, attrapa le plaid que sa mère lui avait acheté quand il était jeune et s'enroula avec. Il se leva, attrapa un pack de bière et le déposa sur la table basse du salon avant d'en avaler une rapidement.

Le regard dans le vide, il pensait à lui.

Il aimerait trouver le remède pour éviter d'y penser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Peut-être qu'avec les fêtes de Noël, le fait de passer du temps avec son frère allait lui changer les idées. Malheureusement il restait encore une semaine avant d'y être et en attendant, il allait broyer du noir en pensant à Castiel.

Il balança sa tête en arrière pour que sa nuque puisse toucher le dossier du canapé. Toujours une bière à la main, il ne manquait plus qu'une part de tarte aux pommes dans l'autre.

Il soupira et son regard se posa sur le livre de Castiel.

Les fleurs du mal de Baudelaire.

Merde, il avait oublié de lui rendre. Il le fixait intensément, il devait être complètement ridicule à le regarder comme ça mais voilà un autre point qui donnait à Dean l'impression de le voir partout.

Le café, les fleurs et les livres.

Il l'attrapa et le regarda un instant. Il devait le rendre à Castiel mais il ne trouverait jamais le courage de lui faire face de nouveau. D'autant plus que Castiel aimerait probablement avoir une discussion avec le Winchester, alors autant l'éviter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une discussion. Parce que Dean n'allait pas le croire et qu'elle n'arrangerait rien. Bien au contraire. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des phrases du genre "Tu es vraiment très beau et très gentil mais...". Il secoua la tête. Il devrait peut-être le déposer sur le comptoir pour que Lisa lui repasse. Ou même le déposer sur sa table.

Mais le confier à Lisa était bien plus sûre. Des gens aurait pu s'installer à sa table et le prendre ou bien, peut-être que Castiel ne retournerait plus au café pour la même raison que Dean : s'éviter.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui écrire une lettre. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il connaissait les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Il n'avait pas non plus à s'excuser mais maintenant, il savait que la vie de Castiel n'avait pas été facile et s'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait renié sa véritable orientation sexuelle.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour se détendre puis attrapa un paquet de feuille et un stylo.

"Castiel.

C'est Dean, je pense que tu l'as deviné. Sincèrement, je suis pas très doué pour écrire une lettre, pour les discussions en général tu me diras mais... C'est probablement le seul moyen que j'ai pour te dire ce que j'ai sur le cśur.

Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu un énorme coup de cśur pour toi et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes plus que ça. Tu as été un ami, je suppose et mes sentiments à ton égard se sont développés.

Mais je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour te parler de mes sentiments car tu sais

Je t'écris cela pour parler de toi.

Lisa m'a raconté. Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une vie si difficile.

Ils disent que la souffrance se lit parfois dans les yeux mais j'étais tellement noyé dans les tiens que je n'ai rien vu."

Dean fronça les sourcils, il ne se connaissait pas ce côté poète. Il pouffa avant de reprendre.

"Je sais que tu as longuement été sans domicile. Et j'en suis navré."

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'était pas trop direct dans la formulation de ses phrases. Il soupira. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il ne relatait qu'une vérité.

"Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu peux très bien prendre contact avec moi. Je suis ton ami, je te laisse mon numéro."

Dean laissa son numéro à Castiel en soupirant, se demandant s'il allait le contacter.

"Et je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça comme une insulte mais Lisa m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes d'argent parfois alors...je te donne 5 dollars. Avec ça, tu pourras t'acheter un café. Je ne pense plus pouvoir fréquenter ce café pour diverses raisons. Ce sera le café suspendu que je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir quand tu en avais le plus besoin.

Au revoir Castiel"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Un épisode un peu particulier car il sera (presque) le seul où le point de vue changera. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis généralement plus à l'aise avec celui de Dean.

* * *

« Ah putain ! »

Dean recula son visage de l'écran bien trop lumineux devant ses yeux encore endormis. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Dean avait donné son numéro à Castiel mais il n'avait toujours rien reçu. Il avait pris l'habitude de regarder chaque matin son portable pour vérifier qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Il se disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas de téléphone ou qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui écrire.

Mais la première chose qu'il vit fut la date d'aujourd'hui.

24 décembre.

La veille de Noël.

Tout le monde dans les rues du Canada chantait, toutes les maisons brillaient, clignotaient grâce aux lumières de chaque couleur accrochées pour cette fête familiale ou bien commerciale, qu'importe, tout le monde aimait Noël, même les plus grincheux. Et même pour Dean, qui n'avait jamais connu de vrais Noël digne des téléfilms, il appréciait toujours de le fêter.

Benny avait fermé le garage pour le 24 et 25, ce qui donnait à Dean l'occasion d'avoir du temps libre. Il devait aller faire des courses de dernières minutes pour trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde, s'y prenant comme toujours au dernier moment. Il rejoindrait ensuite Sam et Gabriel chez eux, histoire de les aider à préparer un réveillon digne de ce nom.

Dean savait que la famille de Gabriel serait présente et il savait aussi que les relations entre eux n'étaient pas au beau fixe mais qu'importe. Il comprenait l'importance de leur présence en ce jour spécial et puis après tout, dans sa famille aussi, il y avait énormément de tension.

Sa famille.

Il soupira, toujours allongé sur son lit avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre qui laissait échapper un petit filet de lumière. C'était doux et froid mais Dean ne bougea pas.

Son père.

Son père allait passer Noël seul. Il l'avait probablement chercher mais peut-être devrait-il lui passer un coup de fils avant d'aller voir Sam et Gabriel ? Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt à affronter son père. Parce que même avec tout ce qu'il leur avait fait vivre, il était leur père et rien ne pourrait changer ça. C'était un homme qui avait énormément souffert, même si cela n'excusait en rien ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dean et son jeune frère. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Mary et les garçons en avaient payé les frais. Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme si il pouvait effacer les mauvais souvenirs de ses paupières.

Il balança sa couverture le plus loin possible pour pouvoir se sortir du lit. C'était devenu une habitude qu'il avait prise, c'était la seule chose qui le faisait sortir du lit quand il était trop déprimé. Il détestait avoir froid et du coup c'était le seul moyen qui lui permettait de se lever sans rester des heures au lit à chercher une raison de se lever. Et aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas perdre de temps à se morfondre sur ses problèmes, il avait les courses de Noël à faire. Il se força à se concentrer sur la soirée à venir, mettant de côtés ses soucis, il voulait profiter de sa soirée avec son petit frère.

Et Gabriel.

Et sa famille.

Il espérait ne pas se sentir de trop.

* * *

Gabriel était agité. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce soir, il allait enfin revoir son grand frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Sam essayait de le calmer, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait en le regardant courir dans tous les sens, mais il était tellement adorable et c'était sûrement bien pour son hyperactivité que Sam était tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'être avec une larve et Gabriel était sûrement épuisant mais il arrivait à le faire sourire dans les situations les plus durs.

"Calme toi, Gabriel.

\- Ecoute je suis dans le même état que toi quand tu as su que Dean venait vivre au Canada ! Il a accepté de venir me voir ! Jamais, oh grand jamais je n'aurais cru que mon grand frère n'accepte de venir pour une semaine.

\- C'est les fêtes de Noël, il doit être avec sa famille. -Il a sa famille en France aussi ! Il a sa femme et son gosse !"

Gabriel sortit un emballage.

"Regarde, j'ai acheté ça pour son petit. Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ?"

Sam regarda le jouet que Gabriel avait acheté pour son neveu. Il pouffa et s'approcha de lui. Il embrassa son front puis le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à autant d'engouement de la part de Sam. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un baiser pareil. Sam plaqua brutalement Gabriel contre un mur, le souleva doucement avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les ramène à la réalité.

"Désolé."

Sam ria nerveusement tandis que Gabriel essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Comme si c'était son premier baiser avec Sam. Pourtant ils en avaient partagés, des fiévreux, des délicats, des baisers volés, des baisers brisés... Gabriel se tourna vers son frère en souriant doucement.

"Désolé petit frère. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas retrouver mon Samamour.

\- Je comprends totalement."

Le frère de Gabriel passa entre les deux amoureux pour s'asseoir. Gabriel le suivit du regard. Il remarqua que, hormis son écharpe, son frère avait les même vêtements que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, mettant ses pieds sur la table.

"Gabriel, tes pieds !

\- C'est ma table Sam !

\- Et c'est moi qui nettoie après. Et je te rappelle que l'on va prendre l'apéro sur cette table !"

Gabriel grogna de frustration mais écouta quand même son amant car il dégagea ses pieds avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

"Et toi les amours, Castiel ?"

Castiel souleva les épaules en souriant faiblement.

"Je suis un peu perdu."

« Rassure-moi, tu ne sors plus avec l'autre connasse ? »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Gabriel avait toujours détesté son ex, il y avait de quoi, mais Castiel se disait toujours que les gens n'étaient pas méchants, ils avaient seulement souffert. Et son ex avait souffert, elle avait une coquille, non plus que ça même, une bouclier, un bunker autour du cœur... Bref, il n'arrivait pas à la blâmer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Peut-être que le peu de sentiments qu'il éprouvait toujours à son égard y jouait.

Mais en ce moment, il était trop perdu pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il avait répondu à un baiser.

Celui de Dean.

Il n'y avait pas que répondu, il l'avait aussi apprécié, autant que le baiser d'une femme.

Mais Dean était un homme.

Et Castiel aimait les femmes.

« Non, elle n'est pas revenue.

\- Si elle revient, j'appelle les flics de toute façon.

\- Gabriel, on est en pleine fête de Noël, on est obligé de parler de chose qui fâche ? »

Gabriel soupira en soulevant les épaules.

« Tu as raison, je vais me taire. »

Castiel sourit doucement.

« Je suis content de voir Luci.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Même si la dernière fois que l'on...

\- Gab, on a dit, pas de choses qui fâchent !

\- Oh mais je dois me taire pour combien de temps du coup ? C'est pas croyable ça ! »

Castiel secoua la tête et sortit de la poche de son trenchcoat un petit emballage.

« Je ne savais pas quoi offrir à Jessie alors... »

Sam arriva en déposant des verres devant Gabriel et Castiel.

« Jessie, c'est le petit de Luci, c'est ça?

\- Oui. Et Lili, c'est sa femme.

\- Lili ? C'est marrant, Luci donne Lucifer et Lili sonne comme Lilith.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que mon frère te déteste, tu ferais mieux de te faire et de ne rien dire. »

Sam pouffa et regarda son portable un instant.

« Bon, je ne sais pas quand mon frère va arriver mais je pense qu'il ne va pas trop tarder.

\- C'est bien, les organisations au dernier moment, on ne sait même pas qui vient, je présume qu'il fait des courses de dernière minute pour nous acheter des cadeaux, probablement des trucs un peu nuls...

\- Gabriel, tu es méchant avec mon frère.

\- Avoue que niveau cadeau, il n'est pas doué ! »

Castiel souriait. Il aimait voir la complicité entre Gabriel et Sam. Quand il avait appris que Gabriel avait enfin trouvé un petit ami, il était tellement heureux... Il avait eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un de sincère, quelqu'un qui pouvait accepter le garçon qu'il était. Car Gabriel n'était pas facile à vivre, il se souvenait des nombreuses fois où il hurlait pour avoir des bonbons et toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait avec Luci. Ils étaient les premiers pour les faire et Castiel les regardait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres et même s'il ne faisait rien, il se faisait tout de même engueuler. Car il était le premier à en rire. Il soupira, il avait eu une enfance joyeuse, malgré les prénoms d'anges qu'ils avaient reçu.

* * *

Dean flanait dans les rayons d'un magasin et il n'était pas le seul à faire des courses de dernière minute. Il s'amusait à regarder le visage des gens qui paniquaient à l'idée de venir sans rien pour Noël et de devoir expliquer à leurs enfants pourquoi le père Noël n'était pas passé pour eux.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait offrir à Gabriel et Sam. Il pouvait faire quelque chose de plutôt original, mais l'originalité ne plaisait pas forcément. Mais resté simple n'était pas mieux, il ne voulait pas leur offrir une carte cadeau pour profiter de réduction minable... Des bonbons pour Gabriel, des cannes à sucre, pate d'amande... mais sincèrement, qui offre ça pour Noël ?

Il soupira, se demandant presque s'il n'allait pas demander l'avis d'un caissier.

Il passa devant le rayon bébé où des bodies étaient exposés. Il pourrait en prendre un mais... Le couple se prenait tellement la tête pour ça. Dean fronça les sourcils et en attrapa un. Pourquoi ils se prenaient autant la tête ? Dean savait que Sam n'allait pas bien, il le ressentait, et puis, pas besoin d'être frère et de le connaître par cœur pour le savoir. Un inconnu serait capable de remarquer qu'il y a bien plus que cette histoire d'adoption.

C'était simple pourtant, Sam n'avait qu'à demander en mariage Gabriel pour avoir la possibilité d'adopter. Avant de se rendre compte de son homosexualité, il y avait eu cette fille, plutôt mignonne, Jessica, qui avait reçu une demande de son frère. Pourquoi pas Gabriel ? Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Il y avait plus que ça. Ce n'était pas une question d'adoption.

Sam n'était pas du genre à tromper. Pas lui, et il ne pourrait jamais infliger ça à Gabriel. Et il n'avait nullement le temps, il était avocat, c'était limite s'il avait du temps pour Gabriel, alors comment pourrait-il prendre du temps pour son amant ?

Il se prenait bien trop la tête. Il arrivera un jour où Sam exploserait et il finirait par tout avouer à Dean et il serrait là. Car il avait toujours été là pour lui. C'était une évidence.

Tant pis pour les disputes, il offrirait un petit coup de pouce à son frère en achetant ce body pour enfant. Il était vraiment nul pour les cadeaux et évidemment, il avait oublié de prévoir bien avant. C'était toujours comme ça, Sam avait l'habitude, il n'allait pas le blâmer et il trouverait toujours un moyen de se rattraper.

Il se souvenait d'un soir de Noël où son père n'avait pratiquement rien préparer, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait probablement être au fond d'un caniveau, ivre mort... Sam avait été angoissé, il était très jeune et c'était Dean qui avait tout préparer, à la dernière minute. Il avait eu une grosse larme sur sa joue mais son sourire s'était illuminé quand il avait vu que Dean avait improvisé un petit Noël, qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

Il sourit faiblement à ce souvenir. Ils étaient adultes maintenant, les Noëls étaient maintenant organisés et pourtant, il était là, avec un simple body à la main et aucune autre idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à tout le monde.

D'ailleurs, Dean ne savait même pas qui été la famille de Gabriel. Il ne savait pas si ses parents venaient. Seulement ses frères, mais combien étaient-ils ? Il soupira, il apprendrait à les connaître ce soir, en attendant, il devait toujours chercher un cadeau pour tout le monde.

* * *

Il avait peut-être abusé sur les achats.

L'arrière de l'impala était aussi débordante que la hotte du Père Noël.

En même temps, il ne savait tellement pas quoi acheter qu'il avait fait tout un tas d'achats plus ou moins débiles, qui pourraient plaire ou non d'ailleurs mais au moins, il pourrait prétendre qu'il faisait les choses comme il se devait de l'être.

Dean s'arrêta devant la maison de Gabriel et Sam, il irait demander de l'aide à son frère pour débarrasser sa voiture des cadeaux. Il resta un instant dans l'impala et regarda son portable, se demandant si Castiel lui avait oui ou non envoyé un message. C'était peine perdu, il n'allait jamais le contacter et il devait l'oublier maintenant. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, il aurait tellement aimé ne pas s'attacher aussi rapidement et aussi stupidement à un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine.

Mais c'était pourtant la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait.

Bon, il avait eu des petits copains et des petites copines, il avait déjà été amoureux, mais lui qui se considérait comme un cœur de pierre, il s'était drôlement trompé quand son corps et son cœur avait réagit étrangement en regardant Castiel.

Un coup de foudre ne se fait pas forcément au premier regard mais après plusieurs autres.

Et c'était effrayant.

Est-ce qu'on oublie un coup de foudre ?

Il soupira. La voiture de Sam n'était pas là, il priait pour que Sam ait lui aussi eu des problèmes de cadeaux, comme ça, Dean ne serait pas le seul. Il quitta l'impala, vérifia qu'elle était fermée correctement avant de monter les escaliers pour arriver à la porte de la maison de son frère. Il cogna son poing contre la porte, il entendit du bruits qui s'approchaient de plus en plus et Gabriel ouvrit à Dean, tout sourire.

« Dean ! Tu es en avance !

\- Je ne rate jamais les fêtes de Noël. »

Dean sourit à Gabriel, ça lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur de le voir. Même s'il était casse bonbon, il rendait son frère heureux et c'était principalement pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup en commun mais quand ils étaient tous les trois dans cette maison, ils passaient des bons moments. Dean s'installa sur le canapé et fronça les sourcils.

«Je suis le premier ?

\- Non, mon frère est au toilette.

\- Oh, d'accord. »

Gabriel s'éclipsa un instant dans la cuisine et il dut hausser la voix pour que Dean parvienne à l'entendre. Ou peut-être que Gabriel parlait fort constamment. Il devait être un espagnol dans une autre vie*.

« Dean, tu veux une bière ? »

* * *

Castiel se sentit paniquer. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

S'il y avait eu une fenêtre dans les toilettes, il serait sorti pour partir en courant, partir loin d'ici, probablement même voler le billet d'avion de Luci pour partir en France.

Personne ne l'avait prévenu, personne ne lui avait dit que le frère de Sam était Dean.

Tout prenait sens maintenant. Le monde était si petit, parfois cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle mais quand il s'agissait de Dean, _l'homme-qui-a-tout-chamboulé-avec-son-regard-vert-et-ses-taches-de-rousseur-sur-le-nez_ , ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise nouvelle.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il ne pouvait pas passer une soirée dans la même pièce que lui sans penser à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. C'était déjà dur quand il était seul, ça l'avait été encore plus quand il avait lu sa lettre et maintenant, c'était comme demander à un homme de compter des grains de riz, c'était frustrant et la frustration menait à la colère. Il était en colère de toute cette situation.

De lui avoir montrer une ouverture, qu'il l'ait embrassé mais par dessus tout... Parce qu'il l'avait repoussé et qu'il regrettait maintenant. Castiel était en colère. Et il était confus, chamboulé et complètement perdu.

Il avait déjà pensé à des hommes, il en avait trouvé attirant mais il avait toujours été hétéro. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ça.

Il rougit en se souvenant de la douceur des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. Ce baiser échangé avait été parfait et c'était la première fois depuis presque 1 an qu'il n'avait pas reçu un pareil baiser. Peut-être que le manque et la frustration sexuelle y jouait.

Dean avait beau avoir les plus beaux yeux au monde et les lèvres les plus douces qu'il lui avait été permis de goûter, il restait mal à l'aise, voir con. Il avait été vexé par sa lettre et par le billet glissé dans son livre. Castiel n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide à personne, encore moins à ses frères, alors avec des inconnus, c'est bien pire. Cela partait d'une bonne intention mais maintenant, Castiel avait de l'argent, il le gérait parfaitement et pouvait offrir des cafés suspendus. D'accord, les fins de mois étaient plutôt difficiles mais il n'était plus SDF. Grâce à son ex.

C'est probablement en parti pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas entendre Gabriel l'insulter de tous les noms. Car même si elle avait extrêmement mal agis avec Castiel et qu'elle était partie comme une voleuse, elle avait réussi à le sortir de la misère, avec des cafés suspendus, puis avec un boulot qui lui avait permis de partager un appartement avec elle.

Elle était tout de même passé de généreuse à égoïste en si peu de temps, Castiel se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas pris de drogue ou si son envie de devenir célèbre lui était monté à la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, Castiel était seul, enfermé dans les toilettes, à philosopher sur la vie, sur l'amour, sur son orientation sexuelle plutôt confuse alors que cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il aurait dû sortir.

S'il avait été cardiaque, il serait déjà mort. Sympa l'ambiance de Noël.

Il n'allait pas rester enfermer toute la soirée dans les toilettes, c'était presque puéril et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il n'avait pas à attirer toute l'attention sur lui, il était invité, il allait profiter de son frère Luci qui arrivait au Canada dans même pas une heure et de son frère Gabriel pour des retrouvailles.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Il y avait encore le couloir a traversé avant de se trouver face à Dean, il savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier de le revoir dans ces circonstances. Il allait surement lui crier dessus car il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine ou peut-être allait-il l'ignorer car il avait été vexé par son comportement. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait aussi mal avec quelqu'un et il avait envie de se poignarder dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas à infliger ça à quelqu'un.

Il devait y aller avant de changer d'avis et de faire demi-tour pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un commandant de l'armée hurlait derrière lui: GO GO GO GO GO.

C'était effrayant, il était effrayé.

En arrivant, Dean était en train de boire une bière en regardant la décoration de la table. Il touchait à ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il était de dos, il ne pouvait donc pas voir que Castiel l'observait.

Il était parfait.

Musclé comme il le fallait et ses vêtements le rendaient tellement plus sexy. Castiel se demandait souvent ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en dessous... C'était des pensées normales. Il n'était pas fermé d'esprit, il acceptait l'homosexualité, il acceptait tout, sincèrement, mais il ne comprenait pas comment des pensées pareilles pouvaient le submerger, maintenant, alors qu'il avait toujours été hétéro.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, c'était Gabriel qui allait commencer les présentations.

« Dean, je te présente Castiel, mon petit frère. »

* * *

Le karma est la somme de ce qu'un individu a fait, est en train de faire ou fera.

Dean devait être un sacré personnage dans une autre vie, il avait dû commettre vachement de conneries pour être dans une telle situation aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être son organisation minable, ses cadeaux bien pires, et ce qui allait suivre ferait de son karma et de sa vie de la merde.

Parce que là, il n'avait aucun mot pour désigner la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Castiel.

Au Canada, combien de personne s'appelle Castiel ?

Il se retourna doucement, se préparant déjà à croiser son regard bleu, ses cernes immenses mais pourtant si attirantes, ses cheveux en bataille... Il soupira quand il le vit. Il s'approcha de lui, sans dire un mot et Dean le regarda tendre la main vers lui.

« Je suis Castiel. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Il leva la tête vers lui, le regardant de haut. Gabriel pouffa, puis ressentit le malaise que dégageait la situation. Il se racla la gorge, ramenant Dean a la réalité.

Castiel était ici, chez son frère pour passer Noël avec eux.

Et il avait été con de ne pas comprendre que Gabriel était le frère de Castiel. En même temps, il y a bien plus de Gabriel que de Castiel...

Il prétendait ne pas le connaître. Il attrapa sa main, et lui adressa un sourire, digne d'une véritable peste.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Il allait le chercher, le faire craquer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. IL ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas le connaître devant sa famille, c'était humiliant, presque insultant. Et s'il voulait jouer à ça, Dean voulait gagner et il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Votre visage me dit quelque chose. »

* * *

* : je vis dans une famille espagnole depuis ma naissance et je vous assure qu'ils ne parlent pas, ils crient.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Megane49 pour la correction et pour la correction de mes… OS ! Oui, je me lance, mais c'est encore une petite surprise )

Un petit coucou à Pawi, la faible, qui m'a inspirée pour la fin de ce chapitre !

D'ailleurs, c'est probablement le plus LONG chapitre que j'ai pu réaliser pour Café Suspendu, il faut dire que j'étais très inspirée. Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent énormément pour écrire, vous êtes géniaux/géniales !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

Gabriel observa Dean qui ne lâchait toujours pas la main de son frère. Peut-être était-il en train d'être le témoin d'un véritable coup de foudre, digne des films romantiques. Il ouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas acheté de gui et que ça serait l'occasion rêvé pour pousser son petit frère dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Mais Castiel était hétéro.

Il fronça les sourcils, pour mieux réfléchir en continuant à observer la scène, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Castiel dévorait bien trop Dean du regard pour qu'il soit hétéro. Gabriel se précipita dans sa chambre, laissant alors Dean et Castiel seul, le temps qu'il passe un coup de fil à Sam.

« Sam !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabriel ?

\- Je crois qu'il se passe un coup de foudre dans la maison.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Ton frère ! Et mon frère !

\- Mais ton frère est hétéro.

\- Ouais, tu pensais la même chose du tien.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux arranger le coup à ton petit frère et à mon grand frère, Gaby.

\- Quoi ? Ca pourrait être une bonne chose ! Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- J'arrive bientôt à l'aéroport, Gabriel.

\- Et bien, tu vas te démerder pour ramener mon frère, sa famille, ton cul et du gui ici.

\- Du gui ?

\- Tu les connais un peu tes traditions de Noël ?

\- Gabriel, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, en plus de ça, Dean aime déjà quelqu'un.

\- Mon petit frère peut lui faire oublier cette personne.

\- Oui, comme ça, Dean tombe amoureux d'un hétéro ?

\- J'ai entendu son radar sonner.

\- T'es pas croyable. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil au couloir pour vérifier que Gabriel n'allait pas se ramener. Il ne voulait pas être surpris en pleine dispute avec Castiel. Quand il comprit qu'il n'allait pas revenir tout de suite, il s'avança vers Castiel.

« Alors, c'est à ça que tu joues, prétendre ne pas me connaître ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

\- Qu'ils sachent que quoi ? Que tu es gay ou que tu t'es bien payé ma tête ?

\- Dean...

\- Je continue de croire que tu l'es. »

Dean tourna un instant la tête pour s'assurer de nouveau que Gab était toujours occupé. Il prit ensuite sa bière au passage et l'apporta à ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de messages.

\- Tu m'a donné de l'argent.

\- Oui, de rien.

\- J'en n'ai pas besoin.

\- C'était pour te payer un café.

\- Non ! Tu as dit dans ta lettre que c'était pour le café suspendu que tu n'as jamais pu m'offrir, t'as pas idée comme ça peut être blessant, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Dean et c'est comme ça que tu me l'apportes. Je peux me payer des cafés, merci, je ne suis plus SDF, plus maintenant et je fais mon possible pour ne plus jamais l'être. »

Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel le prenne ainsi. Il savait que les gens qui avaient des problèmes d'argent refusaient l'aide des autres, mais il lui avait donné cinq misérables dollars, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vidé son compte en banque pour lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage, il allait passer un Noël vraiment… Particulier. Pour ne pas dire merdique. Lui qui voulait essayer d'oublier Castiel, s'était peine perdu.

« Je suis désolé si tu l'as pris comme ça, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Je sais. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation avec lui.

« Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre Sam et toi.

\- Tu connais Sam ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu deux ou trois fois, quand il est arrivé au Canada avec Gabriel.

\- Le monde est vraiment petit.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Dean entendit Castiel soupirer, il tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Probablement une phrase le suppliant de ne rien dire à personne, ce qui était complètement futile, surtout pour lui, puisque Dean allait tout faire pour se venger et le mettre mal à l'aise, quitte à lui faire passer un mauvais moment, il s'en fichait, il allait être égoïste et en rire.

* * *

Gabriel était revenu et lançait un sourire entendu aux deux hommes qui étaient dans la pièce. Il les observait attentivement, UN SEUL mouvement d'encouragement, et il ferait tout pour les mettre ensemble. Il remarquait déjà leurs regards, c'était un plus. Et il s'en fichait complètement, Castiel hétéro ou pas, il pouvait essayer, ça n'allait pas le tuer. Et puis de toute façon, ils avaient eu la chance de vivre dans une famille plutôt tolérante, étrange puis-ce que leur père était un fanatique des anges.

"Voilà, vous avez pu faire les présentations..."

Il avait envie de balancer quelque chose du genre "qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'un de l'autre", mais c'était trop tôt. Dans une heure, il le ferait probablement. NON. Meilleure idée. Il leur demanderai d'aller chercher du vin dans la cave. Pour une fois, il était content que Sam collectionne les bons vins dans la cave. Lui qui voulait une usine à bonbons...

"Oui, on a fait connaissance mais... Je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ton frère quelque part, Gabriel.

\- Vraiment ? Peut-être est-ce le cas.

\- Non. Sûr et certain."

Il se tourna vers son frère qui avait balancé ça sèchement. Ils ne cessaient de se regarder et étrangement, Gabriel se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient réellement pas déjà vu. Ou peut-être que le coup de foudre donnait cette impression de "je te connais". Il sourit, s'imaginant déjà les deux se donnant la main, sous un couché de soleil à la plage.

Il s'égarait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait savoir son frère en sécurité et heureux avec quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment. Ce n'était pas le cas de son ex.

Il avait une haine incontrôlable envers cette femme. Et pourtant, Gabriel n'était pas du genre à détester.

Il souhaitait un monde sans guerre et sans haine.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, mais si sa naissance avait pu être épargner, il en aurait été grandement satisfait.

Elle avait fait subir des horreurs à Castiel et si elle ramenait le bout de son nez ici, il la tuerait de ses propres mains. Personne ne faisait de mal à son petit frère.

Dean aussi avait souffert, il le savait, Sam lui avait raconté leur histoire.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un père pouvait infliger ça à ses enfants. C'était un sujet sensible chez Sam et s'en été devenu un pour Gabriel car rien qu'en pensant à John, il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Il se mettait facilement en colère ses derniers temps, probablement à cause du stress des fêtes de Noel, de l'adoption et de l'éloignement de Sam...

La voix de Dean fit descendre Gabriel de ses pensées sombres.

« Où est Sam ?

\- Il est parti chercher mon autre frère, Luci a l'aéroport avec sa femme et son fils.

\- Luci ? C'est étrange…

\- Ca vient de…

\- Lucifer ? »

Gabriel ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde et il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu comprendre cette référence… Peut-être parce qu'il avait compris que son prénom était celui d'un archange et que celui de Castiel avait une sonorité angélique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le mystère alors, il demanda rapidement.

« Comment tu as su ?

\- Un coup de chance on va dire. »

Il fit alors un clin d'œil à Gabriel et Castiel avant de quitter la pièce. Gabriel connaissait son frère et il savait qu'il allait rougir et qu'il baisserait la tête.

* * *

Dean s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit rapidement les robinets pour se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Merde. Il avait les mains tremblantes et en se regardant dans le miroir, il avait les joues encore rouges. Il le mettait dans des états pas croyables et il n'aimait plus la manière dont Castiel le faisait réagir à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Sam.

« Sam ? »

Il entendit du bruit dans la voiture, dont un enfant qui riait. Sam riait lui aussi et à l'entendre, son cœur se réchauffa.

« Ca va Dean, tu te sens bien ?

\- Le frère de… Gabriel…

\- Gabriel m'a appelé, il pense que vous avez un coup de foudre tous les deux… Mais je veux que tu saches qu'il est hétéro, Dean.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je disais aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ? »

Sam le coupa un instant et il comprit qu'il parlait au grand frère de Castiel et Gabriel.

« Oui, désolé, je montre un peu comment est le Canada à Luci, Lili et Jessie.

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Castiel.

\- Bah quoi Castiel ?

\- Mon rendez-vous… Il s'appelait Castiel. »

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, s'imaginant déjà la réaction de Sam, il allait se raidir sur son siège, crispant ses mains sur le volant et Dean soupira, se demandant si l'avouer à Sam était une bonne chose ou non.

« Tu devais me dire son nom que si les choses s'étaient bien passées.

\- Ouais bah… On ne peut pas dire vraiment ça comme ça mais bon. Est-ce que Luci m'entends ?

\- Non, j'ai mis mes écouteurs.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, il y a répondu, l'espace d'un instant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un réflexe ou quoi. Je pense qu'il est comme moi, qu'il refoule son homosexualité.

\- J'en sais rien mais souviens toi comment tu étais avant, il ne faut surtout pas que tu le brusques.

\- T'es marrant toi, c'est pas à moi de le brusquer mais lui, il a le droit !

\- Tu n'es pas brusqué mais frustré.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Je t'assure que non. Tu penses avec autre chose que ton cœur là.

\- T'inquiètes j'ai des plans culs.

\- Laisse lui du temps.

\- Il veut qu'on prétende qu'on ne se connait pas en face de sa famille, je ne vois pas où est le problème, Gabriel est gay comme un…

\- Oui, comme un phoque mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Quand tu as su que j'étais gay, tu as aussi eu du mal à avouer ta bisexualité.

\- Tu m'aides pas !

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer et Dean se mordit le poing. Il avait envie de disparaitre à ce moment-même.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te berces d'illusions, Dean. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas te mentir pour te faire plaisir alors que je sais pertinemment que tu vas en souffrir si tu te ramasses.

\- Au point où j'en suis de toute manière… Tu arrives quand ?

\- Là, dans même pas une minute.

\- Super. »

Dean raccrocha sans même prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir et il retourna dans la salle à manger où Castiel était assis avec Gabriel.

« Sam arrive. »

Dean s'installa à côté de Castiel et attrapa sa bière. Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il remarqua que Castiel détournait le regard en attrapant à son tour son verre. Un petit sourire narquois était maintenant accroché à son visage.

"Alors Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... Tu dois être professeur de littérature. Je suis persuadé que tu aimes la littérature.

\- Les gars stop, je vous ship trop !

\- Tu nous quoi ?"

Dean regarda Gabriel en pouffant de rire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais avec son regard rêveur, c'est comme s'il commençait à comprendre la signification de sa phrase.

"Comment tu sais tout ça ? Castiel est un fou de littérature !

\- C'est pas vrai ?"

Il se mit correctement sur le canapé, sentant que Castiel était mal à l'aise alors que Dean était complètement bien et ce petit jeu, cette petite vengeance lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était taquin et il espérait tout de même que Castiel ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

"Si j'aime la littérature. Je suppose que ça se lit sur mon visage.

\- Je ne sais pas, probablement mais j'ai seulement cette impression de déjà te connaître.

\- Ah."

Dean tourna la tête quand il entendit la voiture de Sam arriver, il sentit un courant d'air à côté de lui. Gabriel s'était levé en courant pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre Sam et son frère. Castiel fusilla Dean du regard.

"Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Respecte un peu la décision des gens, Dean."

Il comprit que la phrase avait un double sens.

"Tu m'humilies devant ma famille Castiel.

\- Comment ça ? Pouffa Castiel. En quoi je t'humilie ? Les gens n'ont pas à savoir que l'on se connait, les gens n'ont pas à savoir que toi et moi... Que tu m'as embrassé ! Je ne veux pas qu'on le sache.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens ont des doutes sur ton homosexualité et que tu n'arrives pas à le savoir toi-même ?

-Hey Assbutt, tu commençe à m'agacer là ! Les gens savent très bien que je suis hétéro et je n'ai jamais eu de problème de confusion sur quoi que ce soit. »

Dean pouffa en repensant à la demande de Lisa. Elle avait eu des doutes sur l'orientation sexuelle de Castiel, ça signifiait quand même quelque chose. Parfois, Dean avait envie de présenter Castiel à Benny seulement pour qu'il confirme ce qu'il pensait, Castiel avait une attirance pour les garçons, il en était persuadé.

« L'homosexualité n'est pas une confusion."

Castiel grogna de frustration, en balançant sa tête en arrière, comme s'il priait tous les dieux d'abattre leurs colères contre Dean. Cette action fit sourire le Winchester qui put d'avantage observer son cou. Il voulait y déposer des baisers, pouvoir y laisser des marques... Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et même si Castiel se contracta, il ne se défit pas de l'emprise de Dean et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Dean avait toujours ce sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui de toute sa vie et le fait de dominer la situation, pour une fois depuis un mois, le satisfit. Il était toujours perturbé par Castiel mais il savait gérer maintenant. Ils ne cessaient de se fixer, sans mot dire. La porte s'ouvrit et un grand blond débarqua dans la pièce. Dean détacha enfin son regard de Castiel pour se redresser et s'avancer vers lui.

"Bonjour, je suis Dean.

\- Luci. Hey, Jessie, tu dis bonjour à Dean ?"

L'enfant qui était accroché à la jambe de son père enfoui son visage à l'intérieur. Luci ria et le souleva dans ses bras.

"Il est fatigué.

\- Je comprends."

Dean se tourna ensuite vers une grande blonde aux yeux d'une clarté... presque inhumaine. Il avait presque du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui serra la main en souriant.

"Lili, la femme de Luci.

\- Enchanté."

* * *

La joie de retrouver son frère fit presque oublier à Castiel le désespoir de se trouver avec Dean Winchester. Il avait des raisons de vouloir le casser en deux devant tout le monde mais il en était atrocement mal à l'aise, autant vis à vis de sa famille que de Dean. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir cette réaction face à lui et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement. Il serra son frère dans ses bras, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et cela faisait un bien fou. Luci sourit en poussant doucement son frère pour mieux le regarder.

"T'as pas changé !

\- Et toi alors !

\- Non, regarde bien..."

Gabriel s'approcha de son plus grand frère et toucha ses cheveux, sur la pointe des pieds en faisant mine de chercher, le nez froncé.

"Il me semble avoir vu des cheveux blancs ici."

Castiel pouffa de rire quand Luci bouscula gentiment son frère. Ils retrouvaient enfin leur complicité. Elle n'avait pas été perdue malgré la violente dispute qui avait éclaté entre Gabriel et Luci avant son départ pour la France.

Castiel regardait sa famille de nouveau réunie et heureuse. Ça lui avait tant manqué. Il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui mais il ne voulait pas le regarder car il allait avoir cette boule de feu dans son ventre et ses joues allaient rougir. Et connaissant son frère, Gabriel allait s'emballer et Lucifer aurait un petit sourire entendu sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être hétéro si son corps était perturbé par Dean ?

"On va boire l'apérot, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

Gabriel sautait partout en souriant. Tout le monde était installé autour de la table, Castiel observait combien Sam s'occupait bien de Jessie, combien Luci était amoureux de Lili… Tout le monde était heureux. Dean, quant à lui, était un peu plus en retrait. Il savait qu'il avait du mal avec la communication, et il trouvait ça adorable. La manière dont il s'était présenté à lui avait était maladroite mais pourtant si attrayante… Où peut-être était-ce seulement le personnage ?

Pour un garçon qui voulait se venger de lui, il était assez silencieux, quoi qu'un peu insistant sur son regard. Il voulait le faire craquer et même si Castiel était perturbé, il ne se mettrait pas à genoux devant les désirs de Dean. Il n'allait pas se comporter en gamin capricieux quand même ?

« On a une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

Gabriel faisait cogner sa cuillère contre son verre, se levant et souriant fièrement. Castiel remarqua que Sam avait complètement détourné le regard, cherchant probablement un moyen de fuir la conversion, l'annonce que Gabriel semblait vouloir faire. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien la relation que son frère entreprenait avec cet homme donc il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Peut-être que Castiel analysait trop toutes les situations qui se présentaient à lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il adressa un large sourire à son frère, levant son verre.

« Nous t'écoutons.

\- Sam et moi… Nous avons pour projet d'adopter un enfant ! »

Castiel tomba des nues. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère veuille des enfants. Luci se mit à rire de joie et Castiel regarda tout le monde avec un air confus.

« Mais… C'est génial !

\- Merci Cassie.

\- Mais… C'est pas trop compliqué en vue de votre situation ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer le jeune couple. Dean pouffa en détournant le regard, comme s'il prenait mal la remarque de Castiel.

« On n'y est pas encore… »

Sam venait de lancer ça dans un soupir avant de reposer Jessie au sol qui courut dans les bras de sa mère.

« En tout cas, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous ! Adopter un enfant n'est pas une chose facile, c'est de grande responsabilité ! Et parfois, quand je vois que des personnes avec la possibilité d'avoir des enfants ne saisissent pas leur chance, je trouve ça totalement injuste et ingrat pour ceux qui ne peuvent en avoir. »

Un verre se brisa et tout le monde se tourna vers Dean. Il avait du sang sur les mains et Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que ce sous-entendu allait le mettre dans un état pareil et le faire saigner. Castiel ne supportait pas la vue du sang alors au lieu d'aider Dean à enrouler sa main dans un chiffon comme l'avait fait Luci de manière instantanée, il détourna le regard.

« Parfois je me dis que des personnes avec la possibilité d'avoir des enfants ne saisissent pas leur chance pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas prêts. Parfois, j'aurais aimé que mon père comprenne cela au lieu de faire des enfants à notre mère pour agir comme il le fait. Alors c'est bien beau de parler d'ingratitude mais parfois, c'est par pur altruisme. »

A ses mots, Dean se redressa pour quitter la pièce, contrarié. Sam, fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Castiel quant à lui, baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin. Il voulait seulement défendre son amie, Lisa. Gabriel se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Il doit être crevé. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Sam essayait de prendre la main de Dean mais il la reculait à chaque fois.

« Donne-moi ta main, que je te soigne, tu vas t'infecter si je ne le fais pas !

\- Non mais il a du culot ce gars !

\- Dean !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Il est invité chez des gens et il se permet de faire des réflexions de ce genre !

\- Les choses comme ça ne t'atteignent jamais autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Dean détourna le regard, ne se sentant toujours pas prêt à dévoiler la vérité à Sam.

« Dean ! »

Il souffla de frustration, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

\- Mais toi tu peux apparemment !

\- Je ne te cache rien Dean !

\- Tu vas me dire que tu reportes nos rendez-vous tous les jours pour rien du tout !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

\- Donc tu préfères me mentir !

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne me cachais rien !

\- Dean pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ?!

\- Parce que mon coup de foudre est dans ce putain de salon, en train de prétendre qu'on ne s'est jamais vu alors qu'on a échangé un baiser et que mon plan cul est tombé enceinte ! »

Il vit le visage de Sam se décomposer.

« Quoi ? »

Dean soupira et attrapa à la place de Sam les bandes qu'il essayait temps bien que mal de mettre sur sa main. Dean le fit de lui-même, de manière violente, se fichant complètement de se faire mal.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant. »

Sam rigola amèrement et Dean savait parfaitement traduire ce rire et cette manière d'esquiver son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, Sam ?

\- Oh j'en sais rien, probablement que c'est une chance, que tu es heureux d'être papa parce que oui effectivement, des gens galèrent à pouvoir adopter.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si les papiers et les lois sont merdiques. »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage et Dean ne cessa de le regarder. Il savait qu'une dispute allait éclater entre eux, voir même avec tout le monde et il détestait ce genre de situation.

« Je sais que les lois sont merdiques. Je sais que les papiers le sont aussi. Je connais tous les moyens d'adoption possible…

\- Alors, où est le problème ?

\- Ce n'est seulement pas le moment. Du moins, pas depuis un petit moment…

\- Sam, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Dean remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur le coin de l'œil de Sam. Il eut le ventre qui se retourna alors, s'attendant au pire. Sam ne pleurait jamais, il était fort, et la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire du mal, c'était la famille ou Gabriel. Il écarta immédiatement Gabriel et lui de la liste avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait de son père. Dean se raidit. Pourquoi il faisait allusion à son père ? Ils n'étaient plus en contact depuis des années et c'était probablement la meilleure des choses qu'il ait pu faire.

« Donc… Tu le savais que tu pouvais te marier avec Gabriel ?

\- Ouais. Et quand tu l'as dit devant Gaby, tu as tout gâché.

\- C'est quoi le problème, Sam ?

\- Le problème est financier Dean. »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu as été viré et tu fais comme les gens tellement peureux de l'avouer à leur compagnon que tu fais semblant d'aller bosser tous les jours ?

\- Non Dean ! Tout se passe très bien au boulot. Je ne peux juste pas me payer un mariage et une adoption.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, sonofabitch, tu es avocat et tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour ça ? T'as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, de suite, Sammy ! »

Sam avait la mâchoire serrée et l'anxiété gagnait de plus en plus Dean. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ? Il avait passé une semaine tellement merdique qu'il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait avec une mauvaise nouvelle de plus.

« C'est… C'est John. »

Dean s'approcha un peu plus de Sam, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu. Depuis des années, Sam n'appelait plus John « papa ». C'était limite s'il daignait encore l'appeler.

« Il est gravement malade. »

* * *

 _My world is miles of endless roads. That leaves a trail of broken dreams. Where have you been ?_

Dean fixait son assiette, il y avait à peine toucher il restait silencieux. Il avait ignoré Castiel, à peine répondu aux questions de Luci et Gabriel semblait légèrement mal à l'aise car il essayait de faire rire toute la table, sans grand succès, sauf peut-être avec Luci qui avait clairement un coup dans le nez.

 _I hear you say? I will meet you at the Blue Cafe. Because, this is where the one who knows. Meets the one who does not care._

Dean n'entendait que des sons indistincts. Son cœur allait se rompre, ses muscles se tendaient de plus en plus et le disque sonore de la voix de Sam, Lisa et Castiel repassaient en boucle dans son crâne.

 _« Il va mourir. »_

Il allait mourir. John Winchester allait mourir dans quelques mois.

Dean venait de réaliser que son père n'était pas immortel.

John Winchester n'était pas immortel.

 _Where have you been? Where are you going to? I want to know what is new. I want to go with you.. What have you seen? What do you know that is new? Where are you going to? Because I want to go with you. So meet me down at the Blue Cafe. The cost is great, the price is high. Take all you know, and say goodbye. Your innocence, inexperience. Mean nothing now._

Dean soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, se retenant de pleurer.

« Est-ce qu'on peut changer de musique ? »

* * *

Castiel avait bien vu que Dean était revenu déprimé après avoir soigné sa main avec Sam. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la salle de bain, il n'avait adressé aucun mot et n'avait presque pas touché son assiette. La musique tournait, Jessie était endormi dans les bras de sa mère et Chris Rea chantait Blue Cafe. Une musique qui avait surement fait réagir Dean. Le café et le bleu. Le liquide et les yeux. Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui avait enfin pris la parole et lui sourit presque tendrement. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

« Tu n'aimes pas Chris Rea ? »

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, il prit une gorgée d'alcool. Il regarda par la suite Castiel.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. »

Sam s'étouffa et Gabriel le regarda avec des gros yeux. Castiel restait confus face à cette scène.

« Tu ne fumes pas Dean.

\- J'ai commencé. Quelqu'un fume ici ? »

Sans dire un mot, Lili sortit une cigarette et un briquet qu'elle tendit à Dean. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, soit parce qu'elle était timide soit elle avait du mal à parler, elle était française après tout. Dean se redressa sans dire un mot et Castiel hésita un instant et c'est quand la porte fut claquée qu'il se leva à son tour.

« Je vais fumer moi aussi. »

Lili tendit une autre cigarette qu'il attrapa, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fumerait pas. En sortant, Il vit Dean dos à lui, face à son impala. Il voyait ses épaules bougées, il était probablement en train de retenir ses sanglots… Le cœur de Castiel se serra et il s'approcha doucement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Dean se retourna d'un coup vers lui, sans même prendre le temps d'essuyer ses larmes. Il essuya rapidement ses joues, trop tard car Castiel les avaient vus. Il allait maintenant prétendre qu'il n'avait pas pleuré…

« Pour quoi ? »

Pour tout. Bordel, Castiel était désolé pour tout. Il était désolé de douter et de lutter parce que même s'il y mettait toutes ses forces ainsi que celle de l'univers, il ne pourrait jamais nier que Dean lui plaisait. Il était désolé de lui avoir fait un sous-entendu qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être car son histoire avec Lisa ne le regardait pas.

« Pour tout. »

Dean regarda un instant Castiel avant de baisser les yeux. Castiel lui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il préfera poser son regard sur sa mâchoire… Elle était si bien taillée, si bien dessinée… L'envie de passer ses doigts dessus et d'y déposer des baisers traversaient son esprit mais il serra les poings en continuant de le regarder, s'empêchant de lui sauter dessus. Il avait besoin de temps. Mais il ne devait pas lui dire, il n'avait pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. Et si Castiel était vraiment gay ou bisexuel ? Il n'en savait rien mais il se devait d'y réfléchir.

« Ouais. Je le suis aussi. »

Dean jeta sa cigarette encore allumée au pied de Castiel et il se mit dos à lui, il ouvrit la porte de l'Impala. Castiel aurait dû le rattraper mais il resta bloquer sur le trottoir. Dean le regarda une dernière fois.

« Sympa ton écharpe. »

Il grimpa en voiture et démarra rapidement.

Castiel baissa sa tête sur son écharpe.

« Merde… »

L'écharpe appartenait à Dean. Dans la voiture, le jour où il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait gardé et avait oublié de lui rendre. Il était tellement contrarié qu'il avait préféré quitter la voiture… Et depuis, il la portait. Il sortait toujours avec, voir même il dormait avec… Il la caressa doucement avec son pouce en soupirant.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de Benny s'ouvrit lentement.

« Rassure-moi, tu es seul. »

Benny sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ma mère est partie il y a une heure. »

Dean afficha un sourire triste et Benny comprit alors que ce n'était pas pour plus. Dean avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour parler. Il serait toujours là pour lui, il se l'était promis mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de prendre Dean à ce moment-même.

« Je t'avais inscrit sur ma liste du Père Noel et pourtant je ne pensais pas que je…

\- Ferme-là. »

Dean s'était préparé à débiter tout ce que Benny avait loupé cette semaine mais à la place, l'excitation mélangée à l'alcool fut trop fortes et malgré les milliards de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter de nouveau au cou. Il sentit les mains larges et puissantes de Benny se resserrer sur ses fesses, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas contre ce genre de retrouvailles et ce genre de réconfort. Avec son pied, Benny ferma la porte, ce qui fit un fracas dans le couloir mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le garda à distance devant lui, les bras tendus. Il le regardait de haut en bas tandis que Dean l'admirait, les yeux pétillant d'envie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es attirant, Dean-o… »

Sans se préoccuper une seule seconde du visage rougi de Dean, Benny s'empressa de le déshabiller en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Il poussa un soupir de bien être, de soulagement de retrouver enfin son patron qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il commençait à oublier tous les problèmes qu'il avait rencontré cette semaine et se laissait aller sous les baisers durs de Benny.

Il sourit alors en baissant la tête pour se retrouver face à sa poitrine, l'excitation faisait ressortir ses tétons et ils se dressaient fièrement devant lui, fermes et durs.

Il le regardait mais son cerveau était déconnecté.

« Arrête de me torturer… Mange-moi…

\- Avant toute chose… Top ou bottom ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu la prends ou tu la mets ? »

Dean rougit encore plus. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il s'imaginait que Benny était plutôt bottom étant donné qu'il l'avait supplié de lui faire l'amour, il aurait plutôt pensé le contraire. Dean soupira.

« On ne peut pas faire comme les choses viennent ?

\- Nan, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi.

\- Je pense que je peux essayer les deux… »

Il sourit doucement.

« Je suis top. »

Dean s'était trompé. Il était top et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Après cette réponse, la bouche de Benny s'ouvrit et il goba entre ses lèvres humides le téton durcit de Dean. Il gémit bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui fit sourire Benny.

Il l'attrapa avec ses lèvres et embrassa largement son torse. Ces mouvements conjugués aux massages des mains de Benny sur ses fesses dénudées l'emmenaient rapidement dans un monde de plaisir à ce jour encore inconnu… Mais plus pour longtemps. Benny était dur dans ses mouvements et Dean couinait, se sentant complètement soumis. Il ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant profondément.

Benny étala au maximum les paumes de ses mains pour attraper ses fesses. Ses doigts s'accrochaient dans le renfoncement où elles se rejoignaient et il les écarta doucement mais fermement pour laisser l'excitation se diffuser.

« Bordel, tu me tues…

\- T'as pas encore tout vu… »

Cela fonctionnait au-delà de ses espérances car à chaque succion de sa bouche sur sa poitrine qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, il sentait les hanches de Dean bouger doucement.

« Regarde-moi cette petite chienne désireuse… »

Benny souriait, le téton de Dean toujours entre ses dents. Il rougit alors, les yeux remplis de luxure.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son excitation. Il sentait son érection tressauter à chaque nouveau touché et son liquide pré séminal ne cessait de lubrifier son pénis dur et désireux.

Benny s'en aperçut d'ailleurs instantanément lorsque son regard se posa sur son pénis brillant. Il sourit. Benny se redressa et déboucla avec l'aide de Benny sa ceinture. Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir de la chambre de Benny mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Une fois le sexe de Benny sortit, il le plaqua contre celui de Dean. Le contact soudain fit gémir Dean et il ne put s'empêcher de commencer des mouvements sans même attendre Benny. Il se soutenait grâce à ses épaules et plaqua son front contre le sien, se plaquant d'autant plus et malgré la maladresse. Benny se mit à rire faiblement.

« Oh boy… »

Benny attrapa fermement les hanches de Dean pour arrêter ses mouvements mais il ne fit que les accentuer et gémir de frustration.

« Retire ton t-shirt…

-Nan. »

Ses doigts écartèrent soigneusement ses fesses et il caressa son antré doucement. Dean se mordit les lèvres, un déluge d'excitation l'inonda.

« Tu vois que tu es sage quand tu veux… »

Dean esquissa un sourire aux quelques mots de Benny puis plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« J'en ai marre d'être puceau avec les hommes… »

A peine avait-t-il terminé sa phrase que Benny souleva Dean sans grande difficulté. Il le balança sur le lit derrière eux. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer son t-shirt ou se dénuder davantage qu'il s'allongea contre Dean.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu vas mourir de frustration et moi aussi mais tu es vierge et tu n'as pas été préparé, donc il va falloir attendre un peu. »

Dean balança sa tête en arrière à cause de l'excitation et il sentit la langue de Benny se poser sur son anneau de chair. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les draps, c'était la première fois qu'on déposait sa langue à cet endroit. Il se mordit les lèvres. La sensation était étrange mais tellement excitante.

« Putain… »

Benny faisait en sorte de bien humidifié avant de le pénétrer de son doigt. Il se mordit d'autant plus les lèvres. Benny s'enfonçait doucement en lui, phalanges par phalanges, frustrant Dean d'autant plus. Une fois au plus profond de lui, il ne bougea plus. Partagé par l'excitation et l'inconfort, il hocha la tête, comme pour lui ordonner de continuer.

« T'es vraiment serré Dean…

\- Ferme-là.

\- C'est un compliment.

\- Je sais ! »

A cause de l'impatience, il frappa contre le matelas et Benny ria en embrassant doucement l'aine de Dean. Il commença à faire des mouvements en lui, faisant des aller et retour avec son doigt. Dean se crispait à cause de la douleur.

« Laisse-toi aller… »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ferma les yeux et aperçut le visage de Castiel. Bordel que c'était mal. Il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec Benny, il ne pouvait pas penser à Castiel…

Il soupira. Penser à lui avait réussi à le détendre puis-ce que Benny aventura un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Le plaisir était tellement intense qu'il ne cherchait pas à savoir comment il faisait pour lui procurer. Il bougeait ses doigts dans tous les sens et la sensation était tellement plus agréable et diffusait des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps maintenant qu'il était parfaitement détendu. Il gémissait, sans retenu, faisant grogner Benny de plaisir qui s'enfonçait encore plus vite et plus fort, tout en mordant la cuisse de Dean.

Il se redressa d'un coup, se masturba sous les yeux de Dean et il ne prit pas la peine de retirer son t-shirt ou se dénuder davantage qu'il s'enfonça en lui. Il ferma les yeux. Le gland entra difficilement. Dean serrait les dents et Benny embrassa sa mâchoire. Il était doux : il s'enfonçait centimètre par centimètre, afin que Dean s'y habitue. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'intimité de Dean pour tout absorber. Puis deux lourds testicules vinrent cogner contre ses fesses, arrêtant l'incroyable progression.

Dean ne cessait de gémir, ces cris étaient tantôt aigus, tantôt graves. Il s'agrippa fermement au dos de Benny et il baissa la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait entre leurs deux corps. Dean se mit à remuer des hanches pour sentir Benny mais il sourit et le plaqua contre le lit, durement.

« Laisse ton corps s'habituer à moi… »

Dean cria un peu plus de frustration, ce qui fit rire Benny. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de commencer des vas et viens de plus rapide. Alternant coups de reins puissants et ralentis quand il sentait que Dean allait jouir.

Ce qui était le cas. Dean n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se laisser aller qu'à ce moment-même. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il gémissait, fermant les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation, l'intensité du rapport l'excitait même si la douleur de la première fois était présente. Ça tirait, probablement car il n'était pas assez lubrifié et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à marcher ou s'asseoir demain mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté.

Benny se retira d'un coup de Dean, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Il était haletant et Dean le suppliait du regard pour qu'il continue. Il sourit.

"Attends un peu cow boy...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Dean regarda ce qu'il se passait entre eux et il se mordit les lèvres en regardant combien Benny était monté.

"Je vérifie que tu ne saignes pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as rien."

Dean secoua la tête, soulagé. Benny s'allongea à côté de lui et le tira doucement contre lui.

"Viens ici."

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur lui. Il sourit et Benny plaça son érection contre l'entrée de Dean. Elle entra toute seule.

"Bordel, tu es dilaté à outrance là..."

Dean sourit, timidement en rougissant d'autant plus. Son couloir brûlant accueillait à nouveau son amant qui eut une nouvelle fois un soupire de plaisir. Il l'avait entendu grogner quand il était sur lui, il avait même l'impression qu'il les bloquait parfois mais il avait atrocement envie de les entendre. Dean se contentait d'agiter son bassin. D'abord lentement, puis il se démena dans un rythme saccadé. Il ondula sur les cuisses de Benny tel un serpent. Leurs corps étaient transpirants.

"Mais, putain, qu'est-ce que tu le fais bien..."

Dean s'était même autorisé à caresser la poitrine de Benny, excité par ses pectoraux humides et leurs poils. Il lui chatouillait les tétons et c'est ce qui causa sa perte. Alors qu'il semblait loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, il sentit une chaleur lui traverser le corps et le moment lui était déjà venu.

"Je viens..."

Dean entra alors dans une transe et ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Dean ferma les yeux et il sentit les muscles de son intimité se serrer puis se relâcher. Dean se serrait contre Benny pendant qu'il s'exécutait et Dean sentit les sens de Benny lui faire défaut. Benny hurlait de plaisir. Malgré tout, Dean continua de danser sur lui et de nouvelles salves le traversa.

"T'arrêtes pas petit con..."

Il se mit à se masturber et il jouit à son tour. Il contractait ses muscles.

"Oh putain..."

Dean s'écrasa contre le torse de Benny. Ils étaient en sueur.

"Bordel..."

Dean sourit et Benny se mit à rire.

"Tu fais du bruits toi..."

Benny le prit dans ses bras et lui dévora la bouche avec la langue.

* * *

Dean était endormi dans les bras de Benny. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et c'était son portable qui le réveilla en vibrant. Benny poussa un grognement et se tourna dos à Dean. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et récupéra son portable. Numéro inconnu. Nu, il se redressa, frissonnant et quitta la pièce pour répondre.

« Allo ?

-Dean ? C'est… John. »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux.

« P…papa ? »

Il entendit son père rire avant de s'étouffer.

« C'est bien moi fiston. »

Dean en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

-Papa…

\- Non, écoute moi. Je crois que nous devons parler. Toi et moi. Est-ce… Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »


	11. Chapter 11

Hey tout le monde ! Le chapitre 11 de Café Suspendu est enfin sorti \o/

Je remercie mes lectrices/lecteurs ainsi que les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur et ça m'incite à écrire. C'est la première fois que je tiens une fanfiction…

Je remercie également ma superbe beta !

Et je propose qu'on aille blâmer Pawi, parce que j'étais en retard sur ce chapitre à cause de cette madame.

* * *

Gabriel et Castiel étaient en train de ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, silencieusement. Luci, Lili et Jessie dormaient tous les trois dans la chambre d'amie.

Castiel ne disait rien, il regardait dans le vague et passait les assiettes à Gabriel sans faire attention, il n'en n'avait que faire. Il souffla et Gabriel lui souri. Il connaissait ce sourire, c'était pour le rassurer, le réconforter.

"J'avais acheté du gui."

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il connaissait la tradition mais il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Dean et toi... j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez."

Castiel détourna la tête. Il était fatigué, il avait bien... il ne voulait même plus nier et débattre avec Gabriel. Il n'osait tout de même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il attrapa un fond de verre et le termina, le champagne sans bulle l'avait toujours dégoûté.

"J'avais toujours eu des doutes sur ton orientation sexuelle.

-Je m'en doute."

Il pouffa et passa sa main sur son visage.

"Notamment depuis... mon arrivé au Canada, je crois. Après que...

\- Ouais... après...

\- Non ! Ne prononce pas son prénom. C'est comme... comme Voldemort. On ne doit pas prononcer son nom.

\- Tu abuses un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Gabriel sourit et haussa des épaules. Peut-être qu'il n'abusait pas. Mais Castiel l'aimait toujours alors il ne se voyait pas l'insulter comme Gabriel le faisait. Il s'assit sur la chaise dans la cuisine et soupira.

"Parle-moi Castiel.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Ton orientation sexuelle.

\- On est obligé d'avoir cette conversation le soir de Noël ?

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de vexer Jésus à son anniversaire ?

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- T'es rabat joie !"

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond.

"Sérieusement...

\- Dean t'attire ?

\- Arrête !

\- On dirait une adolescente ! Une vierge en plus de ça.

\- Je suis vierge, Gabriel.

\- Avec les garçons, c'est vrai... mais pourquoi tu m'en parles, ça veut bien dire un truc ? Tu ne veux plus être vierge, c'est ça !

\- Tu es toujours obligé de partir dans des délires pareils ?"

Il sourit et Gabriel attrapa la main de son frère. Castiel le regarda, les yeux brillants.

"Je ne vais pas te juger. Je suis gay, Castiel. Papa est bisexuel, je pense qu'on est la famille la plus ouverte du monde et ça tu le sais. Alors où est le problème ?

\- Dean... il a souffert dans sa vie, non ?

\- Énormément. Ecoute...

\- Je le connaissais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dean. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec lui et...

\- Oh putain pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!

\- J'ai paniqué en le voyant ! Je... je ne savais même pas comment réagir parce que quand je suis prêt de lui, j'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe j'ai... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et pourtant je suis hétéro, Gabriel !

\- Oui enfin... un hétéro n'a pas la kette* qui frétille en regardant un garçon."

Castiel explosa de rire et se cacha le visage, il était probablement rouge de honte. Gabriel avait raison, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un hétero réagirait. Dean avait raison, il était perdu, ne savait pas comment réagir avec son changement soudain d'attirance. En regardant de nouveau son frère, il avait un petit sourire en coin. Il traduisait la joie de voir son frère heureux.

"Me regardes pas comme ça.

\- C'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que je te vois aussi heureux.

\- Je suis plutôt épanoui dans ma vie. Malgré les problèmes d'argents... je n'ai plus à dormir dehors. Je suis constamment propre. Je mange bien.

\- Et tu as rencontré Dean.

\- Et... j'ai rencontré Dean."

Gabriel pouffa et Castiel se sentit presque vexé. L'alcool sans aucun doute.

"Es-tu amoureux ?

\- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Et puis... je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'y pense.

\- Attends... tu réfléchis à tes sentiments pour Dean ? C'est une blague ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ca doit être évident normalement ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un.

\- Non ce n'est pas évident, à la base je suis hétéro, je te rappelle !

\- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ?! C'est quoi qui change ? A part pénétrer un vagin tu pénètres un...

\- Je sais ! Je sais comment ça marche merci, je ne veux pas que tu me donnes de cours d'éducation sexuelle, ça risque d'être sérieusement de me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. Imagine que... rien de tout ça ne soit vrai et que je ne sois pas vraiment... enfin... tu sais. Attiré ou bien plus, pour lui... je ne sais même pas si je suis gay ou bi ou je ne sais quoi encore !

\- Tu as raison. Attends d'être sûr de ce que tu ressens avant de lui envoyer un petit texto disant que tu es amoureux de lui blablabla. Mais je te préviens, il se fait son boss."

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ressentant une jalousie au creux de son ventre. C'était comme si on le rongeait de l'intérieur et il détestait cette sensation. Il l'avait tellement ressenti avec son ex petit copine qu'il ne voulait pas le ressentir de nouveau. Dean était libre, il ne lui appartenait pas et il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, autant que lui été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait aussi.

"Gabriel ?"

Castiel et Gabriel tournèrent la tête vers Sam qui avait une mine grisâtre. Par réflexe, Castiel se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

"Comment tu te sens ?

\- Plutôt mal."

Il rit, amèrement.

"J'ai trop bu. Et j'ai dit un truc à Dean qui l'a pratiquement achevé... merci d'avoir fait croire que tu ne le connaissais pas, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça !

\- Sam...

\- Je ne te blâme pas mais... je pense qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un ce soir. J'ai ruiné Noël !"

Gabriel se leva et attrapa le bras de Sam.

"Tu veux que je fasse le canapé, Castiel ?

\- Je vais rentrer à pied, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends c'est dangereux dehors !

\- Oui je sais mais je ne crains rien."

Castiel attrapa son trench coat et l'écharpe de Dean avant de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Il marchait silencieusement dans la rue, sursautant parfois quand il entendait des bruits. Des gars bourrés le regardaient, faisant des remarques déplacées mais rien de très grave. Enfin... Castiel ne supportait plus le harcèlement de rue et quand il y vivait, il en avait connu et assisté à des agressions, autant verbales que physiques. Il était intervenu... mais un sdf qui intervient, ce n'est toujours pas une bonne chose. Il se faisait constamment tabasser. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il regardait autour de lui, c'était devenu une habitude... ce lieu lui appartenait. Il retira son trench coat et garda son écharpe dans les mains. Car c'était l'écharpe de Dean... Elle n'avait presque plus d'odeur, plus celle de Dean en tout cas...

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Castiel était seul, il n'avait plus de copines, pas de copains non plus... il n'avait jamais été avec des garçons mais... Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapports sexuels. Il aurait pu avoir des plans culs mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il était allongé dans son lit, fixant l'écharpe de Dean, un tas d'images, de flashs, de fantasmes défilaient dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire avec cette écharpe ?

L'attacher.

Le maîtriser.

Accrocher cette écharpe autour de son cou et gérer ses mouvements.

Il sentit une érection naître dans son pantalon, il ferma les yeux, frustré. Cette absence de sexe le pesait sérieusement.

Une douce sensation l'envahit, repensant à ce soir où Dean avait bu, son baiser avait été aussi frais que l'air extérieur et le goût de bière avait été agréable contre ses lèvres humides et douces. Il ferma les yeux. Il détestait la bière. Généralement. Mais la bière avait un goût bien différent contre les lèvres de Dean.

S'il avait continué ce baiser, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?

Ce soir comme tous les soirs, Castiel était seul et l'envie le prit de se livrer à des plaisirs solitaires, en fantasmant sur ses désirs charnels…

Dans sa tête, Castiel faisait défiler des images de son ex petite copine lorsqu'ils se livraient à des ébats amoureux... mais quelque chose bloquait. Pas seulement parce que c'était la pire des garces mais principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Pas ce soir. Ni demain.

Il voulait Dean.

Caresser sa peau, compter ses tâches de rousseur qui couvraient son corps... s'enfoncer en lui, l'avaler entier. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant son érection presser contre son bas de pyjama.

D'une main, il commença à caresser son torse et titiller un de ses tétons, son autre main descendit sur son ventre et vient cajoler sa dureté à travers son pantalon.

Il se mit sur le côté et passa sa main sur ses fesses, puis entre elles. Il serra et frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, son érection se gonflant d'autant plus de plaisir.

"Dean..."

Castiel ne s'était jamais pénétré, même pas un doigt. Il allait essayer, ce soir, en pensant à son fantasme, à cet inconnu du café, devenu un ami... puis un ennemi. Il sourit. Les étapes étaient passées tellement vite, Castiel n'avait rien vu venir.

L'alcool aidait pas mal.

Il n'était pas du genre à boire, mais deux ou trois verres de vin et une coupelle de champagne lui suffisait à se mettre bien. Il n'était pas bourré à s'en faire vomir, à être lourd ou à rire bêtement, loin de là...

Il écarta les cuisses, sa main passe et repassa sur sa fente. Il se mordit les lèvres et son doigt s'arrêta sur son anneau de chair. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer.

Il entama des frottements de plus en plus conséquents et son membre tressautait d'envie.

"Oh Dean..."

Entendre son prénom, même s'il venait de sa propre voix, l'incitait à continuer. Castiel était un homme, et tout les hommes se masturbaient (à l'exception des asexuées) mais Castiel n'était du genre à le faire tous les soirs. Dans la rue, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était déjà sdf, il en avait honte, il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un pervers qui se masturbait dans la rue. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien faire.

Il fallait qu'il s'humidifie. Il soupira, il n'avait rien, hormis sa salive. Il apporta son doigt à sa bouche et le suçota doucement. Il sentait ses dents sur son doigt et fronça les sourcils, se disant que s'il voulait s'occuper de Dean avec sa bouche, il ferait mieux de faire attention aux dents.

Castiel n'était pas friand de pornographie, c'était un littéraire, un vrai, il ne lisait pas non plus des livres érotiques tel que 50 Nuances de Grey mais il s'amusait à en lire sur internet. Et parfois, cela s'avérait plutôt excitant, même si le langage était très cru et que même si Castiel était un dominant au lit, il rougissait toujours en lisant ce genre de chose.

Il apporta son doigt à son entrer et l'enfonça doucement. Sans parvenir à rentrer.

"Et on ose me dire que les homosexuels arrivent à faire rentrer autre chose que des doigts..."

Il se sentait légèrement frustrée et força un peu plus. Il entama de légers va et viens sur son membre. Il imaginait parfaitement les mains de Dean, pétrir ses fesses. Était-il dominant ou soumis ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée et il priait pour qu'il lui laisse le contrôle au lit.

Castiel stoppa tout. Il attrapa son portable et se redressa rapidement, complètement nu, se fichant complètement du froid. Il cherchait de partout ce fichu livre, les fleurs du mal, désespéré de retrouver cette lettre. Ses doigts commençaient à pianoter sur son écran.

"Ton visage hante mes pensées. Ce n'est pas nouveau et assez utile pour des moments comme celui-ci mais j'aime laisser aller mon imagination et là… Il me revient notre soirée..."

Il le retrouva rapidement, sous une pile d'une dizaine de livres qu'il balança nerveusement au sol. En ouvrant les Fleurs du Mal, la lettre n'y était plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, agacé.

"Merde."

Il se précipita vers son bureau, se trouvant complètement ridicule à courir nu dans son appartement, avec une érection consécante et surtout gênante.

"Bon on verra plus tard."

Castiel retourna dans son lit et envoya un message à Gabriel, demandant le numéro de Dean. Il n'allait pas lui répondre, il le savait mais c'était pour demain.

Il revint à ses pensées et à ses caresses sur son sexe se faisaient de plus en plus plus pressant à ses simples fantasmes.

Il imaginait les yeux de Dean le fixant car il savait pertinemment que son regard, et rien que son regard avait un effet dévastateur sur lui.

Castiel désirait une totale liberté dans l'expression de ses fantasmes, de ses envies et de ses désirs.

Castiel continuait ses vas et viens sur son sexe, ralentissant quelques fois lorsqu'il sentait qu'il allait venir.

Sa tête se balança en arrière. Il poussa un soupir mêlé d'un cri. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait si longtemps. Il venait de jouir et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre. Son visage retomba en avant et il posa les yeux sur son torse. Des jets puissants de semence s'étalèrent sur son ventre.

« Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fous moi… »

Il se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir fait ça.

Il avait encore besoin de temps.

Il y a deux jours, il était hétéro et le voilà en train de fantasmer sur un garçon. Il ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir.

Est-ce que Dean allait lui accorder du temps ?

* * *

Dean rassemblait ses affaires dans son appartement. Benny lui avait proposé de rester quelques jours mais Dean n'avait pas le temps, en l'histoire de quelques jours, son père allait partir et il ne voulait pas rater cette discussion avec lui.

Il avait accepté de parler avec son vieux père, chose que jamais auparavant, Dean n'aurait accepté.

Il avait tout quitté pour ne plus jamais être en contact avec lui mais il fallait croire que les évènements dramatiques le ramenaient à la réalité.

Pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que John avait fait ou pas, il devait quitter le Canada et le rejoindre aux Etats-Unis.

Sam avait proposé de prendre l'avion mais Dean aillant une phobie monstre avait refusé.

"Tout est bon ?"

Sam avait le visage froncé, presque tordu de douleur. Il était le seul à savoir pour l'état de son père. Il en souffrait atrocement et le fait que cela devait rester secret l'avait rongé de l'intérieur en le forcer à avoir un visage stoïque. Mais maintenant que Dean savait, c'était comme s'il pouvait enfin laisser éclater la tristesse en lui. Et voir Dean dans cet état, n'aidait pas non plus. Il connaissait son frère, il n'allait rien dire, garder tout pour lui et noyer sa tristesse avec de l'alcool.

Dean était une putain de bombe à retardement.

Il balança sa valise à l'arrière de la voiture, se tourna vers Sam et Gabriel qui le regardait, inquiets. C'était tellement évident, les cernes et les plis sur leurs visages traduisaient tout.

"Tout est bon."

Dean jeta un regard vers la lumière de la chambre qui était allumée. Il sourit à Jessie qui était à la fenêtre et lui fit un petit signe de la main mais il partit en courant. Il tourna la tête vers Gabriel et Sam qui se disaient au revoir. Il s'éloigna un peu et composa le numéro de Benny. Le soleil n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

"Dean ?"

Dean soupira, il était soulagé d'entendre la voix de Benny.

"Salut...

\- Hey... ça va aller?

\- Ouais. Ça ira.

\- Tu fais attention sur la route. Ça va être long.

\- Désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi ?!

\- Je vais manquer le boulot pour une semaine.

\- Il y a plus important que réparer des bagnoles je t'assure.

\- Tu aurais dit la même chose aux gars qui bossent avec nous ?"

Il sourit doucement, se demandant si Benny ne lui offrait pas un traitement de faveur car ils avaient couché ensemble.

"Ton père est mourant Dean."

Il le savait. Mais cette phrase lui faisait toujours un choc atroce dans la poitrine. Le genre de phrase qui donnait envie à Dean de se laisser mourir petit à petit. Le genre de phrase qui faisait disparaître son âme lentement de son enveloppe corporelle.

"Pardon.

\- Je pense que je préfère entendre ça plutôt que de tourner autour du pot pendant des plombes. Parce qu'en plus d'être frustrant, c'est encore plus destructeur. La froideur des mots et le cru sont plus facile à digérer, après tout, c'est la vérité. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mon père va crever.

\- Tu... tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'est pas encore mort.

\- Dean...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Savoir qu'il va mourir dans très peu de temps, je veux dire... il doit faire le décompte dans sa tête. Ou mourir d'une manière... directe. Sans que tu t'y attendes ?

\- J'en sais rien... Le destin peut parfois être un sacré enculé.

\- Je crois que le destin et le karma se sont ligués contre moi ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais on peut les battre tous les deux si tu veux.

\- T'es un ours en peluche mec, tu peux pas te battre !

\- Déconnes pas ! Attends de me voir dans des bars minables face à des enculés de motard qui emmerde des nanas."

Dean sourit en s'imaginant ça.

C'est vrai que c'était tout à fait le genre de Benny. Il ne le voyait pas commencer une bagarre sans qu'il n'y ait une raison valable.

Pas comme Dean.

Dean se battait quand il était soûl à des soirées. Parce que l'alcool le rendait lourd et violent. Il tenait ça de son père. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se modérait sur l'alcool.

Enfin...

Dean était alcoolique.

Boire une bière chaque jour et un verre whisky faisait de lui un alcoolique et il n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment déchirer pour se considérer comme tel.

Il n'en parlait juste pas.

Il avait besoin de vivre normalement parce qu'il avait besoin de payer son appartement pour rester au Canada avec son frère.

"Dean..."

La voix de Benny sonnait comme s'il allait lui demander une chose pire qu'importante. Il ferma les yeux. Priant tous les dieux pour ne pas recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Pitié que Benny ne lâche pas Dean. Il avait besoin de lui.

Il avait besoin du plus de monde possible parce que sinon, il n'allait pas se relever.

"Pitié Benny. Ta phrase sonne comme celle que j'ai entendu depuis des semaines. Comme la voix d'un mec qui va m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Non. C'est la voix d'un mec qui est effrayé de te perdre."

Un silence s'installa et Dean ouvrit doucement les yeux.

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Benny."

Il soupira. Une sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine se forma. Bordel, il tenait à lui. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait fait sa première fois avec lui ? Il n'en n'avait juste aucune idée. C'était complètement niais et pas du genre de Dean mais la question pouvait se poser.

"Dean...

\- Je dois y aller Benny.

\- Quand tu rentres... quand tu reviendras... je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Pas une seconde. Attends toi à ce que je te séquestre chez moi!

Il rit faiblement.

"T'es flippant mec.

\- Ferme là, trou duc."

Dean soupira un coup et attendit que Benny raccroche. Il resta un instant avec son portable contre son oreille. En détournant le regard, Sam tenait Gabriel dans ses bras. Il remarqua les sanglots de Gabriel.

Il était si fragile et si touché par les soucis de Sam... ça lui brisait le cœur.

Dean marcha jusqu'à l'impala et ouvrit la portière avant.

Il aurait aimé voir Castiel une dernière fois avant de partir.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Castiel et Dean, ça ne marcherait jamais.

Il serra ses mains sur le volant de sa voiture chéri, faisant grincer le cuir contre ses mains.

S'il était comme Dean, il le nierait pendant une éternité. Et Dean, malgré les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard ne pouvait pas l'attendre une éternité.

Et maintenant, Benny était là.

Enfin... c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il en doutait. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il se mette avec lui, essayer...

Lisa.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le volant.

Il avait une seconde pour penser à tout. Il se sentait comme le pire des connards au monde mais... il allait devoir faire un choix. Le plus dur de sa vie.

Il avait une semaine pour réfléchir.

Une semaine pour accepter la mort de son père.

Il avait passé sa vie entière avec son père, et il allait devoir compter les jours avant sa mort. Il avait envie de hurler toutes les choses qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux.

La chose la plus dure n'était pas de se retenir ou de lâcher une larme.

Pour Dean, c'était de se priver de craquer.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années.

Car il ne s'y autorisait pas.

La portière passagère s'ouvrit et le froid entra dans la voiture mais Sam claqua rapidement la porte.

"On peut y aller."

Dean hocha la tête et démarra silencieusement.

* * *

*Je parle comme une belge à cause de Pawi…

* * *

 _Voilà, je voulais rajouter un petit plus pour le chapitre 10 : quand Dean couche avec Benny, ce n'était pas du « lemon pour du lemon » (j'accepte la critique qui a été donnée mais je tiens à me « justifier »). Ce lemon était totalement justifié. Dean apprend que son père est mourant et dans des moments pareils, il a deux solutions : soit boire, soit « baiser ». Dean avait déjà bu à cette soirée de Noel et il avait aussi énormément besoin de contact physique. La frustration était immense chez lui, notamment à cause de Cas à cette soirée, même s'il la pratiquement ignorer… En plus de détendre Dean, cette partie de jambe en l'air avec Benny est plutôt crucial, parce qu'elle est une sorte de « validation » de sa sexualité. Dean n'est plus vierge et cela faisait des années qu'il savait qu'il était bisexuel sans pour autant avoir de vrai rapport avec les hommes. Benny est le premier, pas Castiel, pas une autre personne. Ça aura une importance cruciale dans Café Suspendu._

 _Pour le chapitre 11, je le justifie encore, Castiel se cherche. Depuis qu'il a vu Dean, il a des doutes et en se masturbant sur des hommes (chose qu'il n'a jamais faite auparavant), il confirme les doutes qu'il avait. Et ça fait également parti de sa recherche, il ne s'arrête pas seulement à des caresses sur son membre, il essayait des endroits différents… Il agit comme un adolescent qui découvre son corps pour la première fois, et qui doute de tout… Parce que c'est ce que Dean lui fait ressentir. Le doute, la découverte et l'envie._


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée pour le retard, le chapitre 12 est le plus frustrant au monde, j'avais le début, la fin, mais pas le milieu XD

Un petit coucou à ma petite Pawi qui m'aide pour l'écriture de cette fiction et également un grand merci à ma superbe bêta !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews 3

* * *

La route était calme et aucun des Winchester ne parlaient. Depuis des mois loin l'un de l'autre d'une certaine manière, ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls. Sam soupira et attrapa le portable de Dean.

"Tu m'expliques ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant, de suite ?"

Le regard de Dean était presque menaçant mais Sam souriait. Dean détestait que l'on touche son portable. Parce qu'il avait des choses à cacher et qu'il avait oublié d'effacer son historique de recherche. Sam savait probablement qu'il était fan d'érotisme mais il n'avait pas forcément à le voir. Ça créerait un malaise immense dans la voiture et ils avaient besoin de tout, sauf ça.

"Tu as des messages.

-De qui ?

-Eh... un de Benny. C'est une pièce jointe j'ai pas envie de voir.

-Ouais, touche pas.

-Et tu as un message de Lisa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?

-Elle... demande si tu vas bien."

Il souriait.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours les personnes au fond du trou qui demande toujours aux autres comment ils vont ?

-Pour oublier à quel point ils souffrent."

Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la voiture et Dean soupira.

"Comment tu vas ?

-Tu essayes de me faire passer un message ?"

Il ne répondit pas et Sam balança sa tête contre le siège.

"On va passer tout le voyage ainsi ?

-Quoi ?

-Prétendre que tu ne souffres pas.

-Je ne souffre pas.

-Bien sûr que si tu souffres ! Papa va mourir !

-Ferme ta gueule.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu veux blâmer quelqu'un ?

-La seule personne à blâmer, c'est lui ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

-Tu ne peux pas penser ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ?!

-Oh probablement parce que John est notre père !

-Ouais ? Notre père qui a complètement déconné depuis la mort de maman. Qui me laissait des marques au visage puis sur le corps quand les gens se sont demandé pourquoi le petit Winchester avait des bleus au visage davantage en forme de main que de simple trace parce qu'il était maladroit...

-Arrête.

-J'aime papa ! Mais il a merdé et maintenant, les choses se retournent contre lui car c'est comme ça que ça marche.

-T'es bouddhiste maintenant ?

-Réaliste.

-Tu parles de karma !

-Oh ça va !"

Sam soupira et regarda Dean. Il sentait son regard de chien battu sur lui. Il se concentra donc davantage sur la route.

"Désolé Sam.

-Dean, papa a vu maman mourir. Comment voulais- tu qu'il réagisse ?

-D'accord. D'accord après que la pilule soit passé, papa a arrêté de me battre. Je n'étais pas un gosse facile non plus."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'était pas une raison non plus...

-Tu ne peux pas le défendre puis l'envoyer chier ! T'es bipolaire ou quoi ?

-Papa a été un connard. Il est un connard homophobe mais il a besoin de nous.

-Je sais.

-Et on se montre bien plus intelligent que lui en allant le voir. Car si on avait eu besoin de lui, il ne serait jamais venu."

Dean soupira.

"Donc c'est ça hein ?

-Quoi ?

-On va voir papa parce que tu veux faire preuve d'intelligence ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !"

Il n'avait aucune raison de se disputer avec son frère. Aucune. Et pourtant il voulait continuer à débattre, hurler contre lui... mais Sam n'était pas son punching-ball alors il préféra se taire. Sam ne chercha pas non plus à faire la conversation. Dean soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

"C'est étrange...

-Hum ?

-Tu sais... j'ai cette sensation étrange au creux du ventre. Papa n'est pas mort. Je ne peux pas le pleurer pour le moment ! Mais il est condamné. Et je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est comme si... je n'avais plus d'âme."

Sam le regarda sans rien dire. C'était mieux ainsi.

"J'ai eu un sacré mois de merde et apprendre que papa allait mourir n'a rien arrangé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au téléphone ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'il n'allait probablement pas en sortir. Il aurait voulu venir au Canada mais... c'était pas possible. Il voulait me parler au téléphone mais je lui ai dit que je venais... il m'a demandé si je pouvais te convaincre de venir."

Dean regarda Sam.

"Pourquoi tu es en manque d'argent, Sam ?

-Je suis celui qui paye les soins pour John."

Sam soupira et Dean arrêta un instant la voiture. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils roulaient et ils avaient besoin d'une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils étaient tous les deux sortis de la voiture, Dean attrapa son portable et Sam s'éloigna un peu pour téléphoner à Gabriel.

Dean téléphona à Benny. Il ne répondit pas. Il soupira et lui laissa un message.

"Salut. Euh... je ne suis toujours pas aux États Unis mais je t'envoie un message quand je suis à la frontière, ça t'évitera de trop payer. Je fais des arrêts toutes les cinq heures, c'est déjà pas mal, j'ai pas envie de mettre vingt jours pour arriver non plus et puis ça m'étonnerait que mon père tienne..."

Dean pouffa.

"Bonne journée."

Il raccrocha et Sam en profita pour s'approcher de lui en lui tendant un café. Dean l'accepta volontiers et but une gorgée.

"On a encore pas mal de route."

Sam hocha la tête doucement et ils s'assirent sur le capot de l'impala.

"Quand... quand papa sera parti... et que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre dans nos vie... pas que le départ de papa va arranger notre vie je...

-J'ai compris Dean.

-Il faudra qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble.

-D'accord."

Il but un peu de son café.

"Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Je t'emmènerai voir un match de hockey.

-Attends, je ne suis pas canadien moi !

-Quoi ? Tu l'es !

-Pas entièrement ! Laisse-moi ma part de petit américain s'il te plaît."

Sam sourit.

"Comme tu voudras."

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux frères, entrecoupé par le trafic de voitures qui passait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute. Dean rajusta son bonnet avant de se tourner vers son frère.

"Comment va Gabriel ?"

Sam soupira et Dean le regard longuement. Il savait traduire ce que son visage exprimait. Il était contrarié et blessé. Il se sentait probablement coupable de ce que Gabriel pouvait ressentir.

Gabriel était un homme avec énormément d'empathie. Probablement trop. Il se mettait souvent dans des états pas possibles quand il regardait des séries tristes ou bien quand il apprenait une information grave à la télévision. L'attentat de Paris, au Bataclan, l'avait enfermé pendant un week-end entier dans sa chambre et il avait pleuré longtemps et peu mangé. Dean avait également eu une boule au ventre en pensant à ce que les parisiens avaient vécu et Sam avait d'autant plus été pris au dépourvu étant donné qu'il avait dû gérer la réaction de Gabriel. Elle n'était pas excessive au contraire, elle était juste, il était en deuil, pourtant il n'avait perdu personne, ou peut être bien sa foi en l'humanité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean se disait que ça venait probablement d'une profonde blessure. L'empathie qu'il ressentait envers le monde. Gabriel ne pleurait jamais ses problèmes mais toujours ceux des autres. Dean s'y reconnaissait un peu... les larmes en moins.

Gabriel avait deux états d'esprit. Il pouvait être un homme joyeux et blagueur ou alors, totalement à l'opposé, tomber en pleine dépression que ce soit pour un proche ou pour un événement terrible qui aurait eu lieu sur Terre.

Quand Gabriel avait su que Sam et Dean avaient vécu une enfance horrible à cause de John, il en avait été grandement touché et il avait dû mal à en parler sans ressentir une profonde colère.

Et quand il avait appris, le lendemain de Noël, que la raison pour laquelle Sam ne pouvait plus adopter était à cause du manque d'argent dû au cancer de John, Gabriel avait fondu en larmes. A cause de John. Parce qu'il allait disparaître alors que Sam n'avait jamais rien reçu de son père.

Par chance, Gabriel était la plupart du temps heureux. En même temps, Sam lui interdisait de regarder les informations, maintenant.

"Il est plutôt mal. Tu le connais. Mais je pense qu'il était soulagé... dans le sens que maintenant il n'a plus à croire que je le trompe."

Dean hocha la tête et but une gorgée de son café.

"On a ruiné ses chances de profiter de son frère.

-Je ne voulais pas te cracher le morceau à ce moment tu sais...

-Ah oui, tu allais attendre encore combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il fallait Dean.

-Qu'il fallait pour quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?! Il est autant mon père que le tien et j'aurais aimé savoir que papa était en train de mourir !"

Sam détourna le regard et Dean se réinstalla sur le capot de l'impala pour se sentir un peu mieux. Il regarda son café en soupirant.

"T'as eu un mois difficile, je le savais. Je voulais que...

-Que les choses s'arrangent pour que tu me refoutes une claque des plus monumentales, Sam ?"

Il pouffa à cause de la colère et détourna le regard. Sa mâchoire était contractée à cause de la colère et il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les faisant craquer entre eux.

"Je ne voulais pas te rajouter un problème en plus. Il fallait que tu t'en sortes avec tes premiers soucis Dean ! J'ai fait ça pour ton bien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en savais de toute façon sur mes problèmes, hein ? Tu n'étais pas là !

-Je te connais Dean et je vois quand tu es mal.

-Je suis constamment mal, comment tu peux faire la différence entre avant et maintenant ?

-Parce que je t'ai vu amoureux Dean."

Dean se raidit.

Castiel.

Il fallait toujours qu'il revienne hanter son esprit, avec son prénom d'ange, ses yeux bleus, ses cernes et son trench coat. Et il fallait toujours qu'on relie Castiel à l'amour. Ou peut-être était-ce Dean qui faisait se rapprochement ?

"Ouais, stupide surtout.

-Ce n'était pas stupide, Dean, et tu le sais !

-Tomber amoureux d'un hétéro ? Si c'est stupide.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Arrête t'as toujours eu une chance de dingue avec les amours toi ! Tu as failli te marier avec une bombe du nom de Jessica avant de rencontrer Gabriel qui t'a fait accepter ton homosexualité.

-On en parle de Madison ?

-T'avais qu'à te protéger aussi, pas de ma faute si t'as chopé des morpions.

-Tu marques un point."

Sam se stoppa un instant pour boire ou bien pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Aaron Bass.

-Quoi Aaron ?

-T'as eu de la chance avec lui."

Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Mec, on a été ensemble une semaine !

-Félicitation, c'est probablement ta plus longue relation."

Dean regarda vers le ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir.

"Non attends. Ma plus longue relation, c'était avec Cassie. J'ai passé... un mois avec elle.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Qu'on ne soit plus ensemble ? Elle était folle.

-Non. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait réussi à te supporter pendant un mois ?

-Va chier."

Sam explosa de rire et balança son gobelet en plastique dans une poubelle. Dean termina le fond du sien avant d'en faire de même.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Dean conduisait, son frère écoutait de la musique dans ses écouteurs tandis que lui, avait son poste avec ses cassettes. Il tapait doucement ses doigts sur le volant au rythme de la musique, même si elle était coupée à cause de la musique de Sam, qui, malgré les écouteurs, était bien trop forte.

Sam termina d'écouter son album et retira ses écouteurs, baissant le son du poste de son frère.

"C'est quoi les meilleurs souvenirs que tu as avec papa ?

-Il n'est pas mort Sam je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu m'en parleras quand il sera mort ?"

Dean ne répondit rien et resta concentrer sur la route.

"Dean.

-S'il te plaît Sam."

Sam ne dît plus rien. En même temps, il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Il consulta son téléphone. La route allait être longue...

* * *

Castiel enfonça son visage dans l'écharpe de Dean jusqu'au nez. Il ferma un instant les yeux en plaçant ses mains dans ses poches quand la porte de la maison de Gabriel s'ouvrit.

"Salut Castiel."

Castiel sourit doucement à son frère avant de rentrer. Jessie arriva en courant et en criant alors que Lili l'engueulait. Castiel le souleva d'un coup sur ses épaules.

"On écoute maman !

-C'est un vrai petit diable."

Castiel pouffa et tendit Jessie à sa mère qui partit alors dans la chambre. Castiel s'approcha de son autre frère, Luci qui était assis devant la télé.

"Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va."

Il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils et Gabriel s'assit sur le canapé.

"Si tu cherches Sam, il est parti aux États Unis pour la semaine."

Dean devait y être aussi.

"Tu as reçu mon message, Gabriel ?

-Oui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Castiel retira son trench coat ainsi que son écharpe et s'approcha du canapé où il s'assit.

"Leur père est mourant.

-Merde je... je ne savais pas...

-Moi non plus. Pouffa-t-il légèrement contrarié. Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour lui et pas de complication. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je sais que je suis une "complication" pour Dean et je m'en excuserai plus tard.

-Pourquoi ?"

Castiel regarda son frère, Luci, qui avait lancé cette question avant de boire une gorgée dans sa bière.

"Parce que Cassie se demande s'il est gay.

-Gabriel !"

Luci pouffa.

"Comme si c'était une nouveauté.

-Quoi ?!

-Quand tu étais petit tu étais amoureux de Tarzan et pas de Jane.

-N'importe quoi !"

Gabriel et Luci se lancèrent un regard entendu en souriant et Castiel ouvrit la bouche, brusqué. Ils explosèrent de rire en observant le regard et l'expression de Castiel, qui était à la fois confus et outré. Castiel fit rouler ses yeux à cause de l'exaspération qu'il ressentait face au manque de maturité de ses deux frères. Ils n'avaient toujours pas cessé de rire, se rappelant que Castiel avait effectivement préféré la nudité, la musculature et les cheveux longs de Tarzan, à la robe et le nez papillon de Jane. Ils se mirent ensuite à le taquiner sur son adolescence.

"Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, maintenant, on peut se moquer de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-On est parfait. Tu ne peux pas te moquer de nous.

-Oh et tu te souviens de la fois où tu voulais partir en boîte de nuit après que papa ait reçu sa nouvelle télé ?"

Luci cracha presque toute sa bière au sol en se remémorant se souvenir. Gabriel tomba en arrière sur le canapé alors que Castiel rougissait. Il n'était même pas devant des inconnus et pourtant, Castiel était mal à l'aise. Il était plutôt naïf et influençable quand il était enfant.

"Ouais ! Castiel s'est assis dans le carton de papa en disant que lui aussi allait dans une boîte !"

Et encore une fois, les garçons hurlèrent de rire. Lili arriva, engueulant Luci en français car elle essayait de coucher Jessie pour la sieste. Les garçons se calmèrent enfin et Gabriel les regarda tour à tour avant de pousser un petit soupire.

"Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là. Sam... Sam n'était tellement pas bien et il va être dans un état pas possible à son retour et ça me blesse du plus profond de mon cœur... et rire comme ça avec vous... comme au bon vieux temps..."

Castiel sourit et s'approcha de son frère. Il frotta gentiment ses cheveux alors que Luci souriait en coin. Il était toujours mal à l'aise lors des moments émotions.

"Ça ira."

Gabriel soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel.

"Je l'espère."

* * *

Dean s'arrêta devant l'immense bâtiment. Il sortit de la voiture en soupirant et il se tourna vers Sam.

"On y est."

Il hocha simplement la tête et ils restèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, sans dire un mot, sans même bouger. Ils n'osaient toujours pas rentrer, c'était comme s'ils fonçaient directement en enfer. Dean serra fermement les poings, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il fit un pas en avant, entrant finalement dans le bâtiment. Tout un tas d'infirmière courait de partout, Dean avait l'impression que c'était parce que son père était en train de partir et qu'elles s'activaient pour le sauver. Il se sentait complètement égoïste, comme si son père était la seule personne dans cet hôpital. Sam s'approcha de l'accueil.

"John Winchester s'il vous plaît.

-Vous êtes ?

-Ses fils."

La femme hocha la tête et tapa sur son clavier alors que Dean regardait autour de lui. Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Et puis, qui aimait être ici ? Le blanc était dégueulasse, l'espace trop grand et trop déprimant.

"Chambre 126."

Sam remercia la jeune femme et ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le grand couloir, côte à côte. Dean s'arrêta devant la salle.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.

-On peut toujours faire demi-tour."

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux. Dean le regarda, le cœur battant à vive à l'heure à cause de la peur. Son père était dans cette pièce, mourant. Il était parti au Canada avec une mauvaise image de lui, celle de l'ivrogne et maintenant, il allait le voir pour la dernière fois avec ce cliché de mourant.

Sam secoua la tête.

"J'peux pas le faire.

-Sammy...

-Non Dean. C'est trop pour moi."

Sam secoua la tête et fit un petit signe de main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber. Il se mit à marcher dans le couloir, laissant Dean seul devant la porte. Il posa son front contre celle-ci, se retenant de pleurer. Il toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement.

"Papa ?"

John tourna la tête vers son fils, il était pâle et avait des valises sous les yeux. Il était branché à une machine, des perfusions sur son bras... Dean eut une sensation désagréable en le voyant ainsi. Tout ce qu'il avait dit de mauvais sur son père remonta à la surface et il se mit à regretter d'avoir souhaité tant de mauvaise chose. Malgré sa faiblesse, il adressa un sourire à Dean, il semblait si gentil, si... différent. Et Dean ne voulait pas penser à ça car il allait bientôt mourir. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, comme s'il voulait signifier à Dean qu'il s'excusait de tout.

"Salut Dean."

Dean serra les lèvres et détourna le regard. Son sourire avait accentué sa culpabilité et son impuissance. Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez, pour calmer les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. John se mit à tousser doucement avant de sourire, une énorme larme coulant sur sa joue.

"Ça me fait du bien de te voir."

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se mit dos à son père. Il ne pleurait jamais devant lui car il lui avait toujours expliqué que c'était une preuve de faiblesse. Il avait appris à ravaler ses sanglots.

"Sam... Sammy n'est pas venu ?

-Il est parti chercher des cafés.

-Tu es... tu es un très beau jeune homme. Tu dois... faire craquer les filles... et les garçons aussi."

Il entendit son père avoir un petit rire, pas d'amertume, bien au contraire. Il se tourna vers lui.

"Tu as un petit copain ?"

Dean pouffa.

"Je ne suis plus un ado papa.

-Je sais. Je veux... je veux juste..."

John soupira. Il se recula doucement en grimaçant et tapa sur le lit en souriant.

"Viens."

Dean hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête et de s'approcher de son père. Il s'assit à côté de lui, le lit était minuscule et il n'osait même pas s'appuyer entièrement de peur de le briser. Il regarda son père. Il avait atrocement maigri, John avait toujours été en pleine forme et le voir ainsi... Le cœur de Dean se sera de nouveau.

"Je suis content que tu sois venu.

-C'est normal papa."

John déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean et ferma les yeux.

"Je... je vais encore me battre Dean...

-Papa...

-J'en ai encore la force.

-Je sais... je sais papa..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel pour empêcher ses larmes de couler mais c'était peine perdue. Il fondit en larmes, silencieusement, secoué par les sanglots. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière puissante et saccadée. Il essayait de se calmer, se disant que son père allait encore le réprimander.

"Ne pleure pas ton vieux père, Dean. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des pères."

Dean secoua la tête, retenant avec peine un gémissement de peine. Sa gorge était serrée, il était incapable de parler.

"Et je m'en excuse Dean..."

John éclata à son tour en sanglot et la pièce se remplis des pleurs de John. Dean ne dît rien, pleurant silencieusement.

"Pardonne-moi Dean..."

Dean hocha la tête et embrassa le front de son père.

"Je te pardonne papa... je te pardonne..."

John hocha simplement la tête et attrapa la main de Dean, la serrant fermement.

"Ta mère serait si fière de toi."

Dean souffla un coup pour se calmer. Il se redressa doucement, essuyant grossièrement ses larmes.

"Je vais chercher Sam.

-Merci Dean."

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, cachant sa tête entre ses mains et recroquevillant ses jambes contre son torse. Il se mit à pleurer, toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues durant des années.

Il resta ainsi pendant plus d'une heure avant de recevoir un message. C'était Sam qui lui indiquait qu'il était dans leur ancienne maison. Il se leva, sans même répondre au message et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

En entrant, Dean savait déjà où se trouvait Sam. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui, ce n'était que des souvenirs, Sam avait besoin de lui. Il courut à l'étage, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de Sam avant de l'escalader pour arriver sur le toit. Sam y était, ses cheveux mi- longs dans le vent. Il regardait en face de lui, une bouteille de coca dans la main. Dean sourit, soulagé.

"Généralement, dans les films, ils ont de l'alcool dans la maison. Et papa a un bar à lui tout seul.

-Il n'y avait rien.

-Il les a toutes fini et n'a pas eu le temps d'en racheter ?

-Il a arrêté de boire."

Dean s'assit à côté de Sam, ne sachant pas s'il devait le croire ou non. Son père était un sale ivrogne et il n'aurait jamais pu arrêter du jour au lendemain, même s'il était malade, il se serait fait passer l'alcool par d'autre moyen. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en regardant les voitures passer. Dean attrapa la bouteille de coca et but dedans.

"Mon meilleur souvenir avec papa... c'est quand on a refait la maison après la mort de maman."

Dean sentit le regard de son petit frère sur lui. Il avait encore les yeux gonflés et il sentait déjà les sanglots revenir.

"Il me mettait dans la brouette et courait comme un barge. Et moi je riais. Je riais de toutes mes forces !"

Dean se mit à rire. Il secoua la tête, il sentait les sillons des larmes humidifier ses joues. Il se remettait à pleurer.

"Ou même encore quand papa m'a emmené voir mon premier match. Il m'avait acheté du popcorn, je lui ai dit que je voulais faire du baseball moi aussi. Le lendemain, j'étais inscrit dans un club."

Dean regarda Sam dans les yeux en souriant.

"Et quand il est venu à mon premier match. J'étais nul, tu n'as pas idée ! Et puis... il y avait Jo, elle était une petite cheerleader à l'époque, pas la nana badass de maintenant. Et je passais mon temps à la regarder plutôt que de me concentrer sur la balle. Mon équipe a perdu, j'ai vu tous les enfants se faire gueuler dessus par les papas bien trop impliqués dans les matchs... mais papa m'a seulement serré dans ses bras en me disant que le plus important était de participer. Et qu'il était fier de moi, malgré tout."

Dean regarda en face de lui.

"Tu mens."

Dean sourit.

"Ouais."

Sam explosa de rire et Dean le regarda un instant avant de faire de même.

Rire fit du bien aux deux frères et ils soupirèrent pour se reprendre avant de se regarder de nouveau.

"Il faudrait que tu ailles voir papa.

-Quand ?

-Demain."

Dean hocha simplement la tête. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec son frère aujourd'hui. C'était son choix. Il devait le respecter. Dean se redressa, mettant ses mains à l'horizontal pour garder l'équilibre.

"Où tu vas ?

-Chez tante Ellen et oncle Bobby.

-Attends moi !"

Sam se redressa et se mit à courir, Dean secoua la tête avant de faire de même. Ils savaient que c'était extrêmement dangereux mais ils avaient fait ça toute leur adolescence. Ils étaient probablement nostalgiques.

* * *

Dean et Sam étaient arrivés devant la casse de Bobby. Il y avait sa maison, elle n'avait pas changé, elle semblait toujours aussi bordélique de l'extérieur. Mais Ellen était une maniaque de la propreté alors l'intérieur était toujours parfaitement propre. Sam sourit en voyant que le gros chien de Bobby était toujours ici. Il courut vers lui pour lui caresser la tête. Il se mit à lui lécher la joue et Sam rit aux éclats.

"Tu ressembles à un gosse."

Sam lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner vers le chien pour jouer encore avec lui. Dean secoua la tête et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il toqua et Jo ouvrit. Son visage se mit à rayonner d'un coup et elle sauta dans les bras de Dean.

"Bordel Dean !"

Dean se mit à rire et serra Jo dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde au lycée et l'étaient toujours d'ailleurs. Ils passaient des soirées inoubliables ensemble, il avait voulu la défendre une fois mais il s'était retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre. Elle était forte, elle se battait pour des causes justes. Elle était une vraie féministe dans l'âme, tout comme sa mère. Jo se recula et toucha la joue de Dean.

"Je suis désolée Dean.

-Tu es au courant pour mon père ?

-Ouais. Papa m'a mis au courant. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un père et si jamais...

-Ouais... merci Jo."

Dean soupira et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment. Jo souriait encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que Sam arriver derrière lui. Elle bouscula Dean et sauta dans les bras de Sam. Ils étaient en train de faire leur retrouvailles et Dean rentra dans la maison. Il regarda autour de lui, Bobby avait toujours gardé les photos d'eux quand ils étaient jeunes. Il s'avança dans la pièce principale où Bobby l'accueillit avec un sourire. Dean s'approcha de lui, ouvrant grand ses bras et le prit contre lui. Bobby avait les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était un ours mal lèche jamais il ne dirait combien il était heureux de le voir.

"Aller, dégage que je te regarde !"

Dean se recula, s'apprêtant à faire son show. Il tourna doucement sur lui-même, les mains écartées.

"T'as vu la belle marchandise.

-On aurait dû te vendre quand on en avait l'occasion !

-Quoi l'occasion s'est déjà présentée ?

-Contre cinq cochons.

-Merde, t'aurais fait une bonne affaire. Ça roule Bobby ?

-Encore tes jeux de mot minables à cause de mon fauteuil roulant ? Ça fait 15 ans maintenant mais c'est toujours trop tôt pour moi.

-Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Où est Ellen ?

-Partir faire les courses. Sam est ici ?

-Dehors avec ton chien et Jo.

-Comment tu te sens fiston ?

-A ton avis ?"

Bobby se mit dos à lui et fit rouler son fauteuil. Dean soupira et s'avança vers le canapé. Il s'installa et regarda le mur. Il y avait des dessins de Jo, Sam et Dean. Il grimaça, il avait toujours été nul en dessin.

"Mon avis... tu as besoin d'un remontant."

Il posa brutalement deux verres remplit d'un liquide brun à l'intérieur sur la table.

"Dire qu'avant tu me frappais quand j'osais boire dans une bière.

-Je te frappais parce que tu faisais boire Jo !

-Si seulement je ne faisais que la faire boire...

-Ne me dis pas que tu as touché Jo.

-Jamais ! Je serais dans un fauteuil roulant comme toi sinon.

-On aurait pu faire la course.

-Trop tôt Bobby!"

Il sourit et but cul sec son verre.

"Mais moi, j'ai le droit."

Dean fit tourner le fond de son verre avec sa main. Il soupira et le but avant de le déposer en face de lui et de regarder Bobby.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Bobby. J'ai pas trop appelé je suis désolé.

-T'inquiète fiston, tu as ta vie maintenant. Comment les choses se passent ?

-Bien.

-Tu mens à qui tu veux mais pas à moi."

Dean sourit. Bobby le connaissait bien. Encore mieux que son propre père. Comme quoi, les liens du sang ne faisait pas tout.

"Je suis amoureux d'un hetero, j'ai foutu une nana enceinte et papa va mourir.

-Ah ouais, un joli combot. Il y a une chose que tu peux faire. Laisser tomber cet hetero.

-Ouais... j'y travaille.

-Cette fille que tu as foutu en cloque. Aide-la. Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est dur mais gratifiant à la fois. Je me demande toujours ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas pris Ellen et Jo sous mon aile."

Dean souriait. Il avait eu une belle histoire avec Ellen et Jo. Après la mort de son mari, Ellen s'était retrouvée à la rue à cause des dettes qu'il avait laissé au jeu. Elle avait Jo sur les bras, qui n'était encore qu'une enfant à l'époque. Et Bobby avait croisé Ellen par pur hasard dans un supermarché. Elle essayait d'acheter à manger pour Jo mais sa carte ne passait plus. La femme ne cessait de gueuler sur la pauvre Ellen et Bobby avait du intervenir. Il avait payé pour elle et depuis, ils étaient ensemble. Elles s'étaient installées chez lui, Ellen avait trouvé un boulot dans un bar et Jo avait été élevé par Bobby.

Sam était de retour dans la maison avec Jo et Ellen. Dean se redressa rapidement mais Ellen mit sa main devant elle pour ne pas qu'il avance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Dean ouvrit doucement la bouche pour parler mais elle lui ordonna de se taire. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, surtout parce qu'elle le toisait de haut. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour éviter son regard quand il sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Putain que tu m'as manqué !"

Dean riait aux éclats. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui prenait un appel, il n'entendit même pas l'invitation de Ellen, qui lui proposait de manger ici, même si une tarte manquait. Il vit son frère s'effondrer au sol et il courut rapidement vers lui.

"Sam !"

Les cheveux devant la figure, il les dégagea d'un coup de main pour le regarder.

"Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-C'est... c'est papa..."

* * *

L'air brûlait les poumons de Dean.

Ses jambes commençaient à le lâcher mais il ne cessa pas de courir.

Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud, les gens ne bougeaient pas, bordel, ils marchaient comme si tout allait bien, comme si la vie passait tranquillement.

Alors que la vie ne passe jamais tranquillement.

Chaque seconde, une personne meurt, chaque seconde, une personne est blessée.

John était malade.

John était en train de mourir.

Il courait pour aller le rassurer, pour le sauver, pour trouver un remède à tout cela. Il courait pour le voir une dernière fois.

Mais à quoi bon, s'il mourait, il ferait exploser cet hôpital.

Il ne voulait pas le voir dans un état pas possible.

Il arriva devant cette grande bâtisse blanche, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les hôpitaux.

"John Winchester ?!"

Dean avait peur qu'il est changé de chambre. Il ne voulait pas débarquer dans une chambre vide.

La femme avait probablement remarqué la détresse dans la voix de Dean car elle se dépecha de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

"Chambre 126."

Il ne prit même pas le temps de remercier la jeune femme qu'il se précipitait vers la chambre.

Il était dans une chambre et pas au bloc, ça signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte dans la volé. Une infirmière se redressa immédiatement et Dean la bouscula contre le mur. Merde, c'était son père allongé sur ce lit, il n'en n'avait rien à foutre des ordres d'une infirmière minable. Au chevet, un docteur se tenait avec une feuille en main.

"Monsieur vous ne...

-C'est mon père ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?!

-Vous êtes Dean Winchester ? Vous êtes les contacts de...

-Je m'en fiche, sonofabitch, vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une putain de question ?!"

Le docteur soupira.

"Votre père est dans le coma monsieur.

-Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer maintenant... mais nous avons très peu d'espoir..."

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

Bordel, pas maintenant.

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, Dean sortit en trompe de la chambre. Sam s'écroula devant le lit de son père, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui parler avant qu'il ne parte.

* * *

Dean entra doucement dans la chambre. Sam était endormi sur le fauteuil, les jambes étalées et la tête penchée sur le dossier. John était toujours dans le coma, sa situation n'avait pas changé. Dean s'approcha de son père et lui attrapa la main. Il ferma les yeux en aillant l'impression qu'il s'agrippait à lui. C'était un réflexe du corps. Le docteur en avait parlé, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il avait la voix brisée et basse.

"Mon... mon meilleur souvenir avec toi papa, c'est quand tu as déposé Sam dans mes bras pour la première fois."

Il eut soudainement les yeux brillant, à cause des larmes qui commençaient à déborder de ses yeux. Il ressentait une grande tristesse en repensant à se souvenir mais également la fierté d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir un frère qui avait autant réussi dans la vie.

"Tu peux partir papa. Tu peux partir en paix. Je me charge de lui. Et... et je te pardonne. Et Sam te pardonne aussi."

Dean se pinça les lèvres tout en gardant sa main dans celle de son père. Il se redressa près à partir mais sa main était comme bloquée. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Papa tu peux partir... ça va aller... ça va aller pour nous... maman t'attend..."

Il sourit, avec une profonde tristesse et une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Tu peux partir..."


	13. Chapter 13

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début de Café Suspendu, notamment ma bêta qui fait un superbe travail !

\+ Je ne m'attendais pas à toucher autant de monde avec le chapitre 12 et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir car il me tenait à cœur.

Voilà, j'ai aussi un petit truc à vous dire, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai des projets écritures, notamment _Teach Me_ qui va être corrigé dans la semaine et probablement publié dans la semaine qui suit ! J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir cette "mini fanfiction".

En parlant fiction, ma Poupoune **Pawi** s'est lancée dans une fanfiction, du coup je lui fais une petite pub

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il lui tenait doucement la main quand la machine se mit à sonner. Dean ferma les yeux, comme si le son pouvait disparaître. Impossible pour lui de se boucher les oreilles, il se recula doucement, lâchant par la même occasion la main de son père qui ne semblait plus le rattacher à la vie. C'était comme si, petit à petit, il acceptait de laisser son âme partir. Il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui puis des hurlements, c'était Sam. Il attrapa la main de son père essayant de le retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard.

John Winchester était parti.

* * *

L'enterrement s'organisa rapidement. John allait être enterré à côté de sa femme, permettant aux deux frères de se recueillir également devant la pierre tombal de Mary. Il y avait une magnifique photo d'elle, des fleurs en plastiques et une pierre avec une inscription gravée.

La cérémonie resta simple. Dean fixa un point en face de lui, n'écoutant même pas le discours du prêtre. Jo lui donna la main, mais à quoi bon ?

Sam ne cessait de pleurer, serrant les poings avec colère, la tête baissée. Ellen échangeait des regards inquiets avec Bobby. Sam était une bombe à retardement, il n'en avait pas l'air mais il était souvent en colère, il avait une rage incroyable envers les injustices, envers le monde dans lequel nous vivions… A l'opposé de Gabriel, un événement tragique le rendait colérique.

Et en ce moment-même, l'événement se raccrochait directement à lui. Et l'injustice le frappait. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de dire au revoir à son père. Ils avaient probablement vaguement parlé au téléphone pour tout ce qui était des soins qu'il allait recevoir ainsi que de l'importante somme d'argents… mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec un pardon et un au revoir.

Rufus, un ami de John était également venu pour présenter ses condoléances aux Winchester, et bien que Rufus était quelqu'un de relativement peu sociable, il avait réussi à se faire comprendre. Il était maladroit mais personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

* * *

La maison des Winchester était souvent silencieuse mais désormais, c'était un silence lourd, un silence de mort. Sam et Dean étaient assis devant la cheminée, silencieux. Sam grattait nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Dean n'osait ni parler, ni le regarder. Il savait que Sam, au vue de son état émotionnel, pouvait partir au quart de tour à la moindre parole, et il ne voulait pas être celui qui devrait la subir. Au bout d'une heure, Sam soupira.

"Je vais rentrer."

Dean hocha doucement la tête, ne cherchant même pas à argumenter. Il lança un regard à son petit frère qui n'avait toujours pas changer de place, ses doigts jouant toujours nerveusement avec les coutures du canapé. Il y avait des trous causés par les cigarettes et des griffures, probablement à cause du chat que Sam avait tenté de cacher quand il était enfant. John l'avait chassé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse. Il faut qu'on vende la maison et qu'on trouve une solution pour le garage de papa.

-Tu... Tu ne veux pas aller voir le notaire avec moi ?

-Non. Tu peux te débrouiller seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va seulement lire le testament de papa, s'il en a fait un, puis après c'est tout un tas de paperasse à régler, je peux m'en occuper.

-Ouais, parce que je suis un peu une merde avec les papiers."

Dean rit pour détendre l'atmosphère mais elle se fit d'autant plus tendue. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Sam enfonça une dernière fois ses doigts sur l'accoudoir avant de se redresser et de se les faire craquer. L'aînée des Winchester suivit le trajet de son petit frère. Il quitta le salon, laissant Dean seul.

Au même moment, il reçut un coup de fil. Il décrocha avec empressement, soulagé d'entendre la voix rauque et suave de Benny.

"Alors...

-Ouais...

-Je suis désolé."

Dean hocha simplement la tête, n'osant rien dire, ne trouvant pas les mots. Il voulait seulement être bercé par le son de la voix de Benny. Elle n'avait pas le même impact que celle de Castiel mais Benny et Dean étaient maintenant tous les deux et Dean devait se faire une raison. Castiel était un homosexuel refoulé, il allait mettre autant d'années que Dean pour l'accepter et même s'il avait eu ce ridicule coup de foudre, il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas l'attendre éternellement.

"Tu... Tu rentres en fin de semaine ?

-Oui. Sammy rentre plus tôt par contre. Il faut que je passe chez le notaire.

-J'avais peur que tu décides de rester.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Benny. Je pourrais... Récupérer ma maison d'enfance et le garage de mon père mais il y a tellement de chose qui me raccroche au Canada. Mon petit frère... Sa futur famille..."

Il ferma les yeux en pensant à Castiel. Mais il se mit une grosse claque mentale. Non. Castiel ne devait pas être la personne qui le rattachait au Canada. Il y avait des personnes sincères qui en valaient sérieusement la peine, comme Benny et Lisa, même s'il avait agi comme un connard avec elle en l'évitant.

"Toi."

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant que son frère arrivait derrière lui. Dean se redressa pour s'installer correctement, bougeant nerveusement, il était mal à l'aise de parler de cette façon avec Benny devant son frère, il avait un peu honte. Il se racla la gorge mais Sam quitta la pièce rapidement, il était juste venu le prévenir qu'il allait se reposer un peu. Dean se sentit soulager de pouvoir parler à Benny tranquillement.

"J'ai besoin de temps, il faut que je me pose un peu, que je réfléchisse à ma vie. C'était pas hyper simple et... Et je veux seulement du temps pour moi.

-Je comprends parfaitement.

-Tu m'accordes une semaine, Benny ?

-C'était déjà prévu. T'inquiète pas pour le boulot, je comprends parfaitement. J'espère seulement que... Que tu feras le bon choix.

-Parce qu'il y a un mauvais choix ?

-Dans les deux cas, tu risques de regretter. Mais il y a toujours un choix qui ravira toutes les personnes autour de toi.

-Le Canada.

-Le Canada... Bonne nuit Dean.

-Bonne nuit Benny."

Dean laissa échapper le téléphone de ses mains et balança sa tête en arrière contre le dossier. Il écouta le crépitement du feu avant de s'endormir.

A son réveil, son dos était endolori, le feu avait cessé de crépiter et dans sa main se trouvait un morceau de papier. Il l'attrapa, le déplia et fronça les sourcils pour essayer de lire ce qu'y était écrit.

J'ai pris un taxi pour l'aéroport.

Je t'appelle quand je suis au Canada.

-Sam.

Il froissa le papier avant de le jeter dans la cheminée. Il se redressa doucement pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha du frigo et l'ouvrit, il était pratiquement vide et son ventre criait famine. Il aurait pu manger n'importe quoi. Il fouilla alors dans les placards à la recherche de boîte de conserve mais il n'y avait rien non plus. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Jo.

"Dean, comment tu te sens ?"

Dean soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant, ni jamais.

"Je suis affamé. Il n'y a plus rien chez mon père, est-ce que tu veux qu'on mange un bout ?

-Pas de soucis. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?

-Aucune idée. Franchement je te fais confiance sur le choix du resto.

-Tu as rendez-vous chez le notaire, non ?

-Oui, vers 16 heures il me semble.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, t'inquiète, je vais me débrouiller.

-On en reparlera. Tu passes me chercher ?

-Pas de problème."

Dean raccrocha, il attrapa vite fait ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, se jeta dans l'impala et démarra rapidement pour rejoindre Jo.

* * *

Ils s'étaient arrêter dans un fast food pour manger, comme avant. Habitude que Dean avait perdue car il n'allait jamais dans des endroits pareils avec Sam, ni avec Gabriel qui préférait rentrer dans des magasins où les bonbons se vendaient au kilo.

Ils étaient assis face à face, Jo avait un appétit d'ogre, elle mangeait probablement autant de burgers que Gabriel de sucreries.

Même si son ventre criait famine, Dean n'avait presque pas toucher ce qu'il avait commandé, ils étaient pourtant les meilleurs burgers de toute la ville, mais la mort de son père le tuait à petit feu. Il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de réaliser, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il semblait l'assimiler petit à petit. Jo posa son burger et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ton repas.

-Je m'en fiche des hamburgers, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est toi.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je ne veux pas en parler de toute manière.

-Tu sais que... Ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

-Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu n'as jamais connu ton père.

-T'as pas idée ce que ça m'a fait de comprendre que Bobby n'était pas mon vrai père, je t'assure.

-C'était..."

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était pire que maladroit, elle essayait de bien faire et voilà qu'il l'envoyait bouler. Il n'avait pas à faire ça, Jo était sa meilleure amie. Il soupira.

"Désolé.

-Je te connais Dean, je sais comment tu es, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour de simples paroles.

-Toi. Parle-moi. Raconte-moi les belles choses du moment. J'en ai marre des trucs déprimants, j'en ai eu assez pour un bon moment j'aimerai que ça change."

Jo hocha la tête et passa un ongle entre ses dents car elle avait un bout de salade coincé. Dean pouffa, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Et pourtant, c'était une fille très jolie. C'était probablement pour cette raison que Dean avait eu le béguin pour cette fille au collège. Il regarda un instant autour de lui avant que Jo ne se lance.

"J'ai appris à tirer récemment.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est... Pire que génial."

Dean sourit. Il savait que Jo avait toujours voulu apprendre à tirer. Elle aimait les sports de combat, elle était d'ailleurs assez musclée, mais également les armes. Elle s'y connaissait autant que Dean s'y connaissait en voitures. Il sourit, joint ses mains et se pencha vers elle.

"T'as acheté une arme ?

-Nan. Ma mère ne veut pas et comme je suis encore chez elle et Bobby, j'ai pas envie de les faire crisser.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu te trouves un appartement.

-Je... Disons que je suis en train de chercher.

-Et tu ne trouves toujours pas ?

-Il me faut un visa

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'un visa pour les Etats-Unis, tu es américaine ma vieille.

-Pas pour les Etats-Unis...

-Attends... Tu veux bouger d'ici ?"

Jo se gratta nerveusement la nuque et Dean secoua la tête.

"Hors de question que tu quittes le continent !

-Je ne vais pas quitter le continent. Ecoute, il faut que je t'avoue un truc...

-Je crois que je vais frapper toutes les personnes qui disent des trucs comme ça. Ces derniers mois je n'ai eu le droit qu'à ça " Dean, il faut que je t'avoue un truc..."

Avant que Dean ne puisse commencer un monologue, Jo l'arrêta en soupirant et en balançant une bonne nouvelle.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Au Canada.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! Tu n'es jamais venue au Canada !

-Internet, ça existe tu sais.

-Tu étais sur un site de rencontre ?!

-Non... Non en fait..."

Elle souriait et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

"J'ai rencontré cette personne sur Tumblr. Tous les soirs, je me précipitais pour vérifier mon application, en souriant, comme une imbécile quand j'ai vu la petite mise à jour sur son tag suivi favori.

-Hein ?

-Oui tu sais, un hashtag...

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis."

Jo fit rouler ses yeux.

"Rien, la personne sur qui je craquais avait un blog, voilà tout.

-D'accord. »

Jo prit une profonde inspiration et Dean comprit qu'elle allait se jeter dans un monologue.

"Du coup, j'ai commencé à lui parler et j'ai compris que c'était une vraie geek ! Elle adore le cinéma et les jeux vidéo. Du coup, j'ai décidé de me parfaire une culture cinématographique hors norme. Et j'ai appris qu'elle...

-Attends, tu dis elle depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ? Ça t'étonne ?

-Tu es hétéro, meuf !

-Quoi ? Et alors ? Ça m'empêche de fondre pour une nana ?

-T'es pas hétéro.

-Bon d'accord. Je suis peut-être un peu lesbienne...

-Ça c'est parce que tu es féministe.

-Je ne déteste pas les hommes hein !

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois sur les filles.

-Et bien, personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu sois sur les garçons et pourtant... je peux continuer mon histoire ou je t'ennuie ?

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux venir vivre au Canada, à côté de chez moi parce que tu as rencontré une nana. Evidemment que je veux entendre la suite, les histoires de lesbienne, ça me plait toujours !"

Jo fit rouler ses yeux au ciel et Dean se moqua gentiment d'elle. Il commençait à retrouver l'appétit petit à petit sous le regard fier et soulagé de Jo. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège en attrapant au passage sa bière.

"Donc je la vois constamment, elle est d'une beauté c'est incroyable... Elle a les cheveux roux.

-Les rousses sont toujours mignonnes... Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Charlie.

-C'est un prénom de mec ça !

-C'est un prénom mixte, Dean ! Donc, un jour je me décide à lui envoyer un message... Elle y répond et on continue de parler pendant une semaine avant de s'échanger nos Facebook. Et depuis, on s'appelle tous les soirs.

-Et elle veut que tu viennes au Canada ?

-Elle aimerait venir aux Etats-Unis mais elle bosse dans une société importante. Du coup, comme je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées, je vais partir une petite semaine là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Dean soupira en réfléchissant un instant. Jo était sa petite sœur, il se devait de la protéger, autant qu'il se devait de protéger Sam. Il regardait les frites qu'il restait dans son assiette et les faisait bouger, légèrement nerveux. Elle avait rencontré une fille sur Internet, elle lui avait téléphoné et pourtant, il était effrayé. Mais Jo était assez grande et très débrouillarde. Il se souvenait d'un jour où au collège, elle avait été emmerder par un garçon et elle lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à elle. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi bagarreuse de toute sa vie, mais il partageait toujours des moments géniaux. Dean fouilla un instant dans sa poche, sous le regard inquiet et nerveux de Jo. Car elle attendait sa réaction et sa réponse, comme une petite sœur ferait pour son grand frère.

"Tiens."

En baissant la tête, Jo remarqua un trousseau de clés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle le prit et regarda les clés, comme si elle pouvait lire dessus, comprendre d'où elles venaient et ce qu'elles ouvraient.

"Ce sont les clés de mon appartement. Je ne pense pas rentrer de la semaine alors si jamais tu veux t'y installer pour quelques jours, pour te retrouver seule avec ta petite copine..."

Il soupira.

"Tu en profiteras pour faire un peu le ménage."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Dean... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Emprunter un costard à Bobby.

-Pas ça ! Après. Tu vas retourner au Canada... Auprès de ton frère ?"

* * *

Dean était assis en face du notaire. Il était le stéréotype même du notaire que l'on peut voir à la télévision. Il portait un costume chic, bien plus chic que celui de Dean et il avait des lunettes sur le nez. Mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder longuement son visage car Dean s'était concentré sur ses propres mains.

Elles pouvaient avoir une grande utilité dans la vie. Elles pouvaient se battre pour nous défendre ou même nous défouler, elles pouvaient ressentir, pour apporter du plaisir ou s'en donner. Il regardait sa ligne de vie, pas assez longue à son goût mais merde, pourquoi il pensait à ça, il n'avait jamais cru à rien.

"Je vais vous lire le testament monsieur Winchester."

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Sa main caressa le bureau avant de revenir sur ses cuisses. Il regardait derrière lui, il avait une immense bibliothèque. Probablement des livres sur le droit, les décès, peut-être même sur la psychanalyse... pourquoi ? Aucune idée, peut-être parce qu'ils faisaient partis de ces gens qui souhaitaient avoir une culture générale remarquable.

"Je soussigne, John Eric Winchester né en 1954 dans l'Arkansas, résident au 10777 Santa Monica Boulevard, Lawrence, Kansas. Déclare léguer à mes enfants, Samuel Winchester né le 2 mai 1983 à Lawrence, Kansas ainsi que Dean Winchester, né le 24 janvier 1979 à Lawrence, Kansas la totalité des biens que je posséderai à mon décès."

Dean regarda enfin l'homme dans les yeux. Ils étaient noirs. Enfin, noirs. Plutôt marrons. Très foncés. Il avait une belle tête de con, en fait. Sa voix était une chose mais alors sa tête en était une autre.

"Les biens de votre père sont avant tout des biens immobiliers, à savoir la résidence familiale qui appartenait à la famille Campbell, votre mère, avant de passer au nom de votre père. Elle vous revient de droit, à votre frère et vous. Il y a également le garage de monsieur John Eric Winchester qui vous revient de droit..."

Dean se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'il allait hériter. Par ailleurs, Dean pensa à l'impala. Parce qu'il était parti comme un voleur avec mais elle appartenait toujours à son père. Même si elle lui revenait plus par obligation morale et émotionnelle, elle n'était légalement pas à lui. Dean remarqua que le notaire fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers le testament.

"Vous savez, les testaments olographes sont compliqués car généralement, il ne rentre pas parfaitement dans les règles. Votre père s'était parfaitement appliqué avant de rajouter un petit astérisque à la fin.

-Il devait être bourrer.

-Il parle d'une Impala."

Il sourit. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bureau.

"La Chevrolet impala modèle 67 reviendra à mon fils, Adam Milligan né le 29 septembre 1990 d'une liaison avec Kate Milligan. Il réside actuellement en Afrique en tant que médecin sans frontière et devra être prévenu de mon décès par mon tendre et fidèle ami, Robert Steven Singer, étant donné le peu de contact que j'ai avec mon troisième fils."

Un silence régna dans la salle et Dean regarda le notaire. Il le regardait en retour, tout en restant silencieux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il aurait pu se racler la gorge mais il y avait tellement de désarroi qu'il n'y pouvait s'y résoudre. C'est Dean qui brisa le silence en explosant de rire. Le notaire le dévisagea longuement, se demandant sincèrement ce qui pouvait le faire rire dans un moment pareil. Dean essuya du revers de son index une larme qui menaçaient de perler sur sa joue et tout en gardant le sourire, il s'adressa au notaire.

"Où est-ce que je peux trouver une corde et un tabouret pas cher histoire que j'aille me pendre ?"

Le notaire serra les lèvres et tendit le testament à Dean.

"Il faut que je fasse quoi maintenant ?

-Signez si vous acceptez les termes du testament.

-Dans tous les cas, il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix non ?"

Il attrapa un stylo et écrasa la plume contre le papier. Il signa nerveusement, en appuyant bien trop fort. Il se redressa d'un coup en retirant sa cravate.

"Au revoir.

-Je vais scanner le testament pour vos frères. Il me faut leurs signatures.

-Très bien. Est-ce que je peux avoir l'adresse ou le numéro de Adam ?

-Oui... oui monsieur."

Dean hocha la tête et attendit un instant que le notaire lui remette le numéro de téléphone. Il quitta l'endroit et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

"Jamais tu ne partiras avec un inconnu. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Non mais c'est une putain de blague ! Il ne peut pas me séparer de toi... il m'a tout appris à moi ! Pas à lui ! Tu es mon bébé a moi et tu resteras avec moi, même si je dois vendre mon âme pour ça !"

Dean entra dans l'impala et caressa le volant.

"Je t'aime mon bébé..."

Il posa sa tête sur le volant et soupira.

"Jusqu'au bout il me fera chier."

* * *

Dean avait décidé de rendre hommage à son père en buvant comme un trou. Tous les alcools y passaient, bières, whisky, vodka... et le mélange lui donnait la gerbe mais c'était la meilleure des choses. Quand le bar fit passer la reprise de Alestorm, Hangover, Dean se mit à chanter, à rire, à danser. Bon, il se fit virer du bar car ce n'était pas la soirée karaoké et qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se mettre debout sur la scène. Il était maintenant dehors, comme une petite merde, à avoir trop chaud alors que la fin de l'année approchait. Il allait fêter le nouvel an de quelle manière, de toute façon ?

Incapable de prendre la voiture, ni même de téléphoner à qui que ce soit, il s'allongea à l'arrière de l'impala en aillant des hauts au cœur. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir et il ne le ferait sûrement pas dans sa voiture. Il souffla, attrapa son portable et grimaça d'horreur quand la lumière fut trop forte pour ses yeux fatigués. Il voulait appeler un taxi mais les touches étaient trop espacées et bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il voyait flou et il ne sentit même pas quand le portable vibra dans ses mains. Quand il réagit, il mit son front contre son portable pour essayer de décrocher avec son doigt. Il eut un peu de mal entre le vert pour décrocher et le rouge pour raccrocher mais il entendit finalement une voix et apporta son portable à son oreille.

"Bonjour Dean. C'est Castiel...

-Ah ouais la grosse... la grosse merde...

-Est-ce que tout va bien Dean ?"

Dean fondit en larmes d'un coup. L'alcool. Il n'avait jamais eu l'alcool joyeux très longtemps. Au début, il dansait, tout allait bien et il se sentait soudainement contrarié pour une connerie, ce soir c'était une grosse contrariété, et il se mettait en colère, se battait ou se rendait triste à en pleurer.

"Mon père est mort fils de chien !

-Je... je suis désolé...

-Tu es toujours désolé espèce de canadien de merde !"

Il crachait ses mots en criant. Mais le fait de crier lui donnait la migraine et il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui tournait de plus en plus.

"Tu es bourré... Est-ce que tu es chez toi ?

-Je t'emmerde tête de con ! J'ai pas besoin de toi..."

Dean posa son bras contre son front, couvrant ses yeux.

"J'ai pas besoin de toi...

-Dean...

-J'ai pas besoin...

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle un taxi pour toi ? Donne-moi l'adresse de ton bar, qu'il te ramène chez toi.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi...

-Arrête de te persuader du contraire.

-Tu es gay ?"

* * *

Castiel avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'appeler Dean mais quand il entendit sa voix bourrée et ses pleurs, il se mit à regretter aussitôt. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il essayait probablement de s'en persuader, ou peut-être était-ce la vérité... mais quoi qu'il en soit, lui, avait besoin de lui.

"Tu es gay ?"

Sauf que cette phrase lui glaça le sang.

"Je... je voulais juste te parler Dean...

-Tu es gay ?

-Dean. Stop s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux... pourquoi tu veux que j'essaye de te persuader ?! Ça te plaît de savoir que je te veux et que jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir ? C'est un fantasme étrange putain pauvre merde que tu es Cassiel !

-Castiel.

-C'est que ça que tu retiens ?! Ça montre bien la merde que tu es... tu es ingrat.

-Et toi tu es bourré... quand est-ce que tu rentres ? J'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux...

-Je ne rentre pas Castiel."

Le sang de Castiel se figea. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

"Je reste aux Etats Unis."


	14. Chapter 14

Un merci à ma beta qui même à 23h00, m'envoie la correction de Café Suspendu !

Il y a ma Poupoune Pawi qui a encore publié un nouveau chapitre de sa fiction et le chapitre était top donc, je vous conseille d'aller le lire !

Passus Est (lien de la fiction de Pawi)

Bonne lecture !

PS : Un grand merci à pimpiericky qui m'a SPAMME de reviews et maintenant... MAINTENANT. Je suis à 100 reviews. Alors un grand merci. A tout le monde. Qui me suit depuis le début.

* * *

Si Castiel devait décrire sa vie actuelle, il aurait dit qu'il se sentait comme une personne enfermée dans le noir, avec des tonnes et des tonnes de meubles sur sa route. Car même en sachant qu'il ne voyait rien dans une pièce remplit d'obstacle, il continuait d'avancer. Mais un jour, il s'arrêterait, pour ne plus avoir de bleus, de griffures... Mais Castiel ne voulait pas s'empêcher d'avancer pour Dean. Parce que Dean en valait la peine. Il pourrait même courir dans cette pièce, seulement pour lui.

Mais les paroles de Dean étaient un gros obstacle sur sa route.

Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, comme s'il tombait dans le vide.

Dean ne reviendrait plus au Canada, il ne reverrait plus Dean.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que tout allait s'effacer, qu'il pouvait remonter le temps... A quoi bon avoir un prénom d'ange si on n'avait pas le pouvoir de sauver la personne que l'on aimait ?

Il pourrait se montrer égoïste et le supplier de revenir, de lui donner une chance, mais peut-être que les Etats-Unis étaient le meilleur endroit pour Dean ? Peut-être avait-il dit ça à cause du taux d'alcool dans son sang... ou bien parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer tout les moments difficiles qu'il vivait?

En attendant, Dean ne raccrocha pas, pour le plus grand plaisir de Castiel. C'était comme si, d'une certaine manière, il essayait de se rattacher à lui. Peut-être attendait-il qu'il lui demande de revenir... Castiel voulait être la personne qui le ferait revenir.

Comment une personne aussi petite aux yeux du monde, pouvait-elle faire changer d'avis un homme ?

Dean n'était qu'un inconnu qui était rentré dans un café. Un homme parmi tant d'autres, avec des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux verts qui ne sortaient pas de l'ordinaire. Mais il avait une aura, une âme... Qui faisait que tout chez lui, le rendait inhumain. Il était la perfection incarnée et Castiel avait beugué ce jour là.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait idiot, au milieu d'un champ, à appeler Dean, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Alors qu'à cette heure-ci, ils auraient pu être bras à bras avec Dean probablement dans un meilleur état qu'ivre mort dans un bar paumé. Dean pourrait être en danger, et Castiel ne pourrait pas le sauver...

Castiel se massa les tempes en essayant d'accepter la situation.

Dean ne parlait toujours pas et aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à raccrocher.

Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.

"Tu ne peux pas partir."

Toujours aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi, ou alors il s'étouffait dans son propre vomi.

"Comme... Comment..."

Castiel soupira de soulagement quand Dean répondit. Enfin, quand Dean arrivait à aligner deux mots pour faire une phrase cohérente. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas mais Castiel se concentrait sur sa voix et seulement sa voix. Pourtant, les étoiles étaient belles ce soir. Elles rappelaient les joues et le nez de Dean.

"Comment tu fais pour... Garder ton calme dans toutes les situations possibles ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Dean ?

-Parce que. Parce que tu es un robot ou une connerie... dans le genre...

-Non Dean. C'est parce que dans ma vie, j'ai dû surmonter des choses difficiles qui nécessitaient du calme pour réfléchir à tout.

-Est-ce qu'on peut surmonter la mort d'un être cher ?

-On peut se rappeler les souvenirs avec cette personne.

-Je... Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de mon père.

-Tout le monde a de bons souvenirs de ses parents.

-Mon père à genoux, hurlant la mort de ma mère... Mon père debout, hurlant de frustration... Moi au sol, recevant les coups de mon père...

-Dean...

-Où sont les bons souvenirs ?"

Castiel ferma les yeux, une simple larme coula sur sa joue.

"Et tu veux rester aux Etats-Unis, t'enfermer dans les souvenirs de ton père abusif ?

-Et tu me demandes de retourner au Canada alors que tes beaux yeux et ton beau cul y sont ?

-J'aimerai que l'on parle tous les deux parce que Dean je...

-Non... Ne me dis rien... Je suis en couple maintenant...

-Lisa...

-Non. Non, pas Lisa. Benny... Il est... Gentil et je ne me suis jamais réellement rendu compte qu'il était la seule personne présente pour moi depuis le début. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis senti fatigué, Cas... Trahi. Autant par moi que par mon armure... Je ne tombe pas amoureux ! Jamais ! Et il a fallu que tu sois dans ce café...

-Reviens, je t'en prie...

-Est-ce que tu es gay ?

-Dean...

-Au revoir, Castiel."

Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, s'apprêta à dire l'inévitable mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Et Dean raccrocha.

* * *

Dean se sentait minable. En même temps, il était minable. Il restait encore dans l'impala, qui ne lui appartenait même plus légalement. Il aurait voulu se pendre en ce moment même mais il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'endormit dans la voiture.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Il était même dans l'incapacité de se redresser car il sentait qu'il allait vomir. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il ouvrit la porte de l'impala et pencha sa tête en avant, ne prenant même pas le temps de sortir. Il se mit à vomir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, c'est à dire, seulement du liquide, il n'avait pas mangé hier soir. Il se toucha la tête, la migraine ne partait toujours pas et il avait la gorge en feu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel hier. Il voulait se mettre à pleurer car même s'il voulait prétendre gérer la situation, c'était impossible.

Il se mit à l'avant de l'impala et la démarra doucement, préférant faire attention à ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la maison de Bobby.

Forcément, la route étant cabossée, elle donnait envie à Dean de vomir à chaque fois qu'il prenait un nid de poule. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva rapidement chez Bobby.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Dean lui tendit son portable. Il avait une gueule minable, Bobby l'avait remarqué car il fit une tête étrange avant de grimacer de colère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?

-Tiens, je te prête mon portable.

-Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ton portable ?

-Appeler Adam Milligan.

-Dean...

-Tu le savais ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis toujours Dean. Mais votre père ne voulait pas vous le dire.

-Et toi tu n'as pas trouvé ça juste de me le dire ?!

-Rentre petit.

-Non c'est mort ! Je ne vais pas rentrer. Tu sais qu'il lui donne l'impala ?! Bordel! Prenez ma maison, mon garage, mon frère et mon âme mais pas l'impala !

-T'as la gueule de bois toi.

-J'ai la gueule de bois et je suis hors de moi ! Bobby tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis déçu de toi."

Il se mit à faire demi-tour et Bobby avança son fauteuil roulant. Malheureusement, il se coinça la roue et Dean entendit Bobby jurer entre ses dents. Il ressentit une profonde tristesse, il s'arrêta et resta dos à lui.

"Dean attend..."

* * *

Castiel composa le numéro de son frère à la première heure. Cette nuit, il avait failli avoir une attaque suite à l'annonce de Dean et il était tellement dans un état pas possible, sanglotant et hurlant, qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à appeler son frère. Luci était toujours ici avec sa petite famille mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir et il était sincèrement désolé d'offrir à son frère un séjour au Canada des plus déprimant. Entre la mort de John et le fait que Dean allait partir loin de lui, les deux Novak ne savaient plus gérer aucune situation. Et encore une fois, la partie égoïste de Castiel prit le dessus. Car Gabriel devait s'occuper de Sam qui était en colère mais surtout en deuil. Il voulait se lamenter, rappelant qu'il aimait Dean et que jamais il n'avait voulu qu'il parte. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard, à cause de lui.

"Allô ?

-Gabriel ?

-Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut l'en empêcher.

-Quoi ?

-Dean. Il faut qu'il revienne !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dean va revenir. Sam est seulement rentré plus tôt parce que...

-Je l'ai appelé hier et il m'a dit qu'il restait aux Etats-Unis."

Quand Castiel avait comprit que Dean ne voulait pas revenir, il avait eu l'impression que l'air lui manquait, que respirer, chose naturelle, devenait impossible. Dean était devenu une personne essentielle aux yeux de Castiel. Il ferma les yeux et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Ses cernes étaient encore plus marqué que d'habitude, la lassitude se voyait dans son regard. Il attendait que Gabriel termine sa conversation avec Sam qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Dean, il n'était même pas au courant qu'il voulait resté aux Etats-Unis.

"Sam va appeler Dean.

-Merci, Gabriel.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Vide.

-Cassie, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Le boulot ne me laisse pas de vacances aussi facilement. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris le premier avion pour aller le chercher par la peau du cul et...

-Tu t'entends ?

-Quoi ? Vas-y, traite- moi d'idiot, c'est vrai que je ne connais pas bien Dean mais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire."

Castiel se tut. Il passa devant un miroir et s'approcha pour se regarder. Il posa son front contre la parois froide. Généralement, les miroirs étaient toujours cassés chez lui. Il baissa la tête. Il ne se regardait jamais non plus.

"Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette conversation ?

-Ça a une importance cruciale et tu le sais autant que moi. Merde arrête de douter, tu es prêt à partir pour récupérer Dean alors que tu ne l'as pas fait pour l'autre pute !

-J'en ai marre de me faire abandonner Gabriel.

-Je sais. Je sais...

-Entre maman... Elle et Dean.

-Elle ne valait rien.

-Maman en valait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'était pas heureuse avec papa et...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour partir et refaire sa vie loin de nous. Luci a rapidement compris qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, il va falloir que tu le comprennes toi aussi. Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que maman a pris des nouvelles de toi ?

-C'est bon... je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

-Est-ce que tu veux passer ?

-Non. Je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul avec Sam.

-Il se sent un peu mieux même si ce n'est toujours pas ça."

Castiel hocha simplement la tête et attrapa le petit cactus qu'il avait dans son salon. Il soupira. Il était beau. Castiel avait la main verte et il avait hâte que l'hiver laisse place au printemps pour pouvoir avoir de belles fleurs à son balcon. Il s'enthousiasmait de pouvoir à nouveau observer les abeilles.

"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, Gabriel, se lamenta Castiel, pour passer de mon amour pour les femmes à celui pour les hommes.

-Ce n'est pas la question que tu devrais te poser. Je comprends que cette situation ait pu te perturber au plus haut point mais la question est, comment tu as fait pour passer à côté d'un garçon comme ça ? Je connais Dean, il mérite tout l'amour du monde et même s'il est un peu dur, peut-être même un peu renfermé dans ses sentiments, il mérite de recevoir ce que tu aurais dû lui donner au départ.

-Je le sais.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, Castiel... Même si avec Luci on avait des doutes sur ton orientation sexuelle, là n'est pas le plus important, l'amour ne se définit pas. Certaine personne ne souhaite pas se prononcer sur leur orientation sexuelle. Car finalement, ce n'est qu'une étiquette non ?

-Donc... Quand tu nous as avoué que tu étais gay, ce n'était qu'une étiquette ?

-Ce n'est qu'un mot. Mais ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est pour toi, pas pour moi.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire."

Castiel déposa son cactus à côté et cala son portable entre son oreille et son épaule. Il caressa doucement la couverture du livre qu'il avait à côté de lui. Il l'avait dévoré en une nuit, encore une fois. Il allait se rendre malade à cause des livres. Si ce n'était pour Dean. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, autant à cause de la fatigue que pour éviter les larmes de couler. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fragile et émotif en ce moment. C'était à cause de ce putain de Winchester qui avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Toute sa vie, toutes ses rencontres avaient été un chamboulement. Il considérait que chaque rencontre menait à son lot de surprise et que chaque personne, même les plus insignifiantes apportaient quelque chose dans la vie mais il fallait toujours que les rencontres avec Castiel amènent des doutes, de l'amour et des déchirements. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il rencontrait des tornades et non des personnes normales.

Quand Castiel était SDF, il avait rencontré des sans-abris qui avaient des histoires bouleversantes. C'était probablement à cet instant que sa vie avait basculé, parce qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça. Personne ne méritait de vivre dehors ainsi. Il s'était battu pour avoir une place... Il l'avait rencontré. Elle.

Son ex était une tornade. Elle l'avait autant sauvé qu'achevé.

Et quand il pensait que tout s'était enfin stabilisé, loin de la rue, loin de cette personne destructrice et manipulatrice, Castiel avait fait la rencontre de deux yeux verts.

Pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité avant de le rencontrer. Et il avait ignoré cette attirance, parce qu'elle signifierait tellement de chose... La perte de tout repères, la perte d'une vie entière... Se rendre compte que sa sexualité est différente une fois qu'on atteint la trentaine d'année, donne cette impression de perte de temps. Perte de temps avec toutes les ex que Castiel avait pu avoir, même celle pour lesquelles il avait eu des sentiment forts.

Il doutait même de ses propres sentiments. Qu'avait-il pu ressentir alors que maintenant, Dean Winchester était entré dans sa vie.

"Ce que je veux te dire Castiel, c'est que fille, garçon, trans... Quelle importance ? T'as envie d'embrasser les lèvres de Dean ? Embrasse les ! Tu veux les lèvres de la baby-sitter ? Bouffe-les! Peut-être que t'as envie d'embrasser les deux, peut-être que tu veux seulement goûter Dean. Ou bien même la baby-sitter mais tu te dis Deansexuel."

Castiel pouffa.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider à dire ce que tu es. De toute façon, Dean s'en fiche. Il ne veut pas de mot, il te veut toi."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères et Castiel réfléchit aux mots de Gabriel. Il avait raison. Pour une fois qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne balançait pas de conneries.

"Merde, c'était hyper niais ça.

-Tu veux que je rajoute un truc pour casser la niaiserie ?

-Oui."

De nouveau, un silence s'installa. Gabriel réfléchissait à la connerie qu'il allait bien pouvoir sortir. Castiel le connaissait, il allait gueuler alors il écarta simplement son téléphone de son oreille avant de l'entendre, comme prévu, s'égosiller.

"KETTE LE !"

Castiel explosa de rire, un rire franc qui lui fit du bien. Il raccrocha immédiatement mais une fois le rire calmé, il se demanda sincèrement comment il allait faire pour montrer à Dean qu'il le voulait.

Sachant qu'il lui faudrait surmonter deux gros obstacles, le premier la distance et ensuite ce Benny.

Parfois, il voudrait être méchant et baraqué. Arriver devant ce gars, bomber le torse et lui dire de partir, que Dean lui appartenait. Oui, il était assez possessif, mais son histoire n'aidait pas non plus.

Et puis de toute façon, s'était impossible pour lui de faire ça. Il allait se ridiculiser, se prendre une raclée monumentale et il ne pouvait pas priver Dean de son bonheur.

Mais il avait toujours l'espoir que le bonheur de Dean portait le nom de Castiel. Et il l'avait entendu au téléphone, la détresse dans sa voix, la souffrance quand il lui a demandé s'il était gay. Pourquoi avait-il hésité...

En même temps, après trente ans à croire qu'il était hétéro, changé de bords était plus difficile a accepté. Il lui fallait du temps pour s'accepter. Il secoua la tête et se redressa. Il serait peut-être tant pour Castiel d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Lisa plutôt que de se morfondre sur ses problèmes.

* * *

Bobby avait expliqué la situation à Dean. John avait fréquenté une femme, des années après la mort de leur mère. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'éclipsait les weekends, laissant les deux jeunes Winchester chez Bobby. Ce n'était pas pour le travail. Evidemment, Dean avait été naïf mais une fois adulte, il avait compris. Il en avait déduit à l'époque qu'il les laissait pour aller boire. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait pensé que John aurait fait sa vie ailleurs. Il ne connaissait rien de ce Adam mais il semblait avoir réussi sa vie, malgré le père et le peu d'éducation qu'il avait pu recevoir. Sam avait réussi lui aussi. Mais pas Dean. Il se sentit encore plus comme une déception face à cela.

Il avait du mal à avaler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Merde, il ne pouvait pas avoir une semaine de répit ?

Jo et Ellen travaillaient aujourd'hui, Bobby était donc seul à la maison. Il y avait le téléphone de Dean au milieu de la table et ils se regardaient, sans rien dire. Il hocha la tête et Bobby appuya sur le bouton pour déclencher l'appel et un second pour mettre sur haut-parleur. Dean jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, il faisait tourner la nappe de table entre ses doigts, la froissant au passage. Il faisait jouer sa mâchoire à cause des nerfs, elle se contractait et se décontractait, Bobby le regarda dans les yeux, lui signifiant silencieusement de se calmer.

"Allô ?"

Une voix douce sortit du téléphone. Bobby se racla la gorge.

"Bonjour, Adam, c'est Bobby Singer, un ami de ton père.

-Je n'ai pas de père.

-Oh."

Dean secoua la tête.

"Quand il apprendra ce que mon père nous a fait, il se contentera de dire que John est le sien. Je présume que monsieur a eu la belle vie.

-Dean !

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je n'ai pas à me justifier mais un homme qui vient baiser ma mère un weekend sur deux et qui m'emmène voir un match de base ball une fois par an, ce n'est pas avoir un père.

-John Winchester te lègue sa voiture.

-Je m'en contre fiche de... Attendez il me... Il me lègue ?

-Bravo Dean, tu aurais pu te présenter et expliquer la situation au lieu de faire le couillon !"

A bout de nerf, Dean récupéra son téléphone et retira le haut parleur pour avoir une conversation avec Adam.

"Ecoute Adam, je suis Dean Winchester, le fils de John, ce qui fait que nous sommes frères.

-Je ne te connais pas.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça m'écorche la bouche de prononcer le mot frère pour un garçon que je ne vois pas. Je ne peux même pas mettre de visage à ta voix.

-C'est la misère en Afrique pour un Skype.

-Ouais je comprends.

-On part sur de mauvaises bases. Je suis Adam Milligan, médecin sans frontière et le fils de John Winchester.

-Dean Winchester, garagiste et fils de John Winchester. Tu as aussi un grand frère, Sam, lui est avocat. Désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça mais John... John est décédé il y a un deux jours.

-Oh... Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir."

Il pouffa de rire mais Dean reconnut de la nervosité dans sa voix.

"Ouais, je comprends. Ecoute, dans son testament, mon père te laisse sa voiture et je voulais savoir si c'était possible qu'on passe un... pacte, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vis où toi ?

-Actuellement, je suis en Afrique pour une mission humanitaire mais généralement je vis dans le Michigan. Je finis ma mission dans deux mois. Tu vis ici non ? On pourrait se donner un lieu de rendez-vous pour se rencontrer, pour voir un peu comment... Comment s'organiser pour les affaires de John. Je vais te dire sincèrement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère le contact humain et ce que je vais dire va peut-être faire niais mais le plus bel héritage qu'il ait pu me faire c'est la chance de pouvoir te parler. Et de découvrir que j'ai deux grands frères. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? Je m'en fou des biens matériels. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

-Tu veux... qu'on prenne contact ?"

Dean ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Adam réagisse de cette manière. Il n'avait aucun lien, ne serait-ce que celui du sang, et d'accord, il était le premier à dire, comme Bobby, que la famille ne s'arrêtait pas au sang mais ils ne se connaissait pas. Il pourrait limite trouver ça suspicieux.

"En plus, tu payes énormément pour m'appeler depuis l'Afrique.

-On peut... on peut s'organiser oui. Mais je ne vis pas aux États-Unis.

-Tu vis où ?

-Au Canada.

-Oh ! Oh d'accord. Autant pour moi."

Adam se mit à rire et Dean entendit des voix et des éclats de rire derrière lui. Il sourit faiblement et se tourna vers Bobby qui était au téléphone.

"Il faut maintenant que je tienne au courant mon petit frère de ton existence."

* * *

"Dean tu m'expliques ?"

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Il avait encore la gueule de bois. Il se demandait même si son appel avec Adam était réel. Il se passa donc une main sur le visage.

"Il est quelle heure..."

Sam souffla et se massa les tempes. Il jeta un regard circulaire à son salon qui était bondé de monde. Luci, Lili et Jessie étaient toujours au Canada, il avait insisté pour qu'ils restent. Il ne voulait pas priver Gabriel du bonheur que sa famille lui apportait sachant qu'il lui volait déjà en rentrant chez lui complètement déprimé. Il aurait tellement voulu faire comme Dean, se noyer dans l'alcool mais il était avocat, la paperasse inondait son bureau et il était aussi en couple avec un homme merveilleux et trop sensible. Il devait faire bonne figure.

"Regarde ton portable et fait pas chier. Tu sais que Castiel est venu à la maison ?

-Un pot de colle celui-là...

-Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a même pas une semaine tu pleurais et tu aurais pu vendre ton âme pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

-Il y a une semaine je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-Ah bon ?

-Non. J'étais sobre. Maintenant je suis dans mon état normal avec ma gueule de bois et je comprends enfin la réalité de la chose.

-T'as trop bu...

-J'étais trop con ! J'ai aimé Castiel mais c'est fini maintenant. Je ne vais pas rester sur un homosexuel refoulé. Il me faut plus que ça, j'ai plus de trente ans maintenant, j'ai un boulot stable, une nana enceinte sur les bras et un gars qui m'attend au Canada.

-Alors c'est quoi ce projet de rester aux États Unis ?

-Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec Castiel.

-Ouais, je vois ça ! Il m'a foutu une peur bleue et je t'assure qu'il était dans un état déplorable. Alors pour un gay refoulé, il montre quand même pas mal que...

-Je te laisse Sam, je vais vomir.

-Dean ! Ecoute moi !

-Non, il faut que j'aille vomir et que je fasse le chemin du retour pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Ouais justement, j'ai reçu le papier du notaire... Adam Milligan ?!

-Félicitation, c'est un garçon."

Dean raccrocha.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction et L'IDÉE énorme proposée pour le chapitre 15… Une idée qui mène d'ailleurs à une autre qui se rattache à celle de base (wow)

Merci aussi à ma Poupoune qui m'a quand même bien soutenu quand j'ai cru avoir fait une belle connerie pour ce chapitre. Mais je suis plutôt fière de celui-ci. Il change un peu de d'habitude mais… n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam rejoignit Gabriel dans l'immense lit qu'il partageait. Il lisait un livre sur la fabrication des bonbons, une personne se sentirait mal de livre un livre aussi "ridicule" alors que son petit ami lisait des livres de droit, mais c'était la même chose pour lui. Peut-être même que faire des bonbons était même plus importante que le juridique. Il referma tout de même son livre après avoir eu plusieurs filets de bave au coin des lèvres pour discuter avec Sam.

"Comment tu te sens, à propos de ce nouveau petit frère ?

-Je ne ressens rien.

-Ce n'est pas hyper rassurant, tu vas finir par exploser tôt ou tard.

-Je doute que cela te dérange entièrement, parce que les seuls moments où j'explose, c'est contre toi et cela n'a jamais eu l'air de te déplaire."

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Gabriel et il sourit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il vivait, aimait et partageait sa vie avec un homme parfait. Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement, souhaitant lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait et qu'il méritait de recevoir. Sam grogna doucement et en profita pour mordre doucement les lèvres de Gabriel avant de sourire et de caresser son bec de lièvre. Gabriel avait toujours énormément complexé dessus mais temps que Sam aimait, il s'en fichait. Sam soupira.

"Par contre, Dean m'inquiète.

-Il est assez grand mais je comprends que tu souhaites être là pour lui.

-Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de partir comme ça, sans même être là pour lui ? On est une famille, on doit se serrer les coudes.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde et comme je te dis tout le temps, personne ne réagit de la même façon face à la souffrance.

-J'avais seulement besoin d'être dans tes bras.

-Et Dean a seulement besoin de boire.

-Il boit énormément et tu le sais. Je commence à m'en inquiéter.

-Sam, tu bois un verre de vin par jour, ça fait de toi un alcoolique aussi et tu le sais !

-Il boit de la bière et du whisky tous les jours !"

Gabriel soupira. Sam avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que Dean avait un problème. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, du moins, pas pour le moment. Mais s'ils intervenaient trop tard, que se passerait-il? C'était une situation délicate car la moindre contrariété chez les Winchester pouvait les faire exploser. D'ailleurs, Gabriel, qui avait toujours été de nature taquine, voir chiante, s'était calmé sur ça, pour être aux petits soins avec son homme. Il l'était en temps normal mais d'autant plus dans une situation comme celle-ci. Le revirement de situation et de comportement avait été grandement remarqué mais pour le moment, Sam ne s'en plaignait pas. En même temps, il n'était pas tombé amoureux du Gabriel calme, mais du Gabriel agité et chiant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? On ne réagit pas de la même manière à la mort. Maintenant, je pense qu'on devrait envoyer le soldat Castiel au front pour le sauver.

-Mais alors, notre radar n'était pas défaillant ?

-J'en sais rien, il ne sonne jamais quand c'est un membre de la famille. Mais je ne pense pas que ton radar était défaillant. Castiel est bien gay comme il faut. Et depuis tout petit, on se le demandait. On est les plus grands, on sait comment ça marche, même si Luci est hétéro, il voyait bien que Castiel était... Pas différent parce qu'on n'est pas marginaux mais... Sa sexualité l'était. Il a aimé des femmes, c'est indéniable mais jamais autant qu'il pourrait aimer Dean.

-Comment tu peux en être certain ?

-Il n'a pas essayé de la rattraper. Alors qu'il l'a voulu pour Dean.

-Gabriel...

-Je ne veux pas prononcer son nom dans la maison, ça porte malheur."

Il vit Sam rouler des yeux mais il s'en moquait. Il pensait sincèrement que l'ex petite amie de Castiel n'était qu'une source de malheur, une boule d'énergie négative. Il n'était pas religieux mais était persuadé de l'existence des auras et des énergies. Il pensait que les gens y étaient plus ou moins sensibles. Gabriel, étant un grand émotif et sensible aux énergies, il avaient eu du mal avec son ex petite amie et l'avait détesté à la minute même où elle avait passé le seuil de la porte. Castiel avait ruiné des années de sa vie avec cette femme, ce monstre, ce démon... Et il était temps pour lui d'être heureux avec Dean. Et s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce, il serait présent. Car il était son petit frère, sa petite vie... Même si les relations avec sa mère n'étaient pas les meilleures et qu'il avait très peu de nouvelles de son père, qui vivait toujours aux Etats-Unis, il était très famille. Enfin, surtout avec ses frères. Luci et Cas. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, ce qui était chose rare avec une si grande différence d'âge. Ils avaient chacun leur vie respective.

* * *

Castiel regardait son plafond, comme s'il était possible pour lui de voir à travers toutes les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Pour ne pas dire abandonner par Dean, car d'une certaine manière, il l'avait bien cherché.

Qu'est-ce qu'avouer son homosexualité pouvait bien lui coûter ? D'accord, il s'en rendait compte extrêmement tard, ce qui signifiait énormément de chose, comme cette impression d'avoir perdu du temps... mais pourquoi vouloir en perdre plus quand il savait pertinemment qu'avec Dean, chaque seconde étaient précieuses et en aucun cas, une perte de temps ?

Il luttait pour trouver le sommeil mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Il attrapa son portable et composa une nouvelle fois son numéro dans l'espoir de le convaincre de revenir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il suppliait quelqu'un de revenir. Il l'avait fait avec elle.

Aucune réponse. Il n'allait pas non plus le harceler. Il avait besoin de temps. Et Castiel aussi, bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était grandement inquiet et ne comptait pas le laisser filer. Il avait besoin de lui. Et pas seulement de manière égoïste pour comprendre qui il était vraiment… Non. Mais parce qu'il était lui. Qu'il était Dean. Que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il était encore entrain de se chercher. Il avait essayé de se masturbé d'une autre manière et avait même acheté du lubrifiant quand l'occasion s'était présentée dans la semaine. Il avait besoin d'essayer et de découvrir les sensations que la pénétration pouvait lui procurer. Il avait adoré ça, il avait imaginé Dean à la place de son doigt... Il avait fait des recherches, il fallait qu'il touche la prostate. Il se disait que ça serait nécessaire si jamais il couchait avec Dean un jour. Ou même un garçon.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s'imaginait même pas coucher avec un autre garçon que Dean.

En lisant des récits érotiques, il s'était imaginé Dean et avait adoré.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du fantasme de ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux émeraudes et de ses muscles parfaitement taillés.

Il se redressa doucement, peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de voir si d'autres hommes pouvaient l'attirer...

Une question tout à fait anodine qui entraîna une décision débile digne d'un Castiel désespéré. Il était dans les rues du Canada, elles n'étaient pas particulièrement dangereuses mais il se méfiait toujours. Il y avait des cons partout, comme on dit. De plus, il ne connaissait aucun bar gay et la plupart ne lui inspirait pas grandement confiance. Il voulait être dans un endroit calme. Il opta plutôt pour un bar open pour tout le monde, pas restreint sur un genre ou une sexualité. Il s'assit au comptoir, il n'y avait pas grand monde, en même temps, ce n'était pas le weekend. Ils étaient en milieu de semaine. Les gens bossaient. Castiel travaillait mais il semblerait que son orientation sexuelle et son bien être passait avant tout le reste pour le moment.

Un homme avec une coupe mulet s'approcha de Castiel en souriant.

"Toi, tu es nouveau ici !"

Castiel observa plus attentivement ses cheveux, une mine confuse, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de coupe et encore moi quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste pour accueillir un nouveau venu. Il leva les yeux au ciel en riant faiblement et tendit sa main vers Castiel. Il la regarda un instant avant de la prendre.

"Je suis Ash, le barman de ce petit trou à rat. Et toi, tu es ? Si je te parais trop familier au point de t'en mettre mal à l'aise, ça va être un peu..."

Il mima des crochets.

"Déso pas déso. C'est comme ça chez moi. Peu de clientèle mais une clientèle de qualité puisque ce ne sont pas seulement des consommateurs mais aussi des amis !

-C'est sympa comme concept.

-Ce n'est pas un concept... C'est le Roadhouse. Et je t'offre le premier verre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Absinthe, Bourbon, Cognac, Whisky... Bière peut-être.

-Euh... Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Comment ça tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? Tu viens dans un bar mon poto !"

Castiel sourit, rougissant un peu. Il était drôle et ne voulait pas être juger. Ash secoua la tête et déposa en face d'eux, deux verres.

"Bon. Je vais te faire un petit Mojito. Tu vas adorer et tu ne sentira pas l'alcool. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Castiel ne savait pas réellement si c'était le goût ou l'effet de l'alcool qui le gênait le plus mais, tant pis, il allait faire une exception pour ce soir. Ash concocta le fameux Mojito et le versa dans le verre de Castiel. Il osa à peine trembler ses lèvres dans le breuvage et Ash pouffa de rire en allumant une cigarette.

"Tu fumes ?

-Non.

-Tu ne fumes pas, tu ne bois pas... Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas puceau ?"

Castiel rit.

"Non, je ne suis pas puceau.

-Ah, ça me rassure !

-S'il l'était, lança une voix grave sortant de nulle part, je me serais occupé de son cas."

Il se raidit. La voix était charmante, même s'il n'osait toujours pas tourner la tête vers cette personne. Le fait que ce soit une voix d'homme lui avait donné des frissons, comme jamais une fille ne lui en avait donné. Il se sentit presque honteux de ressentir cela, en dehors de Dean. Mais avec Dean, s'était différent. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de frissons mais le nombre de fois où son cœur avait raté un battement quand il l'avait vu ou entendu.

Sa tête se tourna lentement vers l'homme en question, même si son esprit voulait y aller franco pour le voir et lui demander de lui confirmer son homosexualité ou qu'importe ce qu'il était. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, étonné de voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec un charme fou. Il faisait tourner le liquide brun au fond de son verre avant de lever son regard vers Castiel.

Il avait toujours aimé les rides.

Parce que les marques sur le corps que la société considérait comme des imperfections qu'il fallait effacer, Castiel les considérait comme une preuve de vécu.

Il plongea son regard dans un océan bleu, il ne trouvait en rien un regard similaire à celui de Dean ni une once de couleur. Il se sentit presque frustré avant de se reprendre un peu. Il leva le sien à son tour avant de détourner la tête vers le bar, s'attendant à avoir la présence de Ash prêt d'eux. Mais il était parti, il se retrouvait seul au comptoir et le charmant homme. Comme si Ash avait été un fantôme et qu'il avait disparu, qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Il fut presque rassuré quand il le vit à table avec des motards pour boire des bières. En se concentrant sur son verre de nouveau, il remarqua que l'homme s'était rapproché de lui.

"Je suis Balthazar, professeur de science humaine à l'université. Je déteste le Titanic ainsi que Céline Dion, ne me frappez pas, vous êtes canadien et on ne touche pas à Celine, bla bla bla..."

Il fit rouler ses yeux, Castiel remarqua combien il était exaspéré. Il sourit ensuite avant de boire dans son verre. Castiel se racla la gorge, présumant avec justesse qu'il devait se présenter à son tour.

"Je suis Castiel, libraire. Je n'ai pas de haine particulière envers Titanic..."

Balthazar grimaça.

"Mais je n'aime pas Céline Dion non plus.

-Ouf, ça me rassure ! Premier canadien qui me le dit !

-Et à ce que je vois, vous voulez vous occupez de mon cas.

-Vous n'êtes pas puceau.

-Je le suis.

-Vous avez dit que...

-Avec les femmes je ne le suis pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec les hommes."

Balthazar afficha un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de Castiel. Il le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

"Tu es nouveau, non ? Tu es tout maladroit pour flirter.

-Je... Je...

-Ouais, tu es nouveau. Ça fait combien de temps que tu te poses la question ? T'es venu trouver des réponses ici ?

-Les réponses je les ai trouvé depuis longtemps en plongeant mon regard dans l'émeraude d'un autre homme...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est hétéro ?

-Non. Je suis hétéro et je cherche seulement une confirmation.

-Confirmation de quoi ?

-Que je me trompe sur mon orientation sexuelle. J'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps que ça dans ma vie. Est-ce que je suis gay, est-ce que je ne le suis pas... Je veux juste voir si j'arrive à trouver un autre homme attirant. Parce que peut-être ce n'est qu'une passade et que Dean l'est... Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre plus pour le savoir. Mes sentiments ne sont jamais une passade.

-Je te préviens tout de suite. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être la confirmation de ton orientation. Mais mets-toi dans la tête que je suis une passade. Pas de lendemain, pas de numéros... Rien. Même si tu es le meilleur coup de ma vie. Si tu viens chez moi, tu dois être parti au matin et si je viens chez toi, quand tu ouvriras tes jolis petits yeux pour réclamer encore ce que je vais t'offrir toute la nuit, je ne serais plus là.

-Je ne demande pas une relation. Seulement une confirmation.

-Veux-tu arrêter de dire confirmation et t'avouer une bonne fois pour toute que ce que tu veux, c'est un plan cul ?"

Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire...

C'est quand il fut plaquer contre le mur avec une violence sans merci qu'il comprit que, merde, il ramenait un garçon à la maison. Autre que Dean. Pour se chercher, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Mais s'il regrettait ? Il se laissa complètement submerger quand les lèvres de Balthazar rencontrèrent les siennes. Elles étaient fraîches à cause du froid extérieur et avaient un doux parfum d'alcool. Un mélange d'attente interminable, d'appréhension et de désir brûlant le consumèrent en une fraction de seconde et il attrapa les joues de Balthazar pour approfondir son baiser et le bousculer contre le mur à son tour.

Il tourna son regard et l'encra dans le sien, un regard provocateur et un sourire narquois marquait les lèvres de Castiel.

"Oh, tu es un dom ? Les deux ne me dérangent pas."

Castiel se mit à rougir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était vraiment. Il y a plusieurs semaines, il avait refusé le baiser de Dean et le voilà maintenant à embrasser un garçon, sans aucune retenue et essayait de découvrir s'il allait recevoir ou donner... Il devrait avoir honte mais l'envie prit le dessus et quand Balthazar recommença à se dandiner de façon si provocante en se collant à lui, ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses hanches pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent et Balthazar se mit à rire doucement.

"Doucement, cowboy... Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien fait avec quelqu'un ?

-Plus d'un an.

-Mon pauvre, heureusement que je suis ici pour arranger ça."

Brusquement il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement pour se débattre, il lui attrapa les mains d'une seule main et l'autre lui bloqua le visage contre le mur.

"Arrête de bouger comme ça."

Balthazar pouffa.

"D'accord, tu es définitivement un dom. Et assez violent à ce que je..."

Les cheveux de Balthazar furent tirés en arrière et il sourit d'autant plus malicieusement.

«On ne peut pas dire que c'est l'alcool qui te fait faire ça."

Sa langue força le passage de ses lèvres. Les mains du libraire se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, où elles firent des arabesques sur sa peau. Il était bien bâti pour un homme de son âge. Castiel s'attaqua à son cou en même temps qu'il lui souleva son haut qui finit alors au sol. Castiel partit ensuite à la découverte de son corps. Lire était une chose, toucher en était une autre. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder des images, il préférait se faire sa propre idée du corps de Dean. Dean...

Quand il pensa à lui, Castiel mordit les tétons de Balthazar nerveusement. Il gémit mais se recula doucement.

"Fais attention quand même, t'es sacrément sauvage.

-Dé...Désolé...

-Et pas tant que ça assuré pour un top."

Il soupira.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Ecoute, je suis peut-être un gros enculé mais c'est quand même ta première fois. T'as pas envie de le faire avec ton chéri plutôt qu'avec un inconnu ? Je pense que tu as eu ta confirmation."

Balthazar se pencha en avant et attrapa son t-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement. Castiel ouvrit les yeux, brusqué et frustré. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette situation lui rappelait le nombre de fois où son ex était parti sans donner aucune explication. Ne pouvant pas supporter un départ précipité sans une raison valable, il s'emporta, bouscula Balthazar dans le salon et le poussa sur le canapé. Balthazar sourit comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

"Tu ne bouges pas d'ici."

Castiel s'installa sur les cuisses de Balthazar. Il attrapa ses hanches et appuya dessus pour faire se rencontrer leurs membres pour qu'il puisse découvrir cette sensation. Castiel se mordit les lèvres en gémissant.

C'était confirmé, Castiel prenait un plaisir monstre avec les hommes.

* * *

Dean porta une bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait passé la journée à boire et avait éteint son portable, se fichant complètement de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui ou dans ce monde. Il avait longuement pensé à Castiel. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Il aviserait par la suite. Il ne voulait pas briser Benny mais le côté égoïste de Dean avait besoin de découvrir avec Castiel et non pas avec Benny. Il se leva en titubant et attrapa son portable. En passant, il alluma la radio.

"Oh, Lord, what can I say, I'm so sad since you went away, time, time, ticking on me, alone is the last place I wanted to be, Lord, what can I say..."

Il ferma les yeux et composa le numéro de Castiel. Il avait reçu des tonnes de messages et d'appels mais la première personne qu'il allait appeler était Lui. La tonalité résonna durant de longues minutes et Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Castiel décrocha.

"D'accord. D'accord je veux bien que tu me parles."

* * *

Balthazar regardait Castiel allongé nu dans le lit. Il s'était endormi et Balthazar buvait dans une bouteille d'eau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'eau après avoir fait ce qu'ils avaient mais Castiel n'avait pas d'alcool dans son appartement. Il avait énormément de miel et des bouteilles d'eaux. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en souriant. Balthazar était le roi des embrouilles et il adorait ça. Il allait un peu jouer avec la vie de Castiel. Surtout lorsqu'il reconnut le nom qui était affiché sur l'écran.

"Oui ?

-Castiel ?

-Non, Balthie.

-Je me suis trompé de numéro ?

-Non, non, tu appelles bien Cassie, c'est seulement moi qui réponds.

-T'es qui au juste ?

-La confirmation de Castiel.

-La confirma... Quoi ?

-La confirmation. C'était une manière à lui de parler d'un plan cul. D'un coup d'un soir quoi. Il avait besoin de savoir,alors je vais te l'affirmer aussi... Castiel est bien gay."

Balthazar entendit Dean raccrocher et il sourit malicieusement avant de se coucher dans les draps à côté de Castiel.


	16. Chapter 16

Alors, je m'excuse de mon retard mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans le début de chapitre de Teach Me, j'ai un peu de mal avec les cours et le boulot. Puis j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais grâce à ma Poupoune, Pawi, j'ai réussi à continuer d'écrire et je sais maintenant comment les choses vont se dérouler.

Petit coucou à MicroFish !

Merci aussi à ma superbe beta.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tu n'étais pas censé être une passade ?

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je t'aime bien."

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce que Balthazar racontait. Il savait quel genre de personne il était, il avait connu des femmes qui ne souhaitaient que des coups d'un soir, ça ne devait pas être si diffèrent avec les hommes. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était que lorsqu'une personne désirant un coup d'un soir revenait le lendemain, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Ça devait limite porter autant malheur qu'un vendredi 13. C'était comme retourner avec son ex. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Il se redressa doucement et remarqua qu'il était nu, pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de la veille. Il n'en avait pas honte, il n'était pas bourré mais être nu dans un lit avec un inconnu était quelque chose qui pouvait porter à confusion.

"Est-ce qu'on a ?

-Préliminaires. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'asseoir sinon.

-Oh. Et donc eh... Il faut que je me lève pour aller travailler. Tu le sais ça ?

-Non mais maintenant oui.

-Ce qui signifie que...

-Que ?"

Balthazar le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait cette petite lueur dans le regard, Castiel savait pertinemment qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Il le prenait clairement pour un imbécile. Malheureusement, il était d'une nature généreuse et il était hors de question pour lui de mettre Balthazar dehors. Mais il était aussi hors de question de rater le boulot. Malheureusement, il avait une très maigre confiance en ce personnage et le laisser seul dans sa maison n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Castiel n'avait aucun objet de valeurs. En même temps, il avait été SDF durant cinq ans, impossible pour lui d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de grandes importances. Sa seule richesse était ses livres et, même si Balthazar avait prétendu être un professeur à l'université, est-ce que pour autant il allait voler ses livres ?

Finalement, ce n'était pas tant le vol qui le dérangeait mais ce "viol" d'intimité. Durant des années, on lui avait appris à ne pas violer l'espace personnel d'une personne, ce n'était pas pour que ça devait se retourner contre lui.

Et puis, s'il était maladroit ou même alcoolique, il pourrait casser les plantes et les cactus de Castiel. Et il serait grandement en colère.

"Tu... Tu peux rester ici mais il faut que tu fasses attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Je ne te connais pas et...

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, évidemment, et tu as bien raison... Seulement ! Je ne suis pas un voleur et encore moins un briseur de mobilier. Je suis professeur et je vis dans une chambre étudiante merdique, je pense que tu devines bien que j'ai besoin de...

-Ton intimité ? Et tu la trouves chez les autres ?

-Je n'aime pas être fixé à un endroit. Mon rêve serait de voyager partout...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Le manque d'argent."

Castiel pouffa et enfila ses chaussures. S'il avait pu et voulut, il aurait attrapé un sac pour faire le tour du monde. Malheureusement, les cinq ans dans la rue lui avaient donné envie de mener une vie stable. Il préférait donc avoir un appartement et vivre tranquillement sa vie. Balthazar pouvait le vivre, cela pourrait être une bonne expérience. Il était professeur à l'université, et avec son âge, il était probablement en fin de carrière donc il gagnait surement pas mal. Après, Castiel ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait de son argent.

"C'est qu'une excuse pour les froussards. Je n'avais pas d'argent, j'aurais pu marcher des kilomètres et des kilomètres, utiliser le peu de sous que j'avais pour me payer un bus et faire le tour du Canada et des Etats-Unis et pourtant j'ai pas bougé. Je suis resté pathétiquement allongé sous un pont, à côté de mon carton, utilisant mes sous pour des sandwiches et la chance pour les Cafés Suspendu."

Il se redressa et lui envoya un clin d'œil avant d'attraper son trench coat et l'écharpe de Dean. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et regarda une nouvelle fois Balthazar qui resta sans voix. Il pouffa de rire et ouvrit la porte pour aller travailler.

* * *

Les rues du Canada n'avaient pas changé mais Dean, en une semaine, avait presque perdu l'habitude de prendre ce chemin. Il avait passé la nuit chez Benny, histoire de décuvé un peu et de reprendre des forces pour retourner au boulot. Mais surtout parce que Jo était toujours chez lui avec sa petite ou future petite copine, Charlie.

Il pouvait directement accéder au garage mais en se réveillant, après que Benny ait déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean, il lui avait demandé de prendre cinq minutes pour ramener des cafés. Il avait accepté. Il avait décidé de passer chez Lisa. Acte désespéré pour revoir Castiel et s'assurer que tout ce que l'homme avait dit été faux ou alors c'était un moyen de se faire pardonner auprès de Lisa ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il lui avait envoyé des messages pour prendre de ses nouvelles, elle y avait répondu normalement, mais avait quand même dû insister pour prendre des siennes.

Il adressa un faible sourire à Lisa qui était derrière le comptoir. Elle le quitta et s'approcha de Dean pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et respira doucement son odeur. Elle avait toujours eut un doux parfum. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda un instant dans les yeux.

"Tu veux un café ?

-Deux. J'en apporte un pour mon patron.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ton patron ?"

Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et commença à sortir deux cups pour servir les cafés. Dean s'appuya sur le comptoir et regarda la place où Castiel se mettait habituellement. Il poussa un faible soupir, se rappelant de ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Pourquoi est-ce que Castiel refusait son baiser mais ne rejetait pas un plan cul... Avec un homme, qui plus est ?

Il savait qu'il était probablement gay ou bisexuel mais... Pourquoi se faire rembarrer comme ça ? Dean n'était pas assez attirant à son goût ? Il avait toujours été confiant avec son corps et savait comment se mettre à son avantage. Et puis Castiel avait répondu à son baiser. La sensation de ses lèvres épaisses et légèrement gercés le hantait toujours, bien qu'elle eût presque disparu à force de baisers échangés avec Benny.

"Il te manque ?"

Dean releva la tête vers Lisa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle parle comme ça de sa relation (si on peut appeler ça une relation) avec Castiel. Elle était censée être jalouse, non pas que Dean le souhaitait. Mais si elle était amoureuse de lui, pourquoi lui demandait-elle des choses comme celle-ci ? Dans ses relations, le peu que Dean avait voulues, ses copines étaient pratiquement toutes jalouses.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui répondre ? Il pouvait jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait couché avec un garçon et que maintenant, il se retrouvait totalement pris au dépourvu, partager entre sa relation avec Benny et son amour pour Castiel. Ou il pouvait aussi jouer la carte Winchester. Mentir et nier en bloc.

"Non."

Il soupira.

"Non, il ne me manque pas.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir tu sais ? Tu me parles à moi, pas à lui.

-Et je n'ai n'y envie d'en parler avec toi ni avec lui. Comment... Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme une femme enceinte, j'ai envie de manger des cornichons avec du Nutella, ça parait dégueulasse mais je t'assure qu'en tant que femme enceinte, tu pourrais vendre ton âme pour ça.

-Garde ton âme quand même."

Il sourit et elle lui tendit les cafés, pourtant, Dean ne voulait pas partir. Il devait se l'avouer, Lisa lui avait manqué. Et il appréciait d'autant plus son ouverture d'esprit et sa gentillesse que sa manière de faire l'amour et sa beauté. Il la voyait même plus comme une amie que comme un plan cul.

"Ouais... Ouais t'as raison, ça peut être utile."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux et Lisa sembla ralentir tous ses mouvements pour passer plus de temps avec Dean. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose que Dean était dans la possibilité de lui offrir, c'est à dire, des mots doux, des mots qui rassurent. Elle est une future maman célibataire qui s'occupe d'un café seule. Si Dean ne travaillait pas au garage, il l'aurait probablement aidé.

"Mais toi, tu m'as manqué."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient brillants et Dean avait les joues rouges. Il suppliait les dieux du monde entier pour qu'elle ne prenne pas cette phrase de travers. Il était avec Benny maintenant et pour lui, la fidélité était de rigueur. Et puis, il avait déjà du mal à s'engager avec Benny (qui était seul), ça le serait encore plus avec une femme qui attendait un bébé.

"Tu n'es pas obligé, Dean...

-Je ne suis pas obligé mais je ne contrôle pas le fait que tu me manques.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, gros bêta !

-Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Et je ne veux pas entrer dans cette conversation avec toi. Je suis sincère, sache-le."

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

"Le... le bébé. Comment il va ?"

Lisa posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit. Elle avait l'air radieuse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une grossesse rende une femme aussi belle. Et même s'il savait que dans quelques mois, elle serait aussi énorme qu'une baleine, il savait pertinemment qu'elle resterait aussi jolie. C'était peut-être à cause de son sourire et de sa joie de vivre.

"Il va très bien. J'ai eu mes premières échographies et j'en ai une prévue pour dans un mois... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

Il eut un pincement au cœur.

"Je... Je ne sais pas, Lisa...

-Dean. L'enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre est le tien. J'ai compris maintenant que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime et que tu ne le feras jamais.

-Lisa...

-Mais… J'aimerai que tu sois là. Si seulement tu pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur ! Je ne veux pas seulement que tu m'apportes un soutien économique. Je veux également que tu sois là pour l'épanouissement de notre enfant, Dean. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Il hocha simplement la tête, se pencha pour avoir son visage sur le front de Lisa et il l'embrassa doucement, en fermant les yeux. Elle soupira de plaisir, il l'avait entendu. Il se recula, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Evidemment. Evidemment que je serais là.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps ? On pourrait... Je ne sais pas, boire un café ensemble. Ici.

-D'accord.

-Ton patron ne va pas gueuler ?

-Il n'a pas intérêt."

Lisa pouffa de rire et attrapa le café de Benny pour le mettre plus loin. Elle se dirigea avec Dean vers une table et elle s'y installa avec lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de se sourire mutuellement.

"La grossesse te va si bien.

-Tu ne vas pas dire ça quand je serais une baleine.

-Arrête un peu ! Tu es radieuse. On connait le sexe ?

-Pas encore. Mais j'ai déjà des idées de prénoms.

-Je peux les entendre ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

Castiel était distrait. A cause de lui, les livres étaient mal rangés et la vieille dame qui ne cessait de lui dire combien il était charmant avait cessé de lui parler parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le livre qu'elle souhaitait acheter. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer les comptes ni les commandes et les renvois de livres. Sa patronne, Anna lui avait ordonné de prendre une pause, parce que, "ce n'était plus possible autrement". Il s'était alors enfermé dans la pièce, elle puait le tabac froid et le café. Le café était une odeur que Castiel adorait, et appréciait probablement plus que les amateurs de cet arôme depuis qu'il n'avait pas pu y avoir accès pendant des années. Sauf qu'à la librairie d'Anna Milton, le café avait un goût fade et immonde. Ce n'était pas comme chez Lisa.

Pas comme quand il le savourait en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de Dean.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, fermant les yeux et tentant le tout pour le tout de se relaxer. Il attrapa son portable et regarda la colonne de conversation avec Dean qui n'avait pas changé. Il l'avait spammé de messages, sans qu'il n'ait pour autant énormément de réponses, du moins, pas comme il l'aurait espéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait lui envoyer un message... Pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin compris.

Mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ça avec Balthazar.

Puisque d'une part, il semblait vraiment étrange. Un gars, un coup d'un soir aussi sûr de lui, qui reste jusqu'au lendemain en prétextant que la seule et unique raison de sa présence était parce qu'il l'appréciait ? C'était des conneries. Castiel avait longtemps été naïf mais il fallait croire que mener une vie dure changeait la donne.

Et d'autre, part, pourquoi se prouver une orientation alors que la seule chose que l'on souhaite, c'était d'être dans les bras de la personne que l'on aime ?

Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, laissant son portable glisser sur le canapé. Il avait envie de rester des heures et des heures à larver, à ne plus avoir à travailler, trier... Ou du moins, avoir sa propre librairie. Mais c'était financièrement impossible pour Castiel, il avait fait énormément de recherches et en voyant combien Anna avait du mal à tout payer, il savait que pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un projet en suspend.

* * *

Dean était épuisé et ne prenait aucun plaisir à travailler et pourtant, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'arrêter. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que Castiel.

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre menait à deux choses.

La première étant la confirmation (comme l'avait dit Castiel à Balthazar) qu'il avait bien un penchant pour les hommes.

La seconde étant que Castiel s'était bien foutu de sa gueule en le repoussant.

Il passa une main sur son visage, s'étalant alors du cambouis sur le front, le nez et le menton. Il balança sa serviette qui était encore plus sale, partant se réfugier dans les toilettes et s'occuper de se nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Benny l'avait vu partir et avait jeté un coup d'oeil aux autres employés, s'assurant qu'ils ne le voyaient pas pour rejoindre Dean. Dean sentit les mains de Benny, puissantes et fermes, sans aucune gêne, se poser sur ses hanches. Dean soupira, mêlé entre le plaisir, l'exaspération et la peur d'être pris. C'était contradictoire puis-ce que d'un côté, il se sentait déjà durcir mais d'un autre, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

"Merde, est-ce que tu sais l'effet que tu as sur moi ?"

Même si Dean était ailleurs, son corps réagissait. Il se mit à sourire et une des mains de Dean se mit à parcourir les cheveux de Benny, dévoilant alors son cou qui ne souhaitait qu'être dévoré. Benny l'embrassa doucement, des baisers chauds et humides contre cette zone sensible lui faisant oublier qu'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie.

"Dean, est-ce que tu le sais ?"

Il avait déjà sa petite idée. L'évidence immense et dressée aurait déjà était entre ses fesses si les jeans qui les séparaient étaient au sol. Mais ici, dans les toilettes du garage de Benny, alors qu'il y avait d'autres employés et qu'en plus de ça, le verrou de la porte ne fermait plus, non.

"Tu vas continuer de me chercher longtemps ?"

Dean avait parlé avec cette voix suave, presque en aillant du mal à respirer. Les mains de Benny étaient remontées, frôlant sa dureté pour arriver sur ses hanches.

"A croire que non... murmura Benny contre son oreille. Tu vas garder ton jean longtemps ?"

Dean ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, les mains de Benny étaient retournées sur ses cuisses, les pressants de ses mains pour les masser. Il adorait qu'on lui masse les cuisses. Ce n'était pas que sexuel, c'était un point sensible, comme les cheveux pour certaines personnes. Sa peau piquetait, comme si le sang à l'intérieur de lui était en train de bouillir, réchauffant son corps entier, et notamment ses joues, qui s'était légèrement tintées de rouge.

Il se serait déjà emporté si Benny ne le tenait pas fermement contre son torse. Il leva les yeux, le miroir était sale et pourtant, il pouvait se regarder. Dean observa longtemps la scène et vit que Benny remonta doucement les yeux vers lui. Il eut un sourire, le sourire typique de Benny qui signifiait : je t'ai vu. Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. Et avec ce regard, Dean avait envie de se taire, de se faire attacher et malmener par son patron. Benny murmura quelque chose contre son épaule que Dean ne comprit pas sur le moment mais quand il mordit violemment dans sa chair, il ne put répondre, hormis jeter sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Benny plaqua immédiatement sa main contre la bouche de Dean pour ne pas alerter tout le monde. Il riait doucement.

"C'est indécent, Winchester. Maintenant, tu te tais ou bien je te fous à quatre pattes et là tu ne pourras plus parler, non pas à cause de ma main mais bien avec autre chose."

Dean soupira un coup, Benny le ressentit car sa respiration chaude se déposa sur son immense et puissante main. Quand Benny voulut pencher Dean en avant, il se retourna immédiatement en souriant.

« Laisse moi essayer. »

Benny le regarda avec confusion. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Cet air confus était souvent associé à Castiel et il eut un pincement au cœur, se rendant compte que jamais il ne l'aurait. Il se reprit en se concentrant sur l'afflux de sang dans son entre jambe.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai envie d'être top. Pour essayer. Avec les filles je le suis, pourquoi ne pas l'être avec un homme ?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça Dean. Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à me soumettre.

-Seulement une fois ! Je veux voir ce que ça fait.

-Ça ne sera pas avec moi alors.

-Je veux que ça soit avec toi. Benny, on a déjà fait l'amour hier et même si j'en ai atrocement envie aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu mal. Donc j'aimerai qu'on essaye autrement pour une fois.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne va pas marcher. »

La froideur de la réponse de Benny fit reculer Dean. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il y avait une sorte de colère et de tristesse dans son regard.

« Ça va, Benny ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois un top, Dean. Tu comprends ?

-Pour être honnête, non, je ne comprends pas.

-Bah laisse tomber alors.

-Explique moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on échange ! Beaucoup de couple homosexuel échange.

-On est un couple ?

-Je présume. »

Benny hocha simplement la tête. Dean était frustré, ce qui l'agaçait atrocement.

« Et bien, c'est non. Ta queue ne rentrera pas en moi. Trouve un autre moyen de te dé frustrer. »

Benny quitta la pièce, laissant Dean pris au dépourvu. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Benny et préféra se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait tellement froid aux mains que le contact avec l'eau lui donna l'impression d'être brûlant. Il attrapa son portable une fois sec.

Un message de Castiel.

« Un café pour 16h ? »

* * *

Dean était bien devant un café.

Mais pas au café de Lisa.

C'était un café que Jo avait préparé. Il y avait Charlie et ils avaient fait les présentations. Maintenant, c'était Jo qui donnait des conseils à Dean.

Il était bien chez lui mais voir Jo et Charlie si heureuses et tellement en coordination toutes les deux lui donnait l'impression d'être un invité. Il souriait tendrement, heureux de voir que sa petite sœur de cœur était finalement heureuse avec une personne. Elle était un Dean au féminin. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les relations amoureuses, elle enchaînait les coups d'un soir sans se soucier du lendemain… Mais il fallait croire que l'âge leurs avait donné l'envie de s'engager une bonne fois pour toute.

« Peut-être qu'il a été violé. »

Dean regarda Jo légèrement blasé.

« C'est un peu beaucoup ce que tu dis non ?

-Ou peut-être qu'il aime tellement ça qu'il a peur de te montrer combien il en crève.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne parle pas de mes relations sexuelles avec des lesbiennes. »

Jo pouffa de rire.

« Laisse-lui une chance Dean. J'ai sincèrement l'impression que tu trouves tous les prétextes du monde pour t'enfuir. Ce n'est rien.

-Evidemment que je lui laisse une chance ! Quand je suis rentré des Etats-Unis il a été la première personne que je suis allé voir, et je ne fuis pas.

-Tu veux retrouver ton petit hétéro, j'en suis aussi persuadée. »

Dean soupira.

« J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien mais ça m'énerve ce genre de comportement. Il s'est énervé pour rien, comme ça d'un coup !

-C'est qu'il doit avoir un truc avec le fait d'être bottom. Parlez en quand vous serrez tous les deux calmés.

-T'as peut-être raison. »

* * *

Dépité.

C'était comme si un nuage noir se trouvait au-dessus de la tête de Castiel. Dean n'avait pas répondu à son message qui était pourtant assez significatif pour lui. Et en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il aurait voulu profiter de son petit appartement tranquille, prendre un bain chaud avec un petit thé en lisant pour la troisième fois son livre préféré...

Mais non.

Il se retrouva devant un homme torse nu, une serviette sur les hanches, des goûtes d'eau coulant tout le long de son corps, signifiant bien qu'il avait pris une douche.

Et qu'il n'y aurait probablement plus d'eau chaude parce que c'était Balthazar.

Pas besoin de le connaitre depuis toujours ou bien même d'avoir un bac+15 pour savoir que c'était le genre d'homme a prendre une douche pendant des heures.

Castiel retira lentement l'écharpe de Dean. Les pensées érotiques dirigée vers Dean qu'il avait fait surgir en se masturbant à côté de cette écharpe volaient en éclats quand il s'imagina plutôt étrangler Balthazar avec. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et mangeait dans un bol, probablement des céréales muesli, les préférées de Castiel... Il ouvrit doucement la bouche.

Non mais le culot ! Ce mec s'incruste chez lui, prend une douche, avale ses mueslis et affichait un sourire satisfait.

Manque plus qu'il ne s'approche de lui, l'embrasse sur les lèvres en lui demandant comment sa journée s'était passée.

"T'es pas gêné comme type.

-Comment était ta journée, Cassie ?

-T'es pas chez toi ici mon pote !

-Ce matin tu m'as dit que je pouvais rester. Tu n'as précisé ni heure ni date. J'en ai conclut que je pouvais rester chez toi toute la journée."

Castiel se massa les tempes pour se calmer.

"T'aurais pu attendre que je sois là où tout du moins me prévenir

-Et comment ? Je n'ai pas ton numéro, cher ami !

-Et bien je te le donnerai. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas enfiler des vêtements ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit ce que tu souhaites réellement."

Balthazar fit tomber sa serviette dans un bruit sourd, affichant son membre à demi en érection. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de s'humidifier les lèvres et Balthazar le remarqua, déposant le bol un peu plus loin.

"Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu veux."

C'était avec une démarche féline et assurée que Balthazar s'approcha de lui. Son corps était semblable à celui que l'on pouvait dessiner en cours d'art. Il soupira un coup et se recula vers le mur le plus proche, comme pour lui échapper. Castiel continuait de discuter sur le fait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'il ne devrait même pas être là, sûrement par nervosité, tandis que Balthazar lui effleurait négligemment le sexe à travers son jean, du dos de la main. Après un long débat intérieur, Castiel se laissa faire et apprécia cette caresse. Pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir lorsque notre journée a été merdique... Il se rapprocha de Castiel et lui déboutonna son jean. Ils se rendaient sourires et regards. Comme s'il pardonnait à Balthazar. Ce qui n'était pas le cas mais... Merde, Castiel se prenait trop la tête.

Balthazar était un peu décontenancé par cette aisance et en même temps il trouvait Castiel un peu perdu, comme absent. Il glissa sa main dans le short de Castiel et lui caressa les testicules tout en relevant le menton pour observer ses réactions. Alors que Castiel fermait les yeux, son téléphone sonna. Il s'attendait toujours à ce que Dean lui réponde alors sans plus attendre il bouscula Balthazar pour prendre son sac mais il fut plus rapide que lui et vola son portable, en souriant. Castiel s'avança brusquement pour le récupérer mais Balthazar se mit à rire, dos à lui.

"Toujours ok pour un café ?"

Balthazar se tourna lentement vers Castiel. Son plan avait foiré. Pourquoi Dean voulait toujours de Castiel même s'il avait couché avec un autre ? Balthazar montra à Castiel le message et il s'approcha, choqué et les yeux plissés pour mieux lire. C'était bien Dean Winchester qui lui demandait de boire un café.

"Toujours ok pour un café..."

Castiel sourit.


	17. Chapter 17

Je reposte car je n'ai pas mis le bon chapitre corrigée par ma bêta :c

Coucou à ma Poupoune Pawi qui est dans le caca pour sa fiction et à MicroFish qui meurt de mes teases.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il avait presque oublié que ses yeux émeraudes étaient pire qu'envoûtant. Que ses lèvres étaient tentatrices et que sa voix sonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies. Il le regardait, un petit sourire en coin qu'il ne pouvait effacer. Il avait toujours son écharpe mais maintenant il l'avait lui, en face de lui.

Des tonnes de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, en si peu de temps, Dean avait tellement vécu que Castiel se trouvait face à lui sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il ne dirent rien, se regardant, se souriant.

Le café allait être froid s'il ne se mettait pas maintenant à le boire. Mais qu'est-ce que Castiel s'en fichait, il le retrouvait, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

"Comment te sens-tu Dean ?"

Il souriait mais un sourire plein d'amertume, Castiel le savait. Il l'avait vu sourire de joie, de colère et d'amertume, il savait les reconnaitre maintenant. Il se cacha cependant derrière sa tase de café. Le breuvage noir n'était pas aussi bon que ce que Lisa pouvait offrir, ils étaient dans un petit restaurant, un peu dégueulasse où le café était servi à volonté et donc moindre en qualité. Dean avait commandé une part de tarte à la pomme. Castiel n'avait rien commandé, il n'osait pas manger.

"Tu sais toutes les épreuves que j'ai passé ses derniers temps.

-Oui, et je m'en excuse...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-J'en suis en partie responsable.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça."

Il hocha simplement la tête mais il approcha tout de même sa main de celle de Dean.

"Est-ce que tu veux parler des autres problèmes que tu as rencontré ?

-Tu es psy ou quoi ?"

Dean recula ses mains et Castiel se sentit atrocement frustré. Il poussa un soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé, elles étaient comme figées, honteux de son geste. Il avait voulu lui tenir les mains et il avait reculé immédiatemment, refusant tout contact avec lui.

"J'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler.

-Je... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Hum.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as accepté de me revoir ?"

Il le regarda un long moment, la tasse de café dans la main, prêt à l'apporter contre ses lèvres. Il soupira, la reposa et une blonde s'approcha d'eux pour reservir Dean. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et elle vérifia rapidement dans la tasse de Castiel. Elle était presque pleine, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle s'éloigna et Castiel se retourna vers Dean, autant impatient qu'effrayer par la réponse de Dean.

Il aurait tellement aimé entendre une phrase comme quoi il lui avait manqué, qu'il avait besoin de le voir... Parce que c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait ressenti durant ce mois d'abscence. Et même durant les premières fois où ils s'étaient vu. Qui aurait cru que Dean allait revenir dans ce café ? Bon, Castiel s'en doutait un peu, il savait que Lisa était son plan cul et qu'il lui plaisait... Mais merde, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout.

"Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça."

Castiel eut un pincement au coeur. Il voulait encore de lui. Il l'avait vu dans son regard quand il était arrivé dans ce café mais maintenant, les choses se confirmaient. Il ferma les yeux un instant, souriant à pleine dent.

"Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ca serait dommage. Maintenant, à moi de te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi coucher avec Balthazar ?"

Il se raidit. Est-ce qu'il allait accepté de le croire ou allait-il l'envoyer chier en lui balançant son café bouillant au visage ? Il soupira et joignit ses mains de manière presque professionnel, signifiant un long monologue et une analyse de la situation. Il venait de retrouver Dean et maintenant, il ne voulait plus le perdre.

"J'ai couché avec Balthazar parce que... Parce que j'étais desespéré à l'idée de ne plus te revoir après que tu avais découvert ... Tu sais...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accepté plus tôt ? Tu as répondu à mon baiser. Ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais. J'y ai répondu et c'était un baiser merveilleux... Mais j'ai tout gâché et je m'en excuse."

Castiel attrapa sa main.

"Mais maintenant on a tout le temps pour se rattraper."

Dean rougit. Il ne pensait pas que revoir Castiel lui ferait autant de bien. Il avait les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade, car malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il avait besoin de lui. Malheureusement, Dean était déjà engagé. Et il ne pouvait pas se mettre avec Castiel. Il s'était encore une fois mal exprimé et Castiel s'était emballé. Dean recula doucement ses mains en regardant ailleurs.

"Castiel je pense que... Que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce que je veux... Je... Je veux seulement qu'on... Qu'on devienne ami. Même, on n'est pas obligé, si tu ne te sens pas capable. Je suis en couple.

-En... En couple ? Attends mais... Tu es en couple avec qui ?

-Avec Benny."

Castiel aurait pu rentrer dans une colère monstre. Car de un, il avait largué Lisa qui attendait un enfant de lui et de deux parce qu'il avait trouvé bien trop vite à son goût du réconfort auprès de Benny. Sa jalousie le rongeait et la sensation au creux de son ventre le démangea. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, il se recula d'un coup, honteux et hors de lui d'avoir pu croire une seconde que Dean lui laissait sincèrement une chance.

"Merde."

Une fois calmé, il regarda Dean dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Et s'il le fallait, il attendrait. Puis-ce que de toute manière, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Plus depuis elle. Plus depuis Dean. Car il ne voulait que lui et personne d'autre. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu s'attacher autant à une personne en aussi peu de temps. Mais il s'en fichait, même s'il se mettait en danger. La déprime le guettait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla avec la voix la plus posée qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que Dean traduise les tremblements de sa voix.

"On reste amis, alors."

Castiel se redressa, laissant de l'argent sur la table mais Dean se leva aussitôt. Il avait beau parler et mentir, ses yeux eux, disaient tout. Il avait encore espoir mais ce soir, il préférait fuir. Accepter la situation. Prendre son temps et l'attendre.

"Je suis désolé, Cas.

-Je veux ton bonheur Dean. Je comprends totalement. J'accepte ta situation et je respecte ton couple. Je n'essaierai pas de flirter avec toi parce que je ne veux pas passer pour un con auprès de ton petit ami et de toi. Et même pour moi.

-Castiel...

-Mais je garde quand même espoir. Et même si je vais paraître pour le con de service... Je vais t'attendre. Parce que je préfère être avec toi en sachant que tu te fous de ma gueule plutôt que loin de toi.

-Jamais je ne me foutrais de toi.

-C'est pour cela que je t'attends toi et personne d'autre."

Dean hocha simplement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour prendre ses joues et l'embrasser, lui faire oublier ce Benny et lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait ? Le marquer de ses lèvres sur son corps pour lui prouver qu'il souhaite lui appartenir. Il souriait seulement, trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit, ou peut-être bien trop respectueux et pas si égoïste qu'il n'y pensait... Il désigna l'écharpe de Dean.

"Est-ce que tu veux la récupérer ?"

Dean posa sa main sur son épaule, se geste l'électrisa.

"Elle te va à ravir, Castiel. On se voit demain ? Au café de Lisa ?

-J'ai arrêté d'y aller.

-Je t'avoue que moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais perdu la seule raison pour laquelle j'y allais."

Il sourit et s'approcha de Castiel. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse mais il rajusta seulement son écharpe. Il sourit tristement avant de regarder Dean quitter le café.

Il se retourna tout de même une dernière fois pour le regarder.

* * *

"Non ! Non et non ! Non mais Castiel, tu ne peux pas être aussi con que ça et laisser passer une chance pareille ! Je dis non ! Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche qu'il ait un mec sérieusement ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner de sitôt ?

-Est-ce que tu as utilisé ma brosse à dent ?"

Balthazar avait ses mains posées sur les hanches. Les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça et il allait s'en assurer.

"Castiel. Est-ce que c'est la seule chose que tu retiens de mon discours ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à part, n'utilise plus ma brosse à dent, ce n'est pas hygiénique du tout !"

Castiel balança la brosse à dent à la poubelle et en sorti deux. Une pour Balthazar et une pour lui. Une bleu et une verte. Il lui tendit et Balthazar souffla, la rangeant sur le côté.

"Si ce Dean est aussi génial que ça, pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour lui ?

-Je vais l'attendre.

-Non. Il ne vaut pas l'attente, il vaut une bagarre ! Un truc de bonhomme ! Ou bien un petit truc de fourbe dans le genre Balthie. Mais merde, Cassie, il faut que tu te bouges un peu !

-Pourquoi? Je trouve ça louche que tu sois aussi impliqué dans ma relation ?

-J'ai peut-être détesté le Titanic mais je ne suis quand même pas contre les relations amoureuses et les histoires qui se finissent bien.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu as peut-être détesté le Titanic c'est parce que ça se finit mal et que la relation amoureuse se termine en désastre.

-Et bien ne faisons pas comme le Titanic, le ship ne doit pas couler ! Et on ne va pas pleurer sur du Celine Dion mais rouler avec du rock'n'roll puisque tu vas aller récupérer Dean."

Castiel regarda longuement Balthazar, ils eurent presque tous les deux une lueur d'espoir quand Castiel détourna le regard pour mettre de l'eau sur sa brosse à dent.

"Non."

Balthazar roula des yeux en grognant de frustration, faisant même un tour sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Pour une fois qu'il essayait de faire les choses bien pour quelqu'un (mais techniquement mal pour Benny), on l'envoyait chier. Il secoua la tête et le pointa du doigt.

"J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot."

Castiel pouffa de rire et cracha dans le lavabo.

"Tu sais, c'est le seul liquide blanc que tu peux cracher avec moi, le reste, je te fais avaler."

Il fit un clin d'œil à Castiel et il grimaça.

"J'ai connu plus excitant et plus raffiné comme Dirty Talk tu sais ?"

Il attrapa sa serviette et la balança sur son épaule avant de bousculer Balthazar en dehors de la pièce pour pouvoir prendre une douche.

* * *

"Merde mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..."

Dean soupira et se tira les cheveux en arrière. D'une part, il s'en voulait d'avoir flirté avec Castiel. De ne pas lui avoir dit d'arrêter et de ne pas l'attendre car il était avec Benny et qu'il devait se projeter avec lui.

Et d'autre part pourquoi, merde, après avoir attendu Castiel depuis si longtemps, il lui disait non maintenant qu'il pouvait l'avoir...

En même temps il ne pouvait pas tromper Benny. Ce n'était pas son genre du tout. Il avait brisé des cœurs, des couples... Mais jamais, de lui-même, il aurait trompé son propre petit ami.

Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui en broyant du noir.

Dean ne savait même pas s'il devait se diriger chez lui ou bien chez Benny. Les deux endroits où il devait se sentir comme chez lui, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place il avait l'impression d'être un inconnu. D'accord, il était celui qui avait proposé à Jo de passer du temps chez lui et il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin se décider à emménager une bonne fois pour toute dans son propre appartement pour qu'il puisse récupérer le sien.

Et puis il y avait petite dispute insignifiante avec Benny. Mais Dean était du genre à voir tout en grand alors cette dispute était immense pour lui. Et puis il fallait qu'il chamboule tout avec Castiel.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et regarda la lumière dans la chambre de Benny allumée. Il s'avança jusqu'au garage, il avait le double des clés par Benny mais il toqua à la porte. Il y avait ce petit temps d'attente où Dean se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'y retourner, s'il devait attendre des excuses ou lui en présenter... Il se tourna quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir de sitôt. T'as trouvé quelqu'un pour te défrustrer ?

-Non et toi ?

-Oui."

Dean pouffa de rire, il savait qu'il plaisantait. Il se tourna vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres.

"J'ai besoin de toi. D'accord ?"

Benny hocha simplement la tête et laissa Dean entrer. Il avait commandé des pizzas alors Dean s'approcha et en attrapa une pour croquer dedans. Benny s'assit sur son canapé lourdement en soupirant.

"Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Benny.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle, toi ?

-J'en sais rien. C'était débile de ma part de réagir comme ça.

-Il t'est arrivé un truc dans ta vie pour que tu... Enfin, pour que tu sois aussi aggressif.

-On va dire ça ouais.

-Et tu veux en parler ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est débile, c'était il y a des années."

Dean eut un pincement au cœur. Est-ce que ce que Charlie avait dit était une possibilité à envisager ? Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour embrasser son cou.

"Raconte-moi."

Benny soupira et tourna la tête vers Dean.

"C'est juste qu'avant j'étais avec ce gars... J'ai toujours été top et un soir il a pété un plomb et m'a forcé à être bottom. Sur le coup, j'étais hyper en colère et quand il en a eut fini, je me sentais... Sale. J'en ai parlé a une pote et elle m'a dit que c'était du viol. Mais qui va écouter un mec baraqué, gay, qui se fait violer par son petit ami ?"

Dean se mordit les lèvres et colla son front contre le sien. Il soupira un coup, ne s'attendant pas à un tel passé pour Benny. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il était assez ouvert et avec Jo comme humaniste, qui défendait les hommes violés (qui n'étaient jamais réellement pris au sérieux, malheureusement), il savait qu'un non signifiait non. Et puis, même si John était un batard sur certain point, il avait appris à Dean qu'il ne devait jamais forcer une femme. Et quand il avait découvert sa bisexualité, il l'avait appliqué sur les hommes.

"Je suis désolé, Benny. Je ne pensais pas à mal, si j'avais su...

-C'est bon, Dean, c'est rien. C'était il y a des années. C'est juste que je ne me sens réellement pas d'être bottom. Peut-être que tu n'es pas bottom à 100 % mais moi je ne le suis pas du tout du tout.

-Je comprends."

Dean lui adressa un sourire triste et Benny le serra dans ses bras, embrassant fermement son front. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant, appréciant ce moment de douceur, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la honte d'avoir insisté pour que Benny soit bottom ainsi que celle d'avoir flirté avec Castiel. Il soupira un coup et embrassa les lèvres de Dean.

"Tu me rejoins au lit ?

-Ouais, j'arrive."

Dean hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'allongea en retirant son pantalon mais rapidement, il enfila un jogging bien trop grand pour lui car il appartenait à Benny, il attrapa son téléphone pour regarder ses messages. Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Quand on s'est vu, j'avais envie de te sauter dessus et de te faire sauvagement l'amour."

Le Winchester ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, brusqué mais également excité. Comment aller réagir Benny s'il voyait ça ? Il s'apprêtait à supprimer le message mais Benny entra dans la pièce. Il verrouilla seulement son portable et le posa sur le côté.

"T'as un amant ?"

Benny fit un clin d'œil à Dean et il rougit, souriant nerveusement.

"Oui bien sûr. Je suis fidèle moi."

Benny hocha simplement la tête et s'allongea à côté de Dean. Il embrassa sa joue et ferma les yeux.

"Tu veux reprendre où on était dans les toilettes ?"

* * *

"Balthazar je vais t'arracher les yeux sale pédale de merde, c'est à cause de mecs comme toi qu'il y a des meurtres !"

Castiel balança un livre dans la tête de Balthazar qui ne cessait de rire et de courir à travers la maison.

"Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !"

Castiel grogna de frustration et sauta sur Balthazar, le faisant atterrir sur le tapis. Ils se regardèrent et Balthazar se mordit les lèvres.

"C'est assez sexy comme situation.

-Pourquoi tu as envoyé ce message à Dean ? Arrête de prendre mon portable, s'il te plait, Balthazar.

-Pourquoi tu as rougi et a ouvert les yeux comme s'ils allaient sortir de ta tête ?

-Parce que tu lui as envoyé un sexto !

-Comme si tu n'en n'avais jamais fait ! Sérieux Castiel, c'est comme ça que ça marche maintenant. Tu es plus jeune que moi pourtant, tu devrais comprendre.

-Je vais te cracher dans les deux yeux.

-J'ai connu plus excitant et raffiné comme Dirty Talk."

Castiel grogna de frustration et roula sur le côté, se laissant tomber sur le dos, son téléphone partant un peu plus loin. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

"Je te déteste, sincèrement, Balthazar."


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Café Suspendu, je m'excuse encore du retard, mais en ce moment, c'est un peu le rush dans ma vie. J'ai bien réussi à gérer les cours et le boulot mais maintenant, je dois gérer le code et le permis... Je passe le code dans 3 jours, je suis un peu en panique mais après ça, je vais pouvoir bien écrire comme il faut.

J'ai d'ailleurs le plaisir de vous annoncer que je travaille sur une nouvelle fiction qui comportera 10 chapitres. Elle se nomme _To The Ends of The Earth_ , ma copine MicroFish a eu la chance de la lire en avant première d'ailleurs ! Elle sera publié dès que j'aurais les 10 chapitres complets.

Pour Teach Me, il faut que je continue, on touche à la fin mais, pas de panique, puis qu'elle ne sera pas réellement terminée avec la publication de Teach Me II :3

Bonne lecture à tout le monde,

Un gros bisous à MicroFish qui est en train de mourir d'impatience. Je vous conseille sérieusement et furieusement d'aller lire ses fictions. Fictions qui me font louper le cours de science du langage mais des superbes fictions.

Un bisou à ma Poupoune, Pawi.

Et un grand merci à ma bêta qui est toujours au top niveau correction et toujours partante pour corriger mes projets !

* * *

"Non mais ce que tu ne comprends pas Dean, c'est qu'on ne peut pas vendre la maison de Papa et maman.

-Oui mais on ne peut pas non plus la garder."

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, portant à sa bouche la fourchette remplie de pommes de terre. Benny posa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean, il avait bien remarqué que Gabriel le regardait avec un regard aussi noir que le néant. Il était à la fois menaçant et distant... Extrêmement froid, probablement pour défendre la cause de Castiel.

"Je ne me sens pas de m'en débarrasser comme ça.

-Tu as quitté la maison quand tu as pu !

-Il y a une différence entre partir et vendre. Partir ne signifit pas que je ne reviendrai pas... Vendre c'est... Faire des adieux.

-Un vrai poète."

Sam soupira et attrapa le vin en face de lui.

"Tu en veux un peu plus, Benny ?"

Benny hocha simplement la tête et tendit son verre à Sam. Gabriel pouffa de rire et posa son verre, il faisait jouer le liquide au fond de son verre, le sentant pour apprécier la saveur du vin. C'était des amis à Gabriel qui lui avaient appris, il y a des années, quand il s'était enfin décidé à emmener Sam dans un restaurant extrêmement chic. Maintenant, c'était limite devenu un réflexe. Tout en jugeant Benny du regard, il chercha une manière de le rabaisser et de montrer que Castiel valait bien mieux que lui.

"Alors Benny, vous êtes amateur de vin ?

-Uh, pas vraiment. Je préfère la bière mais je ne crache jamais sur une bonne bouteille, haha.

-Êtes-vous alcoolique ?"

Dean remarqua que Gabriel sursauta quand il se prit un coup de coude de Sam. Il se cacha le visage, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce dîner se passe comme ça. D'autant plus que Dean avait dû supplier Benny.

En fait, Benny et Dean se ressemblaient sur pas mal de point. Benny avait un peu de mal avec les "dîners de famille". Il préférait de loin la compagnie de Dean mais il avait finallement accepté pour ses beaux yeux. Dean était sincèrement heureux de pouvoir présenter Benny à son frère même si le repas s'annonçait tendus. Gabriel était probablement au courant qu'il avait fréquenté, s'il pouvait appeler cette courte relation ainsi, Castiel et il préférait surement savoir Dean dans les bras de son frère pour le rendre heureux plutôt que dans les bras d'un inconnu.

Il avait bien remarqué que depuis le début, Gabriel ne cessait de fixer méchamment Benny. Même s'il connaissait son fort tempérament, Benny n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien relevé, pour le plus grand soulagement de Dean.

Il s'imaginait même Sam suppliant Gabriel de ne rien dire de déplacer. Gabriel avec sa mine boudeuse, avait surement juré qu'il ne fairait rien en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, tel un enfant puéril.

"Je doute que ça soit une question que l'on pose mais... Non, je ne suis pas alcoolique.

-Alors vous vous droguez ?

-Non plus. Et je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Puisqu'avec des questions pareilles, je pense qu'on commence à devenir intime."

Benny adressa un petit clin d'œil à Gabriel qui s'étouffa avec son vin. Sam tapa derrière son dos en soupirant.

"Les gars, on n'est pas là pour se faire la guerre, souffla Sam. On est notamment ici pour discuter de ce que l'on peut faire pour la maison.

-J'ai le droit de dire mon avis ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'on devrait la garder comme une maison de vacance. J'imagine déjà notre fils courir partout dans cette maison, lui montrer où tu as grandi... Et où j'ai grandi aussi hein, parce que je viens des Etats-Unis moi aussi. Donc je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, tu peux aussi la faire louer.

-Ou on peut très bien la donner au Campbell.

-T'es sérieux Dean ?

-Quoi ? Ils sont nos grands-parents !

-Ils se fichent complètement de nous ! Nous envoyer une carte à Noel "histoire de dire", ça ne suffit pas. Après la mort de maman, on avait besoin d'eux et ils n'étaient pas là. Et puis je doute sincèrement que papa soit d'accord. On le déteste peut-être mais on ne va pas le faire se retourner dans sa tombe.

-Ouais t'as raison. Ecoute gère cette histoire de maison... ça me prends la tête. Tant que je sais Baby au chaud et en sécurité, tout va mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Au fait, ce Adam, il veut quoi de papa ?

-Adam ?"

Benny fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour, Sam et Dean. Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, honteux. Il n'avait jamais parlé de l'existence de Adam à Benny.

"C'est notre demi-frère. On vient seulement de le découvrir.

-Ça me fait plaisir d'être au courant que maintenant.

-J'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à en parler, Benny.

-T'inquiète pas."

Il embrassa sa joue et Dean releva la tête vers Gabriel en rougissant. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer des masses le fait de se faire des bisous ou des papouilles en public. Et encore moins devant des membres de sa famille. Gabriel les fixait méchamment, s'il avait eu des pouvoirs, il les aurait probablement déjà liquéfiés.

"Je ne t'en veux pas Deanie."

Il hocha simplement la tête et Sam sourit.

"Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi chercher du vin, Sam, on n'en n'a presque plus.

-La bouteille est à moitié plei..."

Sans plus attendre, Gabriel attrapa la bouteille de vin, oubliant carrément les bonnes manières et le fait qu'il tenait assez mal l'alcool, il avala cul sec la bouteille de vin. Tout le monde le regarda, impressionné, quoi que Sam un peu contrarié et une fois fini, il attrapa la main de Sam pour le trainer jusqu'à la cave. Gabriel devait être soit assoiffé soit atrocement pressé de se confesser à Sam.

* * *

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'apprécient grandement.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Je reste bien parce que le vin est délicieux.

-C'est ça."

Dean pouffa de rire, attrapa son verre qui était rempli.

"Je sais très bien pourquoi tu restes ici.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas que des sentiments. Je suis amoureux de toi, Dean. Et je n'ai pas peur de te le dire.

-Je vois ça.

-Toi par contre, c'est une autre chose ?

-Une autre chose ? Niveau sentiment ou niveau expression ?

-Les deux, je présume."

Dean se mit à rougir violemment en pensant à Castiel. Ce n'était qu'un connard. Il était avec Benny mais ne cessait de penser à lui. Il lui avait menti, il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps avant de se tourner vers lui... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Benny car il avait été là quand il n'était pas bien. Il avait également été sa première fois. Ca devait compter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de merder. Et puis, il avait la trentaine passée maintenant, il devait se poser. D'autant plus qu'il allait avoir un enfant, il devait arrêter de se comporter comme un Don Juan... Il soupira. C'était bien Castiel qui l'avait chamboulé comme il fallait.

* * *

"On ne peut pas les laisser tous les deux.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je suis sérieux !"

Sam fit rouler ses yeux et se plaça contre le mur de la cave. Il y avait une odeur d'humidité atroce mais pourtant, c'était l'endroit le plus cher de la maison aux yeux de Sam. Car il stockait ici tous les vins qu'il trouvait. Gabriel n'en n'était pas un grand amateur, du moins, à la base. Mais Sam lui avait appris à le deguster. Les amis de Gabriel, lui avait seulement appris à comment faire semblant de connaitre les vins. Lors de leur rendez vous dans ce restaurant chic, Sam avait pleuré de rire car il s'y prenait assez mal. Gabriel avait été légèrement vexé mais Sam avait su comment se rattraper.

Sam regardait toujours Gabriel droit dans les yeux, il avait les yeux plissés et les joues rougies. Il n'aimait pas le voir bourrer mais il était clairement adorable. Il pointa Sam du doigt, manquant de tomber et Sam pouffa en le rattrapant.

"Je n'accepte pas leur relation !

-Mon amour, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais s'il te plait Sam... Ils sont moches ensemble...

-Non je t'assure que non.

-C'est Castiel qui mérite d'être ici... S'il te plait aide-moi..."

Sam rit doucement et embrassa les lèvres de Gabriel. Il était tellement bourré qu'il répondit après plusieurs secondes au baiser. Sam secoua la tête et souleva Gabriel dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté.

"Moi aussi je peux te soulever comme ça...

-Je sais."

* * *

Castiel avait attrapé son trench coat et son écharpe pour quitter la librairie quand il observa sur la table une rouquine qui se tirait les cheveux en arrière. Il soupira et s'approcha de sa patronne, Anna.

"C'est la merde Castiel."

Il la regarda l'air inquiet. Anna n'avait jamais semblé aussi stressée et aussi épuisée que maintenant. C'était une réalité, les métiers du livre n'étaient plus un métier d'avenir, même si certaines personnes faisaient tout pour vivre de leur passion. Anna avait ouvert cette librairie, Castiel l'avait rejoint grâce à l'aide de son ex petite amie et ils avaient connu des moments géniaux ensemble.

Malheureusement, les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées et la librairie commençait à faire faillite. Evidemment si les gens arrêtaient de lire sur des tablettes, les libraires n'en seraient pas là. Un livre ne valait pas si cher que ça quand on pensait à tout ce qu'il y avait derrière cette production. C'était une chose qui agaçait Castiel. Il avait été SDF, sans argent... Et son plus grand plaisir avait été les livres. Comment peut-on apprécier de lire de la littérature classique, ou bien même moderne en regardant une tablette ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se pencha sur les papiers de Anna. Ils étaient définitivement dans la merde et ils avaient tous les deux atrocement peur à cause de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Si Anna devait mettre la clé sous la porte, ils seraient tous les deux dans la merde mais pour le moment, Castiel ne pensait qu'à lui car il était le plus en danger. Elle pouvait très bien lui demander de partir pour continuer seule.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"On va trouver une solution Castiel, ça va aller.

-Tu en vois déjà une ? Les gens ne s'intéressent plus aux livres. Plus personnes n'achètent en grande surface. Franchement je suis assez effrayé.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu me demandes de partir et que ça refasse comme la dernière fois.

-Non... Non je me suis portée garante auprès d'elle pour t'aider.

-Tu n'as plus à le faire maintenant, ça fait plus d'un an que je suis stable financièrement parlant. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes la librairie à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas hyper intelligent en économie et en gestion d'entreprise mais je me doute bien que si je partais... Tu t'en sortirais bien mieux..."

Anna détourna le regard. Castiel n'avait pas envie de partir et ne savait que faire maintenant. Mais il fallait qu'il parle à la place d'Anna. Elle était bien trop gentille, voir niaise, pour pouvoir virer quelqu'un et il préférait se mettre dans la merde seul et ne pas entraîner Anna dans une chute certaine. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

"Je peux toujours trouver autre chose...ailleurs...

-Je suis désolée Castiel... Je... Je m'étais pourtant engagée auprès de toi...

-Apparemment, le reste du monde n'a pas voulu le faire non plus."

Il sourit tristement, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle cacha rapidement son visage entre ses deux mains. Elle portait un pull bien trop grand, Castiel se demandait s'il venait de son petit ami ou si elle aimait porter des vêtements trop grands. Elle soupira.

"Je ne te demanderai pas de partir avant que tu ne trouves du boulot. D'accord ?"

* * *

Dean savait que fumer autant allait lui ruiner les poumons mais maintenant, il n'en n'avait que faire. Il était dehors avec Benny, assis sur les marches, de grosses vestes sur eux à regarder la pleine lune qui éclairait le quartier silencieux. La fumée s'envola jusqu'à un arbre qui n'était recouvert d'aucun feuillage, ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes, décidemment pas motivé à bouger. Benny brisa le silence.

"Gabriel n'a pas l'air de trop m'apprécier.

-C'est le grand frère du garçon avec qui j'avais un rendez-vous.

-Tu vas me dire son prénom un jour ?

-Castiel.

-C'est moche.

-T'es jaloux ? C'est très beau comme prénom.

-C'est lui qui t'envoie des messages étranges ?

-Tu fouilles dans mon portable ?!"

Dean se retourna vers Benny qui explosa de rire. Il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres alors que Dean ne bougeait pas, attendant une réponse de la part de son petit ami.

"Non, je ne fouille pas dans ton portable, j'ai seulement dit ça pour plaisanter et pour voir ta réaction. C'est tout."

Dean se sentit soudainement bête, il rougit. Il venait de se faire prendre tout seul alors qu'il aurait pu très bien se taire. Il soupira et attrapa entre ses doigts la cigarette de Benny.

"Imbécile."

Benny explosa encore de rire et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un Gabriel en colère.

"IL Y A DES GENS QUI ESSAYENT DE DORMIR !

-GABRIEL, TU DECONNES !"

Dean pouffa de rire en entendant son frère derrière, gueuler après Gabriel. La fenêtre se ferma et Benny fit un signe de tête à Dean pour qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils marchent. Dean et Benny avaient leurs mains dans les poches et Benny soupira.

"Tu le reprends quand ton appartement ?

-Tu sais, si je te dérange je peux...

-Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est seulement que... Je vais prendre l'habitude de t'avoir avec moi tous les soirs et quand tu vas repartir... Ça va être un peu compliqué.

-Ne me demande pas de m'installer avec toi.

-Et pourquoi pas ?"

Benny s'arrêta et Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Etait-ce la soirée des gaffes ?

"C'est trop tôt.

-Tu sais... Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de tout prendre au sérieux."

Benny explosa une nouvelle fois de rire et cette fois-ci, Dean lui courut après pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les fesses.

* * *

Castiel entra dans son appartement et déposa les clés en soupirant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné que Balthazar soit parti définitivement. Il se passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le visage, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il allait perdre son boulot.

Il avait toujours aimé les livres. Malheureusement, être écrivain était compliqué, il fallait savoir se démarquer. Les poèmes n'emballaient presque plus personne, il devait, malheureusement, être réaliste et choisir un métier d'avenir, même s'il avait choisi une filière littéraire. Il avait fait des études à la fac pour devenir professeur de littérature mais la vie s'était retournée contre lui... Il avait du arrêter d'aller en cours et était devennu SDF.

Grâce à son ex, il avait pu trouver une place chez Anna pour devenir libraire. Il adorait ce métier et avait la possibilité de prendre un livre chaque soir pour le lire et pouvoir conseiller au mieux les clients par la suite.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une journée pire que celle-ci, avec toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Balthazar, dans les toilettes, du sang sur la cuvette et sur sa bouche. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur lui, attrapa ses joues entre ses deux mains et le força à le regarder. Balthazar était toujours conscient mais semblait totalement ailleurs, il tournait de l'oeil. Castiel regarda autour de lui, peut-être qu'il avait été agressé mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un verre d'alcool brisé au sol. Il reporta son regard vers le sien.

"Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hopital."

Il aida Balthazar à se redresser et attrapa son portable, composant le numéro de Dean.

* * *

"Benny, tu peux répondre s'il te plait ?

-C'est ton rendez-vous.

-Alors passe moi une serviette et ne réponds pas !"

Dean tira le rideau de douche et Benny lui sourit en décrochant.

"Benny donne-moi ça !"

* * *

Castiel se raidit en entendant la voix de Benny mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser démonter maintenant.

"Bonjour, je suis Castiel Novak un ami de...

-Je sais qui tu es.

-D'accord, est-ce que Dean est dans le coin ? C'est vraiment urgent, j'aurais besoin de sa voiture.

-Besoin de sa voiture ? Tu sais quel heure il est ? Et je doute sincèrement que Dean soit en état de conduire."

Castiel entendit le son que produisait un changement d'épaule et il fut soulager quand il entendit la voix de Dean. Balthazar se jeta violemment au sol pour continuer de vomir et Castiel se mit à paniquer en voyant du sang.

"Dean je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Balthazar, il ne s'arrête pas de vomir, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hopital... Il y a du sang partout, est-ce que tu peux conduire s'il te plait ?

-J'a... J'arrive dans une minute."

Dean raccrocha et Castiel se jeta contre Balthazar, les larmes aux yeux.

"On t'emmène à l'hôpital !

-C'est pas la peine...

-Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes !

-Ils ne vont rien me dire de plus que ce que je ne sais déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà ?!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre...

-Non je ne m'en fous pas, parle moi !

-Ne m'emmène pas à l'hôpital."


	19. Chapter 19

Petit retard sur la publication du chapitre, je m'excuse !

Bon, j'ai un peu de mal à répondre aux reviews en ce moment mais franchement, ça me fait atrocement plaisir 3

Je crois que le gars du code n'aime pas CS et TM parce qu'il ne m'a pas donné le code... De 1 fucking point. Bref, je le repasse donc encore une fois, je vais me concentrer dessus.

Mais hey ! Je bosse sur deux projets en ce moment-même. Vous allez adorer ! Enfin, j'espère.

Petit coucou à MicroFish !

Et aussi à Pawi parce que même si les gens déconnent, je ne t'oublie pas 3

Petit chapitre un peu particulier et qui nous apprends beaucoup de choses ;)

* * *

Dean observait Castiel depuis le rétroviseur intérieur. Il s'occupait de Balthazar à l'arrière de la voiture, lui caressant les cheveux comme pour le réconforter. Ou bien se réconforter lui-même... Il ne savait pas réellement.

Quand il avait débarqué chez Castiel, il avait vu du sang partout, tous ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'observer Castiel davantage pour être encore plus amoureux de lui. Il avait soulevé son ami qui baignait dans son sang pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture.

Le blessé semblait endormi mais il avait toujours un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sa tête était posée contre l'épaule de Castiel, tâchant son trenchcoat. Dean se concentra de nouveau sur la route, ils approchaient l'hôpital.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Castiel sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être interrogé par Dean et il mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Il avait encore la voix tremblante et le cœur de Dean se brisa. Si ça avait été Castiel à la place de Balthazar, Dean n'aurait jamais pu réagir comme il le faisait. Il aurait probablement hurlé à la mort. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour effacer cette image atroce qui s'était formée dans sa tête.

"Je suis rentré à la maison après une journée de travail et... Je n'ai pas vu Balthazar... Il était dans les toilettes... En train de vomir du sang... Je ne sais... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Dean. Tu penses que... Qu'il s'est intoxiqué avec quelque chose ? Qu'on a voulu l'empoisonné ? Dean je...

-Hey Cas, c'est bon, détends-toi. Ça va aller pour lui. Je le sais. D'accord ? Donc calme-toi, on approche de l'hôpital et ils nous donneront des réponses.

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène... Il a refusé qu'on l'emmène... Alors que c'est grave, Dean... Très grave...

-Merde Cas..."

Dean souffla. Il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à l'entendre comme ça. Ils entendirent un petit gémissement et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le son. Balthazar se réveillait doucement. Il adressa un sourire à Castiel et Dean, les dents colorées de sang. Castiel le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ce n'était pas le moment pour Dean de ressentir de la jalousie ou l'envie d'être à sa place. Et pourtant...

"C'était du faux sang en fait... C'est seulement pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux... C'était une blague.

-Il sent fort le fer ton faux sang.

-Eh! Je suis malin moi... On peut faire demi-tour maintenant."

Dean secoua la tête et tourna à la prochaine intersection, arrivant enfin devant l'hôpital. Il se tourna vers Balthazar qui s'excusait auprès de Castiel car son sang coulait toujours sur son épaule. Il lui sourit tendrement, embrassant son front et Dean fronça les sourcils, quittant rapidement le véhicule. Il n'allait pas laisser Balthazar se vider de son sang.

* * *

"C'était votre idée de faire les hôpitaux aussi blanc ? Non parce que franchement, ça nique les yeux. Et puis, si quelqu'un a une hémorragie, pissant le sang de partout, ça tâche et c'est flippant. Vous voulez effrayer les patients ? Faites des murs... J'en sais rien ! Plus accueillant déjà."

Le docteur s'approcha de Balthazar qui regardait partout autour de lui, crachant ses dernières glaires de sang. Il étudiait le dossier de son patient.

"Monsieur Roché Balthazar... Vous êtes...

-Je sais. Je sais ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez. Je pense que je me suis pris une assez grosse claque en l'apprenant il y a deux mois pour qu'on m'en refoute une autre en me disant le nom de cette putain de maladie. Maintenant, je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de, on peut vous soignez, blablabla... Les taux de survie sont maigres. Je veux mourir sans souffrir et pas me regarder faible dans un miroir à cause de putain de médocs. Regardez-moi, docteur ! J'ai mes cheveux blonds, parfaits. J'ai mon corps toujours bien entretenu et une nana ou un mec pour venir me sucer la queue. Personne ne suce la queue d'un mourant."

Il sourit.

"Personne n'offre une réelle attention aux mourants. Sauf la pitié. Mais ai-je réellement une tête à accepter la pitié ?

-Qui la souhaite ?

-Oh, j'en sais rien. Les petites attention whores... Oh, elle est sympa votre chemise, j'aime beaucoup. Je peux sortir ?

-Monsieur, vous venez de faire une crise à cause de votre maladie combinée à l'alcool. Je veux vous garder en observation."

Balthazar jeta sa tête en arrière, soufflant de lassitude. Merde, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait un couple a formé. Ce couple-même était dans la salle d'attente à s'inquiéter alors que... Pourquoi on s'inquiéterait pour lui ? C'était un petit con, un merdeux, fouteur de troubles.

Mais les deux amoureux étaient droits, adorables, amoureux et malheureusement séparés. C'était l'heure pour Balthazar de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, pour une fois. Offrir et réunir deux êtres qui s'aiment. Il sourit. Il devenait niais.

Est-ce que Balthazar avait été une fois amoureux ? Jamais. Il avait mené une vie de débauche et avaient enchaîné les coups d'un soir. Il avait eu le droit à des étudiantes en chaleur et complètement obsédé par lui. A croire que la relation étudiant professeur était le fantasme de plus d'un.* Bref. L'amour n'avait jamais réellement été au rendez-vous pour Balthazar, puis-ce qu'il considérait ce sentiment comme un emprisonnement, une source de souffrance et une perte de temps et d'argent considérable. Il ne voulait pas fonder de famille, il n'avait pas forcément d'amis puis-ce que finalement... personne n'avait été là quand il avait appris qu'il était condamné...

Castiel était là maintenant. Le petit gars aux yeux immensément bleus... perdu et cherchant à savoir qui il était vraiment... Un bon coup, un peu maladroit mais attachant. Et pour une fois, Balthazar s'était autorisé à s'attacher à quelqu'un. C'était purement égoïste. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui allait pleurer sa mort... Et il avait besoin de se dire qu'il avait fait une bonne action dans sa vie. Il allait unir Dean et Castiel. Parce que finalement, quand on regarde l'amour avec les yeux d'un condamné, c'était probablement le sentiment le plus mortel et pourtant le plus beau à voir.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder en observation si je souhaite quitter les lieux.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, je vous l'accorde et c'est bien malheureux. Partir est une liberté qui vous appartient mais...

-Mais quoi ? Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne me sens pas bien dans des lieux pareils, vous pouvez accepter ça ? Ça me rappelle que ma mort approche, que si j'avais accepté mes soins, je serais dans un bien pire état que ça et vous osez vous appeler des sauveurs ? Des dieux ?"

Le docteur détourna le regard. Balthazar allait déballer ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais eu de retenue quand à être franc avec les gens sur sa façon de penser. Il avait toujours utilisé le sarcasme, balançant son bras en souriant, avec un verre d'alcool dans la main, puis-ce que ça lui donnait une prestance, un charme qui faisait craquer tout le monde... Mais cette fois-ci, sa voix traduisait tous les maux qu'il avait caché durant des années. Il secoua la tête en souriant, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

"Vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins que des hommes. Votre blouse et votre stéthoscope ne vous offre en aucun cas les pouvoirs du bâton d'Asclépios.**"

Il commença à se redresser mais le docteur posa sa main sur son épaule. Il grogna de frustration en tombant mollement contre le lit d'occultation, fusillant le docteur du regard.

"Quoi ?

-Je vais prévenir vos amis.

-Vous n'avez pas à les prévenir. Je m'en fiche. Ils n'ont pas à savoir que je suis malade. Dites seulement que c'était une blague. Que c'était du faux sang. Je vous payerai s'il le faut.

-Monsieur, je suis docteur, je n'accepte pas d'être payé plus...

-Alors je vous paye en nature !

-Monsieur, je suis marié.

-Et je ne suis pas jaloux."

Le docteur pouffa de rire en secouant doucement la tête. Balthazar se redressa une bonne fois pour toute, prêt à éclater la mâchoire du docteur s'il ne le laissait pas quitter cette pièce et ce lieu rapidement. Ce fut à son tour de toucher son épaule.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre d'hétéro qui souhaite se faire prendre par un homosexuel."

* * *

En quittant la pièce, Balthazar observa un instant Dean et Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient pour être ensemble ! Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident. Il le voyait, LUI. Balthazar. Balthazar voyait tous l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Et l'inquiétude dans les gestes de Castiel étaient dirigés vers lui, bordel, il ne le méritait pas... Et les gestes tendres et de nervosité de Dean étaient pour Castiel. Dean était inquiet de voir Castiel dans un état pareil. Il caressait son dos et Balthazar se sentit sourire quand Castiel posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean. Peut-être que s'il attendait un peu plus longtemps, ils allaient enfin s'embrasser. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Il s'approcha de la porte qui menait jusqu'au toit et l'ouvrit, vérifiant que personne ne le voyait. Il arriva rapidement en haut. Il faisait froid, atrocement froid. Tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne sentait ni ses pieds, ni ses mains. Il regardait la ville allumée, il se sentait vivant, pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Il marcha à côté du vide, soupirant quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il sursauta. C'était Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ton petit copain n'est pas avec toi ?"

Il avait balancer cette phrase et s'était enfin retourner pour vérifier la présence de Dean. Il n'était pas là. Castiel s'approcha de Balthazar et lui attrapa la main pour monter avec lui sur la petite estrade. C'était haut, très haut et Balthazar agrippa fermement Castiel. Il ne voulait pas se laisser tomber et se condamner plus tôt ou pour savoir Castiel en sécurité peut-être aussi. Probablement la deuxième option puisque cet imbécile s'approchait trop prêt du bord ! Balthazar lui donna une tape sur le torse pour le faire reculer et il tomba en arrière, se rattrapant, ne sachant comment. Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel, jurant dans une langue étrangère avant de descendre. Sa mort ne serait pas pour maintenant.

"Dean est parti chercher la voiture. Je t'ai vu partir comme un voleur. Je te ramène à la maison, je sais que tu ne souhaites pas rester dans cet hôpital.

-Tu ne me forces pas à rester ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Tu n'écoutes même pas les conseils d'un médecin, tu ne vas pas écouter les conseils d'un libraire... Probablement plus pour longtemps mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as ?

-Je t'ai expliqué, c'est du faux sang.

-Et la vérité ?

-Je me suis mordue la langue, ça a beaucoup saigné, t'as paniqué mais ce n'est rien du tout ! C'est seulement du sang. Tu es hématophage ? Non, parce que j'ai connu un élève dans mon cours qui...

-Commence pas à vouloir changer de sujet, s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce que tu as.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? J'ai froid.

-J'ai connu pire."

Balthazar tourna la tête vers Castiel.

"Heureusement que Dean est là pour te réchauffer.

-Il va partir.

-Demande-lui de rester ! Oh je sais ! Dis-lui que je suis vraiment mal en point et que tu as besoin d'une voiture au cas où je me remet à vomir du sang. Comme ça, il reste chez toi, vous buvez un bon café et BAM. Vous vous prenez sauvagement en levrette dans le salon. Et j'arrive avec une caméra comme ça j'aurais un bon porno avant de m'endormir.

-Il a un copain.

-Plus pour longtemps. Tu comprends vraiment rien, Castiel. Dean t'aime. Et ce mec... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout avec, mais ça ne va pas durer. Il reste peut-être avec lui parce qu'il lui est redevable d'un truc ou bien même pour te rendre jaloux... T'as déjà vu ce mec d'abord ?"

Castiel secoua la tête.

Balthazar avait ce mauvais réflexe de porter sa main à sa bouche quand l'envie l'en prenait. Il avait envie d'un bon verre d'alcool et il en avait besoin maintenant. C'était le meilleur moment pour boire. Être proche de la mort et parler d'amour avec un... Un quoi ? Un plan cul ? Un ami ? Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage pour ne pas montrer à Castiel qu'il avait de très mauvaises habitudes. Celle de porter sa main vers sa bouche en pensant qu'il tenait un verre d'alcool, par exemple.

"Quand j'ai téléphoné à Dean, je suis tombé sur lui. Il... Il me semble effrayant et peu aimable.

-Je connais des gens qui seront prêt à lui casser la gueule si je passe un coup de fils. Comme ça, le tour est joué, et tu as ton Dean rien que pour toi.

-Balthazar...

-Cassie ?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-Il faut se battre pour les choses qu'on aime.

-Pas au sens stricte du terme.

-Parfois si.

-J'ai des mauvaises expériences avec ça.

-Toi ? Une mauvaise expérience de bagarre ?"

A ce moment-là, Balthazar comprit que Castiel aussi, avait besoin d'un bon remontant. D'un bon verre d'alcool, bien dosé pour oublier ce qu'il avait vécu et se focaliser sur le présent.

"Quand j'étais avec mon ex petite amie... Elle... Elle était du genre à... Je ne sais pas comment dire... J'en parle jamais donc je n'ai pas l'habitude... D'utiliser les bons mots. Elle était manipulatrice. Et... elle adorait draguer. Même si on était officiellement ensemble. Et... Et son délire, 'était de me rendre fou de jalousie. Un soir, dans un bar... Je pensais passer une soirée tranquille. On jouait au billard puis elle m'a demandé un verre. Je l'ai embrassée... Dieu qu'elle avait les lèvres douces..."

Balthazar le fixait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se remémorer son ex. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait les lèvres douces parce que son homme était plus loin, en train de récupérer sa magnifique bagnole. Il regarda les étoiles, continuant d'écouter les paroles de Castiel.

"Bref. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la table et il y avait un mec qui l'a soulevé pour la poser dessus. Front contre front... Leurs souffles se mélangeant et... Elle me regardait... Bordel, son regard de garce... Une vraie plaie ! Vipère qu'elle était... Et là je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Toute la haine que j'avais accumulé avec toutes les merdes qu'elle me faisait... J'ai arraché des mains la bouteille du barman et j'ai marché jusqu'à eux. J'ai éclaté le visage de ce mec. A coups de poings. Et elle souriait. Durant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait sourit car c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Le gars a été emmené à l'hôpital à cause de cette... Cette garce."

Castiel se cacha le visage dans ses mains, il se sentait monstrueux. Balthazar fronça les sourcils. C'était une plaie encore ouverte. Cette histoire avec ce garçon ou cette fille ? Les deux, probablement. Il comprenait peut-être pourquoi Castiel était ainsi.

"J'ai été mis en garde à vue. J'ai eu la chance de sortir le lendemain. Je n'ai aucune idée du comment du pourquoi, j'ai jamais revu le mec. Bref, je suis rentré chez moi et elle... Elle était partie. J'ai hurlé, j'ai hurlé, j'ai... J'ai tout démoli dans l'appartement. Bordel..."

Il tira doucement ses cheveux en arrière et Balthazar n'avait même pas la force de le calmer. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et il n'arrivait pas à bouger en écoutant son récit.

"C'est ce qu'elle faisait... Elle partait... Puis elle est revenue. Je... Je me suis vu la tuer, Balthazar. Je me voyais littéralement en train de..."

Il se frotta nerveusement le visage pour se reprendre.

"J'ai fracassé le mur. Parce que sinon c'était elle. Parce que c'était comme ça, entre nous. A partir du moment où on était tous les deux, on se bouffait, on n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter de respirer. On était prêt à s'étouffer. Et c'est ce qu'on faisait. Parce que c'était notre manière à nous de s'aimer."

Il se redressa et Balthazar suivit ses mouvements des yeux.

"On avait toujours ce goût métallique sur nos lèvres quand on s'embrassait. Nos phalanges étaient ensanglantées... Surtout les siennes... C'était mes lèvres qui étaient coupées.

-Ton ex te frappait ?"

Castiel détourna le regard.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller.

-Castiel...

-Dean nous attend.

-Je ne vais pas te juger sur le fait que tu te faisais frapper. Une minorité d'homme souffre de maltraitance mais ça ne doit pas...

-Ce n'était pas de la maltraitance, Balthazar. C'est comme qu'on s'aimait. Mais maintenant j'ai tourné la page et je ne veux plus d'elle dans ma vie. Parce que maintenant, je sais que j'ai Dean."

Balthazar hocha simplement la tête. Evidemment que c'était Dean et personne d'autre. Et il allait grandement s'en assurer. Il s'approcha de lui sans dire un mot et pris Castiel dans ses bras. Il semblait confus car il ne répondait pas immédiatement à son étreinte puis il le lâcha et le serra fort contre lui. Balthazar se sentait bien. Comme si quelque chose de plus fort les enveloppait. Que tous les démons qui chassaient Balthazar ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de Castiel. Il n'étaient pas amoureux, bien au contraire. Il appréciait seulement la présence de Castiel. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort. Il se recula en souriant.

"Un jour, je te raconterai mon histoire aussi.

-Comme père Castor ?

-T'as de sacré référence, mon ami."

Ils quittèrent le toit, Dean les attendait déjà dans la voiture, moteur tournant. Ils grimpèrent en voiture, Balthazar claqua la porte au nez de Castiel. Des yeux, il lui fit signe de monter à l'avant, il s'approcha de Dean avec un air de chien battu mais il hocha simplement la tête. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa à côté de Dean.

"Ne m'en voulez pas, je vais m'allonger et fermer les yeux."

Et c'est ce que fit Balthazar. Il observait le levier de vitesse que Dean tenait... Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Balthazar susurra dans sa barbe : fuck yes.

* * *

* petit coucou à ma coupine MicroFish, puisque bon... On a une petite surprise ;)

** Asclépios (mythologie grecque) dieu de la médecine dont les attributs étaient le serpent, le coq, le bâton, la coupe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Attention, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Le chapitre 20 de Café Suspendu est réellement publié ! Oh mon Lucifer, c'était la folie ! J'avais vraiment du mal à l'écrire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi et je m'en excuse. Mais voilà ! VOILA.**

(+ le petit message subliminal "à ce niveau-là, c'est pas le café suspendu, c'est ta fiction", c'était parfait)

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Les garçons étaient enfin arrivés dans l'appartement de Castiel. Il avait fait froid dans la voiture et c'était sûrement pour ça que Dean avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel tout le long du trajet, et sûrement aussi pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tenu la main. La main du brun était sèches, mais il s'en fichait pas mal de la douceur ou non de celle-ci. Maintenant il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ça, surtout lorsqu'il pensa à Benny. C'était une erreur, exquise, mais il ne savait pas si elle allait se reproduire ou non. De toute façon, ce n'était pas réellement considérer comme de la tromperie… Non ?

Dean marcha jusqu'à l'appartement en tenant Balthazar contre lui. Il faisait encore plus froid à l'extérieur. Heureusement qu'il était là pour les aider. Il tanguait un peu, à cause de la fatigue. Et puis, le froid n'aidait surement pas . Ils avaient les doigts gelés et les nez rouges. Il sentait même Balthazar grelotter contre lui. Il était pourtant bien couvert, d'autant plus que Castiel avait rapidement attrapé une couverture avant de quitter l'appartement pour l'emmener à l'hôpital en toute hâte.

Il était tard, ils étaient épuisés alors il décidèrent de coucher Balthazar sans passer par la case douche. Il empestait l'alcool et le sang mais ils s'étaient résolu à le coucher le plus rapidement possible, se répetant le mensonge que demain, tout irait bien. Castiel s'occuperait de lui, il lui donnera une douche et lui demandera une explication sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Les docteurs n'avaient rien voulu dire, Balthazar non plus, évidemment. Dean était curieux mais comprenait parfaitement son refus d'annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dean le déposa simplement dans le lit, Castiel le débarbouilla du mieux qu'il put avec un gant d'eau chaude. Même si Balthazar semblait se débattre avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Castiel continua à décrasser son visage pour son propre confort. Il entendait les gémissements de plainte et les insultes ridicules de Balthazar. Comment Castiel pouvait aussi facilement garder son calme ? C'était déroutant.

Dean quitta la pièce et attendit dans le salon. Il regarda autour de lui. Toujours aucun cadre. Aucune photo. Seulement des livres éparpillés un peu partout et une télévision, la télécommande à côté. C'était un appartement comme un autre. Les seules choses qui faisaient que Dean savait que c'était celui du brun était les livres rangés dans toute la pièce. C'était pire qu'une passion pour lui. Il avait essayé de s'y intéresser. Mais il mettait des heures et des heures pour réussir à lire une page. Il était facilement déconcentré et pas assez immiscé dans le contenu. Il ne niait pas le fait que le texte pouvait être intéressant, loin de là mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Une passion était innée, on ne pouvait pas se forcer pour l'avoir. C'était comme s'il foutait Castiel devant le capot d'une voiture en lui demandant de s'occuper d'elle. Tout bonnement impossible.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit le bruit d'un vêtement tomber au sol. C'était le trench coat de Castiel. Il ne prit pas le temps de le ramasser. Il s'approcha de Dean et se jeta à côté de lui en soupirant. Ils restèrent silencieux. Dean observait Castiel. Il était magnifique. Bien plus magnifique que tous les hommes qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie.

"Merci Dean."

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il n'avait pas à le remercier. Aider les gens, c'était normal. Tout le monde en faisait une chose exceptionnelle mais dans l'esprit de Dean, on ne devrait pas. Ça devrait être une normalité. C'était ça, d'être humain. Ce n'est pas seulement recevoir ce que la vie nous offre. C'était aussi donner. Il avait donné l'opportunité à Balthazar de se faire soigner aujourd'hui.

"T'as pas à me remercier Cas.

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Cas...

-Dean qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Benny ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Arrête.

-Je veux seulement savoir.

-J'en sais rien Castiel on ne devrait pas parler de ça.

-J'ai seulement... si je ne t'avais pas repoussé... mais j'ai eu peur. Tu me plaisais mais je mettais ça sur le compte de ma solitude. Et je me suis rendu compte que... finalement... c'était pas que ça Dean. C'est peut-être trop tard mais je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'attendrai parce que tu en vaux la peine.

-J'en vaux la peine ? J'ai pas un rond, j'ai perdu mon père et je me retrouve dans la merde avec mon frère à cause de la maison au Kansas et du garage. Je travaille dans un garage, Castiel. Je n'ai fait aucune étude, je n'ai aucune culture. Je suis un minable. Je n'en vaux pas la peine."

Castiel se mit à rire et sur le coup, Dean n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi. Il était beau quand il riait. Ça troubla sa réflexion et... merde. "Je n'ai pas un rond". Castiel avait été SDF. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en rougissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide des fois, le roi des gaffes ! Il soupira et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« Merde Cas, j'y pensais plus, je m'excuse.

-Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

-Tu m'en voudrais pour une chose ?

-Que tu ne m'embrasses pas ce soir. »

Dean sourit. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il aimait le savoir ainsi, aussi désireux de lui. Son ego en était flatté… Et son cœur en crevait presque. Castiel se redressa doucement en le regardant de ces yeux… Si doux et suppliants. Il allait craquer. Dean colla son front contre celui de Cas.

« C'est pas une bonne idée…

-J'en ai tellement envie Dean.

-Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute Cas, je sais que tu n'es pas gay, que tu n'es pas bi, j'ai pas envie de continuer un peu plus, tu sais ce que je ressens, j'aurais du mal à passer outre mais on doit rester ami, je le sais, maintenant je t'en prie, retourne bouquiner, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Non Dean écoute ! Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, t'es entré dans ma vie et tu as tout basculé. Je ne sais pas si je suis gay, si je suis bi, ou même hétéro. Je sais seulement que je suis fou de toi mais...

-Cas, tu es fou de moi, c'est que tu es soit gay, soit bi.

-Tu comprends pas ! Je ne vois pas c'est quoi ton problème à vouloir foutre des étiquettes sur ce que je suis, merde à la fin ! Savoir que je t'aime, ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? Je m'en fiche de devoir dire que je suis gay, bi ou je ne sais quoi encore, la seule chose que je suis prêt à dire c'est que je suis à toi, que je t'aime Dean et que j'ai pas à chercher qui je suis quand je sais que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas la niaiserie et que tu... »

Ces quelques mots firent comme un électrochoc à Dean. Il ne pensait pas ressentir une telle envie et mit alors cela sur le compte des pulsions. Quelque chose en lui se brisait, ne comprenant pas d'où cela venait. A force de réfléchir, il ne sut dire à quel moment les mains de Castiel avaient agrippé sa nuque. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes avant que Dean n'y mette un terme lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ils avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils crevaient tellement l'un pour l'autre que se retrouver été la plus belle chose qu'ils leur étaient arrivés ce mois-ci. L'envie leur faisait perdre pied et toute notion de réalité. Les mains de Dean se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il s'apprêtait à s'approcher encore plus de lui lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table.

Ce son le ramena à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la catégorie des connards qui trompaient leurs petits amis. Il se recula doucement en soupirant et attrapa son téléphone. C'était Benny. Il lui sembla que Castiel faisait tout pour qu'il oublie que son véritable petit ami l'appelait car il déposa des baisers humides et chauds contre sa mâchoire, grimpant presque sur ses cuisses. D'accord, son érection traduisait son envie mais il le bouscula doucement et décrocha.

« Benny ?

-Dean ? Tu n'es toujours pas rentré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'arrive.

-T'es en route ?

-Tu joues la petite copine jalouse maintenant ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Je suis bientôt là. »

Dean raccrocha et colla son téléphone contre son front. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était amoureux de Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas après le mal qu'il avait vécu. Pas après qu'il l'ai prit pour un imbécile. Dean avait peur de s'engager, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas son genre… Et pour une fois, s'engager l'effrayait. Avec Benny, il était assuré, d'une certaine manière. Il était gay, c'était certain. Castiel s'était plus confus. Quand il réalisera ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était en couple avec lui, Castiel aurait peur, il voudra se cacher… Parce que Dean avait vécu la même chose avant de s'accepter. Il avait mis des années à le faire.

« Dean… Reste.

-Je ne peux pas Cas. »

Il secoua la tête et agrippa rapidement les clés de sa voiture ainsi que sa veste. Il se rua jusqu'à la sortie, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait devant lui pour ne pas craquer et retomber dans les bras de Castiel. Il ne voulait pas voir que ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes.

Il ne voulait pas tomber une nouvelle fois amoureux de lui.

Une fois était assez. C'était douloureux. Une seconde fois et Dean serait achevé.


End file.
